Curse Broken at Eleven
by charmings88
Summary: Instead of Emma breaking the curse at 28, she breaks it at 11 after she came to Storybooke as a foster kid with David Nolan. A lot of Charming family fun in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new story that have been working on for a long time. If you like it, let me know because I have a lot more written that I can put up. Hope you like it! It's just some charming family fun! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once or its characters! **

**Curse Broken at Eleven**

Chapter 1

Premise: Instead of Emma breaking the curse at 28, she breaks it at 11 after she came to Storybooke as a foster kid with David Nolan. David decided to take in a foster kid after he divorced his wife, Kathryn. David had given her the house and rented an apartment. Emma moved in with David at age 10. Although it had been a bit of a challenge for David, he never regretted getting Emma. He had loved her from the moment he met her. They seemed to have a special connection from the start, now he knew why.

**Right after Emma breaks the curse...**

_I did it! I broke the curse! I need to go see my mom and dad!_ Emma thought as she rushed from the hospital.

At first she was excited as she left the hospital, but then she realized that this was the first time they would be seeing her as their daughter. What if they didn't like what they saw? What if she wasn't enough? What if they had wanted to be rid of her? Or what if they did want her?

She walked down the street towards the apartment thinking that she would run into her parents at some point. Suddenly, the ground shook and she found herself falling to the ground. "What the.." Emma started, but stopped because her Dad had been getting at her for swearing lately.

Once the shaking stopped, Emma got up and walked a little faster. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she needed to find her parents.

There was another earthquake causing Emma to fall through a crack in the road, but she managed to hold on to the edge.

"Sister!" Leroy or more correctly, Grumpy said as he reached down to pull Emma up out of the hole. "There you go!"

"Thanks." Emma said as she brushed herself off.

"You better head to safety young lady. It's dangerous out here." Grumpy said to Emma.

"I'm trying to, but have you seen my parents?" Emma asked.

"Who are your parents?" Grumpy asked.

"Prince Charming and Snow White." Emma answered feeling like a lunatic after saying it.

"Your the...savior!" Grumpy said with a huge grin. "I'll get you to your parents."

"Thanks, but I can find them by myself." Emma said.

"Ok, but I'm going to find them too. Mind if I tag along?" Grumpy asked.

"Ok." Emma said as she shrugged.

"I'm guessing they are near Granny's." Grumpy said as they started out.

Emma nodded in agreement.

They rounded the corner and saw a group of people. Emma recognized a few of them, but she really only had eyes for two of them.

Grumpy ran ahead to his brothers leaving Emma to walk up alone. She watched as her parents greeted their old friends. She walked slowly up to them.

"Now I find my daughter." Snow said as she looked at Charming.

David nodded with a grin.

"So it's true." Emma found herself saying.

Both of her parents turned to her and looked at her with awe. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Would they like her? Would they want her?

Her mom walked up to her reaching her arms out to frame her face with her hands before bringing Emma in for a hug. "You found us."

Soon David joined in the hug with one hand cradling his daughter's head.

She found herself being pulled into her father's side as the earth shook. "What's going on?" Emma asked after the earthquake ended.

"We don't know." Snow answered with a grimace.

"It's just the effects of the curse breaking." The blue fairy said as she walked up.

"How long will it last?" Grumpy asked.

"I don't know, but it would be best everyone went home, especially the Savior. There will be people after you." The blue fairy said.

David and Snow held onto Emma tighter knowing it was true, but they weren't going to let anyone take her from them.

"Blue is right, everyone get to safety and once the earthquakes stop we will reconvene for a council meeting." David said to the group that had gathered around them.

After they started to disperse, David turned to his family. "We better get home as well." David said with a grin.

"Your home or mine?" Snow asked.

"Why don't we get our stuff from mine, but stay at yours. " David said.

"Good idea." Snow said as she reached up and kissed her husband.

Emma grimaced as they kissed above her head. For some reason, it was gross seeing them kiss now, knowing they were her parents.

"Come on, lets get going." David said as he put an arm around each of his girls.

As they were almost to David and Emma's apartment, there was another earthquake causing Emma to slip from her parents' grasp and fall to the ground.

"Emma!" David and Snow yelled at the same time.

After the earthquake ended, they ran over to Emma and picked her up off the ground. They quickly looked her over. "Are you okay?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma said feeling a bit embarrassed that she lost her balance in front of her parents.

David took her chin to turn her head to the side to see the scrape on the side of her head. "Did you hit your head when you fell?" David asked softly.

"Maybe." Emma said with a shrug.

"Emma." David said in a disappointed tone. "Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"Yeah." Emma admitted reluctantly.

"Does it hurt?" Snow asked softly.

"Only a little." Emma lied.

David and Snow exchanged a look that told each other it must hurt pretty bad if Emma was admitting to it hurting at all.

"Let's get your stuff and get home." Snow said as she and her husband flanked Emma on the way to the apartment.

Emma rolled her eyes at the protectiveness of her parents, but it was a nice change from what she was use to before living with David.

They got to the apartment and they insisted that Emma sit and rest as they got her stuff and her father's stuff. She tried to protest, but they wouldn't let her get up from the couch.

After about ten minutes, they had the stuff packed and ready to go.

"Wait! My movies!" Emma said as she ran to the living room and got her movie collection of seven movies. One of them being _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_.

"Emma." David called after her. "We can get those later."

Emma was already back with them.

"Ok. Give them to me." David said as he stuff them in one of his bags.

"Oh my back pack!" Emma said as she went to the living room and picked up her bag.

David and Snow smiled as she came back to them with her backpack.

After a short walk, they were at Snow's apartment. She opened the door and they walked in putting their bags by the door for now.

"Snow, do you have a first aid kit?" David asked.

"Yeah it's the bathroom." Snow said.

"Dad, I'm fine." Emma said, not even realizing that she went ahead and called him Dad.

David froze for a second before looking back at Emma.

"I'm sorry, is it okay if I call you that?" Emma asked as she looked down to the ground.

Soon she felt his hand lifting her chin up so that she would look at him. "Of course it is. I'm your Dad after all." David said with a smile before kissing Emma's forehead.

Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Now why don't you sit down? Ill be right back." David said as he went to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

"Emma, are you hungry?" Snow asked from the kitchen. She had heard their exchanges and felt a little jealous that she was calling him Dad. Would she call her mom?

"Yeah, I actually am." Emma said. "Mary Margaret? Is it alright if I call you mom?" Emma said quietly.

Snow walked over to Emma with a sandwich and a glass of juice. She wanted to jump up and down with joy at hearing that her daughter wanted to call her mom! "I would love that." Snow said softly.

Emma smiled. "Ok, mom."

Snow smiled before heading back to the kitchen to make a sandwich for her husband and herself. A couple of happy tears fell down her face as she made them.

David came back with a first aid kit and moved a chair so it was across from Emma.

"Dad, it's fine. Really." Emma said as David looked at her face. She has a bump starting on her head and a couple of scrapes on one side of her face.

"It's not fine, but it will be after I clean them out. Do you have a headache?" David asked.

Emma shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." David said with a smirk.

Snow came back with a sandwich for her husband and herself before heading to the bathroom.

She came back with a bottle of medicine. "These should help with your headache, but make sure you eat some food before you take them." Snow said as placed two pills by Emma's plate.

"Thank you." Emma said.

"Your welcome, Emma." Snow said before going back to the kitchen to get drinks.

"Ok, this may sting a little." David said as he dabbed at the scrapes causing Emma to jerk slightly away.

"Sorry, sweetie." David said with apologetic smile. David cleaned all the scrapes. "Ok, that should do it. After you eat dinner, we will find an ice pack for your head." David said, mostly to himself.

Emma rolled her eyes as he walked away with the first aid kit. She didn't need an ice pack. She was fine.

Emma began to eat her sandwich, she hadn't realized how hungry she had been until now. She practically inhaled the sandwich.

"Wow. You must have been hungry." Snow said as she came back to the table. "Do you want another sandwich or something else?"

"Can I have another sandwich?" Emma asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course!" Snow said.

"I can make it, you don't have to." Emma said, feeling bad that her mom hadn't ate yet.

"No I don't mind to make it." Snow said. She hadn't had anyone to make things for and take care of for 11 years. She wanted to take care of her daughter.

David came back to the table and on the way he kissed the top of Emma's head. He always knew that had a special connection, but he had wonder why they had so many similarities. Now he knew.

They all sat down at the table. A family at last and ate their sandwiches. Snow and Charming kept an eye on their daughter. Both in awe of her and afraid that if they blinked she would be gone again. They glanced at each other and smiled because they knew they were thinking the same thoughts, but they were together finally and that was what matter most.

After dinner, Emma sat on the couch with a bag of frozen peas. Her parents had insisted that she rest and keep her head iced for at least 15 minutes.

Although, she kept insisting that she was fine, she really didn't feel the greatest. Her head was pounding and she was exhausted. Also she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that all the fairy tale characters she thought were fake are actually real. Not to mention that two of them were her parents. It was a lot to take in and she was just trying to keep face in front of her parents.

"David." Snow said as she looked across the room.

"What is it Snow?" David asked, but then looked where Snow was looking. Emma had fallen asleep on the couch with her head leaning on her hand, the frozen peas forgotten in her other hand.

"She's exhausted." Snow said softly.

"She had a long day." David said with a smile as they walked up to their sleeping Emma. "She's all ours." David commented as he lightly brushed some of Emma's hair from her face as she slept.

"I can hardly believe it. She is so beautiful, so wonderful, and she is our daughter." Snow said as she slipped the frozen peas from Emma's hand before checking the bump on her head.

"I know. She is so amazing." David agreed. "I guess we should get her to bed." David said after a moment.

"She can have the room upstairs." Snow whispered to her husband.

David nodded before slipping one arm behind Emma's back and one arm under her knees before lifting her up. Emma moved a little closer to David and latched on to his shirt, burying her head in his chest.

David carried Emma upstairs as Snow followed along. Snow quickly pulled down the covers and David laid Emma on the bed. They took off her boots before pulling the covers up to her chin. David tucked her in and then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, princess." David whispered for getting up to let his wife say goodnight as well.

Snow sat gently on the edge of the bed and tucked in her daughter. She was absolutely beautiful and she was her daughter. "Goodnight, Emma." Snow said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Snow got up slowly from the bed and then closed the door on her way out. David gathered Emma's bags and quickly brought them up to Emma's new room.

He set them in the room quietly and turned to leave when he heard Emma.

"You guys tucked me in?" Emma mumbled.

David smiled as he walked over to sit on Emma's bed once again. "Of course." David said with a smirk. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok." Emma said.

David narrowed his eyes. "I know this must all be a lot to take in." David said softly.

Emma shrugged. "Yeah it is, I guess." Emma admitted quietly.

David nodded. "It will take time to get use to and that is okay. If you have any questions, you can ask your mom or I." David said as he gently touched Emma's cheek.

"Why am I in bed already? It's only seven forty-five." Emma said after a moment.

"You need the sleep, sweetie." David said softly.

"But it's only 7:45? I normally don't have to go to bed till 8:30." Emma said with a pout.

"Forty-five minutes earlier isn't going to hurt you and like I said you need the sleep. Not to mention that your head has to be hurting and sleep is the best thing for you right now. Now, young lady it is time for you to sleep." David said firmly.

Emma sighed. "Ok, but I'm not tired." Emma said with a yawn.

"Not tired, hm? Goodnight, Em." David said as he kissed her forehead again. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Dad." Emma mumbled before closing her eyes.

David smiled softly at how fast Emma fell asleep although she 'wasn't tired.'

David walked downstairs to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing the side of her neck before she turned around in his arms and kissed him. "I'm so glad we are back together." David said with a smile.

"Why don't we head to bed early?" Snow said softly.

"Sounds good to me." David said quietly with a grin before moving to the bedroom.

**Let me know if you want more! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the support! Here is chapter 2! Hope you like it! :) **

**Chapter 2**

Emma woke up to a dark room that was unfamiliar and wonder where she was. She looked around and saw two duffel bags by the dresser. _Oh yeah, the curse. All the Fairytale characters are real including Prince Charming and Snow White who are also my parents. I need to get out and take a walk. I need to process this. _

Emma got up out of bed and found her boots, but didn't put them on. She glanced at the clock, 4:07. It was so much earlier than she ever got up, but she needed quiet to think through everything. She quietly snuck down the stairs with her boots in her hands. She slowly tipped toed to the door and unlocked it before slipping out to the landing. She then put on her boots before walking down the stairs.

She made her way outside and started walking down the sidewalk. When August had told her about everyone in Storybrooke, she hadn't believed him because it was crazy. Fairytales were not real they were fake. Real life wasn't a fairytale. Emma knew that from experience. Her life had not been a Fairytale except the last six months where she lived with David. She had loved living with him even though at first she was worried that at some point he would realize that he had made a mistake. He showed her though time and time again that he loved having her there even when she caused trouble. She could tell that he was always sincere and really cared about her. He was different than anyone else she had known.

Then they had met Mary Margaret and she had seen the connection between them. Mary Margaret was her teacher and she had taken a liking to her from the moment she met her. David started to date Mary Margaret after a week of knowing her and then he had Mary Margaret taking care of Emma after school till he got off of work. They ended up having many dinners at Mary Margaret's place. Emma had been encouraging them to just get married because it was like they already were married by the way they acted together. They seem to be the other person's other half, now she knew why they fit so well together, they were meant to be together.

Emma glanced around the town. "So this is what Storybrooke looks like at four in the morning, same as it looks at 8 at night." Emma looked at the streets that were broken up by the earthquakes.

If David...her Dad...knew she was out right now, she would be in big trouble. She wasn't really allowed to leave without him knowing where she was, but Emma hadn't been use to that. David had tried to change that little habit of hers, but she still tended to sneak off every once in a while. Only sometimes did she get caught by her father and then get in trouble.

David or her Dad had taken more effort in raising her than any other foster parent had. There had been a few different times that Emma hadn't understood what her foster dad had been doing and wonder why he didn't just give her back, but then she would realize that he only did what he did for her own good.

Having David and even Mary Margaret as her parents wasn't too weird, but that they were actually fairy tale characters and the rest of the town were as well was weird. Not to mention that fact that they were all from a different world, the Enchanted Forest. It was even weirder to think that she was actually from this Fairytale land and her parents were royalty. It was a lot to process and her Dad was right, it was going to take some time to get use to it.

_I better get back before they wake up to find I'm gone. I don't really feel like getting trouble. I rather just go back to bed for a couple of hours. _Emma thought as she turned to go back to the apartment.

When she was halfway back, another earthquake hit and caused Emma to fall to the ground, but she was able to catch herself before her head hit the ground. As soon as the earth settled, Emma got up and walked quickly to the apartment. She really hoped that the earthquake didn't wake her parents. It would be harder to get past them if they were awake.

She got to the apartment and listened at the door for any sign that her parents were awake. When she didn't hear anything, she took her boots off before quietly opening the door and slipped in. She started to walk to the stairs.

"Where have you been, young lady?" David said from the couch.

Emma grimaced before turning around to face her father with a fake yet charming smile. "I just went to get some fresh air." Emma answered like it was no big deal.

"Emma, you know the rule; you aren't allowed to go anywhere unless an adult knows where you are." David said with a sigh as he walked up to Emma, stopping a couple of feet from her, putting his hands on his hips.

"But I was fine." Emma started.

"Emma, you were out there when we had another earthquake that is very dangerous, you could have been seriously hurt. Not to mention the fact that Regina is probably out looking for you. This isn't the time to be running off by yourself, it's just too dangerous right now." David scolded quietly.

Emma looked down at the ground, knowing her father was right. "I didn't think it would be dangerous, no one is even out right now." Emma murmured.

"That's right you didn't think, Emma. Do you know how worried I was when I found out that you weren't in your bed like you were supposed to be? Emma, I know you aren't use to people caring about where you are, but I do and your mother does. You have a family now and you have to think about how your actions affect others." David scolded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." Emma said softly as she looked to the ground.

David sighed as he closed the gap between himself and Emma. He lifted her chin so that her eyes were on him. "I know you are, but there are still consequences to your actions."

"Am I grounded again?" Emma asked with a grimace.

"Afraid so. Three days without TV or hanging out with August or any of your friends." David said sternly.

"But Dad, I have to make sure August is okay after the sleeping curse." Emma complained.

"Marco will take care of him and you can see him after you are finished with your punishment." David said. "Now, why don't you go get a couple more hours of sleep? It's still early." David added.

Emma nodded, but then found herself being pulled in to a hug by her Dad.

"I love you, Emma. I just want you to be safe." David said before kissing the top of Emma's head.

Emma nodded as she hugged him back, but then winced as her hands touched his shirt.

"Emma what's wrong?" David asked as he pulled Emma back from him.

"It's nothing." Emma said as she took her hands and put them behind her back, but David pulled them out to look at them.

"How did you do this?" David asked as he examined Emma's palms.

"The earthquake made me fall down again and I caught myself, but they are fine." Emma said.

"They have to be cleaned up. Come on." David said as he ushered Emma towards the bathroom.

David had Emma sit down as he got the first aid kit again. He cleaned them out and then bandaged them up. "Ok, young lady, up to bed." David said as he patted her knee.

Emma got up and walked out of the bathroom as her father followed her out. She went upstairs and crawled under the covers. Maybe she could sleep in today since this was her first day of her punishment. She closed her eyes and wondered if she would have gotten away with sneaking out if the earthquake hadn't of happened. Why else would her father be up at five in the morning? _Stupid earthquake_. Emma thought before she fell asleep.

***OUAT***

"Good morning, love." David said as Snow woke up and came into the kitchen to find her husband cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Charming." Snow said as she reached up to kiss her husband. "It smells good."

David smiled as he flipped the French toast. "Did you feel the earthquake this morning?"

"No, was there one?" Snow asked, wondering how she could have slept through an earthquake.

"Yeah a little before five. Also our daughter decided to take a walk at four this morning, I caught her coming in a little after the earthquake. This has been a bit of a problem since she came to live with me. I grounded her for three days. She can't watch tv or spend time with her friends." David informed his wife.

"Is she okay?" Snow asked as she looked upstairs.

"Yeah, she just scraped up the palms of her hands. I sent her back to bed since it was still early." David said.

"She shouldn't have been out there alone, what if something had happen? What if Regina had gotten her?" Snow said frantically.

"I know, that's why she is grounded and she knows that she isn't allowed to go out on her own unless we give her permission." David said.

"Good. I hate to think of what might happen if Regina..." Snow started.

"She isn't going to because we won't let Emma out of our sights or our friends' sight. She won't have a chance to get to her." David said as he grabbed Snow's shoulders.

Snow nodded and David pulled her in for a hug. "It will be okay." David murmured before kissing the side of Snow's head.

"Well I'm going to take a quick shower." Snow said as she pulled away.

"Ok. I'm thinking of calling Blue to see when she thinks these earthquakes will be done. And when they are, I think we need to have a meeting with the town as soon as we can." David said.

"Yeah, I agree." Snow said before heading to the bathroom, but then turned around. "What about Emma?"

"I would feel better if she stayed with us for the time being unless we are doing something that would be dangerous for her. Does that sound okay?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'd rather not be separated from her just yet anyway." Snow said before heading to take a shower.

***OUAT***

Emma rolled over and opened her eyes. She looked at the clock that read 8:37 and then groaned as she remembered that she was grounded. She put the pillow over her head wanting to sleep away a couple more hours before she faced the day without TV or friends. She then heard the rumble of an up coming storm. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, it was the perfect day to sleep in.

A couple of minutes later, she opened her eyes because she smelled her Dad's French toast and was that bacon? _No, no, no. I can't get up yet! It will ruin my plan to waste some of my day, but...that smells so good! _

Emma groaned as her stomach growled. She couldn't pass up breakfast not when it was french toast. She groaned again before dragging herself out of bed. She slowly walked to her door and than downstairs.

"Well good morning, sleepyhead." David said as he saw his daughter trudge down the stairs. Her hair at some point was in a ponytail, but now it was hardly in one at all, yet all tangled up. He hid a smile as she came and sat at one of the bar stools in an obvious grumpy mood.

"It's not a good morning." Emma grumbled.

David chuckled. "Why?"

"Because you made breakfast and I couldn't go back to sleep. And it's about to storm, it would have been perfect to sleep through." Emma complained.

"I see, so you don't want any breakfast?" David asked with a mischievous grin.

"Of course I want breakfast! I got up for it, didn't I?" Emma grumbled.

"Ok, ok." David chuckled. "Why don't you set the table?" David said as he handed Emma the plates and silverware.

Emma groaned, but took the plates and silverware from her Dad. David shook his head at Emma's grumpiness before turning his attention back to the food he was cooking.

When Emma was done, she went back to counter and sat down, but put her head down this time. Her little walk at four in the morning hadn't done much for her. She was still tired even after sleeping a couple more hours.

"Are you feeling okay, Em?" David asked as he tried to feel Emma's head.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Emma mumbled keeping her head on counter.

"I wonder why that is?" David said with a disappointed look directed towards Emma.

Emma grimaced and closed her eyes. She didn't want another lecture right now.

Just as David was about to remind Emma of her punishment his phone rang. "Hello?" David answered.

"Oh, hi. Blue." David said a moment later.

"Are you sure?" David asked Blue.

"Ok, that should work fine. See you then." David said before hanging up.

Emma lifted her head from the counter with a questioning glance to her father. "Who was that?" Emma asked.

"The blue fairy. Remember the lady from yesterday. She was Mother Superior here." David reminded Emma.

"Oh. What did she want?" Emma asked, wanting to know everything, but she feared that they would keep things from her to try to protect her.

"She was just letting me know that we shouldn't be having anymore earthquakes." David said after a moment of hesitation.

"But you said you would see her later." Emma said.

"Yes, we are going to have a town meeting at 10:30." David said.

"Do I have to go to it?" Emma asked with a grimace. It sounded boring and if they left her at home they wouldn't know if she left or watched tv. _I'm so terrible..._

"Actually, your mom and I decided we wanted you there." David said.

"Ah dad, can I just stay here?" Emma complained.

"Sorry kid, not this time." David said.

"But Dad.." Emma started.

"Emma, you are going and that's it." David said sternly.

Emma crossed her arms and glared at her Dad.

Snow walked out of the bathroom unaware of the current tension between father and daughter. "Good morning, Emma." Snow said as she came into the kitchen.

"It's not a good morning." Emma snapped at her mother.

"Emma, change your attitude and apologize. You do not have to be so rude to your mother." David said sternly.

Emma glared at her Dad before realizing she snapped at her mother when she did nothing. "I'm sorry, mom." Emma said sincerely.

Snow smiled softly.

"I talked to Blue and we are having the meeting at 10:30 at Granny's." David informed Snow. Emma jumped off her chair and stomped over to the kitchen table to sit down.

David sighed before whispering to Snow. "She is mad at me for making her come with us to the meeting."

"Ah I see." Snow said with a small grin. Emma was cute when she was mad, but she could tell that David was growing sick of her attitude.

Snow grabbed some of the food and brought it to the table. She then sat down at the table. "Why don't you want to come with us today?" Snow asked, hoping to help Emma's mood.

"I just don't want to." Emma snapped again.

"Emma." David said sternly from across the room.

Emma glared back at her Dad, but knew she was pushing it so she turned back to her mom. "I'm sorry. I just think it will be boring." Emma answered.

"Well we want you there and you may find it interesting." Snow said softly with a small smile.

Emma tried her best not to argue with her because she had a feeling her father would be sending her to her room without her breakfast and she would still have to go to the meeting. The real reason she didn't want to go was because she felt like it might be overwhelming and she really wanted to see August.

David came over with the rest of the food and sat down at the table.

"Emma, if this attitude continues I will be adding a day to your punishment. Understand?" David said quietly, yet sternly.

"Yes sir." Emma said as a few tears escaped her eyes. Was she ruining her chance of them liking her?

David and Snow exchanged a troubled look over Emma's tears.

"Hey, sweetie. There's no need to cry." David said softly as he reached over to wipe Emma's tears away.

Emma looked up to see David's face and then looked over at Snow. They were looking at her with concern not anger. "I'm sorry." Emma said softly.

"For what, honey?" Snow asked.

"For having a bad attitude." Emma finished softly.

"Thank you for apologizing, Emma. Now why don't you eat before your food gets cold." David said softly with a smile.

Emma started eating her food and drinking her hot chocolate with cinnamon and her bad mood started to deteriorate. She still didn't want to go to the meeting, but she realized her parents wouldn't be changing their minds about it.

After breakfast, Emma took a shower and got ready as her parents cleaned up breakfast.

"Does she do that a lot?" Snow asked once Emma was in the shower.

"Every once in a while. She really hates to disappoint me because she is afraid I'll send her back, but now I would think she would know that she is never leaving us again." David said as he dried another dish.

"Poor girl. She shouldn't have to feel that way." Snow said with a frown.

"I know. We just have to show her that she can't do anything to ever get us to send her away. It may take some time, but we will show her that she is wanted and loved." David said.

"Ready, munchkin?" David said as Emma came down from her room.

"Munchkin?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It fits you." David said with a charming smile.

Emma rolled her eyes as she came down the stairs. "I'm not that small."

"To me you are." David said with a chuckle as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Snow! Are you ready?" David said.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Snow said as she came out of her room. "Don't forget your coats, it's storming out there."

David already had his, but Emma didn't so Emma grabbed her red leather jacket off of the hook.

"Let's go." David said as he ushered his girls out the door. "We don't want to be late to our own meeting."

"Is it at Granny's?" Emma asked as she went ahead of her Dad and followed her Mom.

"Yes." David said as he locked the door and then followed her.

"Can I get a hot chocolate with cinnamon?" Emma asked with a grin.

"You just had one." David said with a chuckle.

"Please!" Emma pleaded.

"Ok. I guess you can have one." David answered with a smile.

"Yay, thanks Dad." Emma said as she hurried up to catch up with Snow.

David chuckled as he watched Emma rushed down the stairs.

They got outside and climbed into David's truck with Emma in the middle seat between her parents.

After avoiding a couple of rifts in the road, they reached Granny's. It had started to rain even harder right before they parked.

They piled out of the car and ran inside.

"Emma, why didn't you put your jacket on?" Snow asked as she noticed Emma without her coat.

"Oh I forgot about it. It's in the truck." Emma said about to turn back to go get.

David stopped her. "I'll get it later. No need for you to run back out there in the rain."

"I can go fast. It's cold in here." Emma said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, but just to the truck and back." David said as he handed Emma his keys.

Emma nodded and took her father's keys. She ran outside to the truck and jumped in to grab her coat. She then shut it, but accidentally got her coat stuck in the door.

"Seriously?" Emma said as she tried to reopen the door, but found that it was stuck.

"Oh come on! Don't you know it's raining right now!" Emma said as she pulled on the door. It finally came open and she grabbed her coat. She shut the door and ran back inside.

"Emma you're soaked!" David said as he saw Emma come back in.

"That's because I shut my coat in the dumb door." Emma complained as she held her wet coat.

"Here, hang your coat up to dry and you can wear mine." David said as he led Emma to a booth in the corner of the diner. David took his coat off and put it on Emma even though it was way too big for her.

"What happen to you?" Snow asked as she brought over hot chocolates. Snow handed one to Emma who took it with a smile.

"Got caught in the rain again." Emma said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Snow took Emma's wet hair out from under the coat and put it on the jacket. "Are you cold?" Snow asked.

"A little, but I'm fine." Emma said.

Snow exchanged a worried look with David before starting the meeting.

Emma drank her hot chocolate her parents started talking to their people and she listened at first, but then started to drown out their voices. The meeting started to go on and on throughout the morning. Everyone once in a while Emma saw her parents glance over at her to make sure she was okay and she would just give them a fake smile.

"Hey, Emma. How's it going?" August said as he slid into the booth.

"August! How are you?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Good! How are you doing?" August asked with a pointed look at her.

"Fine." Emma answered.

"Liar." August said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Emma said.

"It's true. First of all, you are a terrible liar. Second, I can see under this facade, you are just about to freak out." August said with a grimace.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Sure, sure. Well I can't stay for long, my dad has me taking care of the shop for him while he is gone. If you want you can come with me." August said.

"Uh...I'll have to ask." Emma said thinking of how she was grounded and she didn't exactly want August to know she was grounded. Maybe if she charmed her father he would let her go...

Emma got up and walked over to her Dad. When she got to him, he put his arm around her shoulders as he continued to talk to a few of the council members. Emma bit her lip wondering how this would go over.

"What do you need, Em?" David asked after he finished talking.

"Can I go with August to his Dad's shop?" Emma asked hoping her Dad would forget she was grounded.

"Emma, your grounded so no you may not go with August." David said quietly.

"But Dad, I'm bored and what am I suppose to tell August?" Emma whined.

"I'm pretty sure being grounded isn't suppose to be fun and why don't you just tell August the truth." David said.

"I can't do that! Please let me go!" Emma pleaded.

"Emma, no. You are staying here and that's it." David said sternly.

"But Dad.." Emma started.

"Emma." David warned in a low voice.

"Fine." Emma grumbled before walking away. Emma was seriously considering just leaving with August, but she knew she would be in a world of trouble if she did.

"I can't come, August. My mom and dad want me to stay here." Emma told August.

"Okay, maybe next time." August said before leaving the diner.

Emma crossed her arms and sat in the booth. She then realized she still had her Dad's coat which just made her even more mad at him so she shrugged out of it. She shivered a moment later and rolled her eyes before putting his jacket back on.

Even though, Emma had put the coat back on she was still shivering.

"Emma, I brought this for you in case you got bored." Snow said as she handed her a book that she knew Emma would enjoy.

"Thanks." Emma said as she took the book.

Snow smiled before going back over to her husband.

Emma actually liked reading and the Nancy Drew books were one of her favorite book series. She opened the book and sat with her legs on the booth. She started to read the book, but she was starting to get tired and for some reason she was still freezing. Didn't Granny have the heat on?

"Emma." Snow said softly as she gently shook her shoulder.

Emma opened her eyes wondering what was going on and then she realized that she had fallen asleep at the diner. Emma groaned.

Snow smiled. "Are you hungry, honey?"

"Yeah, it's lunchtime already?" Emma asked.

"Past lunchtime, it's almost 1." Snow said. They had let her sleep for a little while when they had noticed she fell asleep.

"Is the meeting almost over?" Emma asked.

"Yes, just a little bit longer. Probably after you eat we will be able to go home." Snow said.

Emma nodded.

"Your food will be out soon, your dad order it a little a bit ago." Snow said with a smile.

Emma nodded tiredly as she looked for her Dad who was discussing something with Leroy or Grumpy really. "Did you guys eat already?" Emma asked.

"No, not yet. We will eat with you when it's ready." Snow said, but she was eying David's coat that Emma was still wearing. "Aren't you hot, Emma, in that coat?" Snow asked with a bit of concern lingering in her voice.

Emma shook her head 'no.' "No, I'm fine in it." Emma answered. She actually was still cold even with the coat on, but it was nothing to worry about.

"Ok." Snow said, but wasn't totally convinced.

After a few more minutes, the food came and then David came over to the table as well.

"Well the meeting is over for today so after this we can go home." David said as he sat down by Emma. "Are you cold still?" David asked as he noticed that Emma was still wearing his jacket.

"No." Emma answered, wondering if she should just take his jacket off to avoid their questions, but she actually was cold.

David exchanged a worried look with Snow and she shrugged. They would watch her, but she was probably fine.

Emma shivered under her father's jacket, but her parents' didn't notice. Emma's head was starting to feel heavy, but she didn't think much about it. She figured she was just tired, but her father's arm was looking really good to just lean her head on. Although she wanted to, she try her best not to. She didn't want her parents to freak; she was only tired, that's all.

"Here you go." Ruby said as she brought their drinks. Three sweet teas.

Emma shivered again as she put the straw in her drink. She took a sip of it, which was good besides that it made her cold.

"What should we do this afternoon?" Snow asked her family.

"Whatever we do should probably be done at home since it's raining. " David said.

"I agree. Why don't we play games and make cookies? Then later we can make pizza." Snow asked. "What do you think Emma?"

"That sounds like fun." Emma said with grin. She loved cookies and pizza! Games were okay, but the food was what really mattered!

"Good. Then it's settled." Snow said with a grin as well.

David smiled. All Snow had to mention was the food and Emma would be on board with just about anything.

Ruby came out with their food setting down a grill cheese with French fries in front of Emma, a cheeseburger with fries in front of David, and a grill cheese with a salad in front of Snow.

Emma smiled. It was exactly what she wanted. She started to eat her grilled cheese right away, but after she engulfed half the sandwich she started to feel kind of funny. She ate a couple of fries, but her stomach was feeling queasy so she just stuck with the grilled cheese.

"So the dwarfs are going to go check the town line today and see if we are trapped here or not. Also they will be looking out for Regina. The sooner we find her the better. I don't like the idea of her wandering around." David said to Snow while they ate lunch.

"Do we know if she has her magic still?" Snow asked after a moment.

"I have a feeling we would know if she did." David said with a grimace.

Snow nodded.

Emma looked from parent to parent as they talked about the meeting and what everyone was doing. She had stopped eating altogether since it was making her feel queasy.

"We are thinking that we should open the school and the other businesses. We can't stop living, we will just have to take precautions." David said with hidden meaning to Snow, who understood. Emma wouldn't be safe with Regina out and about. They would need to make sure she was safe at all times.

"The school? Why the school?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Because you and the other kids still need to learn." David said. "Just ask your teacher." David added with a grin at Snow.

"Will you still be by teacher?" Emma asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not." Snow said with a smile.

Emma smiled.

"Emma, you better eat before your food gets cold." David said after a moment when he noticed Emma not eating.

Emma looked down at her food and knew she didn't want to eat anymore, but her parents would be wondering why she wasn't hungry. She took another bite, but it was little.

When her parents started talking again, she stopped eating again. Every once in a while she would take a bite just for the show. She took one again, but this time she knew she needed to get to the bathroom.

She excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving her father's coat in the booth and quickly walked there. She really hoped neither of her parents realized she felt sick.

After throwing up in the toilet, Emma leaned against the wall because she felt weak. "I must have eaten something bad." Emma whispered to herself. "I'm done eating for now."

Emma shivered again and wished she had her father's coat on still. She pulled herself together before heading back to the booth.

David saw her and let her in the booth. "Are you okay, Emma?" David asked as he sat back down.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emma said, but didn't eat any more of her lunch. She wanted to put her Dad's coat on again, but she didn't want her parents to worry about her. She was fine; she just ate something that didn't agree with her.

David narrowed his eyes a little as he looked at Emma's plate which was partly eaten, but normally Emma ate everything. He looked at Snow and silently asked her what she thought.

Emma looked from parent to parent as they shared a silent conversation. She had no clue what they were saying, but they hadn't done this before the curse. But since the curse broke, she had seen them having these silent conversations. She didn't get how they did it, but she didn't like it.

"Are you done, Emma?" David asked as he put a hand on her back and started rubbing circles on her back.

"Yeah." Emma said.

"Then I think we can head out." David said.

David and Snow got out of the booth at the same time. Then Emma got out and handed David his coat.

"Thanks, don't forget yours." David said as he took his coat.

"Oh yeah." Emma said as she went to get her jacket off the hook.

David chuckled as he watched her. "Sometimes I think she would forget her head If it wasn't attached."

Snow chuckled as well before heading for the door. Emma had grabbed her mom's coat as well and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Emma." Snow said as she took her coat.

Emma put her coat on and then went ahead of her parents to the truck. She ran to the truck because of the rain, but then realized that it was locked.

David came up and unlocked the door quickly to let Emma in. Emma then went to the other side and unlocked the door for her Mom. Emma then went back to the middle.

"Snow, do we need anything from the store?" David asked as he turned the truck on.

Emma almost groaned at that. She just wanted to go home and curl up on the couch.

"Actually we do need a few things." Snow answered.

"Okay. Emma put your seatbelt on." David said.

"Dad, it's only a little ways to the store." Emma argued.

"Emma." David warned, they had this argument many times before and Emma knew exactly what he expected.

Emma put her seatbelt on reluctantly.

After Emma had put her seatbelt on, David started to drive to the store.

"Can I just stay in here?" Emma asked as they parked by the store.

David thought about it for a moment, he supposed she'd be okay for a few minutes. "Ok, but stay in the car." David answered.

Emma nodded and then watched as her parents went into the store. She then took her seatbelt off and laid down on seat. She had been waiting to either lay down or lean her head on something since she had woken up in the diner. It just felt so heavy from being so tired.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"David, just go back out there. I know you are dying to make sure she is okay. I can handle this." Snow said softly to her husband who had been glancing towards the door since they got inside.

"Are you sure?" David asked with a torn expression.

"Yes, I'll just be a few minutes." Snow said with a smile.

"Ok, love you." David said with a kiss on her cheek before leaving the store.

David quickly ran to the truck. It was only drizzling at the moment. When he looked in and didn't see Emma, he panicked, but then he opened the door to see she was laying with her head on his side of the seat. "Emma, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Emma mumbled as she sat up.

David hopped in and closed the door. He looked at Emma and she did look tired, but he was beginning to wonder if she was coming down with something. "You've been tired all day." David stated with a concerned look.

"Yeah, it's just one of those days." Emma said, but she couldn't help but lean her head on her father's arm.

"Maybe you need to take a nap when we get home." David said, but he was really starting to get worried.

"I'm too old for naps." Emma mumbled, but her eyes were closed.

"You're never too old for naps." David said softly before kissing the top of Emma's head. He heard Emma snort, but she didn't deny it. David then moved his arm so it was around Emma and pulled her into his side.

After a few more minutes, Snow came out with two bags. David quickly unlocked the door.

"Is she asleep?" Snow mouthed to David.

David nodded with a smile. "Here." David whispered as he shifted Emma so she would be leaning on Snow instead of him.

Snow wrapped an arm around Emma and she snuggled into her side.

David buckled Emma seatbelt when he realized that she didn't have it on. He then started driving towards the loft apartment.

Emma shivered before blinking her eyes open. She then realized she was leaning on her Mom and not her Dad. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep.

"Emma, it's time to go in." Snow said softly.

Emma sat up at that and looked outside to see they were parked already.

David and Snow watched Emma and saw how tired she was after her little nap.

"Emma. Are you okay?" David asked when Emma didn't say or do anything.

"Yeah." Emma said as she looked at her father.

David smiled softly at her before getting out of the truck and then waiting for Emma to slide out.

Unfortunately, it was pouring once again so although they made a run for it, they ended up getting soaked.

Emma took off her wet coat and hung it up before heading for the couch. She sat down and pulled her legs up on the couch before leaning her head on the arm of the couch.

David and Snow exchanged a worried look after they saw what Emma did. She was either really tired or coming down with something.

Snow started to put all the groceries up as David walked over to Emma.

"Emma, why don't you just lay down?" David said quietly as he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over Emma after she laid down.

He then knelt down beside Emma and felt her forehead. "Snow." David called in a worried voice.

Snow came over quickly when she heard David's worried voice. "What is it?" Snow whispered.

"Feel her forehead, I think she has a fever." David whispered.

Snow felt her forehead and then went into mom mood. She got up and went to find the thermometer.

Snow came back with a thermometer. "Emma, open your mouth we need to take your temperature."

"I'm not sick." Emma said.

"Emma." Snow said sternly.

Emma opened her eyes as she look at her Mom and knew she better do what she was told. She opened her mouth obediently and then closed it around the thermometer.

David hid a smile at how Snow got Emma to obey her so easily.

When the thermometer beeped, Emma went to grab it, but David took it first.

David looked at the thermometer and sighed before handing it Snow. It was 101 degrees. "I'm afraid you have a fever, sweetheart." David said softly as he felt Emma's forehead.

Snow got up once more to get some medicine for Emma to take.

"Emma is there anything else that is bothering you?" David asked.

Emma looked down and shook her head "no."

"Emma, tell me the truth." David said sternly as he lifted her chin up so she would look at him.

"I threw up when we were at Granny's." Emma said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" David asked. He really didn't expect that answer.

"Because you guys would think I'm sick and I'm not, I just ate something bad." Emma said with a frown.

David gave Emma a sad smile. "I have a feeling that isn't what it was."

"I'm not sick." Emma pouted.

"I'm afraid you are." David said.

"But I don't want to be sick." Emma replied as a couple of tears fell down her face.

"Oh Emma." David said as he wiped away Emma's tears. "Come here, munchkin." David said when she cried more. He gathered Emma in his arms and sat on the couch. David saw Snow coming over with Emma's medicine and knew this may be a struggle to get her to take it.

"Emma, you have to take your medicine now." David said softly as he turned Emma around so that she was sideways on his lap.

"I don't need medicine." Emma said.

"You have a fever so yes you do need it." Snow said calmly.

"No!" Emma said stubbornly.

"Emma, you have two choices. You can either drink it yourself or I can give it to you myself." David said quietly with a no nonsense tone.

Emma knew what that meant: she only had one choice and that was to take the medicine. She took the medicine from her Mom and stared at it for a second before drinking it.

"That's so gross!" Emma complained after drinking it. She gave her parents a disgusted look.

Snow handed her some water while hiding a grin from her.

"Now, young lady, let's get you to bed." David said as he started to get up with Emma in his arms.

"What? No. Can't I just stay here?" Emma asked as she clung to David's shirt.

"Emma you need to be in bed." Snow said softly.

"But it's so far away, what if.." Emma started, but then looked down feeling like she was being a burden to them.

David and Snow exchanged a puzzled look. "What if what?" David asked.

"Nothing, I'll go upstairs." Emma said as she stiffened up. She wouldn't be a burden to them.

David and Snow noticed the sudden change in Emma.

"I have a better idea why don't you get in our bed?" Snow said softly.

"That's okay. I'll be out of the way up there." Emma said quietly, yet confidently. She just got her parents back, she wouldn't push them away by being a burden to them.

"Emma, you won't be in the way down her and it would be easier for us to take care of you down here." David said softly.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as she glanced from one parent to the other.

"Yes. Now, let's get you over there and in bed." David said softly as he walked over to their bed.

Snow pulled down the comforter and David set Emma down in bed before Snow covered her with the comforter.

"Now, get some sleep, sweetie." Snow said softly as she stroked her cheek lightly.

"If you need anything, we will be right over there." David said softly.

Emma nodded before closing her eyes.

David and Snow left the room to let Emma sleep and went into the kitchen.

"Do you think she has the flu?" David asked Snow. Whenever Emma had been sick before the curse broke he had asked Mary Margaret for advice.

"She might, but we will just have to wait and see. The flu is going around." Snow said in a worried tone.

"Well what are we going to do now?" David asked since making cookies when Emma was sick seemed a bit cruel.

"Well we could watch one of Emma's movies." Snow said after a moment.

David smiled at his wife thinking he wouldn't mind snuggling up with his wife on the couch. They hadn't had much alone time since the curse broke. "That sounds good to me." David said.

Snow smiled as well before making two cocoas with cinnamon for them as David picked out a movie. Snow brought over the cocoas and sat down on the couch as David put a movie in. "What movie are we watching?" Snow asked quietly.

"The Mighty Ducks? I don't really recognize any of her movies, but she loves them." David said with a chuckle as he got up from where he had been in front of the tv to sit by his wife on the couch. He pushed play and then grabbed the blanket to spread over them before putting his arm around his wife.

*****OUAT*****

**2 hours later...**

Emma opened her eyes suddenly when the thunderstorm woke her up. She was confused for a moment when she realized she was in a different bed, but then she remembered that she was in her parents' bed. She then heard the TV and looked over to see her parents watching something together.

She wanted to watch too and be with them, but she didn't want to bother them so didn't get up or call them. She tried to go back to sleep, but then her mouth started to water and knew if she didn't get up and go to the bathroom now she would be throwing up all over herself and the bed. She got up quickly and walked to the bathroom almost unnoticed by her parents, but as she got closer they saw her.

"Emma, what are you doing out of bed?" David asked with concerned.

Emma would have responded, but she didn't have time. She ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Emma!" David and Snow said as they followed her into the bathroom as they realized what was wrong. Snow held her hair back as David rubbed her back as she threw up.

After Emma finished, Snow got a rag wet and wiped her face before going to go get a glass of water for her.

Emma felt very weak once again as she started to walk out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling, Em?" David asked softly as he put his arm around her as he led her back to bed.

"Ok." Emma said, but then thought of what her parents had been doing. "What were you watching?" Emma asked curiously.

"One of your movies, I think it's called the mighty ducks or something like that." David answered.

"What? I want to watch!" Emma said in a whiny voice as she tried to turn back to the living room.

"Emma, your sick you need to be in bed." David said keeping her from heading to the couch.

"Please. I can be just as sick on the couch then I would be in bed." Emma said as she turned her puppy dog eyes on to her father.

Snow came back with a glass of water and chuckled as her husband tried to stay strong in the midst of Emma's puppy dog eyes. "David, a little bit of time on the couch won't hurt her." Snow said because she could tell that Emma just really wanted to be with them.

"Okay, but only for a little while." David said after a silent conversation with his wife. Then he picks up Emma in his arms to take to the couch.

"Dad, I can walk!" Emma complained, but was actually happy that they were going to let her watch tv and be out of bed. She hadn't really expected them to actually let her be on the couch, but she wasn't going to question it.

David chuckled. "I know."

David set her on the couch while Snow covered her with a blanket. "You guys are going to sit with me right?" Emma asked quietly. She wanted them by her, both of them.

David and Snow shared a silent conversation and decided that it would be okay for the to sit with her although they really would prefer her to be laying down. They could tell that she wanted them and she had never had anyone to comfort her while she was sick before so they would give her that now. "Yes we will." Snow answered with a smile at her daughter.

David sat on one side of his daughter as Snow sat on the other side. David pushed play and they continued to watch D2.

Emma debated what to do now that she had both of her parents beside her. She wanted to lean her head on one of their shoulders and snuggle up to them, but she didn't want to bother them and although they were her parents, she only had know them for a little over six months. It was still a bit awkward for her to initiate physical contact.

David could sense Emma felt awkward, but really wanted their comfort so he put his arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her into his side. She smiled softly as she laid her head against him.

Emma felt as Snow pulled the blanket up closer to Emma's chin before lightly stroking her hair. Emma relaxed further under Snow's touch as she watched more of her movie.

***OUAT***

Snow looked over to see her daughter sprawled across David's chest as her feet managed to rest on top of her own legs. Emma had only made it through half the movie before she had fallen asleep. "What should we do for dinner?" Snow whispered to David.

"We could make soup and grilled cheese. That would be good for Emma right now." David whispered back.

"That sounds good. I'll get it started." Snow said as she started to take Emma's feet off of her legs.

"Here why don't you let me get it started while you spend some time with your daughter." David said as he took Emma into his arms as he stood and then placed her on the couch with her head in Snow's lap.

Snow gave a grateful smile to her husband. She had gotten to know Emma some before the curse was broken, but their relationship wasn't as close as David's relationship with her.

Snow fixed the blanket so that it was covering Emma before kissing her forehead. Then she started to gently play with her daughter's hair.

After about another half an hour, Emma began to stir and blink her eyes open to see that the movie was over. "I missed it?" Emma asked groggily as looked up at her mom.

"Only the last half of it, sweetheart." Snow said as felt Emma's forehead to find it cooler than before.

Emma sat up a little to see her Dad in the kitchen making something. She was surprised of find that she was actually a little bit hungry and didn't feel nauseous at all. She was however, still very tired so she leaned against her Mom and automatically her Mom put her arm around her shoulders. Emma snuggled into her side and closed her eyes again. She loved having a Mom.

"Okay, Dinner is ready." David called from the kitchen thirty minutes later. "Emma do you think you can sit at the table or do you need to be in bed?" David asked softly as he came closer to see Emma snuggled into her Mom's side.

"I can sit at the table." Emma responded.

David smiled softly as Snow helped Emma stand up then Emma walked ahead of Scow to the table. David lightly touched Emma's forehead as she passed him. "Are you feeling any better, sweetie?" David asked.

Emma nodded. "I'm actually a little bit hungry." Emma mentioned with a smile.

David pulled Emma into a hug. "That's really good, sweetie." David said before directing Emma over to a chair and having her sit down.

They all sat down at the table and started eating their dinner. Although Emma did feel better, she wasn't totally better and was starting to feel really sleepy and weak as she continued to sit at the table. She ate as much as she could, but she couldn't eat anymore so she leaned her head against her fist.

David looked over at his daughter to see her eyes blink shut and stay closed. He smiled softly as he looked at her. "Maybe we should get her up to bed." David whispered to his wife.

"That's a good idea. I'm thinking by morning she should be fine as long as she gets enough sleep though the night." Snow said softly as she too smiled at her daughter.

David smiled before getting up from his chair to walk over to Emma. She was getting dangerously close to falling into her food so he pushed it away from her. "Emma." David called.

Emma blinked her eyes open as she saw her Dad in front of her.

"Why don't you head upstairs? You need to get ready for bed." David said as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"But it's only..." Emma started, but wasn't sure what time it was so she stopped.

"I know, but you need the sleep so head upstairs and we will be up in a minute, okay?" David said to his daughter.

Emma knew it wasn't a suggestion and although it was early she would be going to bed earlier. She was extremely tired so she got up from the surprisingly, uncomfortable chair to head towards the stairs.

David and Snow watched as Emma slowly made her way upstairs. They could tell she was exhausted and that it wouldn't take long for her to fall asleep once she laid down.

Emma made her way into her room and almost didn't change, but she knew she wouldn't be comfortable in her jeans so she quickly changed into one of her Dad's old t-shirts and her yoga pants before climbing into bed.

***OUAT***

David and Snow made their way up to Emma's room to find her sprawled out on the bed with the covers only partially covering her. She hadn't had the energy to cover herself completely with them.

David and Snow shared a smiled at how exhausted she was before heading to the side of her bed.

David adjusted the blanket so that it was covering all of her before tucking it in around her. He then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, baby." David whispered softly.

"Night, Daddy." Emma mumbled as she blinked her eyes open and then closed again.

David smiled as he heard that word. He hadn't expected her to call him that since she had just started to call him Dad, but it warmed his heart anyway.

David got up and went to wait by the door as Snow sat where he had sat. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams." Snow whispered before kissing Emma's forehead.

"Night, Mommy..." Emma mumbled softly before snuggling farther into her blanket.

Snow was stunned at first. Emma had never called her that before and she couldn't help the tears that trailed down her face at how happy it made her feel to hear that word from her daughter even if it was just when she was tired and sick. It made her day!

Snow got up and walked to her husband who opened his arms to hug his wife. After they hugged they looked at each other, understanding exactly what to the other was feeling from hearing those words come from their daughter. They walked back downstairs with smiles on their faces. They finally had their daughter and it felt good even though they had missed eleven years of her life. They were thankful that she was with them where she belonged.

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Emma slowly woke up to the sun shining brightly into her room and quickly shut her eyes again. "Ugh." Emma groaned as she turned to lay on her stomach.

She wasn't sure what time it was, but it was way too bright outside.

"Emma." David called as he knocked on the door then came in to the room. "It's time to wake up."

"No." Emma whined as he stuck her head under her pillow. Emma wasn't a morning person and that was putting it mildly.

"Emma, you have your first day back at school today." David said softly, trying to curb her mood a little.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." Emma moaned.

David chuckled. Not only was Emma not a morning person, she didn't like school very much except that she had her mother as a teacher. "I'll see you downstairs in 15 minutes."

Emma groaned again as her father left her room. She did not want to get up or go to school. Emma started to get up, but then laid down. She could get ready in 5 minutes that meant she had 10 minutes to sleep still.

_15 minutes later..._

"Emma!" David called from the bottom of the stairs. David sighed before calling again. "Emma!"

Emma jumped up when she realized that she slept the whole 15 minutes. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth. Then she put her hair up in a quick ponytail before grabbing her bag.

"Emma, you aren't going to have time for breakfast if you don't..." David walked into her room to see that Emma was just about to come downstairs. He could tell that she must have slept the fifteen minutes instead of getting ready. "Emma, when I tell you to get up, you need to get up." David lightly scolded her as he ushered Emma out of her room and downstairs.

"I know." Emma said. She just couldn't help, but sleep to the last minute.

David shook his head. "Go eat your breakfast, you only have five minutes before we have to leave." David instructed.

"Where's mom?" Emma asked as she saw an empty apartment besides her father and her.

"She had to go early to get ready for today." David informed his daughter.

"Are you going to work today?" Emma asked as she ate her cereal.

"Yeah, I am." David said. He was Graham's deputy at the sheriff's station.

"Can I just come with you?" Emma asked. "I'm not grounded anymore."

"No, you aren't grounded anymore, but you do have to go to school. After school, I'll pick you up and you will stay with me till I get off." David said.

"Oh come on, Dad. Please." Emma pleaded.

"Emma. Stop, the answer is going to be no. You need to go to school." David answered firmly.

Emma frowned. She knew it was no use because he wasn't changing his mind, but she would rather just hang out with her Dad and Graham then all the other kids.

David let Emma eat and he hoped that she would snap out of her mood before she got to school.

After a few more minutes, David rinsed out Emma's bowl and then grabbed her coat to hand to her.

Emma grabbed her backpack and then her coat from her Dad. She started to walk to door, but David stopped her by lightly touching her chin so that she would look up at him.

"Emma, you need to change your attitude." David said softly. "I don't want you to have a bad day because you chose to be grumpy all day."

Emma nodded.

"Okay, let's go." David said softly as he ushered her out of the apartment. He quickly locked the door and then followed Emma down the stairs to the truck.

David opened Emma's door first and let her get in. "Seatbelt." David reminded Emma and Emma reluctantly put it on.

David got in the truck a moment later.

"I hate Mondays." Emma commented.

David chuckled. "I know. So do I."

"You do?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yeah. I hate getting up almost as much as you do, but I know I can't get away with not getting up so I do get up." David tried to explain to Emma.

Emma thought about that as they drove to the school. She wasn't much of a talker in the morning and neither was her Dad. They tended to enjoy the peace and quiet on the way to school instead of having a conversation.

They pulled up to the school and David reached for Emma's hand. "Be good today, Emma." David said before pulling Emma over to kiss the side of her head.

"Dad." Emma whined as she made sure no one saw that embarrassing display of affection from her Dad. She sincerely hoped that her mom wouldn't be like that in the classroom or anywhere at school now that she knew that she was her daughter. That would be too much on top of everything else.

David chuckled, but let go of Emma's hand. "I'll be here at 3:15 to pick you up. Don't leave without me." David instructed.

"Okay." Emma said.

"Love you. Have a good day." David called out the door as Emma got out.

"Bye." Emma said with a little bit of red going into her cheeks as she noticed a few kids that heard what he had said to her.

David smiled at how cute her embarrassment was at the little bits of affection shown to her in front of her peers. He watched as she made her way inside the building. Normally, he would just leave her without watching her, but since the curse was broken Snow and him agreed to keep a closer watch on Emma in case Regina or any of their other enemies decided to try to harm Emma. They weren't taking any chances when it came to Emma. Once she was inside, David continued to the station. He was actually looking forward to seeing Emma after school. Every once in a while, he would have her come to the station after school, but mostly he would have Mary Margaret watch her or he would even let her stay at home by herself. But Snow had a meeting after school and a lot to get caught up on since they hadn't been at school since before the curse was broken. And there was no way that he was letting her stay at home alone with Regina running around.

David got to the station and started the pile of paperwork that was on his desk. After a couple of minutes his phone vibrated with a text from Snow.

_Your daughter came into class a little disheveled... - Snow_

David chuckled as he shook his head as he started to type back.

_Well your daughter decided to sleep to the last minute instead of getting up when I woke her up. - Charming_

_:) rough morning? - Snow_

_Just as rough as any other morning with our daughter :) - Charming _

_(At school) _

"Are you texting Dad?" Emma asked as she walked up to her Mom's desk.

"Yes. Now go sit down. The bell is going to ring any second now." Snow said as she glanced at the clock.

Emma did as she was told, but she had a sneaking feeling that her parents were talking about her.

_Opps. I just got caught by our daughter for texting. :) talk to you later. - Snow_

_Hehe. Have a good day, love. - Charming _

The bell rang and she looked up to see her daughter frowning at her, probably for having her sit down like all the other kids.

"Good Morning Class! I hope you all are excited to be here as much as I am. We have a lot to talk about because of the curse breaking we may not know everyone like we thought we did so today we are going to begin by sharing a little about ourselves to the class." Snow began. "I'll start as you may know, my real name is Snow White, but you may continue to call me Ms. Blanchard. I live with my husband, who you may know as the deputy, David Nolan, and my daughter, Emma." Snow said as she looked over at Emma."

Emma couldn't help, but blush as the attention was turned to her.

Snow could tell Emma was not comfortable with the attention so she had one of her other students start to share.

Emma listen to the other kids and was half intrigued by their stories and half overwhelmed by them. Plus she was worried about what she was going to say when it was her turn. _Um my name is still Emma. I'm still the same person. Nothing interesting besides that I saved all of you...oh yeah I am the savior. Oh and my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. That is just weird to actually say out loud. Ugh. Why is Mom making us do this? _Emma started to drown out the other students as she thought of what she was going to say.

"Emma, it's your turn." Snow said when Emma didn't realize it was her turn.

Emma looked up to realize everyone was staring at her. "Um. I'm still me. I wasn't cursed so...I didn't have cursed memories so the me you knew is still me." Emma said to the group.

Snow smiled a little at Emma's short introduction that wasn't even really an introduction. She knew she was uncomfortable so she didn't push her to add anymore instead she moved on to the next student. "Ok, John. You may share."

Emma was glad her Mom didn't make her say anymore. She would rather not talk about being the savior or anything else. It was just weird still.

***OUAT***

"I am not!" Emma yelled at the boy during recess.

"Yes you are. Your Mom and Dad were the Queen and the King so that makes you a princess!" The boy yelled back.

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS!" Emma yelled at the boy.

He laughed. "Little princess Emma. You should have a tutor and be at home that's what normal princesses do! There is probably a reason why you never were an actual princess...you didn't deserve the title. Look at you. Did you even get ready this morning?" The boy taunted Emma.

Emma had been trying to keep herself from blowing up on the kid, but she had enough. She tackled him to the ground even though he was at least a foot and half taller than her. She didn't even hear when her Mom and the other teacher called them to quit fighting.

"Emma and Bobby! Stop this right now!" Snow yelled as she got closer to Emma and Bobby.

Emma didn't listen as she continued to wrestle with Bobby. She was now pinned down by Bobby since he was a lot stronger and bigger than her.

"Bobby, get off of her." Ms. Thomas said sternly.

Bobby obeyed, but Emma was furious and didn't like that she had been losing to this kid so she ran at him to tackle him again.

"Emma!" Snow yelled as she caught her arm to stop her from tackling the boy.

Emma stopped realizing that she was in a whole mess of trouble now.

"Ms. Thomas could you watch my class as I take these two to the principal's office?" Snow asked as she took both students' by the arm to take them towards the building.

"Of course." Ms. Thomas said.

Emma was shocked that her Mom was taking her to the principal's office. This wasn't fair at all, but her Mom's voice was very stern and Emma could tell she was very disappointed and angry in them.

It didn't take long for them to be at the principal's office, Mr. Brown. She curiously wondered what fairy tale character he was, but then realized that she was in trouble and that didn't matter right now.

"Mr. Brown, Bobby and Emma were just in a fight outside on the playground." Snow informed the principal.

Mr. Brown raised his eyebrows, but then nodded. "Bobby, Emma. Sit down right outside by door and I don't want to hear any talking while I talk to your teacher."

Emma and Bobby did as they were told because no one messed with Mr. Brown.

Snow closed the door.

"I'll talk to them, but you know the policy on fights or any kind of violence at school. The students have to be sent home. Should I call David or do you want to call him?" Mr. Brown.

"Why don't you call him, but I'll let him know what's going on too." Snow suggested.

"Okay. I will do that. Thank you, Ms. Blanchard or should I say, Snow?" Mr. Brown asked. He used to be one of Snow's tutors when she was growing up as a princess.

Snow smiled. "Whatever you want to call me."

"Ok, Snow. You may head back to your class. I'll take care of these two in a minute." Mr. Brown said.

Snow nodded before heading out of the office.

Emma looked up from her chair when her Mom came out of the office, but quickly down again when she saw the disappointed look on her face. She heard footsteps walking away a moment later and sighed in relief that her mom hadn't scolded her in front Bobby.

Once Snow got her class back to the classroom and had them start their writing projects, she quickly dialed David's number.

_"Hey Snow. Do you have a break right now?" David asked. _

"No, Emma tackled a boy at recess and she is in the principal's office right now. I just wanted to give you a heads up that she had to be sent home. He is going to call you after he talks to them." Snow said with a frustrated tone at her daughter's behavior.

_"What? She just got out of trouble. Did she start it?" David asked._

"Yep. Not that I excuse her behavior, but I think there is more to it than what Emma would say. The other student tends to tease other kids and I wouldn't be surprised if he was saying something to Emma that upset her." Snow explained.

_"Sounds like Emma, she doesn't know how to control her temper. Are you going to send the work she'll miss home?" David asked._

"Yeah, I will." Snow replied.

_"Could you give her some extra work too? I'll just make her sit at one of the desks here and work on it for the rest of the afternoon." David said. _

"That's a good idea." Snow said. "Well I'll let you go, Mr. Brown should be calling you soon."

_"Ok, I'll talk to you later and we can decided what to do with our troublemaker." David said with a sigh. _

"Ok, love you." Snow said.

_"Love you too, Snow." David said before hanging up. _

***OUAT***

Emma looked in the direction that her mom had gone while they waited for the principal to call them. She knew from her Mom's face that she wasn't very happy and that she would be getting a pretty big lecture from her parents tonight. She sighed again as she dreaded what was coming.

"You're in _big_ trouble princess." Bobby sneered_._

"So are you!" Emma spat back as she gritted her teeth to try to prevent herself from finishing what she had started outside. It still made her mad that she had been losing to him. Someday he would get what was coming to him.

"My parents wouldn't do anything to me, you started the fight. Plus my parents know your kind and how stuck up you are!" Bobby sneered.

Emma stood up and punched him in the face without even thinking twice about it.

"Emma!" said as he came out and took Emma firmly by the arm. "Inside my office, both of you, now." Mr. Brown said in a low, quiet voice.

They all went into Mr. Brown's office and Emma knew this wasn't good. She just punched him in the face outside of the principal's office, but she wasn't sorry for it because he deserved it. However, she was very sorry that she did it where someone could see her do it and now that would be added to what her parents would know about.

"Sit." Mr. Brown instructed and they sat in the two chairs in front of his desk.

Emma nervously shifted in her seat as she wait for the principal to began lecturing them.

"You both know the rules on fighting in this school and that it is not accepted. Now why were you fighting?" Mr. Brown asked.

Emma crossed her arms because she wasn't going to admit that he had been bullying her and teasing her. She wasn't a tattle taler.

"Emma, why did you start fighting Bobby?" Mr. Brown prompted, but Emma just looked down.

"Bobby, why were you and Emma fighting?" Mr. Brown asked.

"I did nothing to her, sir. She just started fighting me for no good reason." Bobby said as he glared at Emma. Then Emma glared back at Bobby, but didn't say anything.

"I am sure there was a reason, Bobby. Emma, it would be better for yourself if you told me what happened out there." Mr. Brown said.

"He deserved it!" Emma said.

"What did he do? Did he say something that upset you?" Mr. Brown asked.

Emma looked up at Mr. Brown and then back down again.

Mr. Brown sighed. "Well fighting isn't allowed here and there are consequences for it. First of all, I'm sending both of you home and I will be calling both of your fathers about this. Second, you both will be staying after school everyday for the rest of the week. Now, Bobby you may take this pass to the nurse for her to take care of your nose. And Emma, you may go sit back outside of my office until your father gets here." Mr. Brown said in a disappointed voice.

Emma wasn't looking forward to seeing her Dad. He wouldn't be too happy that she was being sent home or that she got in a fight and then punched the kid. She had to smile a little at how she was able to punch him. He deserved it, but boy was her dad going to be mad not to mention her mom being mad at her too.

'0h man. I just got done being grounded and now I probably won't be able to do anything for a long time.' Emma thought to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest.

As the minutes went by, Emma started to get more and more nervous knowing that her Dad would be coming soon. The secretary peeked her head into the principal's office and when she left Emma could hear Mr. Brown.

"Mr. Nolan?" Mr. Brown said.

Emma cringed as the door shut. He was talking to her Dad right now. Why did she have to get into a fight today? She was going to be in so much trouble.

"Emma." The secretary said causing Emma to jump slightly because of her nervousness. "Your teacher, or should I say your mom, wants you to go get your stuff from your classroom."

Emma nodded as she stood up, but glanced at the principal's door wondering and worrying about what all the principal was telling her father.

"Go on." The secretary said.

Emma walked towards her room and couldn't control her nerves as she knew she would be seeing her mom. She was at least glad that her Mom didn't know about her punching Bobby that would be even worse. She got to the door and felt her heart racing as she remembered the disappointed look her Mom had on when she had last saw her and she knew she would see it again. She twisted the door knob and walked in.

"Class, I need you to continue to work on your writing assignment. Remember to revise and edit it after you finish your rough draft." Snow said before walking over to Emma.

"Emma, go get your backpack and then you need to get the pile of stuff on your desk. I wrote you a list of stuff you need to do when you are with your father." Snow said in a quiet voice.

"What? That's not fair." Emma whined as she saw the pile of work her mom was giving her to do.

"Do not talk to be about what is fair. Go get your backpack and pack up." Snow said firmly.

Emma stomped back to the closet to grab her backpack and was about to stomp over to her desk when she saw the look her mother was giving her. It wasn't a teacher look, but a mom look. She quickly decided against stomping to her desk. She glanced at the list her mom had made her and groaned. This was more than just what she would miss this afternoon, it was extra work as well and that was definitely not fair. She stuffed it all in her bag and walked back over to the door where her Mom was standing.

Snow directed her out of the room and turned her to face her before taking her chin so she would look up at her. "Emma, I'm very disappointed in you for your actions today not only as your mother, but as your teacher too. When I get home tonight, your father and I will talk to you about your behavior, but until then it would be best if you thought about your actions." Snow said in a quiet voice.

Emma gulped at how disappointed her Mom looked and knew she had messed up this time, but there was still that part of her that was glad that she gave Bobby some trouble and definitely glad she punched him.

"And Emma, it would be best if you cut out the attitude and did as you were told. You are already in loads of trouble, young lady. Now, head back down to the office and wait for your father." Snow said as she let go of Emma's chin and let her head to the office. She watched for a moment as Emma slowly walked back down the hallway. Snow could tell that Emma was dreading seeing her father and rightful so. David wasn't too pleased with his daughter either and she knew David would be giving her lecture on the way to the station.

Emma slowly made her way to the office and when she got closer she got even more nervous hoping that her Dad wasn't there yet. She turned the corner and went into the office. She sighed in relief as she didn't see her Dad. She sat back down with her backpack and waited for her Dad.

**Please tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I am glad you are liking my story! :) Also the question about how Emma broke the curse, I skipped over that part for a reason, I wasn't quite sure how it happened. I just wanted Emma to be a little younger for a different dynamic between her parents and her. I was thinking that August and her had more of a sister/brother relationship so the true love was more between siblings (who really aren't siblings ). If you want to imagine your own way of how she broke the curse, be my guest! I just like the stories where August and Emma have more of a brother and sister relationship. Anyway! Here is chapter 5! :)

**Warning:** Touchy Subject: I know some don't condone spankings so if you don't like reading stories with them, you may not want to continue. However, in this chapter only spanking is one swat. Also Emma hasn't had as rough a time as the adult Emma because she wasn't in the foster care as long. Also David/Snow in my story would never use anything on her than their hand and nothing that lasts long at all. I just know this is a touchy subject these days and wanted to make this clear before you read. :)

Oh also I had some fun fonts in this chapter, but it didn't transfer. Oh well!

**Chapter 5**

Her stomach felt like there was lead in it and she kept nervously shifting in her chair wringing her hands as she waited for her father to come. This had happened two times before and she knew the drill, but this time was different. This time she knew this was her real father and the thought of disappointing him was a lot to take in.

He would come in and be directed to Mr. Brown's office and they would talk with the door closed. Then Mr. Brown would come call her in and then talk more about her consequences and his expectations for when she returned back to school. She hated it because it was super embarrassing to get lectured in front of your parent and then have to leave with him. If she was lucky no other kids would be around to see her leave early from school.

Bobby walked back over and sat in the other chair. Emma laughed at the bandage on his face.

"Emma!" The nurse reprimanded as she came behind Bobby.

Emma stopped, but couldn't help smile a little at what she caused.

The nurse frowned before knocking on the principal's door. "I think Bobby's nose is broken and you may want to know that Emma obviously doesn't feel sorry for what she did because she laughed when she saw him." The nurse said.

Emma cringed when the nurse told on her.

"Emma. Come in here, please." Mr. Brown said in a low, quiet voice.

Emma stood up and walked into his office again.

"What about this is funny to you?" Mr. Brown asked.

Emma gulped. "He just..looks funny." Emma nervously mumbled.

"That's not a good excuse, Emma. We don't laugh at others and you should feel sorry that you hurt him instead of laughing at him. Now, go sit back down and I don't want to hear anything from you." Mr. Brown said sternly.

Emma nodded before leaving the room and sitting down.

Bobby smirked at her. "Your father should take a switch to you. No wonder they gave you up. You are no good." Bobby taunted.

Emma tried her best to ignore him, but what he had said had not only made her mad, but it struck a cord so close to home that it made her want to cry. She stared at the wall hoping to control her temper and not punched him again.

"On second thought, I bet there was some kind of mistake and you really aren't their daughter because how could you be royalty. You are nothing, but white trash. You should have been thrown away a long time ago, oh wait you were." Bobby taunted her even more.

Emma couldn't control herself anymore so she got up and tackled him off his chair and on to the floor. At first, Emma was on top, but Bobby easily throw her off of him and tackled her roughly to the ground, slapping her in the face. Emma felt the sting of his slap and before she knew it he slapped her again. Emma was furious so she smacked him in his nose, which caused him to yelp in pain.

"Emma! Bobby!" Mr. Brown said as the secretary and him came running towards them. The secretary pulled Bobby off of Emma and Mr. Brown pulled Emma off the floor. He held her upper arm firmly as he stood there. "Is his nose okay?" Mr. Brown asked.

"I think so." The secretary answered.

"Who started it? And don't lie, I can look at the cameras and see the whole thing." Mr. Brown said sternly.

"She did!" Bobby yelled.

"Is that true, Emma?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Yes, sir." Emma said.

Mr. Brown sighed. "Why did you do it?" He asked, but knew that Emma wouldn't tell him.

Emma just shrugged and looked down at he floor.

"Well then I will just have to make your punishments more severe, young lady. We will talk about it when your father gets here." Mr. Brown said in a frustrated voice. "Now, sit down in your chairs and don't move a muscle if you know what's good for you." Mr. Brown added as he let go of Emma and went into his office, but kept the door open.

She had never seen him so agitated and wondered what that meant by making her punishments more severe. Whatever it was didn't sound good, but how could she not fight back when he kept saying horrible things to her? And she didn't want to repeat them because part of her believed they were true.

Emma stared ahead and ignored Bobby as best as she could. She already had been in three fights with him all started by her and she really couldn't afford to get in any more trouble.

A minute later, Emma looked up to see her father walk in and she gulped nervously as she saw the disappointed look he gave her. She quickly looked down and thought about what he was about to hear. "He is in his office, you may go in." The secretary told her father.

Emma could feel her father's eyes on her as he walked past her and into the office, but she didn't look at him. A second later, she heard a chuckle coming from Bobby.

"You are in so much trouble." Bobby said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Bobby or else I'll punch you in the nose again." Emma said not realizing that the door to the principal's office was open a little.

"Emma." David scolded as he appeared at the door and Emma looked at him shocked that he had heard her. He didn't have to say anything else for Emma to know what she was expected to do. He turned around and went back into the office keeping it cracked open a little.

After a couple more minutes, Mr. Brown came to the door and asked Emma to come in. Emma bit her lip nervously as she stood up and walked into the room. She avoided her father's eyes as she stood in front of the desk.

"Emma, why don't you tell your father what just happened before you arrived here?" Mr. Brown said.

Emma gulped. He had never made her tell her Dad anything she did. She had figured he had already told him that she tackled him and hit him in the nose again.

"Emma, I'm waiting." David said sternly.

Emma didn't turn to look at him, but started to mumble what she did under her breath.

"Emma, I expect you to look at me when you talk to me and do not mumble under your breath." David scolded.

Emma turned and looked at her father. She immediately saw what she didn't want to see: disappointment. She could also tell that he was frustrated. "I tackled Bobby off his chair and hit him in the nose again." Emma told her father.

Emma saw his disappointed and frustrated look multiply. She had to look down because she was so nervous and guilty that she couldn't stand to keep looking at him.

"I told Emma since this was the third occurrence of fighting in one day that I would have to make her punishment more severe. I have to suspended her from school two days. I should do more, but I am hoping that this can change quickly. Also instead of the rest of the week staying after school, it will be the next two weeks." Mr. Brown.

"And Emma, I expect you to respect our rules when you return to school on Thursday. We do not condone fighting at school and will not put up with it. Do you understand?" Mr. Brown scolded.

"Yes, sir." Emma said as she glanced up at him. She knew her father would make her say it again if she didn't look at him while she said it.

"We will see you on Thursday. I hope you realize how serious fighting is and the value of controlling your temper so that we don't have to be in this situation again." Mr. Brown said before nodding to David.

"Thank you, Mr. Brown." David said as he took Emma by the arm to steer her out of the office. He let go to let her get her backpack, but then took ahold of her upper arm once again to lead her out of the office. Just as they started to head down the hallway and Bobby's parents, the Stevens, came into the office.

"Look there, the girl that got my boy in trouble. She ought to be horse-whipped." Mrs. Stevens said with hostility.

Emma stiffened up in fear of Mr. and Mrs. Stevens. They both were glaring at her like she was the scum of the earth. Emma knew who they reminded her of and she couldn't help, but be afraid of them. They reminded her of more than one of her foster parents.

"I think that would be way too harsh, but I can assure you that she will be punished for her actions." David said as calmly as he could. He didn't like the Stevens very much and he didn't appreciate them telling him how to discipline his daughter.

"No wonder she is such a brat, you haven't been disciplining her the way you should be. She has been in the foster system- everyone knows you have to be tougher on those orphans." Mr. Stevens scoffed.

"She isn't an orphan and I will discipline her the way I see fit." David said as calm as he could.

"Do you even know if she is actually your daughter? She might not be. I wouldn't waste my time with a brat like her if I didn't have to." Mrs. Stevens said as she glared at Emma.

Emma wished she could hide or run away, but her Dad had a firm grip on her arm. It didn't hurt at all, but she wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

"Would you mind not saying those things in front of my daughter? She is my daughter and she isn't a brat. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a few things to discuss with my daughter." David said firmly before moving past the Stevens.

"Well I never..." Mrs. Stevens said as they left.

David was furious at those two for having the nerve to talk to him about those kinds of things and what was even worse was that they said them in front of Emma. He could tell from the way Emma had tensed up that she was scared of them and hurt by what they had said.

Although, David was mad at the Stevens, he was also very disappointed and frustrated with Emma for repetitively getting in trouble. She knew better than to get in fights and especially when she had already got in trouble once for fighting to go and punch the boy. Then after all that, she had the nerve to go and tackle him again. He wasn't even in the mood to talk to her right now so he continued to walk her to the truck.

Emma knew it was bad when her Dad wouldn't even look at her let alone talk to her. That meant that he was too angry or frustrated to even deal with her yet. She hated disappointing her Dad, even when she didn't know he was her Dad she hated to disappoint him because she knew he actually cared about her unlike the other foster parents she had had over the years.

Emma wanted to cry at all the feelings going through her from what Bobby said and his parents said plus that she knew her father and mother were upset with her. Not to mention the fact that she was in huge trouble. The thing was that although she hated to be in trouble, she would of done it all again in a heartbeat. She still was happy that she probably broke his nose and she was glad that she tackled him and hit his nose again.

Emma smiled as she thought about it as she got into the truck.

"Emma Ruth. I would wipe that smile of your face if you know what's good for you." David said sternly.

Emma stopped smiling immediately thinking of how much trouble she would be in if he knew why she was smiling.

David shook his head as he shut her door and headed to the driver's side to get in.

Emma was starting to get mad now. She had every right to fight him for what he said to her and she was glad that she broke his nose. She crossed her arms as she started to pout.

"Emma put your seatbelt on." David said with a sigh.

"No." Emma said stubbornly.

"Emma, Now." David said in a low voice that warned Emma if she didn't she would be sorry.

Emma put her seatbelt on quickly after that, but then recrossed her arms.

After a minute of driving, David decided to attempt to talk to his daughter about her actions. "Emma, why did you fight with this boy?" David asked quietly.

Emma didn't answer, but looked down at the seat.

"Did he say something that upset you?" David asked when Emma didn't answer.

Emma once again didn't answer.

"Emma, by not telling us what happened you are creating more trouble for yourself. From what we have heard, it sounds like Bobby didn't do anything wrong." David said.

"He deserved it!" Emma yelled at her Dad.

"Emma, you do not raise your voice to me." David scolded in a low, quiet voice. "Now, what did he do to deserve it?" David said a little softer.

"He opened that Stupid, Big, Fat Mouth of his!" Emma yelled again.

"Emma. Do I need to pull over?" David said sternly.

Emma's eyes widen, "No. I won't yell."

"Good. Now, we don't call people names. What did he say?" David asked.

Emma looked down again. "He called me a princess." Emma grumbled.

"Well technically you are a princess. Did he say anything else?" David asked, thinking that Emma could have held her temper for that one.

"He said that I didn't deserve the title because of how I looked so I tackled him to the ground." Emma said, not feeling sorry at all.

"Emma, you know fighting is wrong and you could have held your temper when he said those things instead of starting a fight with him." David started to lecture her.

"He deserved it!" Emma said with a grumpy expression.

"And do you think what you did was any better than what he was doing? What you did was worse, young lady. Starting a fight? How is that going to help? It only got you in trouble." David said sternly.

Emma didn't say anything. She just sat there with her arms crossed.

"Now, why did you punch him inside?" David asked. "What did he say?"

Emma rolled her eyes, which David happened to see.

"Emma, cut the attitude. I am _very _disappointed in you and you are only making it worse with your attitude. Now, answer my question."

"He told me I was in big trouble so I said he was too. Then he told me I was stuck up so I punched him." Emma said, once again not sorry for doing what she did.

David was starting to get very frustrated at Emma because these were little things that she could have held her temper with or told somebody instead of acting out and fighting him. "Emma, once again you could have held your temper and ignored him. And from what you told me he said, it doesn't sound like he deserved to be tackled or punched young lady. No one deserves that." David said sternly.

"Yes, he did!" Emma yelled again.

"Emma." David warned. "Now, this last time when you tackled him and hit him in the nose, what did he say?" David asked after he had calmed down some.

"Why should I tell you? You are just going to take his side." Emma said.

"I'm not taking his side. I never said it was okay for him to tease you, but you weren't doing the right thing either and you know it. Now, tell me what he said." David said a bit softer.

"He said…that I was no good. That maybe there had been some kind of mistake because there is no way I could be royalty or your guys' because I am just...white trash that should have been thrown away a long time ago. Then he said, 'wait that already happened.'" Emma said quietly.

David shook his head, out of all that he had said that was the thing that Emma would have been most justified in actually fighting him for, but it still wasn't okay for her to fight him even for saying that. "Emma, he shouldn't have said those things to you. They aren't true and you know that, but that still doesn't excuse you fighting with him. Fighting is not the answer, young lady." David scolded gently.

Emma looked at her Dad with anger in her eyes. She had every right to fight him for everything he had said to her, yet her Dad took his side every time. This wasn't fair and she wasn't going to talk to her Dad about it anymore.

David could see that Emma was mad and knew that it might be best to finish this conversation later with Snow. He could tell that Emma wasn't sorry for getting into three fights with Bobby, but she would learn that it wasn't okay to fight just because someone said something mean to you.

David pulled into the station and got out of the truck. Emma did as well, but she was ignoring her father. They walked inside the station, which was empty. Graham was out on patrol while David had been working on paperwork. "You can sit down right here and get to work on your homework from school." David said as he pointed to the desk in front of his.

"You and Mom are being so unfair to me! You take his side and she gives me extra work! This isn't fair!" Emma yelled and then kicked the desk.

"Emma, sit down in the chair and get to work. You will not yell at me again or tell me what is fair or not unless you want to be mighty uncomfortable sitting in that chair. Now get to work and I don't want to hear a word out of you." David said sternly.

Emma sat down quickly and got her work out of her backpack. She knew she just went too far...who was she kidding she has been going too far since she started fighting Bobby the first time, but he DID deserve all that he got! Emma got her list out and read the first thing she was supposed to do.

**_1\. Write about why we don't fight at school. (Make sure this is at least two pages.)_**

Emma was about to crumple the paper up and throw it, but she had a feeling that would be the last straw for her father. She rolled her eyes as she got paper out and decided to write why it was _okay_ to fight at school. Also she ended up writing about why she was justified in fighting with Bobby. She smirked at how clever she was and was glad that her Dad couldn't see her face.

About fifteen minutes later, Emma finished her paper with a grin on her face. She put it to the side.

"Emma, did you finish that? Why don't you bring me your list? I want to check your work as you go." David said softly.

"I'm not a baby. I can handle getting it done by myself." Emma snapped.

"Emma, bring it over now with your work." David said sternly.

Emma grimaced. There was a reason she didn't want him to see it and it was a very good reason because it would make him mad. She brought over her list and her paper. She stood in front of the desk and reluctantly handed it over to him. She started to back up fearing his reaction.

David could tell quickly that she hadn't wrote what she was suppose to considering her paper started like this...

**_I should fight at school because..._**

David continued to read Emma's report just to see what all she said in it. He read the ending where Emma started to rant on how mean her parents were.

**_Mom is being stupid and unfair because she is giving me extra work that no one else has to do! It's not fair that I have to do something that the rest of the class doesn't have to do! And I think fighting is absolutely fine when you have a good cause and I do! She is stupid! _**

**_Dad is no better. He is taking sides with the boy who was mean to me! He is an idiot! Then he is making me do this stupid long list of work that Mom gave me. I'm not doing this. I did nothing wrong. _**

David looked over the letter again and mentally sighed at the three cuss words she managed to put in it.

"Emma come over here." David said without looking up.

Emma grimaced, but did as she was told.

"Can you read number one?" David asked calmly, but they both knew it was the calm before the storm.

Emma was a bit confused, but she took the paper to read it. "Write about why we don't fight at school. Make sure this is at least 2 pages." Emma read.

"Oh you can read?" David said sarcastically.

"It's two pages long!" Emma said.

David looked at her sternly. "I'm going to keep this to show to your mother because it sounds like we have a lot to teach you. Also you are going to write the correct paper now without any cuss words, young lady." David said calmly, yet sternly.

"What? I did the dumb paper! I'm not going to do it again!" Emma yelled as she stomped her foot.

David had enough of her yelling and her attitude so he took her by the arm and turned her away before landing a hard swat to her bottom. He turned her back towards him. "You will not yell at me and you will be doing the assignment over. Now go sit down and get to work." David said in a low voice that was very close to losing patience with his daughter.

Emma was stunned and could tell that her Dad was through with her behavior. It took a second, but then she walked back to the desk and sat down. She still wasn't very happy about rewriting her paper and she definitely didn't like that her Dad had just spanked her. What if Graham had come in? Emma frowned as she shifted in her seat and took out more paper to work on her dumb paper.

David sighed as he watched Emma start the paper again. He was surprised that after all she did, she was still pushing her luck with little things like that. He was hoping that discussion wouldn't have to be repeated and that it would help her to be more obedient.

For the next fifteen minutes, Emma and David worked quietly on their work until Emma finished her paper. She stood up and handed it to her father.

Emma was starting to feel a bit more guilty for what she wrote the first time and maybe even for her actions at school, but she still felt somewhat justified in her actions. Most of all, she didn't like the disappointed looks her parents had given her. She didn't like disappointing them.

"That's more like it." David said softly as he handed it back to Emma. "Now get started on the next thing."

Emma nodded before sitting back down and taking out the list again.

_2\. Read the article and write a page long summary about what it was about._

Emma took out the article. The Value of Using your Words Rather than Your Fists. Emma crumpled the article up and threw it without even giving it any thought. Her Mom was starting to irritate her and she wasn't even here!

"Emma, I have just about had it with your attitude. Go pick that up and come over here." David said sternly.

Emma didn't want to pick it up because she wasn't going to do it. Emma crossed her arms, but didn't get up. She knew that she was once again pushing her luck, but her mom was making her angry.

"Emma, don't make me come over there." David said in a dangerously, quiet voice.

Emma hadn't heard that tone from her father, but she knew she wouldn't like it if he had to come over to her so she reluctantly got up and walked over to her Dad.

"Emma, what did I asked you to pick up?" David asked.

Emma wanted to yell at him, but the way he was looking at her stopped her from saying anything. She could see the disappointment, the frustration, and annoyance in his eyes. All of sudden, she realized that she was just a big burden to him and that he probably was wishing what the Stevens said was true. She was too much trouble, just white trash that cluttered the street.

David watched as Emma's shoulders slumped and she walked over to the crumpled paper. She slowly walked back to him looking at the ground the whole time. David took the paper from her and uncrumpled it.

"I'm sorry." Emma said, feeling like she needed to make amends or else he would send her back to the foster home even if she was their daughter. Why would they want her?

David looked up at Emma and could tell that something changed, but he didn't know what had caused the change. He was thankful that she decided to improve her behavior, finally. "For what?" David asked softly.

"Crumpling the paper. I'll do it." Emma said even though she still didn't want to do it, but she would do it if it made them want to keep her. She couldn't believe she caused so much trouble and forgot that no matter where she was it was never a for sure home. Home wasn't even something she ever really had and she was fooling herself if she thought that this would be different. Life had shown her that it would never be different. She kicked herself for forgetting her place in this world.

David gave it to her and nodded for her to go work on it, but knew something was going on in his little girl's mind. He would watch her, but at the moment he just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet. All the yelling was giving him a headache.

Emma worked for a good hour on her school work. She had finished her article and the summary and was now working on her math homework. Math was one of her harder subjects and the lesson they were on was division. She was so confused and started to get frustrated, but she wouldn't bother her Dad to ask him to help her. So she struggled through it.

David looked up from his paperwork to check on Emma who had been quiet for a long time. "Emma, what are you working on?" David asked.

"Math." Emma answered quietly. She felt like crying because she was so frustrated with it.

David knew that Emma had trouble with Math. "Why don't you bring it over here and I can help you with it?" David said softly.

Emma brought her math over to her Dad and sat in the chair that he pulled up for her. For some reason, she felt extremely awkward and timid around him. She waited as he looked at her math work.

"You know division was always hard for me too. You must have inherited my math skills." David said softly.

Emma couldn't help it when tears started to stream down her face.

David didn't even notice until he looked over at Emma to see tears streaming down her face. "Emma, what's wrong?" David asked as he put a hand on her back.

"What if it's true?" Emma cried.

"What if what's true?" David asked, obviously confused.

"What if I am not really your daughter? It would make sense. This was all too good to be true anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if you guys sent me back to the group home." Emma whispered.

David couldn't believe what he was hearing and he wanted to go start a fight with Bobby's parents for saying those things. "Emma." David said firmly as he lifted her chin up. "You are our daughter. You broke the curse and you are a perfect mixture of your mother and I. We will never send you back because we love you and want you. We always have and nothing you can do will ever change that. Do you understand?" David asked.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"More than anything." David answered.

"Ok." Emma said with a small smile.

David smiled as well before hugging his daughter.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out this math." David said with a grin as he looked back at Emma's math work.

**Please Review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so all of my Munchkin story followers you will be getting a surprise a little bit later…. But to tie you over here is another chapter of this story! Also there will be more Emma/Snow moments later on! Just hang in there with me! I tend to lean heavily towards the Emma/Charming interactions (they are easier for me to write for some reason! ****) Anyway enjoy! :) **

**Also Warning more spanking in this chapter, but then were done! :) Emma's just asking for it in this one, but you'll see! ;) **

**Chapter 6**

As David looked at Emma's paper, he could tell she had erased multiple times and was probably quite frustrated by it. David showed her how to do the first problem then guided her through the next couple problems.

"Do you think you can try the last four on your own? If you need help just let me know." David said.

Emma nodded and started working on the last four trying to remember everything her Dad told her.

David watched his daughter as she concentrated hard the problems and smiled. At heart, she really wanted to please others, but her temper would just get the best of her at times. She really hadn't had a good day, well none of them did.

David's thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from his cell so he answered. "Hello?" David answered.

"Mr. Nolan, I'm sorry to have to call again, but Bobby's nose was broken by Emma. I am sure they are going to want you to pay for his hospital bills." Mr. Brown informed David.

"I figured that would happen. Thanks for letting me know." David said.

"Your welcome." Mr. Brown said before hanging up.

David sighed as he looked back at his daughter. "You broke Bobby's nose, did you know that?" David asked.

Emma smiled when she heard that not even thinking that her father would see her.

"Emma, that is definitely not something to be happy about. You hurt someone else and now we have to pay his hospital bills." David said as he raised his eyebrows at Emma.

"He deserved it so yeah I am happy about it!" Emma said defiantly with attitude. She was tired of her father taking Bobby's side and not her side.

David was starting to get a clear picture of Emma's thoughts about everything she did. "So you are telling me you don't regret fighting this boy three times and breaking his nose in the process?" David asked slowly as he looked at Emma with a disappointed look.

Emma didn't want to answer because the answer she had wouldn't please her Dad.

"Let me phrase it a different way - if you could do today over would you have changed how you reacted to Bobby?" David asked, having a sinking feeling of what the answer would be.

Emma knew he would want an answer this time so she looked down before answering. "No..." Emma practically whispered.

David closed his eyes in frustration.

Emma grimaced when she glanced up to see his face. She felt another lecture coming on.

"We will have a lot to talk about tonight when your mother gets home. But till then I want you to think about your actions and what you could have done differently. Also if Bobby says things to you again how you would handle it." David said sternly.

"But I would handle it the same way. He deserved what he got." Emma said starting to get worked up once again.

"You will handle it differently, young lady. Fighting isn't allowed and I will not have my daughter starting fights. You need to learn to think before you act and you need to learn how to deal with people who tease you." David scolded.

Emma scowled as she crossed her arms.

"And I think now might be a good time for you to think about what you did today and why it was wrong." David said not caring for Emma's attitude.

"I don't need to think about anything! And I have to work on my homework." Emma said with a scowl.

"Emma Ruth, don't talk to me like that and you obviously have a lot to think about. As for your homework, you will have plenty of time to finish it tomorrow and the next day. Now, you can go sit down and think about your behavior today." David said firmly.

Emma got up, stomped over to the other desk and sat down. She crossed her arms and pouted. She had nothing to think about because she wouldn't change anything. If Bobby tried to tease her again, she would punch him in the nose again! That would teach him not to mess with her! That's what she would do, think about how to deal with Bobby Stevens the next time he tried to bother her or anyone else! And he has bother other people like Paige (or Grace) as well. She just ignores it, but Emma won't stand for it. No, maybe she should come up with something to get him back for everything he has said to her and everyone else. If only she could get some of the other girls to help her really beat him that would be great...wait, Bae could help. He had been one of her friends when everyone was still cursed and they normally would cause trouble together. He would help her get Bobby back.

Emma smiled as she started to think of a plan to get Bobby back. She needed to do something and make it look like Bobby did it so that all the blame would go to him. She just had to think of something good to blame him for, but not get caught herself or else she would be in huge trouble once again.

After an hour of "thinking," Emma was tired of sitting still and pretty much done with her plan to get Bobby back. She just needed to somehow talk to Bae and get the materials they needed to frame him. She smiled at her evil plan, but she was done thinking so she glanced back at her Dad who was busy working on another file so she glanced towards her pile of work and carefully pulled a notebook from the stack and put it in her lap then grabbed a pencil. She glanced back at her Dad to make sure he was still busy before drawing out her plan of attack to get revenge on Bobby.

David looked at the clock to see that it was 3:30. Snow wouldn't be done until close to 5:30 and he would be done at 4:30. He then looked over to his daughter who had been exceptionally quiet since she stomped over to her chair. At first, he just thought she was doing what she was supposed to, but then he noticed that she was leaned over and her right arm was moving. David rolled his eyes, she couldn't just do as she was told. He debated whether to confront her about it or just let it go.

He sighed as he decided to confront her about it since she was supposed to be thinking about what she did and why it was wrong. He got up quietly and walked over to Emma to see what she was doing. When he saw that she was doodling, he got angry and snatched the notebook from her hands and shut it without looking at it.

"Hey!" Emma yelled in surprised, but then looked at the notebook hoping her Dad didn't look at what she was writing.

David threw her notebook onto his desk without looking at it. "When I ask you to do something, you do it young lady." David said sternly.

Emma gulped because she could tell her Dad was mad at her, but he would be even madder if he looked in her notebook or realized that she hadn't been thinking about what he asked her to think about.

David took her by the arm and pulled her up off the seat without a word. He walked her over to his desk. "Since I can't trust you to sit over there by yourself, you can sit here." David said as he let go of Emma's arm so she could sit down.

He knew he let his temper get the better of him, but Emma was driving him nuts. He sat down in his seat with a frustrated sigh.

Emma was eyeing the notebook, but was mostly relieved that her Dad hadn't done anything else. When he pulled her out of her chair, she had been scared she would be sitting uncomfortable again. Emma froze when her Dad started to reach for her notebook and knew that she needed to distract him from looking at.

"This is so dumb! I'm not doing this!" Emma yelled even though she knew it was dangerous with her father being so frustrated, but she couldn't have him looking in her notebook.

"Yes, you are and do not yell at me." David scolded.

"No!" Emma yelled at him as she got up from the chair. She knew she just signed her death wish, but it couldn't be as bad as what would happen if he saw that notebook.

David was furious at his daughter's disobedience, but wanted to give her one last chance to obey him. "Sit down now." David warned in a low voice.

_No turning back now..._ Emma thought to herself as she looked at her father. She crossed her arms over her chest and said the one word that she knew she would ultimately regret. "No!" Emma yelled and internally cringed as her Dad's face tensed up.

David couldn't believe how terrible Emma was being and that she was defiantly disobeying him. He stood up and walked quickly over to Emma taking her by the arm once again to direct her back to the chair, but she wouldn't move.

Emma knew she was pushing it, but she already went this far in protecting her secret she couldn't stop now or else it would be for nothing.

David had it with Emma's disobedience and he gave her two hard swats to her bottom. "You will obey me." David said sternly before giving her another swat. "And you do not raise your voice to me." David scolded as he gave her one more swat.

Emma couldn't help the tears that started to fall down her face and started to regret her decision to distract her father.

"Now, sit down, young lady." David said firmly.

Emma knew her limit and sat down in the chair, but it was more uncomfortable than the last time and more tears streamed down her face. She then saw her Dad's face, it was full of disappointed, and her heart couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry, Daddy." Emma said as more tears came.

"Emma, I don't want to hear it right now. Maybe after you really thought about your behavior today and figured out how you are going to try to make amends then I would be willing to hear an apology, but until then you will sit there quietly and think about your behavior." David said harshly, but he felt like she needed to hear it.

Emma was stunned that he didn't forgive her right away and her heart automatically sunk into her gut as a few more tears slipped from her eyes. She hadn't expected this and she was now wishing that she hadn't pushed him so far.

David did his best ignoring Emma as she continued to cry, but it was taking all that was in him not to wrap her up in a hug. He didn't though because he felt like he was finally getting through to her and he had a feeling that she hadn't been thinking about what she was suppose to be thinking about before. Also he was frustrated with her because of the constant disobedience and lack of respect she had today.

He needed a break from his daughter so he figured he could leave her for a few minutes to go get a coffee from Granny's. It was emotionally exhausting and frustrating dealing with Emma and he needed a few minutes away from her. He didn't want to say or do anything that he would regret because he was frustrated with her.

David stood up from his chair and took Emma's chin into his hand to lift her head to look at him. "I'm heading out for a few minutes and I expect you to sit here until I come back if you decide to disobey me we will be repeating that discussion we just had. Do you understand?" David warned.

Emma was still crying which was partly why David had to leave for a few minutes.

"Yes, sir." Emma said through her tears.

David let her chin go and grabbed his phone before heading out of the station. He knew if he stayed he would be breaking down and go easier on Emma.

Emma had watched as her Dad left the station and as soon as he was gone she slid off the chair to the ground to wrap her arms around her legs. She continued cry as she realized that her Dad had had enough of her and wanted to get away from her.

Emma knew she needed to toughen up and stop crying. It had been a bad day and she knew it was her fault, but she was taking the disappointment from her parents to heart.

***OUAT***

David had gotten his coffee and ended up getting Emma a hot chocolate even though he didn't feel like she deserved one, he couldn't help it. He loved her and he knew although she hadn't made good choices throughout the day that she had a rough day. After he got his coffee and Emma's hot chocolate, he started to feel a bit worried about leaving Emma alone with everything going on. He quickly made his way back to the station.

David walked in and didn't see Emma in the chair which both worried him and frustrated him at the same time, but when he got closer he saw his daughter curled up on the floor still crying and it broke his heart. He couldn't handle it anymore so he set the drinks down and knelt beside her. "Come here, baby." David said softly as he opened his arms to her.

Emma hadn't even realized he had come in, but she willingly went into his arms. "I'm sorry, Daddy." Emma cried as she clang to him.

David kissed her head and rubbed her back. "I know, honey. I know."

"I'm sorry. Please don't send me back, Daddy. I don't want to go back." Emma cried.

"Emma, honey. I will never send you back. I told you already that nothing you could do would ever cause me to send you back or not want you. You are my daughter and I love you." David said firmly as he continued to hold Emma.

David got up with Emma still in his arms and sat back down in his chair. Emma was still crying her little heart out as he held her. After a few more minutes of crying, David moved Emma away from him a little so that he could look into her face. "Ok, now that's enough tears." David said softly as he wiped away some of Emma's tears. "That's over and now you have to move on and make amends." David said softly.

Emma nodded and brushed away her tears.

"What do you have to say?" David encouraged.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and disobeyed you." Emma said softly. She then began to think of the notebook and how she had totally missed her chance to get rid of the evidence. But part of her, wasn't sure what she wanted to happen with it. She almost wanted to be stopped so that she wouldn't disappoint her parents again, but she also wanted to get Bobby back.

David nodded. "And what are you going to do now?"

Emma looked up at her Dad feeling guilty because of the notebook and how she purposefully did what she did so that she wouldn't get caught. A big part of her wanted to come clean and grab the notebook to show him what she had planned, but there was the part that didn't want to get herself in further trouble. Even though that part was smaller it could be pretty darn convincing. She couldn't decide.

"Emma, I'm waiting." David said as he noticed the guilty look that Emma wore as she looked at him.

"I won't yell at you and I will obey you." Emma said, but then her guilt just got ten times worse then it had been.

David had mistaken Emma's guilty expression just for being guilty for disobeying him so he pulled Emma back to him. "Good girl." David said as he kissed her head.

Emma frowned as the guilt once again intensified. She closed her eyes hoping to get rid of the guilt, but it was still there. It was then when she realized how tired she was from the day.

David held Emma for few minutes longer, but when he felt Emma seem to completely relax he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. "My little troublemaker." David whispered with a smile before standing up with her in his arms. He gently laid her down on the couch they had in the station. She had worn herself out by constantly getting in trouble throughout the day. He went and found a clean blanket to cover her with before putting away all of Emma's work. By the time, she woke up it would be time to head home. He kept the first essay Emma had written and the notebook out, but everything else he put in Emma's bag.

David sat down and started to finish what he had been working earlier. If he was lucky he would finish it before 4:30. He glanced over to look at Emma and wondered how he would get anything done in the next few days with her making trouble. He then remembered he probably should make sure Snow would bring more work home for Emma for the next two days.

He dialed Snow's number and waited for her to answer.

_"Hello?" Snow answered._

"Hey Snow." David said sounding a bit tired.

_"Oh hey Charming, how's it going?" Snow said._

"It's been rough, but I think I finally got through to her and she wore herself out so much she is sleeping." David said with a chuckle.

_"Oh dear, it's been that bad?" Snow asked._

"Well it's been off and on, but yes it has. But the reason I called was to reminded you to bring more work for Emma to do for tomorrow." David said.

_"Wait, what? Tomorrow?" Snow asked, totally confused. _

"She got suspended for two days, didn't you know?" David asked, beginning to wonder if she knew about all Emma had done while she was in the office.

"_What? When did that happen? He told me it was just for the rest of the day." Snow said._

"I'm guessing that you didn't hear about her breaking Bobby's nose and then later tackling him off his chair and hitting him in the nose again?" David said with a grimace.

_"She did what?" Snow asked in surprise. _

"She got suspended for two days, but he actually went easier on her then he should have." David said.

_"Oh wow. Is she sorry at all for what she did?" Snow asked with a sigh._

"Well from what I've seen, she doesn't seem sorry about it because she feels he deserved it, but then again she just broke down after I gave her a well deserved spanking for yelling and disobeying me quite a few times this afternoon. But then again she could just be sorry about that and not necessarily what she did to Bobby." David said.

_"You spanked her?" Snow said with a chuckle. _

"Yeah, it was only a couple of swats, but it was effective. She gave me no choice and I had gave her quite a few warnings, but she didn't heed to them." David said softly.

_"I know you hate to do that, but it sounds like she was asking for it. And if it helped you get through to her then it was the right thing to do and in the long run it will do her some good." Snow said softly. _

"I know, I just hate it." David said. "I'm hoping I did get through to her about her actions with Bobby, but I have a feeling that I didn't at least not with that. We have our work cut out for us with that one." David added.

_"I figured we would." Snow said. "Well I'll get stuff together to bring home for her, but I better go so that I can get home by 5:30." _

"Ok. We can talk when you get home and don't worry about dinner, I'll get it started." David said with a small smile.

_"Thanks Charming. I'll see you later." Snow said before hanging up._

David put his phone down and glanced at the time to see it was 4:10. Emma was still asleep on the couch looking like an angel. He chuckled to himself at how ironic that was with her behavior today.

He went back to his work, enjoying the peace and quiet for the last twenty minutes of work.

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If I were to name this one, it would be Whiplash (from Emma's up and down emotions **** ) Anyway, Chapter 7! Enjoy! I hope you like this chapter, but a few of you probably won't like it. I can't please everyone. Also I was thinking I had already put out this chapter, but I guess I didn't. **

**Also David's had a long day with Emma so he is getting frustrated with her behavior. I understand this because I work with children and I tend to get more frustrated by the end of the day. So if you are mad at him, give him some slack, he has a short fuse with Emma by this point.**

**Chapter 7**

Graham walked in a few minutes later and saw David's daughter sleeping on the couch. He had heard about her getting sent home from school from David. He thought it was funny how much trouble Emma seemed to get herself into.

"Hey, Graham. Sorry for having to have Emma here. She ended up getting suspended for two days because she punched the other kid." David said with a sigh.

"Oh my. It's okay. I don't mind her being here." Graham said with a grin.

"I really appreciate it." David said.

"It really isn't anything. Anyway, I just came to see how it was going here before going back out." Graham said.

"Ok, I got a lot of these done even with my little distraction." David said with a chuckle.

Graham laughed. "That's good. Well you can head home early if you want and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I think I'll just finish this last one and then head out." David said, thinking that Emma could use the sleep as well.

Graham nodded before heading out again.

David glanced over to see that Emma had turned to her side, but was still asleep. He smiled because despite the trouble she tended to get herself into she was still his little princess and he loved her to death.

He turned his attention back to his work and worked for the next 15 minutes on it. He finished it right before four thirty and cleaned up his desk before heading over to Emma.

David smiled softly as he knelt down beside the couch in front of Emma. "Emma, it's time to wake up." David said softly as he shook her shoulder.

Emma groaned, but opened her eyes looking a little confused at what was going on. But then she realized that she was at the station and she was in big trouble. She wished she could just go back to sleep and avoid everything she knew was coming tonight. _The notebook...oh I don't know what to do about that. _Emma thought as she continued to wake up.

"Come on, Em. We need to head home." David said as helped Emma sit up before standing up.

Emma winced a little as her bottom made contact with the couch. It really wasn't that bad, just a tad bit sore, but it wasn't comfortable. It didn't take long for her to stand up because of that.

David had to hide a smile as he noticed Emma's discomfort over sitting and hoped that it would remind her to obey.

"Grab your backpack and coat so we can head out." David said as he guided her to where he had set her stuff.

Emma grimaced as she saw him pick up her notebook. She felt so guilty about it and just couldn't do it anymore. "I'm sorry." Emma said as she stopped.

"Emma, you already told me that. That's over now." David said.

"No, it's not about that. I need to tell you something." Emma blurted out quickly, thinking if she didn't tell him she may not get the nerve again.

David narrowed his eyes. "Okay, what is it?"

"I...I did...I wouldn't sit in the chair because..." Emma stumbled over her words.

"Out with it." David said firmly.

"I yelled at you and didn't sit in the chair on purpose because I...wanted to distract you." Emma said quickly as she looked down to the floor.

"From what?" David asked firmly.

Emma didn't answer, but looked at the notebook.

David saw what she was looking at. "You didn't want me to look in your notebook?" David asked.

"Yes, sir." Emma said, knowing that he would look now and he wouldn't be happy.

"What is in here that you don't want me to see?" David asked as he held up the notebook.

Emma couldn't respond so she looked down again.

David sighed as he opened up the notebook to the page that Emma had been on. He really hadn't thought much of it besides that she had been bored. It had frustrated him that she had been disobeying him by even just doodling, but to think that she had been doing something else that she wouldn't want him to know about infuriated him.

Emma bit her lip when she saw how her Dad started to get frustrated again. He opened it up and she unconsciously took a step backwards.

David looked at it more closely and read the title: Operation Jaguar (Frame Bobby!). He then saw her plans to basically vandalize the school, but tie it all back to Bobby so that Bobby would get the blame instead of Emma and it looked like Bae. He was shocked at how much planning she had put into her little frame job and knew now that the whole time she had been "thinking" she had to be thinking or planning this.

"Emma Ruth Nolan. Were you planning this the whole time that you were supposed to be thinking about your behavior?" David asked in a tight voice.

"I did think about it, I just didn't come up with the same conclusion you did." Emma said with a bit of attitude because although she had been sorry for deceiving her father and disobeying him, her opinion about her fighting Bobby hadn't changed.

"Emma, I would be very careful right now if I were you because you are walking on thin ice right now. Now, you decided to then deceive me by making more trouble?" David scolded.

"Yes. I didn't want you to see the notebook." Emma responded.

"But you told me anyway." David said with confusion.

"Yeah, because I missed my chance..." Emma mumbled thinking of how she should have taken the paper out of the notebook instead of crying while he was gone. She was regretting deciding to tell him now.

"What was that?" David asked in a louder voice.

"I could have taken it out, but I didn't think of it. So I told you because you would have seen it anyway. So I really shouldn't get into trouble since I told you." Emma said confidently.

"Oh you're in trouble, but not as much trouble." David said with a sigh.

"That's not fair!" Emma yelled, thinking she told him when she didn't have to so she shouldn't get in trouble for it.

"I appreciate you telling me, but you only did because you knew I would find out anyway. So I think it is perfectly _fair _that you are in trouble for plotting to get someone else in serious trouble for something you would have done, young lady." David scolded.

"It isn't fair." Emma said with attitude.

"Well what you were planning wasn't fair either. Now let's go." David said as he led Emma out of the station as he kept holding her arm.

Emma was furious at how her father was treating her and felt like he totally blew her off just then. "You're so mean!" Emma yelled as they got to the truck, but David ignored her as he opened the door, which made her even more infuriated.

"Get in." David said as he let go of Emma's arm.

"No!" Emma yelled.

David didn't want to argue so he picked Emma up and put her in the truck. And without another word he buckled her seatbelt and closed the door before going around to the driver's side.

Emma was stunned, but mostly it just made her madder that he wasn't even listening to her. When he got in, she figured out that this was the best place to talk to him because he couldn't spank her while he was driving.

"I can't believe you are being so mean to me. I didn't do anything! And I told you! This sucks!" Emma started to yell.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." David said, but didn't comment on what she said.

Emma scowled at her Dad because he wasn't even arguing with her and it was infuriating her. "I'll say what I want!" Emma yelled.

"Do I need to pull over? Because I think it would be a bit embarrassing if we had to have a discussion in the middle of town." David said a bit sarcastically.

Emma blushed at that because there was a lot of people walking down each side of street. That was enough to shut her up at least for now even though it didn't make her any less angry at her father.

David knew Emma was mad at him, but he was mad at her too and he wasn't going to argue with her. That's what she wanted and he wasn't going to argue with her. He was too upset with her and he rather not say anything he would regret. He was already being too sarcastic as it was and he tried not to do that too much.

Emma had her arms crossed and had a scowl on her face. She was giving him whiplash by her emotions today. Back and forth. Back and forth. And after all that he had said to her, it seems like he had gotten no where with her today. He was frustrated with his little girl and for her sake he needed to avoid arguing with her.

They got home and Emma stomped up the stairs. David unlocked the door and Emma stomped inside. Emma started to go towards the tv. "Oh no you don't, go upstairs to your room." David said sternly.

Emma then stomped towards the stairs.

"And you can stay up there till dinner." David added as she stomped up the stairs.

Emma turned around at that. "I don't want to eat with you! I hate you! You're so mean!" Emma yelled.

"You don't mean that." David said softly, even though that hurt him more than he would have thought it would have.

"Yes I do!" Emma yelled before going upstairs.

David sighed as walked over to the kitchen. He needed to get something for his headache and get dinner started. Even if Emma didn't want to eat with him, she still had to eat.

***OUAT***

Emma walked into her room and threw her backpack down before throwing herself on her bed. "I hate him!" Emma said, but then she started to cry. She hated fighting with her father and she hated that he was mad at her.

Emma cried and cried thinking of how mad her Dad was at her and how disappointed he was in her. She also felt like he wasn't even listening to her anymore, which made her feel very angry and sad at the same time.

Emma continued to cry and she didn't even realized it when she fell asleep, totally exhausted from her long day.

***OUAT***

David had dinner in the oven and it would be done just in time for when Snow was expected back so he decided to go check on his daughter while he waited.

He walked upstairs and knocked lightly on the door. When he didn't hear her, he opened the door and walked in. She was laying on her stomach on her bed. "Emma." David said quietly as he walked up to her, but then realized she was sleeping. He sat down on the edge of the bed and then noticed the tear streaks on her face.

"Oh Emma." David whispered as he touched her hair lightly before kissing her forehead.

He sighed as he looked at her. "I love you even when you hate me." David whispered before getting up, but then leaned over again to kiss her head.

He then left the room to head back downstairs feeling like a terrible father. He went and sat down at the table drinking his coffee when he remembered that Emma never got her hot chocolate that he had bought for her. He leaned back in the chair thinking of how he wished he could skip this part of parenting.

He didn't even realize how much time went by until he got startled by the door being opened.

"Hey, I didn't mean to startle you." Snow said as she came inside.

"It's alright, I was just lost in my thoughts." David said softly.

"Not doing so well?" Snow said with a sympathetic smile.

"She hates me." David said with a frown.

"Oh David, she doesn't hate you." Snow said as she kissed his cheek.

"She said she hated me, in fact she yelled it at me. Apparently I'm treating her unfair and I'm mean." David said.

"I'm guessing she is in her room." Snow said softly.

"Yep, but she cried herself to sleep. I'm a terrible father." David said with a sigh.

"You are not. She is just upset. And David, she did this to herself by getting in trouble. Stay strong because she needs that right now." Snow said as she hugged her husband.

"I know." David said with a small smile. "Oh. Dinner!" David said as he got up to check on the lasagna.

Snow chuckled as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, our daughter isn't planning on eating dinner with me, just to let you know." David said.

"Oh my." Snow said as she got out the stuff for salad.

"Yeah so I am not sure if she will be joining us down here." David said.

"Well if she wants to eat she will have to join us." Snow said with a disappointed look.

"Okay." David said with a surprised look at his wife. He had been planning on just bringing a plate up to her, but if his wife had other plans he couldn't do much about it.

"So what are we going to do about our daughter?" Snow asked as she prepared the salad.

"Oh I have a few things to show you." David said with a frustrated look. He grabbed the notebook and Emma's first essay. "This is her first attempt at the essay you wanted her to write." David said as he handed it to Snow.

Snow looked at it and David watched as her jaw dropped. "This is _not _what I asked her to write!"

"I know, I had her redo it, but it kind of shows how she feels about what she did. Oh and she planned this when she was suppose to be thinking about what she did wrong today." David said as he handed Snow the notebook.

"Oh my goodness. This is terrible. She wanted to frame Bobby for vandalizing the school. His parents would have had to pay for the damages and if she got caught we would a have had to." Snow said in a frustrated voice.

"I know." David said with a frustrated look as well. "Like I said we have our work cut out for us tonight." David said with a smirk.

"I guess so." Snow said with a sigh. "So how are we going to handle this?" Snow asked.

"Well, I think for starters she should be grounded for two weeks. Since we will probably have to pay for Bobby's medical bills, I think we should give her extra chores to do." David started.

"Oh and no TV." Snow said.

"Definitely. Do you know that the first thing she tried to do was watch tv?" David said as he shook his head at his daughter's nerve.

"Man, she does have some guts, that's for sure." Snow said with a smile.

"She has a little too much for own good." David said with a chuckle.

Snow chuckled as well. "So what's the plan?"

"Well I say we eat and then after dinner we can talk to her about everything she has done today. I don't want her to have to wait any longer." David said.

"Okay, sounds good." Snow said. "Is it almost ready?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes." David answered.

"Ok, well I will go see if I can get our troublemaker down here." Snow said as she gave her husband a side hug and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck." David said with a chuckle.

"That's so encouraging." Snow replied with a grin before heading up to Emma's room.

She walked in to see that Emma was still asleep. She went over and sat down on the bed. "Emma, it's time for dinner." Snow said as shook Emma's shoulder.

Emma groaned as she woke up. It took her a minute to remember everything, but when she did she look up sheepishly at her mom.

"Come on, Emma. Dinner is ready." Snow said softly.

"I'm not going down there. HE is down there and I'm not eating with him. I hate him." Emma said as she sat up in bed.

"Emma Ruth, don't be like that. I know you don't feel that way and it is not very nice that you said that to him. You hurt his feelings." Snow scolded lightly.

"Good! He's mean and so unfair." Emma said with a frown.

"Emma, stop it. If anyone is being mean and unfair it's you, young lady. Plus you wouldn't think he was mean if you weren't getting into trouble left and right today." Snow said sternly.

"I'll just eat up here." Emma said.

"No. If you want to eat you will come downstairs and eat at the table." Snow said sternly as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"What? That's not fair. You are just as bad as he is!" Emma yelled.

"Life isn't fair, but that's not what this is about. You made some really bad choices today and now there are consequences for those choices. I understand you're upset, but that isn't an excuse to be mean to your father. It's your fault you are in this predicament and it's about time you took some responsibility for your actions instead of blaming others. Now, you can either come downstairs and eat dinner with your father and I or you can stay up here and be hungry." Snow said before walking out.

Emma was in shock at that lecture from her mom, which was not the Mary Margaret she had come to know, but her real mom, Snow White, who could kick her butt if she needed it.

Emma didn't want to go downstairs, but she was starving and after a few minutes of debating it she decided to go down. She slowly walked downstairs avoiding her parents' looks as she did.

David gave Snow an impressed look and Snow smiled. They all sat down at the table and started eating in awkward silence.

"So how was your first day back at work?" David asked trying to jumpstart a conversation.

Snow gave him a 'seriously' look, thinking of the 'Emma problem' she had, but knew what he was trying to do. "It was good to be back again, but I have a lot to do. I have never been this far behind before." Snow admitted.

Emma rolled her eyes. She may have come downstairs, but it was just to eat not because she wanted to be around either of her parents.

"Emma, you do not roll your eyes at your mother." David said when he noticed Emma rolling her eyes.

"I didn't roll my eyes!" Emma yelled.

"Yes you did and if I were you I would be a little more respectful and obedient considering after this we will be discussing your actions today." David said calmly.

Emma suddenly got very nervous because she hadn't been sure when they would be talking, but now that she knew it would be after dinner she was even more nervous. She knew she would be grounded, but she wasn't sure what else would be a part of her punishment.

She wasn't hungry anymore and wished she hadn't come down for dinner. She started to get up to escape back upstairs.

"Emma, sit back down and finish your dinner." Snow said.

"I'm done." Emma said with attitude.

"Then you can go sit on the couch and wait for us to finish." David said sternly, not caring for his daughter's attitude.

"Fine!" Emma yelled as stomped over to the couch.

"She really has that stomping down." David said with a grimace.

Snow nodded with a tired look. "I'm sure the neighbors are enjoying it." Snow commented.

David chuckled.

Emma sat on couch pouting as she waited for her parents to finish eating. As she waited, she started to bounce her legs up and down nervously and then she started to bite her nails. She hated this and was getting tired of being at odds with her parents. This had just been a terrible, no good, very bad day and now that it comes to this she would definitely change things if she could.

She hated her parents being upset and disappointed in her. She knew that pretty soon she would be getting a pretty long lecture and with both parents, which would be worse because she has to see double the disappointment. Plus when they start talking, she knows that she is going to start feeling really guilt and more they talk the worse it will get. And this time she dug herself a hole so deep, she isn't sure how to get out now.

_Please can we just get this over with. _Emma thought as she nervously wrung her hands as she continued to wait. Despite all she had said, she knew in her heart fighting wasn't the answer, but it felt better than just talking or telling on someone. And sadly enough if her Dad hadn't seen her plan she would have gone through it. That's why or at least partly why she had told her father. She wanted to be stopped before it turned into something like this again. She wanted to get back at Bobby, but she didn't want to disappoint her parents. She had done enough of that already.

David and Snow had finished eating and were now cleaning up. David glanced over at Emma. "It looks like she might have lost some of her fight." David commented as he noticed Emma's slumped shoulders.

"I wish we didn't have to do this." Snow said.

"Me too, but it's for her own good. She has done a lot today and she needs our direction." David said softly. "Let's go get this over with." David added as he started to lead her towards their daughter.

Emma saw her parents coming and she sunk a little farther into the couch. She changed her mind, she didn't want to get this over with, she didn't want to do it at all. Her stomach felt like a bunch of butterflies were fighting with each other. She was glad she hadn't ate anything else because she felt like she could get sick from being so nervous.

Emma's parents came to stand in front of her as she sat on the couch.

"Emma, before we start, is there anything you would like to say?" David started with a disappointed look on his face as thought of everything Emma had managed to do throughout the day.

Emma hated it when he gave her the floor because if she gave a weak apology she would just sound like she was trying to get out of trouble and not really mean it. And if she decided to stand up to him, it would just get her in more trouble so she normally didn't say anything. And this time she had done enough so she shouldn't add to it more than she already did.

Emma nodded her head no. Her heart was just about to beat out of her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe quite right anymore.

"Emma, your mother and I are very disappointed in your behavior today. You know it is not okay to start fights. And I am shocked that you would continue to start fights with this boy right out side of the principal's office. Your temper has been out of control today and you need to learn to control it." David began.

"Why did you fight him instead of talking to him or even telling me?" Snow asked.

"I...I didn't think..." Emma stumbled over her words.

"That's right you didn't think." David said softly. "Emma, you need to think before you act. How many times have I told you that?" David asked sternly.

"But he was being mean to me." Emma whined, not answering the question.

"Emma, we know he said things that were hurtful, but that's not what we are talking about. It's the way you reacted to what he said. You do not start a fight and especially not for little things like him calling you a princess." David said.

"You started a fight with him just because he called you princess?" Snow asked in surprise.

"It wasn't just that. He did say some mean things to her that he shouldn't have said and it sounds like he was trying to provoke her." David added, but then turned to Emma. "We aren't saying that you will never have to physically fight someone, but if at all possible you need to use your words and any other resources before you go to that extreme of a reaction."

"And it sounds like this case could have been avoided if you would have thought before you acted." Snow added. "So on the playground you started the fight because he called you princess?"

"I...I just got mad and I just tackled him. I would have punched him if he was shorter." Emma said.

"Emma, this is not the time to talk about any more fighting." David said in a frustrated, yet tired tone.

"But he deserved it." Emma said with a pout.

"If I hear that one more time, you will be very sorry young lady." David said in a very, very quiet voice.

Emma froze at that and knew she shouldn't say anything else.

"Emma, no matter what he said he doesn't deserve to be tackled and definitely not punched in the face. What if you had said something to someone that hurt their feelings would it be okay for them to tackle you or punch you?" Snow asked.

"No." Emma answered with a frown. She understood what they were saying finally, but it felt so much better to tackle him and even better to punch him.

"Then why do you think it is okay for you to do it?" Snow asked.

"I never said it was, I just...it felt better to fight him." Emma said quietly as she looked down.

Snow and Charming exchanged a look at that, feeling both a little better and worse about her answer. She knew it was wrong which was good, but she still decided to fight instead of what she knew was right.

"So you know it is wrong what you did?" David asked.

"Yes." Emma answered quietly.

"But you did it anyway?" Snow asked.

"I didn't really think about it..." Emma said with a grimace.

"Well you need to learn to think before you act and I hope after your punishments you will be reminded to _think _before you act." David replied.

Emma cringed as she wondered what punishments those would be.

"But before we get to what your punishment will be, we have more to talk about it. Don't we?" David said sternly.

Emma grimaced.

"You have been extremely disrespectful and disobedient today. Not to mention that you were planning on vandalizing the school and then blaming it on someone else." David ranted.

"But I told you!" Emma yelled, still not feeling like she should be punished for that.

"Emma don't yell at your father." Snow scolded.

"Why did you tell me?" David asked after a moment.

Emma looked down only glancing up for a second before talking. "Because I wanted you to stop me so I wouldn't get in bigger trouble when I actually went through with it." Emma mumbled.

"Emma, don't get me wrong, it was better for you tell me about it instead of going through with it, but that doesn't mean it makes it okay. First of all, you were planning this frame job while you were suppose to be thinking about your behavior from today. Also that you were even thinking of doing such a thing is enough to get you in trouble, young lady." David said.

"But I told you and I didn't do it." Emma said sadly.

"I know and we have taken that under consideration, but Emma we are worried that you may try something like that anyway so we need to make sure that doesn't happen." David said.

"But I said I wouldn't do it." Emma said.

"I know you did, but I don't trust you anymore. You have lost our trust so until that trust is earned back, we have to take precautions to keep you out of trouble." David explained, knowing this would hurt her, but it was true. He wouldn't put it past her to do something like she had planned.

"You...you don't trust me?" Emma asked trying to hold back her tears.

"No." David answered with a sad expression.

Emma looked at her mom, silently asking her if she trusted her.

"I am sorry, Emma, but you lost my trust too." Snow answered her.

Emma couldn't hold the tears back anymore and a couple of tears started to stream down her face.

David had to remind himself to stay strong before continuing despite his daughter's tears. "And since we can't trust you will be grounded until further notice. We can't trust you to be without adult supervision. We believe that you won't have too much trouble earning our trust back though, but it is going to take some work. Also we will be taking away your TV privileges until further notice as well. You will also be getting extra chores around the house to make up for the hospital bills that we will have to be paying for." David started.

"Also you will be apologizing to Bobby and his parents for what you did. You father and I will accompany you to their house so that we know you did it properly." Snow added.

"Apologize? No, I won't apologize to him!" Emma yelled through her tears.

"You will apologize, young lady, and do not yell at your mother." David said calmly, but firmly. "Also I expected you to apologize to your mother and I as well for your disobedient and disrespectful behavior today." David added giving her a disappointed look.

Emma knew there was no way to get out of any of her punishments and felt extremely guilty for everything now. All she saw in her parents' eyes was disappointment and it was like a knife to the heart that kept stabbing her over and over again.

"Emma, another thing we want you to understand is that Bobby was bullying you from what we can tell and he shouldn't have been saying some of the things he was saying to you. His father shouldn't have said what he said either. I want you to make sure that if Bobby does say those types of things to you to tell your mom or another teacher. He shouldn't be bullying you and he wasn't in the right either. Do you understand what I am saying?" David started.

"I think so, but why am I am in trouble too if he was wrong?" Emma asked softly.

"You are in trouble because of how you reacted to his bullying." Snow tried to explain.

Emma nodded.

"Another thing, Emma. You know that what Bobby and his Dad said are not true, right? You are our daughter and we are proud that you are ours. We know that you made mistakes today, but that doesn't make us love you less. We may be disappointed, but that's because we care about you and want the best for you."

"Emma, one other thing that I, we, want to let you know is that we love you and even though you may think that we are being mean, we are doing this for your own good." Snow added softly.

Emma needed to hear that, but she wasn't quite ready to give apologies to her parents yet.

"Are you ready to apologize?" David asked softly.

Emma shook her head no and looked down.

"Ok, then why don't you head upstairs until you are ready." David said softly.

Emma stood up to walk upstairs, but her Mom reached out and hugged her. Emma was still crying, but she didn't feel like being with her parents. Even though they said they loved her, they were disappointed in her and she felt like running away. She finally got a family, a mom and dad, and now she disappointed them and they couldn't trust her.

Snow gave her a sad smile before letting her go. She hated to see Emma cry, but it showed that they actually got through to her.

Emma wanted to get away and escape to her room, but her Dad caught her arm and hugged her as well, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "We love you, Emma." David said as he looked into Emma's eyes and then placed another kiss on her forehead.

When he let her go, Emma walked upstairs without another word. She was just a big disappointment to them and they deserved so much more. Maybe she needed to rid them of herself then they could have a new child together that wouldn't be a disappointment. They didn't need a messed up kid who ended up just being a disappointment and a big burden to them.

They say they love her and she knows they are telling the truth, but she would do the best for them and take herself out of the equation so they could have a normal family with a normal kid. They may think they want her, but eventually they will realize that she isn't what they want or deserve. She would do the right thing and send herself away.

Emma got to her room and found her bag. She would have to pack light if she was going to make it to the nearest bus stop outside of Storybrooke. But that was okay because she only needed a few things. Her baby blanket, a change of clothes, toothbrush and a picture that she had of her parents and herself.

She finished packing, but knew she would have to wait till nighttime to go or else they might catch her. She hid her bag under the bed and then laid down to cry. She didn't want to leave, but she had to give them their best chance and that wasn't with her.

She wished she could be the daughter they deserved, but she just couldn't be that daughter. She was heartbroken and couldn't help, but cry her heart out.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this is the second chapter for the day, but I felt like you would need another one after the last one. Also Snow will be in the next one a lot more! This chapter was set up a little differently because it will affect later chapters. **

**Chapter 8**

"Well that went better than I figured it would. I was expecting more yelling than that." David said after he heard Emma's door close.

"I know. She seems like she is sorry for what she did." Snow said with relief.

"Yeah she did. I think we just need to make sure she really understands that we love her and that nothing she can do will ever change that." David said with some concern.

"Me too." Snow said. "So now what do we do?"

"Just leave her be for awhile to give her time to come up with good apologies. She knows to come find us when she is ready, but I doubt it will be tonight." David said softly. "What we need to do is relax, it's been a long day."

"Movie?" Snow asked.

"That sounds perfect." David said with a tired smile.

"Tomorrow will be better." Snow said with a smile.

"I hope so." David said with a sigh. "So one of Emma's movies? Maybe we should buy her some more movies...well when she actually can watch tv."

"Yeah." Snow said with a chuckle.

Snow and David picked out a movie and settled down on the couch together to watch it.

***OUAT***

David and Snow walked up to their daughter's room to check on her and make sure she was in bed or getting ready for bed.

As they walked in, David smiled sadly as he saw Emma laying on her bed asleep with dried tears on her face. They walked to the bed and silently agreed to get Emma under the covers together.

He had found out quickly how hard Emma slept and he could normally get Emma under the covers without waking her. David picked Emma up as Snow pulled down the covers. Snow then covered Emma with the blanket so that it was up to her chin.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl." David whispered before kissing her forehead.

Snow smiled softly as she gazed at her sleeping daughter. "Love you, sweetheart."

Snow walked past David into the hallway. David turned off the lights and closed the door to Emma's room. He then put an arm around his wife as they went downstairs.

"She is fast asleep." David said as they made their way to their bedroom.

"Well she did have a long day." Snow said with a smirk.

"Yeah, causing trouble wherever she went." David said with a sigh.

"Well we can't really blame her though." Snow said.

"Why not?" David asked as he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"It is in her genes. She was bound to be a troublemaker." Snow said with a grin.

"Oh so you are saying this is all your fault?" David teased.

"Uh no. This is _our_ fault." Snow said as she rolled her eyes.

David smirked as he got into bed. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ha! That there shows you are a troublemaker!" Snow said as she shook her head. "Well, I need to sleep and so do you. I have a feeling that tomorrow's going to be a long day for all of us." Snow said softly.

"Oh yeah. I'm just hoping our little one decides to give her father a break tomorrow." David said with a chuckle.

"Good luck with that." Snow said with a chuckle. "Goodnight, Charming."

"Goodnight, Snow." David said as he kissed her.

Snow snuggled into his side as David put his arm around her. They both fell asleep just as quickly as Emma had, but neither realized what Emma was planning.

**1am**

Emma woke up and knew what she needed to do, but it wouldn't be easy. She didn't want to leave her parents, but she knew it was the best for them. And she would survive like she always had, even without her parents.

She grabbed her bag from under the bed and grabbed her jacket to put on. She made her bed look like she was still there by putting pillows and blankets under the comforter.

She had to do just one more thing before sneaking out of her room then sneaking out of the apartment. She grabbed a piece of paper and sat down at her desk to write an apology letter to her parents. She was sorry for the trouble she caused them and she tried her best to make a sincere apology to them. She also explained why she had to leave. She finished the letter and decided to hide it under her blankets so that they would only see it when they found out she wasn't in bed.

As she did though, she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. The thought of never seeing her parents again was beyond heartbreaking so she quickly left her room. She carefully walked down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as she could. She didn't dare look towards her parents' room because she was afraid that she would chicken out and not be able to leave.

She unlocked the locks on the door and sneaked out of the apartment closing the door quietly. She walked down the first flight of stairs before putting on her boots. She then walked out of the building. She stopped for a second and looked back, but then started walking towards the town line.

She hadn't realized how cold it was out, but she couldn't go back in for a winter coat. She would be fine without it. She hadn't had it when she came to live with her Dad so she would be fine without it. He had been very good to her even before he had realized that Emma was his daughter. She had been suspicious at first, but he had constantly showed her that he truly cared and wanted her. He had always treated her with respect and she hadn't ever had someone like him or even Mary Margaret in her life.

But, she had to leave to give them their best chance so she continued to walk towards the line of Storybrooke.

***OUAT***

**7 am**

"Well I better wake up our daughter unless you want to wake he up? She is quite delightful in the morning." David said with a cheeky smile.

"Hm probably just as delightful as you are in the morning." Snow said with a chuckle. "I would, but I need to be at work early today." Snow said as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"Excuses, excuses." David replied with a smile.

Snow just smiled as she picked up her bag. "Oh I have more work for Emma on the table." Snow said before leaving.

"Oh okay good." David said as he followed her out. "Stay safe and I'll see you later." David said before pulling his wife to him and kissing her.

"I will, bye." Snow said before heading down the stairs.

David closed the door and then sighed as he looked upstairs. Emma wouldn't be happy about having to wake up early when she didn't need to go to school, but he was taking her with him to work. Also since the reason she was not going to school was because of her being in trouble, he didn't feel bad for her having to get up this early. He, however, felt bad for himself for having to wake her up.

He stalled for a couple more minutes before heading up stairs. "Emma, time to get up and let's not do what we did yesterday. Get up and get ready." David said as he came In to the room. "You have fifteen minutes." David reminded her before leaving the room.

David went back downstairs to get Emma's food ready and finish getting ready himself. After a little bit, he realized that if sounded very quiet in the loft.

David groaned. She probably went back to sleep after he went up there. He went back upstairs and walked into her room. "Emma, come on its time to get up." David said as he sat down on the bed and put his hand on what he thought was his daughter.

"What?" David said as he pulled the blanket down to reveal the pillows and blankets under it. "Emma..." David got up quickly and checked her bathroom. "Emma!"

He found the bathroom empty, but then saw a piece of paper on the floor by the bed. He quickly picked it up and opened it.

Dear Mom and Dad,

First of all, I am really, really sorry for getting in so much trouble. I know I don't think before I act and I am going to work on it. I'm also sorry that I was disrespectful to both of you and yelled a lot. I know I'm a mess and can be a handful. I hate that I disappointed both of you. I am really sorry.

Thank you both for taking me in and really being good to me. I want you to know that I really appreciate both of you and am very grateful for everything you have done for me. Thank you so much.

Well, I am hoping by the time you read this that I am long gone. I can't stay. I love it with you guys, but I am too much of a burden to you guys and you deserve better than me. If I am not around you can start a real family, one without a messed up kid. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye in person, but I knew you guys wouldn't let me go, but you will realize over time it's for the best. I want to give you your best chance.

And don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own. I'll survive like I always have so don't worry.

Love you both,

Emma

P.S. Don't try to find me because I should have crossed the line by now.

David ran out of the room with the letter in hand. He was internally kicking himself for not making sure she was awake sooner. He didn't even know when she left and if she had crossed the line, he couldn't follow without losing his memory. But he had to find her and he would. He was not losing his daughter again. He couldn't lose her and she had it all wrong it was not their best chance without her.

He grabbed his coat and his gun before heading quickly out of the apartment building. He would find his daughter, no matter what stood in his way he would find his daughter. He would always find her.

***OUAT***

**4 hours earlier...**

Emma had walked straight through town determined to just follow it straight out of town, but hadn't realized how tired it could get walking when you hadn't had a full nights sleep.

She decided to walk in the forest in case anyone happen to be out in the middle of night. She didn't need anyone to call her parents to let them know they had seen her out in the middle of night.

She made sure she was far enough in the forest so that no one would spot her from the road, but she wasn't paying attention to how far she went until she decided to stop for a rest. As she did she looked back to see the road and couldn't see it. "Oh man." Emma said to herself. She was rather tired from walking and getting up at one in the morning.

She decided that taking a little nap wouldn't hurt so she laid back against a tree and tried to sleep. She would wake up in a little bit and find the road again. She was just so tired and she was cold. She hadn't realized it would be so cold, it hadn't been this cold the other day.

Before she knew it, she was waking up to a light drizzle on her face. "Oh seriously?" Emma complained.

She got up and wondered what time it was. The sun was up, but she couldn't tell time by it like her a Dad could. She looked around trying to remember which way was which.

Emma just decided to trust her gut and go the direction she thought was out of town.

Emma walked for a good hour before something caught her foot and fell to the ground with a scream. Emma cried in pain as she tried to move her foot from the branch that had tripped her.

"No. No. No." Emma cried in frustration and pain.

Emma finally untangled her foot from the branch and sat on the ground holding her ankle. She bit her lip as she decided to try to stand on it. She was a firm believer in walking injuries off and just being in denial that anything was even wrong.

It took her a minute, but she stood up without putting any weight on her ankle. She hesitated before putting weight on her foot and winced in pain. She then started to walk, but she was limping pretty bad. "I. Hate. The. Forest." Emma said as she limped in pain.

***OUAT***

**7:30 am...**

David had started calling everyone he trusted to look out for Emma as soon as he got to his truck. It was still dangerous for her with Regina still in hiding. Grumpy and the dwarfs were dividing up to check the town line and the docks. Ruby and Granny hadn't seen her either, but Ruby went out to try to smell Emma's scent in town. David was driving towards the town line to check the street for any sign of his daughter.

"Emma, where are you?" David asked as he scanned the sides of the road and into the forest.

David reached the town line, but he hadn't seen Emma anywhere. He looked across the line to the other side of the town line, but he didn't see his daughter. It would have helped if he knew when she left or what way she had went.

All he had to go on was the gut feeling he had that told him that she was still in town and he had a feeling she would stay in the forest so no one saw her. The only problem with that would be that she had a very bad sense of direction especially in the woods.

He started to drive back looking at the sides of the road for any footprints or anything unusual. He was starting to drizzle again as he pulled over when he thought he saw something on the side of the road. As he got out he pulled his coat on tighter as he felt the cold breeze. He immediately thought of his daughter being outside for who knows how long in only a light jacket.

He got out and noticed footprints going into the forest. They were Emma's size and so he started to follow them as quickly as he could. As he started to get further into the woods, it started to rain even harder and then her footprints were starting to disappear.

He found out quickly that Emma had went the wrong way because instead of heading towards the town line she had been going deeper into the woods. "Emma!" David yelled after a while.

"When I find you, and I will find you, you will be grounded for the rest of your life and I won't let you out of my sight for the next decade." David ranted as he tried to guess where Emma went.

David continued to look, hoping to come across his daughter as soon as possible since it was now pouring.

***OUAT***

Emma winced in pain as she continued to limp through the rain, but the mud was slippery and her feet kept getting stuck in it. She had already fallen many times and cried out in pain from her ankle.

She was miserable. She was freezing, in lots of pain, exhausted and hungry because she hadn't thought to bring any food for herself.

She realized a while ago that she was lost and had no clue which way was which, but she had to keep walking no matter how much it hurt.

There was a loud crack of thunder as Emma took another painful step, but as she did she found herself falling head first downhill and tumbling over and over before falling over a cliff only catching herself on a root. Emma yelled as her hands started to slip from the root.

Emma was terrified as she looked down to see rocks and a stream about 200 feet down, way too far to fall and survive. Emma looked down again and thought maybe it would be better to fall...

"Emma!" David called as he suddenly appeared over the cliff and grabbed her arm. "Grab onto my hand." David said as he grabbed onto another tree root to help pull Emma up.

"Dad?" Emma said in surprise.

"Emma, grab my hand." David said firmly when Emma looked at him in surprise.

Emma grabbed his hand and then she felt herself being pulled up with minimal help from herself.

"Emma, you okay?" David asked in a panicked voice as he let go of Emma to look her over.

"Yeah.." Emma started, but winced as she put weight on her ankle.

"What's wrong with your ankle?" David said as he immediately took most of her weight by putting an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side.

"It's fine." Emma said.

"Emma, I'm in no mood to be lied to." David said as he started to get Emma away from the ledge.

"I tripped on a branch or a tree root." Emma said thinking it might have been a root since it was coming out of the ground.

"Let's get you to a safer place before we look at your ankle." David said as he took on more of Emma's weight.

"Dad, it's fine and you're ruining my plan." Emma started.

"I'm glad I'm ruining your plan and we will talk about that later. Just one thing on the subject; you are our best chance, always have been." David said firmly.

Emma heard him, but didn't really believe him. She was too tired, cold, hungry, and hurting to argue with him anymore.

Emma cried out in pain as her foot caught on another root that was sticking out of the ground.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." David said as he picked Emma up in his arms. He wasn't going to have her crying out in pain again if he could help it.

"It..it hurts." Emma said through her tears.

"I know, sweetie. We will look at it in a minute." David said as he looked down at his daughter who was shivering and looked exhausted.

David found a safe place that was sheltered some from the rain and put Emma down. As he did he saw Emma shiver again and quickly took off his coat. "Here, sweetie." David said as he put his coat on Emma.

"Thanks...Dad." Emma said.

David smiled softly. "Ok, I need to look at your ankle." David said with a grimace as she turned to look at her foot.

"Do you have to?" Emma asked with a grimace.

"I'm afraid so. Now, this may hurt, but I'll try to be quick." David said softly before starting to touch Emma's boot to take it off. Thankful her boots had zippers so it would be a little easier. He started unzip her boot, but as soon as he did she cried out in pain again.

"Almost done, sweetie." David said as he unzipped the rest of her boot and took it off.

"It's worse daddy, it's worse." Emma said through her tears.

"Shhh, honey. It will be over soon. Just talk to me, okay? What time did you leave this morning?" David said as he quickly looked at Emma's ankle.

"Uh..1ish." Emma said through her tears.

"What? You have been out for that long? Emma, it's been raining and it's dangerous out here." David said in a worried voice as he looked up at Emma.

"What time is it?" Emma asked, stiffened up and winced as her Dad went back to work on her ankle.

"Nine." David answered, thinking of for how long she had been out, she sure didn't get very far.

Emma winced again and more tears fell down her face. "Daddy..." Emma cried.

David grimaced as he put her boot back on because he did all he could do. "I'm done, baby." David said softly. "Ok, now we need to get you back home, well to the doctor then home."

"What? No. I can't go home, I have to leave. I'm ruining your life and mom's life." Emma said through her tears.

"You are not and yes, you are going home. Remember you are grounded? Probably for the rest of your life after this stunt." David said sternly as he lifted Emma into his arms.

Emma frowned because she couldn't do anything, but inside she was very happy. She hadn't wanted to leave, but she still felt like she was ruining their life and was a burden to them.

Emma hid her face into her Dad's chest as it continued to rain. She was already freezing so the rain was just making her even colder. "Are we almost there?" Emma asked as she shivered.

"Well sweetie you ventured very far into the forest so it's going to take a good half an hour to get back to the truck. Were you trying to leave Storybrooke?" David said as he tried to quickly get to the truck.

"Yeah, but I think I got lost." Emma said sheepishly.

"You did." David chuckled, but then he saw her shiver and close her eyes so he quickened his pace again.

They walked for 20 more minutes as it continued to rain harder and harder.

"Daddy, I'm cold." Emma mumbled into his shirt.

"I know, sweetie, we are almost there. How's your ankle?" David asked.

"Hurts." Emma mumbled as she tried to get closer to Dad to avoid the cold and the pain.

"Ok, sweetie." David said. He hated that she was hurting and cold and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hungry too." Emma said after a moment.

David chuckled because he hadn't expected that from Emma, not that it wasn't totally like Emma because it was. She hadn't ate much for dinner the other night and he assumed she hadn't ate anything since then. "We'll fix that after we get you checked out."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Emma, we will have to go to the emergency room to get your ankle look at by Whale." David said softly.

"But it's fine, Dad." Emma grumbled.

"You know that's not true." David said.

Emma groaned. She hated the hospital, really hated it. "Please don't make me go there.." Emma said with a sad expression.

"It can't be helped. Your ankle is at least sprained if not broken and not to mention the scratches and bumps you have from falling down the hill." David answered.

"But Daddy..." Emma whined.

"Emma." David said sternly.

Emma groaned again, but she did feel pretty terrible. Not too terrible that she had to go to the hospital, but a little too terrible to keep arguing at the moment. She relaxed against her Dad again as they went the rest of the way.

"Here we are." David said as they reached the truck. "I have to set you down for a second, okay?" David said as he looked down at Emma.

"It's not like I can't stand on my own." Emma mumbled.

David put her down carefully which caused a soft whimper from Emma. He, however, didn't let go of her. He kept her tucked into his side, still supporting her weight to keep her off her bad ankle. He unlocked the door and opened it before picking Emma up again and setting her in the truck.

David shut her door and ran to the other side of the truck to get in. Emma moved over to the middle wanting the comfort of her Dad, but hadn't put her seatbelt on.

David reached over her to get her seatbelt and buckled her in. Emma rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness. David started the truck and Emma leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" David asked softly as they drove to the hospital, cranking up the heat as he did.

"Mmm." Emma murmured with her eyes closed.

David smiled as he quickly kissed the side of her head, but then sped up to get to the hospital faster. She was shivering, exhausted, and looked terrible. He wouldn't be surprised if she got sick from being outside in the rain for so long. He needed to get her there quickly.

"Home?" Emma mumbled.

"Not yet." David said softly.

Emma groaned.

"I know you don't want to go, but it's necessary." David said softly.

"But it's not." Emma complained.

"Emma, I'm not going to argue with you, it is necessary. If I didn't think it was, I wouldn't take you." David said as they reached the hospital.

"But.." Emma started.

"No." David interrupted as he kissed her head after he had parked.

Emma groaned again.

"Come on let's get you inside." David said as he unbuckled Emma's seatbelt. He opened his door and got out before turning back towards Emma who was pouting now, but looked miserable. "Scoot over here." David said.

Emma frowned further, but scooted over towards her father.

"It will be over before you know it and we will be home." David said as he put an arm under her legs and his other arm around her waist before picking her up out of the truck.

"Dad, I can walk." Emma said drawing out Dad in an annoyed tone.

"We wouldn't be here if that was true." David replied as he walked towards the hospital.

"I can still walk so that means we don't need to be here." Emma tried.

David just gave her a look that told her 'good try, but no.'

Emma groaned again as they walked through the doors of the hospital. "Is mom coming?" Emma asked.

"I haven't called her yet…but she will once I call her." David said, realizing that he would probably be on the couch for a very long time. He should have called her right away. Emma wasn't the only one in trouble this time.

"Oh. That means you are in trouble with mom." Emma said with a smirk.

"More than likely." David said with a grimace and Emma chuckled until she remembered where they were going.

As they got into the hospital, David felt Emma immediately tense up. He kissed her head once more before whispering, "it's going to be okay" to Emma.

Emma nodded.

"What happen?" Whale asked as he came up along side two nurses.

"She decide to run away and it looks like she might have broken her ankle. She was also in the rain most of the day and she tumbled down a hill." David informed.

"Okay, set her down here." Whale said as he pointed to a spare bed in the emergency room.

David set his daughter, but as he tried to pull away she grabbed on to his arm. "It's alright, Emma." David said softly so only Emma could hear him.

Emma looked up at him with terrified eyes and kept holding on to his arm like her life depended on it. Whale and the nurses were surrounding her making her feel claustrophobic. Someone took of her boots and when the one came off she couldn't help when she moaned in pain.

"It's definitely broken. We will have to get it x-rayed to see what type of break it is, but it is broken." Whale said after he looked at Emma's ankle. "Susan, can you get her into a gown and then I'll examine her further before getting her x-Ray." Whale said.

Susan nodded and everyone left besides Susan and David.

"Ok, sweetie. I'll be back in a minute." David said as he kissed Emma's forehead.

"What? Don't leave me!" Emma said as she grasped on tighter to his arm.

"I'm not. I'm just going to wait out here until you are changed." David said as he looked down at Emma.

"Ok." Emma said softly.

David smiled as he had to still pry Emma's hands off of his arm. "I'll be back. Be good."

Emma watched as he left the little cubicle that had a curtain that separated her from the other beds. When she couldn't see him, she started to panic even more.

"Okay, let's get you changed." Susan said kindly.

***OUAT***

David pulled out his phone and dialed his wife's number. He should have called her as soon as he realized Emma has missing, but he was so concerned that she had crossed the line that he hadn't thought to call her. He knew Snow and knew she would be mad at him for not telling her what was going on.

_"Hello?" Snow answered absently. _

"Snow, it's Charming. I'm sorry to call you at work, but I have had a couple problems with Emma. She decided to sneak out early this morning to run away to give us our best chance. Don't worry I found her, but not till after she had got lost in the forest. I have her at the hospital because she managed to break her ankle and get roughed up a little by tumbling down a hill." David explained quickly, hoping that his wife wouldn't freak out on him.

There was silence on the other side of the line. "Is she alright?" Snow asked.

"She will be. I'm afraid she as out in the rain most of the morning so she might end up getting sick again." David said and there was more silence. "Snow, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I was in such a hurry to make sure she didn't cross the line. I knew if she did we would lose her and we couldn't bear that." David apologized.

_"I understand, but you should have told me. I'm her mother and I need to know if my baby is in trouble or hurt." Snow said after a moment. _

"I know and I should have called you sooner." David said.

_"Are you sure she is okay?" Snow asked. _

"I wouldn't say she is totally fine, but she will be." David said.

_"Okay. Should I get a sub for the rest of the day?" Snow asked. _

"That's up to you, but you might want to take tomorrow off. I can handle her today, but if you want to take the rest of today off you can." David said.

_"I'll get a sub for the rest of the day, but they won't be in until 11:30. Unless someone can take my place until then." Snow replied. _

"Okay. I'll keep you updated." David said.

_"You better or else you will be sleeping on the couch for as long as Emma is grounded for." Snow replied._

"Noted." David chuckled.

_"Good. I better go, text me or call me when you know more about Emma." Snow said._

"I will." David responded.

_"Ok, bye." Snow said before hanging up._

David grimaced as he put his phone away. She was still mad at him and he may end up sleeping on the couch anyway.

He walked back over to Emma who was now in a hospital gown. She looked scared and uncomfortable as she laid there.

"Emma, are you okay?" David asked as he came up to her side.

Emma looked a bit startled as he spoke, then she relaxed a little when she realized that it was just her Dad. She nodded slowly.

David frowned knowing she wasn't okay, but she wouldn't admit it. He put his arm around her shoulders before kissing the top of her head. "We should only be here for a little bit then we can go home. Plus your mom is getting a sub so she will be home probably by the time we get home." David said softly.

"Can we just leave now?" Emma asked with a frown.

"You really want to leave in your hospital gown?" David asked in a chuckle.

"I'm serious. I would change again." Emma said seriously.

"Your ankle is broken, we can't leave." David replied.

Emma frowned again. "Please Daddy." Emma tried.

"Emma." David lightly scolded. "I know you don't like hospitals, but there is no way out of this one." David added in a gentle tone.

A couple tears slipped from Emma's eyes as she realized it was no use trying to get him to change his mind.

He hugged her a little tighter as he kissed the top of her head.

"Emma Nolan? I am here to take you to get your x-rays taken." A nurse said as she came up to Emma.

Emma stiffened up immediately. "Can my Dad come with me?" Emma asked.

"I'm afraid not." The nurse said.

Emma turned towards her Dad looking like she was about to cry again. "I don't want to leave you." Emma whispered, but it had a deeper meaning then just leaving him for the X-rays.

"You will see me right after you get them. I'll be waiting here for you." David said softly as he squeezed Emma's hand.

Emma looked up at him looking terrified, but David could tell that she trusted him. "Okay." Emma said softly.

David smiled and kissed her forehead before nodding towards the nurse. The nurse brought in a wheelchair.

"I don't need that." Emma said.

"Emma." David warned.

"But.." Emma started.

David just gave her his dad look, which seemed to shut Emma up for the time being. David then picked Emma up in his arms and set her in the wheelchair. "Hurry back, princess." David said softly.

Emma nodded, but she felt very anxious about leaving her Dad while she was in the hospital. She kept her eyes on her father as long as she could, but then they turned a corner and he was gone.

The nurse took her into the X-ray room and started to get Emma's ankle in position to take the X-rays.

Emma winced as her ankle hurt as the nurse moved it.

"So what's it like being the Savior?" The nurse asked.

Emma internally groaned. She couldn't get back to her father sooner. She hated these conversations so much.

"It's weird." Emma murmured and hoped that the nurse would get the hint.

After the X-rays, the nurse started to wheel Emma back to her bed, but as they were going down one of the hallways Emma saw someone she didn't care to see. Well more than one person she didn't care to see.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't Emma Nolan the little princess the doesn't deserve the title. Looks like you got a little that was coming to you, maybe I should give you the rest." Mr. Stevens said as he stood beside his son, Bobby.

Emma stiffened up feeling very intimidated and very exposed only being in her hospital gown.

"Why don't you let me take her the rest of the way? I'm an old family friend." Mr. Stevens said to the nurse.

"Sorry, we don't allow others to transfer patients." Susan said to the man.

Emma relaxed a little at that knowing that Susan wouldn't leave her with this man.

"Oh just this once wouldn't hurt anyone would it?" Mr. Stevens said with a bit of warning in his voice.

"I'm sorry. It isn't allowed." Susan said as she tried to get past him, but he stopped the chair by getting in front of it and putting his hands on each of the arm rests.

Emma let out a little scream as he did and Mr. Stevens clamped her mouth shut with his hand.

"Let go and get out of our way." Susan said, but she sounded afraid.

"Sorry, I can't do that. This young lady and I have something to discuss." Mr. Stevens said as he stared at Emma with cold, evil like eyes.

Emma's heart was pounding fast as she knew that there wasn't anything she could do to fight this man off and whatever he had planned for her wouldn't be pleasant.

"Why don't you leave us?" Mr. Stevens said to Susan.

"No." Susan said, but her voice faltered.

"I would go if I were you, I don't like it when people challenge me or my family." Mr. Stevens yelled in anger.

Mr. Stevens then looked at Emma and pulled her out of the chair on to her feet, which caused Emma to whimper in pain.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" David bellowed as he ran towards Mr. Stevens.

"What? I'm just about to give her the lesson she deserves. I'm sure you didn't teach her well enough or at all. I meant what I said about her needing to be horsewhipped." Mr. Stevens said as he continued to hold Emma by the arm.

"That is none of your concern on how I punish my daughter. Now, let go of my daughter." David said as he reached them.

"It is my concern when your so called daughter here hurt my boy and isn't getting properly punished for it."

"She has been appropriately punished, but that is still none of your concern on how I discipline my daughter. And you have no right to touch her or suggest anything." David said in a low voice as he pulled Mr. Stevens from Emma.

"I do have every right to step in when my son was hurt by that lowlife, piece of scum that you call your daughter. And if you don't punish her right, I will step in and punish her the way she deserves." Mr. Stevens said, but before he could say anything else David punched him in the face.

"Do not insult my daughter again and if you come anywhere near her again I will have you thrown in jail. Now get out of here." David yelled at him before stepping over to Emma, who hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, sir, I tried to get him to leave us, but he wouldn't let us through." Susan said from behind the chair. She had never left Emma, but Mr. Stevens had scared her pretty bad.

"It wasn't your fault. Thank you for not leaving her like he asked." David said softly.

"Oh I wouldn't have dreamed of it." Susan said seriously.

"Okay. Emma, let's get you back to your bed." David said as he helped her sit back down in the chair.

Emma was shaking still so she grabbed on to her Dad's arm. She didn't want to leave him again. All she really wanted was to be in his arms because that made her feel safe. And she really wished her mom was here as well.

"I'm not leaving, Emma." David said as he took her hand to hold while the nurse pushed the wheelchair back to her bed.

David picked Emma up and set her gently on the bed, but Emma wasn't letting him go. She had both her arms wrapped around one of his arms as she leaned her head against his arm as well.

David smiled softly at the nurse before she left and then David looked down at Emma. "Ok, Emma. Why don't you scoot over a little?" David said softly before sitting on the bed next to her and letting her snuggle into his side. "It's okay. He won't hurt you, I won't let him." David assured Emma.

Emma nodded, but tears were streaming down her face. It wasn't helping that she was overly tired from waking up at one in the morning and that she was in pain from her ankle. And on top of all that she was shook up about what Mr. Stevens said and did. There was the part of her, a big part of her that believed in what he said about her.

She was holding on to him so tightly not just because she was scared or even in pain, but it was more that he might realize that she wasn't good enough or even that maybe she wasn't really their daughter. She was scared she would lose him and her mom. She knew she was about to leave Storybrooke, but at least she would have known they wanted her. It would be way worse if they rejected her...

Emma stayed snuggled up to her Dad until Whale came in with her X-rays. Instead of moving away from her father, she tried to hide behind him.

Whale gave David a questioning look when he saw Emma trying to hide from him. David shook his head trying to let Whale know that it wasn't him and he shouldn't worry about it.

"Ok, so it looks like your ankle is broken, but the good news is you will be able to pick what color cast you get." Whale said with a smirk.

Emma looked at him like he was crazy because there was so much going on that picking the color of her cast was meaningless to her. She didn't want to be there at all.

"We have pink..." Emma looked horrified at that. "Blue, green, purple, yellow."

Emma thought about it before answering, "green."

Whale smiled. "Good pick. Let's get the cast on you so you can head home. I think just this once, I'll let your Dad carry you."

Emma smiled at that because she would rather be in his arms then in the wheelchair.

David picked up Emma and followed Whale to another room where Whale motioned for him to put Emma on the bed that was there. Emma held on to his arm once again.

After an hour, the cast was on and Emma was ready to be discharged from the hospital.

"You just need to sign these papers and you two will be free to go." Whale said as a nurse handed David the discharge papers.

David quickly signed them and handed them back.

Emma tried to get out of riding in the wheelchair, but it was hospital policy that they wheel her out.

"Ok, Em. I'm going to go get the truck and be right back, okay?" David said knowing that Emma wouldn't like being separated from him.

"I'll even stay to see you off." Whale said sensing that Emma needed some reassurance that nothing would happen to her and if Mr. Stevens was around that Whale could take him.

Emma nodded, trying to be brave.

David smiled and kissed the top of her head. He had her crutches that she would have to use later on. She would hate it, but she would need them to get around.

He quickly put the crutches in the truck and drove up to the hospital entrance. Emma looked relieved when he jumped out and came back over to her.

"Ok, let's get you home." David said with a smile as he leaned down to pick Emma up in his arms.

David put her in the truck and buckled her up to avoid the argument that Emma always gave him. He kissed her cheek before shutting the door and turning to Whale, "thank you."

"No problem." Whale said with a smile.

**Please Review! **

**P.S. Snow isn't too happy with David right now…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I wasn't quite sure about this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. If you have any ideas for this part of the story, let me know. I have a new chapter that is set 4 weeks later, but I can add in a chapter before it if I get some more inspiration! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9

"Ok, I think you are all set up." David said once he had Emma in bed with some schoolwork and a book near by.

"Can't I watch TV?" Emma asked.

"No, you are still grounded, young lady. We will be talking about this latest stunt of yours later." David said with a disappointed, yet sad look at her.

Emma frowned.

"This is for your own good, Emma. If we didn't love you we wouldn't punish you. Now sleep, I know you are exhausted." David said softly before kissing her forehead.

Emma scrunched up her face at his comment, she didn't understand how this was good for her, but she knew that they loved her.

"If you need me, I'll be downstairs." David said before leaving the room with a little smirk at Emma's facial expression.

"When is mom getting home?" Emma asked before he shut the door.

David smiled softly. "She should be home any minute."

"Okay." Emma said.

"Try to get some sleep."

Emma frowned because she just realized she was actually stuck in her room because her Dad hadn't brought her crutches up there and she had a feeling that he wouldn't want her to try to walk down the stairs in them.

If she wasn't so tired, she would have tried to get downstairs anyway, but she fell asleep before she could even think of a plan to get downstairs to watch tv.

*****OUAT*****

Snow burst into the apartment. She couldn't help, but be mad at David for not calling her sooner. No matter the circumstances, he should have called her. "Where is she?" Snow asked.

"Upstairs." David said, knowing that she was mad at him.

Snow nodded before heading upstairs. She wasn't ready to talk to her husband just yet.

She walked into the room to see Emma asleep in bed. She couldn't believe that she almost lost her daughter and didn't even know she was missing until two hours ago. She sat down on the bed and gently touched Emma's cheek.

Emma blinked her eyes open. "Mommy." Emma mumbled with a sleepy smile.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Snow asked softly.

"Tired." Emma replied.

"Well then you should sleep." Snow said as she started to get up.

"Mom? Can you stay?" Emma asked shyly.

Snow smiled. "Of course." Snow answered before walking to the other side of the bed to lay down beside Emma.

Emma snuggled up close to her mom before closing her eyes feeling content and safe with her.

Snow put her arms around Emma. It was just as much for her as it was for Emma. She needed to keep Emma close to know she was safe and sound. Emma was safe.

Snow was about to get up and let Emma sleep for a while, but then she decided that she would enjoy this moment for a while. She didn't even realize it when she fell asleep too.

**2 hours later…**

David put on a pot of coffee as he realized how tired he was and cold he was from getting soaked earlier. He had been so busy getting Emma to the hospital and then settled at home, he had totally forgot to change. Then once Snow got home, he realized how mad she was at him and how much he screwed up that he did not think to change out of his wet clothes.

Now they were just damp, but he didn't feel like changing. He was too worried about Emma and Snow. Snow hadn't come down since she went up to check on Emma.

He had thought about going up to check on them, but then decided to just give Snow some space so he stayed downstairs.

When the coffee was done, he poured himself a cup of it and drank it as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

David was startled when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up to see his wife coming into the kitchen.

"How mad are you at me?" David asked sheepishly.

Snow just glared at her husband.

"Did I mention how sorry I am for not calling you right away?" David asked.

"Yes, but I'm still mad. You should have called me right when you found out she was missing! It seems like you just forgot I am her parent too! I know that under the curse you were her foster parent and I was just the school teacher and your girlfriend, but the curse is broken. I am her parent too. I am her mom and you should have called me! I have a right to know when my daughter is missing and in danger!" Snow yelled.

"I know that you are her parent too. I am sorry, I didn't think…"

"You're right you didn't think! You didn't think about me or my feelings!" Snow interrupted in anger.

"Snow, I'm sorry, so sorry. I screwed up….big time. I was just so worried that she had crossed the line and that I failed her again. I didn't want to lose her, not again." David tried to explain.

"You should have called me." Snow shook her head, not willing to forgive him yet.

"I know. Snow.." David started as he put a hand on her arm.

"We need to talk to her when she wakes up." Snow brushed him off and backed away so that his arm fell off her arm.

David nodded. "She left this note."

Snow took the note and read it. She closed her eyes after reading it. She couldn't believe Emma could think that their best chance would be without her. She was their best chance, always had been their best chance.

"Maybe after dinner we could talk to her?" David said after a moment.

Snow nodded before heading over the bedroom.

David frowned as she left. He would be spending the night on the couch…..

**4 hours later...**

Emma found herself waiting for parents to start lecturing her once more about her 'stunt.' After her mom had been hovering worriedly over her since she woke up an hour ago, making sure she was okay, her Dad had gotten her dinner ready and brought it up. She could tell there was some tension between them two as soon as her Dad had brought it up. But now they were about to talk to her about what happen today.

She bit her lip nervously as she waited for them.

Snow sat down on the edge of the bed and David stood with his arms crossed.

"Emma, we both read your letter and we need you to understand that you are our best chance. We love you so much and we couldn't handle losing you again." Snow started.

"But I'm...messed up. You deserve better than me." Emma said as she looked down.

David knelt down beside the bed and tilted Emma's chin. "Emma, you are our daughter and you are perfect. You are our best chance and we wouldn't have you any other way. We love you."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"More than anything." Snow answered with a watery smile.

"Ok." Emma said through her tears as she could tell they were telling the truth.

Her parents smiled at her softly before continuing with their talk.

"There is something else we need to talk about." David started. "There are still consequences to your actions. You really worried us today and it was very dangerous for you to be out by yourself. However, we feel that breaking your ankle ended up being punishment enough." David said.

"So I'm not grounded anymore?" Emma asked in surprise.

David gave a dry chuckle. "No, you are still grounded for the foreseeable future for actions at school and at the station."

Emma frowned, but knew it had been too good to be true.

David and Snow gave her sympathetic smiles before David continued as he tilted her chin up to look at her in the eyes. "However, if you ever pull another stunt like that again, you will find us having a different kind of discussion, do I make myself clear?" David asked firmly.

"Yes, sir." Emma said in a quiet voice. She hadn't meant to disappoint them more.

David let go of her chin, "good."

"Now, let's get your medicine in you and then you can get some sleep, it's about your bedtime anyway." Snow said as she handed Emma her medicine to take.

"But it's only 7:30." Emma whined before taking the medicine.

"Yes and you woke up at one in the morning so an early bedtime is very appropriate. Now, get some sleep." Snow replied with a smirk as she took the glass of water back from Emma.

David helped Emma lay down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Emma."

Snow then kissed Emma's forehead before heading out of the room with David. This was just the beginning of a long recovery with their stubborn daughter, but it would be worth it, it would always be worth it when it came to Emma.

As they got downstairs, David turned to his wife. "That went pretty well."

Snow just looked at him before walking to their room and grabbing some sheets and a blanket. She walked back over to David and handed them to him without a word.

"I guess I am sleeping on the couch." David said sarcastically.

Snow just glared at him before heading to their room again.

David sighed. He wondered how long she would be mad at him. He took the sheets and blanket to the living room, but just put them on the chair. He then sat down on the couch. He hadn't really sat down at all during the day and now it was really catching up to him. He was so tired, but he couldn't really relax, not with Snow being mad at him. He turned on the TV, but really wasn't watching it. He fell asleep at some point, but it wasn't very restful.

He woke up a couple of hours later to the sound of the TV still on. He got up slowly and turned the TV off before heading to the bathroom.

He didn't even bother to change before heading back to the couch. He grabbed the blanket and laid down on the couch. He curiously wondered why it felt so cold tonight, but before he really could think about it, he was asleep.

******OUAT*****

David woke up feeling exhausted, but he needed to go to work today. Plus he figured he should avoid Snow until she was ready to forgive him. He got up and went to grab some clothes from the room. Snow was still sleeping so he was extra careful to be quiet.

As he passed the kitchen, he glanced at the clock to see it was earlier than he thought, but he didn't care. He should probably get a head start anyway. He quickly took a shower and got ready. He was about to leave when he decided to go check on Emma.

He went upstairs to Emma's room. He smiled as he saw her. She was still fast asleep, but her blankets were hanging off the bed.

He quickly fixed them and made sure that her ankle was propped up before kissing her forehead. He started to head to the door when he heard a voice.

"Dad?" Emma called in a sleepy voice.

David cringed, he hadn't meant to wake her up. "Go back to sleep, Em." David said as he turned around to go back to her bed.

"What time is it?"

"4:45." David answered.

"Are you leaving for work?" Emma asked confused.

"Yes, I'm going in early."

"Is mom still mad at you?" Emma asked in a worried voice.

"You don't need to worry about that, just get some rest." David said softly.

"I don't like this." Emma said, she hadn't seen them fight before and it was a little scary.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about, okay?" David reassured her.

"Okay. Do you have to go to work today?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I do." David answered before kissing her forehead. "Now, you need to sleep. I'll see you later."

Emma frowned, but closed her eyes. However, she opened her eyes again. "If you are leaving early, does that mean you will be back early."

"No, I should be home when I normally come home."

"Can you call me later?" Emma asked.

David smiled. "Sure."

"Good." Emma smiled before closing her eyes.

David smiled again before leaving the room and then leaving for the station.

**8:00 am **

Snow woke up and looked over the other side of the bed to remember she made her husband sleep on the couch last night. She was still mad at him, but it had lessened some, but not totally.

She got up and looked over to the couch to see that David was already up. She glanced over to see that his coat was gone along with his keys.

Snow sighed, he was avoiding her, but she didn't care right now. She needed space from him anyway. She decided to get ready before checking on Emma.

Snow brought breakfast up to Emma on a tray an hour later. "Emma, sweetie."

Emma groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Come on, Emma, wake up. I made some pancakes for you." Snow said as set the tray on Emma's bedside table.

"Pancakes?" Emma asked as she opened her eyes as the smell of her mom's pancakes.

Snow smiled as she helped Emma sit up to eat her breakfast. She set the tray on Emma's lap before sitting down on the bed.

Emma started to eat, but then thought about her parents' fighting. "Are you still mad at Dad?"

"Emma, you don't need to worry about your Dad and I." Snow said softly.

Emma frowned. "Can you please not be mad at him anymore?"

"Emma, it doesn't work that way." Snow said with a frown.

Emma continued frown as she ate her breakfast. "Is that why he left so early today?"

"When did he leave?" Snow asked, wondering how Emma knew that he left early.

"Before 5. He didn't look so good either."

"Well your father use to be a shepherd so he is use to waking up early." Snow said with a smile. "But you don't have anything to worry about, okay?"

"That's what Dad said." Emma said with a frown before she continued to eat her breakfast. "Can I come downstairs after I eat?"

Snow thought about it. "I think that would be okay."

Emma smiled. "Thanks mom." The next thing she wanted to do was convince her to let her watch TV.

Emma ate, but she couldn't help worry about her parents" fighting. What if it wasn't just a fight? She had seen foster parents fight and then split up. She didn't want that to happen to her parents especially because of her.

****OUAT***

"Okay, lets get you downstairs." Snow said as she helped Emma out of bed.

"Yes!" Emma grinned. She had wondered if her mom had changed her mind about letting her come downstairs when it was an hour later.

Snow chuckled. "Come on, Em."

It took a little bit of work to get Emma downstairs with her broken ankle, but Snow did and got her settled on the couch.

"Mom?" Emma asked shyly.

"What is it, sweetie?" Snow asked in concern.

"Can you sit with me?' Emma asked.

Snow smiled softly before adjusting Emma on the couch so that she could sit next to her with her ankle still in a comfortable position.

Once they were settled, Snow realized they had nothing to do. She looked at the TV and decided that this once they could make an exception and watch a movie.

" Ok, don't tell your Dad, but I think just this once we can watch a movie." Snow said, thinking Charming didn't need to know about this.

"Really?" Emma asked with a grin.

"Yes, but you have to promise you won't tell your Dad. It has to be our secret."

"I promise." Emma agreed quickly.

Snow knew this wasn't the best idea, but one movie wouldn't hurt. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Um…Back to the Future!" Emma said excitedly.

"Doesn't that have a sequel?" Snow asked as she found the movie and put it in.

"Ah yeah.." Emma said, not wanting to say there were more than just two of them. If she was lucky maybe her Mom would let her watch all of them.

"I think we are all set." Snow said as she sat back down next to Emma.

Emma scooted the best she could towards her mom before hesitantly leaning against her mom's arm.

Snow smiled softly and moved her arm so that it was around her shoulders. Emma snuggled closer to her as the movie started.

The movie continued, Snow couldn't help, but think about her husband. She hated being at odds with him and decided that when he got home to let him off the hook.

****OUAT****

2:30 pm

Graham had sent David home early since he had got there so darn early plus he wasn't looking the greatest.

David walked into the loft to see Snow and Emma snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. He smiled softy as he took his coat off and put his keys away. He went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"You're back early." Snow said as she came into the kitchen.

"Yeah. We caught up on all the paperwork and its been slow today so he said I could get off a little early." David answered, but he looked exhausted.

Snow was just about to ask him if he felt alright when David came a little closer to her.

"Snow, I am so sorry that I didn't call you. I know you are her mother and I should have included you from the moment I saw she was missing."

"Yes you should have, but I forgive you." Snow said with a smile.

"Wait that's it?" David said in a surprised voice.

"I am done being mad. Plus Emma was pretty stressed out about us fighting and I think she has had enough of foster parents fighting in the past. I don't want this home to be like that." Snow said.

David nodded with a smile as he closed the gap between himself and his wife.

"Are you feeling alright?" Snow asked before he kissed her.

"I am fine, Snow, just tired which this will help with that." David said as he poured himself some coffee.

"You are not fine." Snow said as she felt his forehead.

"Snow."

"David."

"Are you guys still fighting?" Emma asked in a tired voice as she limped over.

"Emma! What are you doing up without your crutches?" David asked as he came over and picked her up.

"I don't like them." Emma answered.

"Emma, we weren't fighting. Your Dad is just sick." Snow said.

"Snow, I am not sick." David argued.

Emma looked up at her Dad with a frown. "You're sick?"

"I'm fine, Emma." David said.

"Mom, you're right, he is sick." Emma said seriously.

"Oh you think so, too?" Snow asked with a chuckle and Emma nodded.

"Hey, you need to be on my side!" David teased with a chuckle.

Emma giggled. "But mom's right!"

"Hm…"

Snow rolled her eyes, her husband could be so stubborn when he was sick. "Well Emma needs some rest and so do you so why don't you both go lay down on our bed."

"I don't need a nap!" Emma said with a frown.

"Yes you do." Snow replied, thinking that Emma had managed to stay up through two movies when she figured that she would have fallen asleep at some point.

David however was already heading to the bed with Emma in his arms so she didn't have much choice. He laid her down on Snow's side and covered her up with the blanket.

David kicked off his shoes and then got in on his side much to Snow's relief. Maybe it helped to have Emma on her side…

Emma smiled before turning towards her father, but then whimpered when she realized that it wasn't very comfortable sleeping like that.

"What's wrong, Emma?" David said as Snow came over.

"I just can't get comfortable." Emma grumbled as she tried to get to a comfortable spot where her ankle wasn't hurting.

"Here let me help." Snow said as she got a couple extra pillows and put them by her ankle so it was propped up in a comfortable position. "Better?"

"Lots better. Thanks, mom." Emma said before closing her eyes.

"Your welcome, honey." Snow said softly before turning her attention to David who looked more concerned for Emma than himself. "David, please sleep. She is fine now."

David nodded, but he really didn't believe he was sick. Tired, yes, but not sick. He opened his eyes to check on Emma one last time before he fell asleep and he found her eyes open looking at him. "Emma, your suppose to be sleeping." David lightly scolded.

"You are too." Emma said with a cheeky smile.

"True. I'll make you a deal: if you sleep, I'll sleep."

"Deal." Emma said as she reached out her hand to shake on it.

David chuckled as he brought his hand out to her shake her hand. "Good."

Emma closed her eyes and David smiled before closing his own eyes. Before either of them realized it, they were sound asleep.

Snow walked over and felt her husband's forehead as he slept. He did have a fever, but it wasn't too high from what she could tell. She figured after some sleep and later some medicine he should be on the mend as long as he stayed in bed. That would be the really challenge, but it might help that Emma was stuck in bed or on the couch for the next day or two with her ankle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Curse Broken at Eleven: Chapter 10**

**Four weeks later...**

Emma limped into the station.

"Hey, looks like your limp is getting better." David said with a smile as his daughter came and sat down at the desk opposite of him. She had gotten her cast off a couple of days ago and her muscles were still getting use to walking again.

Emma rolled her eyes because it wasn't any better and he was just trying to cheer her up. "When am I going to be ungrounded?" Emma asked after a moment. For the last few weeks, her parents hadn't let her out of their sights. They had told her that they couldn't trust her yet to be on her own. After school, she would either stay at the school with her mom or at the station with her Dad when her Mom wasn't working, but not at home or with friends. She hated being grounded and had been asking her parents for the last two weeks when she would be free again.

Her mom had been appointed major by the townspeople since Regina wasn't the major anymore so she had to take a lot of time off from work to run the town. She was essentially working two jobs. Today was one of those days when her mom had meetings and paperwork to do at her office so Emma had a sub for a teacher.

"Your mother and I decided that your punishment will end on Sunday." David said nonchalantly, like it wasn't a big deal.

Emma's eyes widen before she ran over (the best she could) to him and hugged him. "Thank you!"

David chuckled, "but there will be some rules because although we may trust you again, but we still don't trust Regina and King George."

"They haven't tried anything though." Emma complained.

"Emma, this isn't something we are going to discuss. You will follow our rules because we know what's best for you." David said sternly.

Emma wanted to roll her eyes, but when her dad was this serious she knew better than to test him, well most of the time she knew better.

"Now, do you have any homework to do?" David asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah, but I have all weekend to do it." Emma complained.

"Well, tomorrow you will be helping me file in the morning and then helping your mom clean the apartment in the afternoon." David reminded her.

Emma groaned. "Can I please sleep in tomorrow?" Emma asked with a puppy dog look.

"You can sleep in till 8:45." David said with a smirk. They had been finding odd jobs for Emma to do to 'pay' them back for the hospital bills from her breaking the other kid's nose.

"That's not sleeping in." Emma complained.

David chuckled. "You'll live and you will be able to sleep in on Sunday."

Emma couldn't resist rolling her eyes that time.

"Now, get out your homework. It will be better just to get over with it." David ordered gently.

Emma groaned, but got it out anyway. She actually had a paper to finish that she was suppose to have worked on all month, but hadn't even really started. She had lied to her mom when she had asked about it. She just wasn't the best writer and she couldn't seem to get the words out of her head and on to the paper. Plus it didn't help that she was a big procrastinator. It did however help that her mom wasn't teaching as much so she didn't notice that Emma wasn't doing very well again.

She got out her math to do, but after ten minutes of confusion and none of the problems done, she decided to switch to her writing.

"Did you finish your math already?" David asked as he saw her start to work on her writing assignment.

"Uh yeah." Emma lied.

"Here let me check it." David said sensing something was off with her response.

Emma bit her lip before handing over her math homework.

"Emma." David scolded as he realized she was not done and she had lied to him about it.

Emma cringed at getting caught in a lie. She wasn't even sure why she had lied.

"This isn't at all done." David said with a disappointed look before looking back at her homework. "Ok, come over here."

Emma looked at him in confusion, but then realized he was just going to help her with it. She went over to stand by him as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

He quickly explained it to her the best he could. "Ok, why don't you try this one." David said as he pointed to the next one.

Emma nodded and took the pencil and tried it. She showed it to him after she was done and he checked it.

"Not quite, Em. This is where you keep messing up. See you need to bring down the 3 first." David said as he erased her answer to where she went wrong.

Emma frowned. "I suck at this." Emma grumbled as she threw the pencil down.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." David lightly scolded. "You will get it, you just need practice." David said in a softer tone.

"Come on, finish this one." David encouraged when she didn't pick up the pencil.

Emma sighed before picking up the pencil and trying to finish it again. She showed it to her Dad again.

"Perfect. Try the next one." David said with a smile.

Emma frowned, but tried it. "Ok, done."

David checked it and frowned. She just was having so much trouble understanding the concept of dividing. "Ok, when you have one like this, you have to look at the first two numbers and then put the number above the top of the second number."

"Oh, ok." Emma said.

David erased the problem and gave it back to her.

Emma tried it again and got it right so David had her try the next one.

Emma showed him the problem and he smiled. "You got it, Em. Why don't you go sit down and try the last five on your own."

Emma gave a small smile before heading over to her chair. She hated that she was terrible at school especially now that she had parents that could be proud of her.

After she finally finished the last five problems, Emma walked over to her Dad and handed him the paper. He took it and checked it over.

"Well you got two of them right." David said softly as he erased the ones she got wrong.

Emma wanted to cry because she knew she had to be the biggest disappointment to her parents. She was terrible at school and they knew it.

"Just three more, Em." David said as he handed it to her.

"No, I don't want to do them anymore. I'll just get them wrong again because I'm stupid." Emma said as a few anger tears came down her face.

David took her by the arms and turned her towards him. "You listen to me, you are not stupid. I don't want to hear you ever saying that again. Division is a hard concept to get, but you will get it."

"What if I don't?"

David wiped away the tears with his thumbs as he answered her, "You will."

Emma wasn't convinced that was true, but she wanted it to be true.

"Now, try the last three." David said with a smile.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Emma frowned as she went back to her chair.

After another five minutes, Emma returned to David's side.

David checked them again and grimaced as he realized she still didn't have any of them right. "Why don't you take a break from math and work on something else?"

"Why? Didn't I get any of them right?"

"Not this time, Em. But you need a break we can work on it later."

Emma took the paper and walked back to the chair. She was trying really hard not to cry again, but she felt like a failure. She took out her writing, but nothing was coming to her. What she wrote down didn't even make sense to her. She was fed up with her homework and herself.

In the end, she decided to just do her reading since it was the only thing she could actually do. Even if, she was at a lower reading level than everyone in her class. She at least could read books that were on her level.

David glanced up to the clock to see that it was already 4:30. "Emma, why don't you pack up your stuff? We can head out in a minute."

Emma nodded as she started to grab her stuff to put away. She was happy to not have to do her homework anymore, but she felt like she got nothing done, yet she had a huge headache from it.

"Ready, kid?" David asked with a smile as he put his coat on and grabbed her's to give to her.

"Yep."

"On your way out, David?" Graham asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah, unless you need me to do something else?" David said as he put an arm around Emma's shoulders.

"No, no. See you tomorrow." Graham said with a grin at Emma and David.

Emma rolled her eyes. Graham knew about her punishments and often teased her about it, but she didn't mind. She liked Graham and she knew he wasn't trying to be mean.

David nodded and then led Emma out of the station.

"When is mom getting home?" Emma asked as they drove down the street.

"Not until 7." David said.

"Does that mean you are cooking dinner?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Hey. I'm not that bad of a cook." David said in a fake, offended tone. "Actually, we are going to Granny's for dinner so that your mom can meet us for dinner."

"Really?" Emma asked in excitement. They hadn't gone to Granny's for a long time and she missed her mom since she hadn't been at school as much since her new job.

"Yes." David chuckled at her excitement.

****OUAT****

Snow walked into the diner and scanned it for her family. She saw them in the booth in the back and smiled. She was exhausted, but being able to see her family for dinner made her really happy.

"Mom!" Emma said in excitement as she saw her walking up to the booth.

"Hey, Emma. How was school?" Snow asked as she took a seat by her daughter and gave her a side hug.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. The kids weren't as nice to her when her mom wasn't there. There was something about being the teacher's daughter that the other kids seemed to be jealous about or something. Maybe it was because she was royalty. She didn't know, but it was rather annoying.

"Did you get your homework finished at the station?" Snow asked, knowing that David was to get her to finish her homework before she got home later.

"Not all of it." Emma replied thinking of her math homework.

"She was having some trouble with her math." David added and Snow nodded in understanding.

"Division is a tricky concept, but you will get it. It just takes some practice." Snow said as she took Emma's hand under the table to squeeze.

Emma nodded, but it was still bothering her that she wasn't smart like the other kids when it came to school. She knew that she struggled because of her lack of stable homes therefore a lack of a stable school, but she still wanted to impress her parents. Yet, she wasn't impressing them at all, in fact she was showing them how terrible she could be at school.

David and Snow exchanged a worried conversation about Emma and decided to change the topic.

"So did your Dad tell you?" Snow asked with a grin.

Emma smiled, "yes!"

Snow chuckled.

"But do I have to clean the apartment tomorrow?" Emma asked her Mom with a puppy dog look.

"Yes, you do, but maybe after we can do something fun." Snow replied.

"Like what?" Emma asked getting excited.

"Well if we finished early enough we could go shopping or watch a movie. Whatever you want." Snow said with a smile.

Emma bit her lip as a smile came to her face. "Can we go shopping?" Emma asked. She really wasn't the girl that liked going shopping, but with her mom it ended up being pretty fun.

Snow smiled. She was hoping Emma would want to shop with her. "Wait, is your ankle going to be up for that kind of walking?"

"I am fine and I can handle a little walking." Emma said seriously.

"Ok, but if it becomes too much we will just go home and watch a movie. I don't want you to over do it just after getting your cast off." Snow said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I won't Mom." Emma said right before Ruby came up to take their order.

"What can I get the Charmings?"

David looked at his girls to let them go first before he ordered. Emma got her usual grilled cheese and onion rings even though Snow gave her a look at the order of onion rings.

After they finished eating, Snow knew she had to get going even though she wished she could just go home with her family. "Well I better get back to work." Snow said as started to get up from the booth.

David got up as well and wrapped her in a hug. "We will miss you." David said before kissing her.

"Guys….someone could see!" Emma said as she tried to duck in the booth in case any of her classmates were around to see her parents kissing.

David and Snow chuckled. "Oh Emma." Snow sighed with a grin.

"Hurry home, Snow." David said before giving her another kiss much to Emma's dismay.

"Ah come on!" Emma groaned as she sunk lower into the booth just as Ruby came over.

"You should have seen them in the Enchanted Forest. They were a whole lot worse." Ruby said with a smirk.

Emma groaned. "I think I am going to be sick…"

"Oh cut it out, Emma. You are fine." Snow said with a chuckle as David shook his head as his daughter's dramatics.

"See you later, Em." Snow said as she leaned down to hug Emma and give her a kiss to her cheek.

"Oh mom!" Emma said as she wiped the kiss off. Her mom had just kissed her Dad: Yuck. Not to mention other people may have see that.

"Oh Emma." David sighed as he smiled at her and Snow.

"Bye Charming." Snow said before heading out of the diner.

Emma was still hiding from anyone that might have seen her parents' kissing.

"Emma, come out from there. We need to head home." David said with a chuckle.

"Somebody might see me…." Emma whispered.

David rolled his eyes. "Oh come on." David said as took her hand and pulled her out of the booth. He put his arm around her shoulders before kissing the top of her head.

"Dad!" Emma whined.

After eating dinner at Granny's, they went home to the loft. Emma was in a better mood after getting her hot chocolate with cinnamon from Granny's, her Dad had even let her get one to go.

"Ok, why don't we finish up your math now." David said once they got home.

Emma frowned. "No, I don't want to do it." Emma whined.

"I know, but you need to finish it. Get it out."

Emma scowled, but got it out anyway.

After another twenty minutes, Emma finally finished her math with the help of her Dad.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but still felt like an idiot.

"Ok. What other homework do you have left?" David asked.

"Reading." Emma said, but didn't mention the writing.

"How long do you have to read for?"

"Thirty minutes and then I have to write a summary for what I read."

"Well, why don't you get started on that and you can be done before your mom gets home." David said with a grin.

"Can't I just save it for tomorrow or Sunday?" Emma asked with a frown.

"No, it's better to just get it done so you aren't trying to get everything done on Sunday night like you normally do." David said with a smirk.

Emma sighed as she got out her book and started reading again.

**45 minutes later...**

"Done. Finally." Emma said as she closed the book and put the summary in her folder.

"Now, doesn't that feel better to have everything done? Isn't that everything?"

"Ah yeah." Emma lied just before her mom came in the loft.

"Snow!" David said as he walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey Charming." Snow said with a grin. "Is everything ready?"

Emma looked from parent to parent in confusion.

"Almost." David grinned.

"Ready for what?"

David looked at Snow with a smile.

"How would you like to watch a movie tonight?" Snow asked with a grin at Emma.

Emma's eyes lit up as she heard her mother. She had just figured they would be playing games or something like that. "Really?"

"Yep." Snow answered.

"Wait, I thought I was still grounded?"

"You are, but we thought one movie wouldn't hurt." David chuckled.

Emma limped over as fast as she could and hugged her mom and then her dad. "Thank you!"

Snow and David laughed as Emma hugged them.

"There is something else that we have to tell you, Emma." Snow said softly. "I'm going to be leaving my position at the school when they find someone to replace me."

Emma shrugged. She had seen this coming ever since her mom started getting subs. "I figured you would eventually."

"Are you okay with this?" Snow asked in a surprise.

"Well I'll miss you being my teacher, but I understand. Plus the kids won't make funny me as much for being your daughter." Emma said with a little giggle.

Snow chuckled before pulling her daughter into a hug. "Well I should be your teacher for the next week at least, but you will have a sub on Monday and Wednesday."

Emma smiled because if she didn't get her writing done her mom wouldn't find it out, well at least until Tuesday...

"Wait I thought it was Tuesday and Friday that you need subs for?" David asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I was thinking of last week." Snow said looking pretty tired.

Emma frowned, that meant her mom would be there to see her writing assignment whether it was finished or not.

"So do we want popcorn?" David asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Emma practically yelled, her Dad made the best popcorn. "Mom can you make hot chocolate?"

"Emma, you had two cups from Granny's already." David said from the kitchen.

"You can never have enough." Emma said seriously.

Snow turned her face towards her, "yes, but only one cup."

"Thanks, mom."

After the popcorn and hot chocolate with cinnamon was ready, Emma settled down on the couch with a parent on each side.

"What are we watching?" Emma asked in excitement.

"Have you ever seen Lion King?" David asked, hoping she hadn't because he wanted to have a first with his daughter.

"No, but I have always wanted to!" Emma said in excitement.

Snow and David grinned before playing the movie.

It didn't take long for them to finish the popcorn or their hot chocolate, but when they did David spread a blanket across all of them.

Emma was snuggled into her Dad's side as her Dad had his arm wrapped around her mom's shoulders. She couldn't have asked for a better night with her parents. To top it all off she was loving this new movie.

David looked over at his wife to see that she had fallen asleep at some point during the movie. Emma surprisingly was still awake, but she was looking a bit sleepy as the movie seemed to be drawing to an end. She had moved some and was holding on to his shirt while her head rested on his chest. Snow had her arm wrapped around Emma even as she slept. David smiled softly at his little family.

When the credits started rolling, David looked down to see that Emma was struggling to keep her eyes open. "I think it's time for bed..."

"No, I'm not tired, Daddy." Emma mumbled.

David smiled because if she wasn't tired or trying to get something or scared, she didn't normally call him Daddy, which meant she was tired.

"I think you are, kiddo, but it's past your bedtime anyway." David said as he took his arm from around his wife's shoulders. Emma groaned and he smiled. "Go on up and get ready for bed. I'll be up to tuck you in in a minute."

Emma sat up slowly before frowning and getting up to walk slowly to the stairs.

Once she was upstairs, he lightly kissed his wife's cheek. "Snow."

Snow jolted awake. "Oh I slept through the movie." Snow frowned.

"It's okay, I'm sure Emma will want to watch it again." David said with a chuckle.

Snow grinned tiredly.

"Why don't you start getting ready for bed? I know you are exhausted."

Snow nodded before getting up from the couch. David got up as well and made his way up to Emma's room.

"Did you brush your teeth?" David asked when he saw that Emma was already in bed.

"Yeah..."

David saw the guilty look. "Emma." David warned.

"Ok, ok. I'll go brush them." Emma said as she walked past him to her bathroom.

David shook his head as he sat down on her bed to wait for her to brush her teeth. Emma came out a minute later. "Climb in, munchkin." David said as he got up.

Emma did and David tucked her in before sitting back down on her bed. "Sweet dreams, Em. I love you." David kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, Dad." Emma mumbled back with sleepy eyes.

Snow walked in a moment later and switched spots with David. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Snow said before she kissed her cheek.

"Love you, mom." Emma mumbled before closing her eyes.

Snow sat stunned for a second before smiling and kissing her cheek again. "I love you too."

She walked back to where David was standing and they shared a touched look before heading downstairs to go to bed as well.

**Please Review! I may have the next chapter up later today! :) The more reviews the more likely it will be up! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the Reviews! :) Hope you like! :) Once Upon A Time comes on soon! :)

**Chapter 11**

"Rise and shine, kiddo." David said as he came in Emma's room Saturday morning.

Emma groaned and put her head under her pillow to block out her Dad's voice.

"Emma, it's time to get up and get ready." David continued as he came to her bed and sat down.

"No, five more minutes." Emma mumbled.

"Sorry, kid. It's time to get up unless you don't want the French toast your mom is making." David continued.

Emma's head came out from under her pillow to look at her Dad. "French toast?"

"Yes, I think she is making bacon as well..." David said with a smirk. "But if you aren't going to get up then I'll just eat it all." David said as he started to stand up from the bed.

Emma got up quickly at that and jumped out of her bed. She started to race downstairs, but David caught her and threw her over his shoulders.

"Dad!" Emma squealed in surprise. "Let me down!" Emma said through her giggles as her Dad carried her downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he set Emma down beside the table with a smirk.

"Good morning, Emma." Snow said from the kitchen.

Emma came over to climb on the stool so she could watch her mom at work. "I'm not sure if it is a good morning, but the bacon will help that." Emma mumbled. "Can I have some coffee?" Emma asked.

"No, you can hot chocolate." Snow responded.

"Please, it helps me wake up. Dad gives it to me." Emma said quietly.

"Emma Ruth, I do not." David said from behind her.

Emma cringed, she had through he was farther away and wouldn't hear her lie to her mom.

"Emma, I don't appreciate you lying to me." Snow scolded.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled as she got two disappointed looks cast her way.

There was knocked on the door that distracted her parents from her and she sighed in relief.

Emma looked over her shoulder to see her Dad answer the door. She couldn't tell who was there, but her Dad went into the hallway and closed the door, which made Emma curious so she got off her stool. She glanced back to see her mom had her back to her so she creped to door to see if she could hear their conversation.

Her Dad sounded angry, but he was trying to not be too loud.

Before she realized it she was opening the door, she was worried about her Dad. "Dad?" Emma asked.

"Go back inside, I'll be there in a minute."

Emma was a bit shocked at the sternness in her father's voice, but the look he was giving her told her not to question him and to do as she was told or else their would be consequences.

David just gave her a stern look when she hadn't moved.

Emma looked at the man before going back in and shutting the door. She thought her Dad was acting strange and the man looked familiar, but she had no clue why.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Snow asked as she saw her shut the door and walk back over to the stool to sit down.

"I was worried about him." Emma said sheepishly.

"Emma, your Dad can take care of himself." Snow said softly. "Why don't you set the table?"

Emma nodded as she took the plates from her mom to put on the table, but she kept glancing at the door wondering who that man was and why her Dad had been so strict with her.

David came back in as Emma finished setting the table.

"Who was that?" Emma asked curiously.

"Nobody." David said with a forced smile at Emma.

Emma frowned, she knew it had to be someone that either her father didn't like or didn't trust.

Snow looked at her husband curiously as well knowing that something was going on, but he wasn't going to tell her with Emma around. "Go wash your hands, Emma."

Emma reluctantly did what she was asked, but knew her parents would talk about the mystery man so she went into the bathroom, but didn't close the door all the way. Also instead of washing her hands she listened at the door.

"Who was that?"

"He wouldn't tell me his name, but he wanted to see Emma."

"Then she came out there." Snow said with a sigh.

"I'm not sure if he realized it was her, but I was careful not to say her name." David said.

Emma scrunched up her face in confusion and wondered who this man was that wanted to see her. She washed her hands and walked back out to the kitchen.

Her parents stopped talking and brought the food over the to the table. She knew they didn't want her to know about the mystery man, but she had a right to know about someone who wanted to see her. She just wished she could remember who that man was and if she would actually want to see him. It was really curiosity that made her want to see him to figure out why he wanted to see her.

She had to find a way to see him, but her parents would be watching her like hawks.

After a quiet breakfast, since her Dad was thinking about his encounter with the man and Emma was trying to think of way to escape her parents long enough to figure out who this man, she was startled by her Dad.

"Emma, you need to head upstairs to get ready to go." David said when he finally got Emma's attention.

Emma frowned. "Do I have to go?"

David chuckled, "yes, you do."

"Go on, upstairs and get changed, Emma." Snow added.

Emma groaned, but got up to go upstairs.

"We need to keep a close eye on her until we figure out who this man is and what he wants." David said once Emma was upstairs.

Snow nodded in agreement.

"I'll do some poking around at work and talk to Graham about it."

"Good, I'll call Ruby to see if he is staying at the inn. You didn't recognize him?"

"No, I didn't recognize him."

"And Emma didn't seem to recognize him either. I don't like this David." Snow said in a worried look.

"Neither do I, but we will keep her safe until it's sorted out." David responded.

Emma came down the stairs slowly because she did not want to go to the station. She heard the end of her parents' conversation. "Why do you need to keep me safe?" Emma asked.

David and Snow exchanged a look at getting caught talking about it. "Emma, we just don't trust this man. He might be from out of town so until we figured it out you will be either with me, your mother, or one of our friends." David said.

"What? Come on, I'll be fine." Emma practically shouted.

"Don't raise your voice, young lady." David scolded lightly.

"We aren't going to discuss this anymore, Emma. Your father and I are doing what is best for you and your going to obey us." Snow said in a stern voice.

Emma looked from parent to parent with a scowl on her face. She knew that was the end of them discussing it with her, but she wasn't done fighting them on it. She would find a way to figure out who this man was on her own.

"Go get your coat on." David said in a softer tone.

Emma stomped as best she could to get her coat, trying to show her frustration with them.

"We are back to the stomping again." David said with a tired chuckle.

Snow grimaced, but then smiled. "This is going to be a long day..."

David nodded with a grimace. He then smiled before kissing his wife until he heard a groan from his daughter. "See you in a few hours."

"Come on, munchkin." David said as he steered Emma out of the apartment.

Emma wiggled out from his grasp and stomped out ahead of him.

David sighed as he followed her to the truck, but he kept an eye out for that man.

Emma tried to get in the truck, but it was locked so she stood there with her arms crossed avoiding looking at her Dad as he came up. She was frustrated that they were being so overprotective and not trusting her to take care of herself. Plus they weren't giving her the option of sneaking away from them to find this man.

David opened the door and Emma got in without looking at him. He shut her door with a sigh before heading to his side. He got in to see Emma staring ahead with her arms still crossed looking grumpier than ever. He started the car, but then looked over to see that Emma wasn't buckled up. "Seatbelt." David ordered softly.

Emma ignored him and didn't put her seatbelt on.

"Emma, put your seatbelt on." David sternly commanded, but Emma didn't.

Emma turned and glared at him defiantly.

David turned off the truck and turned to Emma. "Either you obey me or we will be having a discussion before we leave."

Emma gulped, but stood her ground as she glared at him calling his bluff.

David raised his eyebrows before unbuckled his seatbelt and opening his door.

Emma was starting to panic now because she wasn't sure if she could reverse this one. "Ok, I'll put it on." Emma said as she buckled her seatbelt quickly as her Dad had just got out of the truck.

David however didn't stop coming over to her side the truck so Emma started to worry that she was still getting that discussion.

She almost locked the door when he came closer, but then thought better of it.

He opened it and reached in to unbuckle her seatbelt. "Out, now." David said sternly.

Emma quickly got out and stood in front of him.

"I know you are upset, but I will not put up with your defiance or your bad attitude." David said sternly as he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. He then turned her towards the truck holding on to her arm before giving her one hard swat before turning her back towards him. "Now, get back in and buckle up, young lady." David said sternly.

Emma did as she was told and got in to buckle up. She couldn't help, but cry a little as she did because her Dad had been very stern with her. She looked down as he got in the truck.

David knew he had been pretty strict with her, but he couldn't have her disobeying him with this man running around looking for her. He looked over to see her crying and his heart broke a little, but he needed her to understand that she needed to obey him.

As they got to the station, Emma was still silently crying as they parked. David got out and walked around to open Emma's door. "Ok, that's enough crying. You can move on now." David said gently as he unbuckled her seatbelt and took her out of the truck, but instead of putting her down he hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Emma cried as she clung to him, her feet were dangling feet from the ground.

"I know you are and your forgiven. We are just trying to keep you safe and you need to obey us for us to be able to keep you safe. Do you understand?" David asked softly as he held her.

"Yes, Daddy." Emma said softly.

David smiled before kissing the side of her head before putting her down and shutting the door before taking her hand in his. "Come on we both have work to do." David said as they walked into the building hand in hand.

"Well good morning, Emma, David." Graham said as they came in.

"Hi, Graham." Emma said quietly.

Graham smiled at Emma and he ignored her tear-stained face.

"Emma, why don't you head to the filing room? You know what to do right?" David said softly.

Emma nodded shyly, knowing her Dad probably wanted to talk to Graham about that man.

David let go of her hand and gently pushed her in that direction. "I'll be down in a minute."

Emma walked down the hall to the filing room, but she was straining her ears to hear what her Dad was telling Graham. She could only hear a little of what he was saying, but it was stuff she already knew. She got to the door and pushed it open, but didn't close it as she tried to listen to the conversation.

"Well there is a man staying at Granny's that came into town last night. He might be your man." Graham said.

"Possibly, I think I'll go try to talk to him again to see what he wants with my daughter." David said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do some poking around first? He may talk more to me about where he is from since he doesn't know me." Graham suggested.

"Ok, and if that doesn't work I'll talk to him again." David said and Emma knew that was her clue to shut the door and act like she hadn't been listening the whole time.

She hurried and set out some of the files on the floor. She sat down and spread them out to easily file them. She was just putting the first one away when David walked in.

"Emma, aren't you cold sitting on the floor? Why don't you use the table to spread them out?"

Emma shrugged. She hadn't been on the floor that long to realize it was cold, but she was cold on the floor.

"Do you remember what to do?" David asked as he helped her pick up the files to put them on the table.

"Yeah." Emma said.

"Ok, well if you need me I'll be in the other room." David said as he kissed the top of her head before leaving the room.

Emma knew that this might be the only chance she had to go check this man out herself, but the only problem was that she would have to sneak past her Dad and also avoid Graham. Not to mention if her Dad happen to check up on her while she was gone, that would be a disaster. She bit her lip as she tried to decide what to do and in the end she decided to sneak out, but only be gone for a little bit.

She knew she was risking a lot by sneaking out when she was so close to being off of her punishment, but she was determined to not get caught and also get her own answers.

She put a few more files away quickly so that if he came in after she was back it wouldn't look like she got nothing done. Plus she wanted her Dad to be busy and not getting coffee or something.

10 minutes later, Emma snuck out of the room and snuck down the hallway. She peeked her head around quickly to see where her Dad was and saw him working on a file at his desk. She would have to crawl out, but if she caught he would know what she was up to.

She thought for a moment and realized that this wasn't going to work without a distraction. She needed a partner in crime...she needed Neal or Bae as he was known in the Enchanted Forest.

She snuck back down to the room knowing there was a phone in there she could use.

"Hey, Neal or Bae, whatever your name is here. I need some help. I'm trying to sneak out of the station without my Dad knowing, but I need a distraction so I can." Emma explained quickly.

"Ok, I'm on it!" Bae answered.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll drag him out of the station for some emergency and you can sneak out. I'm guessing you will need help sneaking back in too?"

"Yep. Why don't you meet me in our hiding place in 30 minutes after I leave the station?"

"Sounds good! This is exciting!" Bae said before hanging up.

Emma cracked the door open a little as she continued to file waiting to hear Bae come in and distract her father.

Five minutes later...

"Help! Help!" Emma heard Bae yelling and she smiled to herself. "Oh Mr. Nolan, I'm so glad you are here! I need your help!"

"Whoa, Bae. Settle down, what's wrong?" David said.

"No time to talk, he was hurting him!" Bae said as he tried to pull him out of the station.

"Ok." David said as he followed him. "Who was it?"

Emma smiled as she ducked out of the room and closed the door before sneaking out of the station and running towards Granny's.

She went in the back way to diner to avoid seeing Graham. She peeked into the diner to see Graham talking to the stranger. By the looks of Graham's face, he wasn't getting much information from the man. The man got up and started towards where she was so she ran back down the hall to the lobby and hid behind one of the couches.

"I know you are in here, Emma."

Emma gasped when she realized she got caught by the man and for some reason felt like she was in danger.

"Come out so we can talk."

Emma stood up slowly. "Who are you?" Emma asked.

"You don't remember?" The man asked.

"Should I?" Emma asked as she started to back up towards the exit.

"You were five so maybe not. My name is Eddie, but you called me Daddy."

Emma had no memory of this man, but she did have a bad feeling about him. His voice was slightly familiar in that it gave her the chills hearing it. "I only call one person that and it isn't you." Emma said in a rude voice as she continued to back up towards the door as he was walking towards her.

"Why don't we go up to my room and talk some more? I have some pictures that may help you remember."

Emma shook her head no before running out of the inn and to her and Neal's hiding spot. She could hear him following her so she took a lot of turns to try to lose him. Her heart was beating fast as she ran and ran. She got to the spot to see Neal, but he wasn't alone.

Her heart was now beating for another reason. _Crap, Crap, Crap. _Emma thought as she saw her Dad standing with Neal and she was about to run the opposite direction when her Dad saw her.

"Get over here, right now." David said in a low, quiet voice.

Bae gave her an apologetic look and she knew something went wrong with his plan.

She walked over to stand in front of her Dad, but didn't look up at him. She was scared to see his face. She knew she as in big trouble...again.

"Let's go." David said as he grabbed her upper arm and Bae's arm as well.

Emma took a chance to glance over at Bae to give him an apologetic look because essentially she got him in trouble too. He just smiled back at her with his cocky grin.

Emma figured that her Dad was taking them back to the station, but before she realized it they were in front of the library.

"Please Mr. Nolan, don't tell my mom." Bae pleaded as he realized what her father was doing.

"Sorry, but if I was your parent I would want to know about the stunt you just pulled." David said firmly as he led them into the library.

"Belle?" David called.

"Oh hi Mr. Nolan."

"Your son, Bae, has something he would like to tell you." David said as he let go of Bae and pushed him forward.

"I tricked Mr. Nolan by telling him that there was an emergency and blamed two random people for something they didn't do. I was covering up for Emma to sneak out of the station without her Dad seeing her." Bae explained.

"I see. Thank you, David. I'll make sure this is taken care of." Belle said as she eyed Bae.

David nodded before leaving still holding on to Emma's arm. He led them back to the station.

"David, I talked to the man." Graham said oblivious to what was going on with Emma.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to deal with my daughter." David said which just barely concealed his frustration.

Graham nodded.

David walked back to the room with the files and closed the door. Emma knew this wasn't good at all.

He let go of her once they were in the room and she backed away trying to get out of his reach.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" David said as he looked at her.

Emma wasn't sure what to say because she wasn't sure what he knew and she didn't want to say too much or too little. All she could think of was that she blew it big time. She had been almost done with her grounding and now she had ruined it.

"I'm waiting." David said sternly.

Emma grimaced. "I...I just wanted to get out for a little bit." Emma said.

David narrowed his eyes at her because he knew she wasn't telling him truth. "That's all you have to say?"

Emma knew that he wanted her to confess everything, but she couldn't just in case he didn't know. "Yes." Emma said.

David shook his head in disappointment. "Graham saw you running from the diner, young lady. I know you went to try to figure out who that man was. Do you realize how dangerous that was? What if you had found him?" David saw her look to the side and he knew she had found him. "You found him?"

Emma shook her head no.

"Don't lie to me!" David said sternly.

Emma cringed. She knew this was getting worse and worse. "I found him."

"Emma, do you realize how dangerous that was? We don't know why he is here or why he wants to see you."

"But Dad, I could get the answers you need." Emma tried.

"No way. That's too dangerous." David said firmly.

"But I'll be fine. I already know his name is Eddie and I lived with him when I was five."

"How did you find that out?" David asked suspiciously.

"I sorta talked to him."

"Emma, is that why you were running? Was he chasing you?" David asked in a worried voice.

"Yes." Emma said quietly.

"Ok. We are going to talk about all this in very good detail, but first you need to tell me everything he said." David said.

Emma relayed everything he had said to her to her Dad.

"He said he had pictures that would convince you, but you don't remember him?" David asked.

Emma nodded.

"Stay here. I'll be back." David said.

Before he left, he turned back around to give Emma a stern look. "I mean it, you aren't to leave this room." Emma gulped.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Spanking in this chapter. If you don't care for it - don't read :) Otherwise enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 12**

Emma bit her lip.

Once he left, Emma started to pace because she knew that when he came back they would be talking about her disobeying him.

It seemed like forever before he came back.

"Ok, Graham's going to check it out. Now, we need to talk. You disobeyed me, used your friend to trick me as you snuck out, got your friend in trouble along with yourself, put yourself into danger, and then tried to lie about what you did. Didn't I tell you early that I'm trying to keep you safe and that you needed to obey me?"

"Yeah, but I figured that I could get some answers and I did. And I'm fine too." Emma said.

"Emma, he wanted you to come up to his room and then he chased you, that could have ended differently. Also this was supposed to be your last day of being grounded, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Emma said, knowing what was coming. "It's not my last day anymore is it?"

"After this, no." David said with a raised eyebrow. "Emma, are you even sorry for what you did?" David asked, realizing that Emma didn't seem sorry at all.

"Of course I am." Emma said, but David saw her shift her eyes like she was lying and knew she was only sorry she got caught and that she disappointed her Dad.

"So if you could go back you would have done the right thing?"

"Yeah."

"You're lying, aren't you?" David asked.

Emma looked down before mumbling, "yes."

"What was that?" David asked sternly.

"Yes, sir." Emma said clearly.

David sighed, he hadn't wanted it to come to this, but she wasn't even sorry so she was leaving him no choice. "Well then I think we need to have a discussion so that you will realize how serious I am about your safety. Come here." David said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Emma's eyes widen. She didn't think that she would get spanked here, at the station. "Daddy not here, please." Emma begged.

"Graham isn't here and this needs to be taken care of now." David said firmly.

Emma backed up shaking her head no.

"Emma, come over here or else you are going to make this worse." David warned as she backed up even more.

Emma knew that she need to obey him, but she couldn't make herself walk towards him.

"Emma, I'm going to count to three if you aren't over here by three this will get a lot worse." David warned and Emma gulped.

"One...two..."

Emma knew she had to move, but she couldn't help but think of Graham hearing.

"Three." David got up and walked over to quickly to grab her arm.

"Daddy, no. Please don't." Emma started to cry.

David, however didn't say anything, instead he walked her over to the chair and sat down bringing her to his side.

Emma struggled against him. "No daddy, please don't. I'm sorry, please don't."

"You are sorry you got caught, but that's not enough young lady. You need to be sorry that you disobeyed me, worried me, and only thought of yourself. You should be sorry that you put yourself in danger and got a friend in trouble." David said sternly as he kept her at his side.

"Now, I hate that it has come to this, but it seems very necessary." David said as he laid her across his legs, but it wasn't without a struggle.

In the end, David's strength won out and he was holding Emma down on his lap. Emma tried to wiggle free, but David brought his hand down hard on her bottom. "Stop it."

Emma continued to struggle and wiggle against his hold. "Emma, if you don't stop you will regret it."

Emma didn't listen to his warning because she continued to wiggle and squirm trying to get away.

David had had it with her behavior and righted her in front of him. Emma looked at him in surprise. "You are making this worse than it has to be by your behavior. Now settle down." David said before he put her back over his lap.

Emma finally settled down enough to stay still so David gave her four hard swats. "Now, we would have been done if you hadn't fought me."

David gave her three more before righting her.

Emma was crying pretty hard by this point, but mostly it was from guilt and the embarrassment of being spanked at the station. She looked down at her feet instead of looking at her father.

David lifted Emma's chin so that she would look at him. "It's over now, Emma. But I will need an apology from you, but it will need to be sincere."

Emma nodded, but more tears streamed down her face.

"Come here." David said gently as he pulled her into a hug, knowing she needed it.

Emma cried even harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

David rubbed her back and waited out her tears. It took a few minutes before she calmed down and relaxed in his arms.

"Ok, I need to get back to work and so do you." David said as he rubbed her back one last time before pulling her from him.

Emma wiped away her tears as she stood in front of her Dad.

"I love you, Emma." David said before kissing her forehead. He then got up and left Emma in the room alone.

Emma let a few more tears slip from her eyes before wiping them away again and getting to work.

Emma worked and worked for the rest of the morning. She didn't even dare leave the room, but she was beginning to wonder when her Dad would come back.

She glanced at the clock to see it was 12 o'clock, but she kept working.

After finishing another pile of files, Emma looked at the clock again to see that it was 12:30. Emma frowned wondering if he had forgotten her or was just mad at her for everything she had done throughout the morning.

After another fifteen minutes, she had convinced herself that he was just mad at her and she was very close to tears.

David finished the file he had been working for what seemed like forever. He kept thinking about Emma and wondering if he had been too hard with her, but he kept coming to the conclusion that he did the right thing. Even Snow had said she would have even been harder on Emma for what she did and how she was acting.

David glanced up at the clock to see what time it was and figured it was just about noon. He had to check it twice to make sure he was reading it right when he saw it say it was 12:55.

He got up quickly and grabbed his phone to text Snow that Emma and him would be back in ten minutes.

He quickly walked back to where Emma was and realized she hadn't come out once. He opened the door to see she was still working and had done quite a bit of the filing. "Emma, I'm sorry I lost track of time, but it's time to go." David said from the doorway.

Emma nodded before grabbing her coat and slipping past him without a word.

David figured that she was just being shy after their discussion earlier so he took a hold of her hand.

Emma mistook it for him not trusting her to walk on her own, but she took comfort from it anyway.

David helped Emma into the truck and Emma put her seatbelt on right away, which surprised David. He shut the door before smiling to himself.

It was a quiet ride home and David didn't mind it since most of the time they had been arguing or she had been mad at him. Emma, however, believed that he wasn't talking to her because he was upset with her still and couldn't stand to talk to her.

They walked into the apartment and Emma went straight up to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Snow asked.

"She's just being shy I guess." David said, but was now being to wonder.

Snow looked upstairs with a curious look. "I was being to wonder if you two would ever come back." Snow said after she turned her attention back to her husband who was looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, I lost track of time, but Emma still needs to eat. I'm going to head out to see if Graham found anything on this man." David said.

"You aren't staying for lunch?" Snow asked, wondering if he had eaten anything.

"No. I need to figure what this man wants with Emma." David replied.

"You should eat something, David."

"I will, but right now I need to find Graham and this man." David said in a determined voice.

"Ok, just promise me you will get something."

"I will." David said as he leaned down and kissed Snow. "See you later."

David left and Snow looked upstairs. She made her way to Emma's room to see her laying on her bed on her stomach. "Emma, why don't you come downstairs and I'll make you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Emma mumbled and it was true because her stomach was in knots.

"Come on, you have to eat something." Snow said as she sat on the bed and patted Emma's leg.

Emma shook her head and didn't get up.

"What's wrong, Em?"

"Dad's mad at me." Emma mumbled and then began crying.

"You think that because he punished you?" Snow asked.

"No, he's still mad at me. He didn't want to talk to me or see me." Emma cried.

"Emma, he didn't seem mad to me." Snow said.

"Well he is." Emma continued to cry.

Snow frowned because Emma had it in her head that David was mad at her, but she was pretty sure David had no idea that she thought that. "I don't think he is mad you. He may be disappointed, but not mad anymore."

"I think he is."

"Come here, sweetie." Snow said when Emma kept crying. Emma sat up and fell into her mother's arms. "He isn't mad at you."

Emma just kept crying so Snow rubbed circles into Emma's back as she spoke comforting words to her, hoping to convince of both her love and David's love for her. "Shh, baby. We love you. Always have."

Snow held her until her tears stopped, but as she looked down she realized that Emma had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled before gently laying down with Emma in her arms. She had been feeling pretty tired lately and she didn't feel like letting go of Emma just yet.

**3:30**

David came back to a quiet apartment and curiously wondered where his girls were. He decided to check upstairs when he saw his wife's phone on the counter.

He smiled when he saw them both asleep on Emma's bed. Emma was practically on top of Snow and she had a tearstained face. He sat carefully on the bed and gently shook Snow's shoulder.

"Charming, you're back already?"

"Snow, it's 3:30." David said with a quiet chuckle. "Is she okay?"

"She thinks you're mad at her." Snow admitted. "I tried to convince her you weren't, but she wouldn't believe me. I think she needs to hear it from you."

David frowned as he looked over at his daughter.

"Can you help me out of here?" Snow asked with a quiet chuckle.

David helped her and Snow kissed him on the cheek. "I'll leave you to wake her."

David smiled gratefully. He gently touched Emma's cheek. "Emma."

Emma shifted a little, but didn't wake so David gently shook her shoulder. "Emma, sweetie. Time to wake up."

Emma opened her eyes. "Dad?"

"There you are." David said with a smile.

Emma then remembered he was mad at her. She looked down at the bed and avoided looking at him.

"Emma, look at me." David said softly as he raised her chin to look at him. "I'm not mad you. I was, but then we talked about it. I'm not mad. I may be disappointed still, but I still love you."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, Emma." David responded kindly.

Emma was so relieved that she flung herself at him and cried.

David chuckled in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, honey."

Emma relaxed in his arms as she felt him rub her back.

"Why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat." David said as he stood up, but kept Emma in his arms. "I'm guessing you haven't ate either?"

"No, we fell asleep." Emma mumbled as her head rested on her father's shoulder.

"Well then we need to get something in you." David said as he carried her downstairs.

Snow looked up from where she was making sandwiches to see David bringing Emma down the stairs. She set the sandwiches on their plates at the counter before getting some water for them.

"I made some sandwiches for you." Snow said softly before finding some grapes to go with it.

"Thanks." Emma said softly.

David set her down on the floor and then she sat on the chair, only wincing a little as she did.

Snow watched as her husband and daughter engulfed their food even the grapes were gone which was surprising especially from Emma.

Emma then looked up at her mom with a cheeky smile. "Do we have any cookies?"

Snow rolled her eyes before chuckling at Emma. "You just want to figure out where I keep them."

"No, I really want one." Emma said with a smile.

"Hm...close your eyes."

"What? Seriously." Emma laughed.

"Yep or else no cookie." Snow said with a smirk.

"Ugh okay." Emma said as she closed her eyes.

Snow got the cookies out and got three cookies out before putting them away again.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Snow said as she placed the cookie on her plate.

David took his cookie with a grin because he knew where the rest of the cookies were now.

**Please Review! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the Reviews! :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Emma do you have any homework left?" Snow asked after they were done eating and cleaning up.

"I did my reading and math." Emma responded, without mentioning her writing.

"What about your paper? It's due Monday." Snow asked.

"It's pretty much done." Emma lied.

"I thought you said you were done with your homework?" David asked.

"Well I was almost done." Emma tried.

David frowned, but let it go.

"Go get it and I can check it over for you." Snow said.

"You don't need to look it over, it's good." Emma tried.

Snow, however, knew that Emma struggled in writing and hadn't seen much of what she was working on because of all her subs. "No, I want to see it. Go get it."

Emma bit her lip as she walked upstairs to get her writing assignment. She didn't want her mother to see that she had hardly even started it.

She took her time walking upstairs to get it and even stalled when she was up there.

"Emma, are you coming?" Snow called.

Emma frowned as she slowly made her way downstairs with her writing folder.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder what happen to you." Snow said as she took Emma's folder and opened it.

"Emma, where is it? Is this it?" Snow asked as she helded up one piece of paper with two sentences on it.

Emma grimaced. "Yes."

"You don't even have a rough draft done." Snow said and David walked over to look at what Emma had done or more importantly hadn't done.

"Emma, why did you say this was almost done?" Snow asked.

"I didn't want you to see it." Emma mumbled.

"We have been working on this for two weeks in class. Why are you so behind?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Emma, answer your mother." David said firmly.

"I just couldn't get my thoughts down on paper." Emma said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snow asked.

Emma shrugged.

"Well, I guess you have some work to do. Sit down at the table." Snow said as she handed her the folder.

Emma frowned as she took it and sat down. She did not want to be working on this at all.

David and Snow walked away from Emma before talking.

"She normally struggles a little in writing and she is below the other students, but she normally gets her work completed."

"Is she just not trying?" David asked.

"It seems like it, but maybe after the next two days she won't procrastinate this long on an assignment."

David nodded.

"Hey, you never told me if you found anything out about that man."

"Oh, we weren't able to figure anything more out. He left Granny's, but we don't think he left town. We are just not sure where he is." David said quietly.

Snow nodded, but looked worried. "Well I better make sure she is getting this done."

"Good luck." David said before grabbing the newspaper before sitting down on the couch to read it.

***OUAT***

After a couple of long hours for both Snow and Emma, Emma had her rough draft completed.

Snow wasn't sure why, but she was totally exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep, but it was only 7.

"Ok, why don't you go sit with your Dad for awhile? Tomorrow, we will finish this."

Emma nodded before walking over to the couch and plopping down by her Dad. She was tired too, but she didn't want to admit.

"What are you going to do next time you have an assignment like that?" David asked as she leaned her head against his arm.

"Not wait till the last minute to do it and not lie to both of you." Emma said in a tired voice.

"Good." David said, a bit surprised that she was being so easy to deal with. He put his arm around her before grabbing one of the books Emma liked him to read to her. "Do you want me to read to you for a little while?"

"Yeah." Emma said with a smile.

David read the Wizard of Oz for a good thirty minutes before Snow came over.

"Emma, you need to take a bath before bed." Snow said.

Emma groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do." Snow said firmly.

Emma groaned, but didn't move.

"Emma." Snow warned.

Emma knew that she needed to obey or else she would be getting into trouble again. She had a lot to make up for so she slowly got up and stomped to the bathroom because she had to show her parents that she didn't want to take a bath.

"Stop stomping." David said firmly.

Emma cringed and stopped.

David and Snow sighed when she shut the door loudly.

Snow then got clothes for Emma and set them in the bathroom before sitting by David.

"I'm so tired." Snow complained as she leaned her head against her husband.

"You've been tired all day, haven't you?" David commented in worry as he put his arm around his wife.

"Pretty much." Snow said as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to her husband.

"Maybe you should see Doc." David said after a minute.

"David, I'm fine. I've just been busy and it's catching up to me."

"Maybe, but if this keeps up I want you to see Doc."

Snow rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

***OUAT***

Emma came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on and her wet hair.

David looked down expecting his wife to say something, but found her asleep.

"Emma, why don't you head upstairs and we can read more of this book." David said softly.

Emma nodded before heading upstairs.

David then kissed his wife's head, but she didn't stir so he decided to just carry her to bed. He laid her on their bed and covered her up before kissing her forehead. He was really beginning to worry about her. He hoped she wasn't coming down with something. Maybe he should just go ahead and schedule an appointment. Snow wouldn't be very happy with him, but he could take that.

"Are you ready?" David asked as he came into Emma's room.

"Yep."

David sat down on the bed next to Emma before continuing the book.

After reading for a good 30 minutes, David put the bookmark in the book. "Ok, that's enough for tonight."

"Come on, Dad, just one more chapter." Emma pleaded, but David could tell she was very close to falling asleep.

"Not tonight, sweetheart."

Emma frowned, but didn't push him any further.

"Goodnight, Em. Sleep tight." David said before kissing her forehead.

"Night." Emma said as she closed her eyes.

David started to walk to the door.

"Daddy?"

David smiled before turning back. "Yes, Em."

"I'm sorry for what I did today. I know now that I was wrong."

"You are forgiven. Thank you for apologizing. Now go to sleep, sweet girl." David turned the lights out.

"Daddy?"

"What, Emma?" David asked with a warning laced into his tone.

"I love you." Emma said softly.

"I love you too, sweetheart." David said with a bit of emotion in his voice.

***OUAT***

David woke up to the sun shining in his face and glanced over at the clock to see it was already 10 o'clock. He looked over to see that Snow was still asleep as well, which was odd because she never slept this late. David decided to let her sleep since she had been so tired lately.

He got up and went to check on Emma. Every since Emma had run away, he had felt the need to make sure she was safe and sound in her bed.

He walked in to see Emma sprawled out across her bed. He chuckled quietly before adjusting her blankets and kissing her forehead. He decided to just let her sleep as well since there was nowhere to be.

He got ready, made a quick phone call to schedule an appointment for Snow, and then decided to sit down to watch a little TV.

"Dad?" Emma called as she walked down the stairs in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." David said with a smile as he shut the TV off.

Emma came over and sat on the couch next to him and leaned her head against his arm so he wrapped his arm around her to pull her close.

"Where's mom?" Emma asked after a minute.

"She's sleeping still." David said, he was surprised Emma had woken up before her.

"Still?" Emma asked in surprise.

David nodded. "Why don't we make some breakfast?"

"French toast! Or pancakes! Or Waffles!" Emma suggested in excitement.

"Whoa, choose one." David chuckled.

"Um French toast." Emma decided.

"That's what I thought." David chuckled again.

Snow woke up and wandered into the kitchen to see her husband and her daughter, who was still sporting her pajamas, making breakfast. She glanced at the clock. "It's 11:30? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well good morning, love." David said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Eww. Kid in the room!" Emma complained as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

David wrapped one arm around her head to cover her eyes before kissing his wife again.

"Hey!" Emma yelled with a laugh.

David let go and they all laughed.

"So what are you making?" Snow asked as she peeked into the kitchen.

"Breakfast!" Emma said.

"For lunch." David added.

"Ah I see." Snow said as she looked over her now messy kitchen.

"Don't worry, We'll clean it up." David said with a smile.

"We will?" Emma asked with a disgusted look.

"Yes, young lady. You didn't clean yesterday so you can help clean up the kitchen today." David said with a smirk as he ruffled her hair with his hand.

Emma rolled her eyes to that without even thinking about it.

"No rolling your eyes. It's disrespectful." David lightly scolded as he kept a hand on her head.

"Sorry, it's just a habit."

"Well we are going to break it." David said.

Emma nodded, but wasn't sure how that was going to happen.

"Ok, let's get the table set and the food on the table. Snow could you get us some drinks. Em, set the table and I'll get the food on the table."

Emma smiled and did her job. It was nice to be apart of a family for once.

Emma ran over to get the silverware and got out three forks and three knives before running back to the table. "Mom?" Emma asked as she set the table with the silverware.

"Yes, Em?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Emma asked in worry. Ever since she got up this morning and noticed that her Mom was still sleeping, Emma couldn't stop worrying about her Mom.

"I feel fine, sweetie. Why do you ask?" Snow asked with a frown.

"You slept really late today and you normally don't." Emma explained.

"I've just be tired lately. Probably because of the two jobs I have been juggling lately, but I am okay." Snow said with a touched smile as she brought over the drinks.

"Good, I was worried." Emma said with a relieved look.

Snow chuckled as she gave Emma a side hug. "Thank you for worrying, but there's no need." Snow told her softly before kissing the top of her head.

Emma smiled softly, thinking of how much she loved having a Mom. She hoped that she could spend more time with her Mom after she stopped teaching. She used to be with her a lot more when her Mom was the teacher, but before the curse she didn't know she was her Mom so it was different.

"Okay, you two. Let's eat!"

"Oh Mom, do you know how to make Swedish Pancakes?" Emma asked in between bites.

"Yes, why?"

"You we make those some time?" Emma asked as she continue to devour her French toast.

"If you want to, we can. You like Swedish Pancakes?"

"Yeah, I do." Emma said with a soft smile as she remembered a good memory of her past.

David and Snow exchanged a smile at seeing her smile.

"When I was 5, I think, I was living with a temporary foster family while they found be another one that room for me. I was there for two weeks, but it was like a vacation. My foster mom let me watch her make Swedish Pancakes and even let me stir the batter. It was a lot of fun and they tasted amazing! She let me put syrup and powder sugar on them! I loved them. She was so nice and I was sad to leave them, but I was glad for the time with them."

Snow was both happy and sad about her story. She was happy that she got those two weeks with a good family, but what she didn't like was that was just like a vacation to her. It shouldn't have been a vacation to her, but her daily life, having parents that cared about her and loved her. Emma should have had a happy childhood. She was going to do her best to make sure the rest of her childhood was happy. And if she wanted to make Swedish Pancakes then that's what they would do!

***OUAT***

"Ok, so you both need to go get dressed because we have places to be." David said after breakfast was cleaned up.

Snow and Emma looked up at him in confusion.

"You have an appointment with Doc at 1:30." David said. "And you are coming with me." David said to Emma.

"What? David..." Snow started with a both surprised, yet annoyed look.

"Please just go for me." David pleaded.

Snow frowned. "Ok I'll go, but when he tells me I'm fine, you have to let it go."

"Of course." David responded with a grin.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"You." David started as he tapped her nose, "will have to wait and see. Now go get changed."

Emma scrunched her face up in confusion before heading upstairs. She wasn't one for surprises.

"You are doing that one thing, aren't you?" Snow asked with a smile.

"Yep, our daughter should be able to do something she would have done back home." David answered softly.

Snow nodded in agreement. "Well I guess I should get ready for my appointment."

"Yes you should."

Snow rolled her eyes.

"That's where she gets that from." David smirked with a pointed look.

Snow just smirked as she left him in the kitchen.

David shook his head, but then chuckled before sitting done at the table to read the paper as he finished off his coffee.

About 30 minutes later, Emma came down the stairs and over to him. He frowned as he noticed she was still limping.

"Remember, tomorrow I'm picking you up an hour earlier for your physical therapy appointment." David said.

"Do I have to go to that?" Emma asked.

"Yes." David answered. "Now, are you ready to go?"

"No, I'm trying to find my boots." Emma said with a frown.

"You lost your boots?" David asked with an amused look.

"I thought they were down here, but maybe they are upstairs." Emma said with a confused look.

"You didn't lose them and I'm surprised it took you this long to realize they were missing." Snow said giving Emma 'the look' that told her that she had done something wrong.

"You have them?" Emma asked with a grimace.

"Yep."

"Because I left them out?" Emma asked with another grimace.

Snow nodded and went to her closet. She came out with Emma's boots and gave Emma a pointed look. "Next time you leave them out I'll keep them for a month." Snow warned before giving them to her.

David was trying his best not to laugh at that little scene. Emma looked so guilty yet totally surprised by Snow's sternness about putting shoes away. Snow was obviously frustrated about the whole ordeal, which was funny as well. He cleared his throat as he tried to school his features before addressing them. "Now that you have your boots are you ready?" David asked.

"Well I have to find my coat..." Emma said as she sat down in her chair to put her boots on. She looked towards where her mom went wondering if she had that too.

"I don't have your coat." Snow said from the bathroom.

"Did you look on the hooks?" David asked.

Emma looked over, but didn't see the coat she wanted to wear. "It's not there."

"Emma, you have two coats up there." David said with a sigh.

"But those aren't the ones I'm looking for." Emma complained.

David just looked at her with a 'seriously' look.

"Just let me check by room again." Emma said as she got up to limp back upstairs.

David rolled his eyes before grimacing realizing both him and Snow roll their eyes as well.

Five minutes later, David stood at the end of the stairs. "Emma, let's go!"

"Coming!" Emma yelled, but hadn't come yet.

Snow came out and grabbed her purse. "She's still not ready?"

"She's trying to find her coat." David said with a sigh.

Snow chuckled. "Well I'm off. I'll see you in a little bit."

David kissed her. "Thank you for doing this."

"You owe me." Snow said teasingly.

"I can deal with that." David said with a chuckle.

"Bye." Snow said before leaving.

David turned to look up the stairs, but Emma still wasn't coming down. "Emma! What are you doing?"

"I'm coming!"

"You said that already." David said as he started to go up the stairs.

Emma bit her lip as she looked around her room. She knew it had to be in there somewhere, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

"Emma, if you haven't found your coat you are going to have to just pick a different one to use." David said as he came into Emma's room and then looked around at the mess. "Also later you can clean your room."

"Ok." Emma said reluctantly as she grabbed her light brown jacket instead of continuing to search for her red jacket.

"I like that one." David said as he ushered her out of the room.

"Me too, but I like my red one." Emma said.

"You will probably find it after you clean your room." David reassured her with a smirk.

"Yeah." Emma agreed. "Where are we going?" Emma asked after a moment.

David chuckled, but didn't answer.

Emma rolled her eyes, but then realized what she did and was thankful her dad hadn't seen her. She wasn't sure if she would ever break that habit!

"So where are we going?" Emma asked as they drove in the truck.

"You'll see." David said with a smirk.

"Is this some kind of lesson or punishment?" Emma asked with a wary look towards her Dad.

David chuckled, but then realized it probably would have been a punishment in the Enchanted Forest. "No, kid, it isn't."

"Ok. Then what is it?" Emma asked again.

"I'm not telling you." David said, emphasizing each word.

Emma groaned. "But I don't like surprises." Emma whined.

"Too bad." David said with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Emma." David warned.

"How did you know?" Emma asked in awe since he hadn't been looking at her.

David just smirked.

***OUAT***

After a few minutes, David pulled his truck up to the stables with a grin on his face.

"What are we doing?" Emma asked slowly.

"Come on, I'll show you." David said with a huge grin.

They got out and he put an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the stables. He led her to the horses before bringing her in front of a black and white pinto. "This is your horse."

"I have a...horse?" Emma asked. She had always wanted to ride a horse even though the idea of it was kind of scary. Plus every kid wants a pony when they are younger and she had been no different when she was younger. However, it didn't take her long to realize that would never happen.

"Of course. You would have had one in the Enchanted Forest so I think it's only fitting that you have one here." David said seriously.

"I don't really know anything about horses..." Emma said as she looked at the horse.

David looked down and smiled. "Well, Your mother and I can teach everything you need to know. We would have taught you in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma smiled because she liked that idea so she hugged him. "Thank you." Emma said and a few tears slipped down her face.

"Well first things first, what are you going to name your horse?" David asked with a smile.

"Uh...I don't know." Emma said thinking she had never named a pet and especially not a horse.

"Well you can think on it." David said with a smile. He watched as Emma looked at the horse unsure what to do. She didn't seem scared, just uncertain. "Come on, you can pet her." David said as he guided her closer to the horse.

Emma reached her hand out hesitantly, but as soon as the horse moved his head she jerked it back towards herself.

"It's okay, she won't bite." David said softly.

David watched as Emma bit her lip adorably before reaching her hand out again and touched the horse. He realized this might be the opposite of what he normally would have told her. Instead of the horse getting use to her, she needed to get use to the horse. The horse maybe ready before she was ready to ride her. "Come on, we can clean her stall out, feed her and brush her." David said as he started to open the stall door.

Emma backed up and looked hesitantly at the open stall. "We're going to go in there with the horse?" Emma asked.

"Yes, come on. She won't hurt you." David said as he took her hand to bring her with him into the stall. "You two will have to get use to each other before you can ride her."

"I'm going to ride her?" Emma asked and then kicked herself for her stupid question.

"Eventually, yes, but you will both need time to get to know each other. Until then you will have to take care of her, build your trust up with her and then the horse will tell you when it's ready for you to ride her."

Emma nodded, but was still unsure about the horse.

David showed Emma how to clean out the stall, feed the horse, and brush the horse for the next hour. Emma was feeling a little bit more confident petting the horse by the time they were done.

"Bye Lux." Emma said as she pet the horse's nose one last time. She had loved being with her Dad and the horse for the last two hours. She felt so lucky to have a Dad that wanted to invest in her and just be with her. Plus the fact that he just gave her a horse was kind of amazing.

"Lux? Is that what you are naming her?" David asked as he pet the horse as well.

"Yeah, it means light." Emma said with a shy smile.

"I like it." David said and then another horse neighed. "Oh someone else wants to meet you." David said with a grin as he pulled Emma to the next stall.

It was a grey horse that seemed very excited to see them.

"This is my horse, Phillip." David said with a grin as he pet his horse.

"Really?" Emma asked thinking of the storybook and the pictures of her Dad on a horse. This horse seemed very similar to that one.

"Yep. I had Phillip since a little before I met your mom." David said with another grin.

Emma tentatively reached her hand out to pet his horse.

"He likes you." David said as he too started to pet his horse.

Emma smiled and had a weird thought of what could have happen in the Enchanted Forest. She imagined herself riding with her Dad on his horse, this horse. She smiled again, she loved this so much.

"Does Mom have a horse?" Emma asked after a moment.

"Yes, she does." David said as he walked down to the next stall. "Her name is Beauty." David said as he pet a dark brown horse.

"She's so pretty." Emma said in awe as she pet her Mom's horse.

"Maybe we can get your Mom here sometime and we can all go riding together. I know your Mom would love that. She hasn't had the chance to since we were in the Enchanted Forest." David said as he pet the horse.

"Riding?" Emma asked with obvious fear in her voice.

"At first you can ride with me or your mom, but we will give you lessons before you ride on your own." David reassured her.

"Okay, good!" Emma said with excitement. She loved the idea of spending more time with both her parents!

***OUAT***

Emma and David went back to the loft and both decided to take showers because they smelt like horses. Emma was in the shower when Snow came into the loft, looking a little dazed.

"Hey Snow, how was the appointment?" David asked, but then got a good look at his wife and got extremely worried. "What is it? What's wrong?"

David was over to her in a less than a second with his arms on her arms, looking down at her intently.

"Nothing's wrong." Snow said truthfully.

"Then why do you look that way?" David asked with a confused look.

Snow bit her lip, trying to decide whether she was happy or just nervous about what she found out today. "I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you serious?" David asked in a bit of shock himself.

"Yes, are you not happy about it?" Snow asked in fear.

David smiled softly. "I'm extremely happy about it!"

"Really?" Snow asked.

"Of course." David said with a huge grin. There was a huge part of him who was very excited by this news, but there was a small part that was telling him that he couldn't raise a child from birth. He hadn't done it with Emma and he felt like a failure for the time he couldn't protect her and raise her, how could he raise another kid when he did so wrong by Emma? Could he even be a good father to his new baby?

"I don't think we should tell her yet. I'm not sure how she will take it and I want it to be the right moment when we do tell her. I don't want her to feel like she is being replaced or that we don't want her." Snow said softly as she looked toward where she assumed Emma was.

"Yeah, we will have to figure that out." David said with a worried look before kissing his wife. He then put a hand on her stomach and smiled. They were having another baby!

**Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers. I have been pretty busy lately with work and school so I haven't had the chance to look at this story for awhile, but I saw quite notifications for this story so I thought I would get another chapter up. Sorry it's been so long, but here's chapter 14!**

***Oh and I think I got a little confused on what days Snow was supposedly working at the school so just go with whatever I wrote. I think I got it backwards from what I wrote before.**

**Curse Broken at Eleven**

**Chapter 14**

"How'd you like your new horse?" Snow asked with a grin.

"I love her, but I'm not sure about riding it." Emma said.

"Well you will get there. Maybe you could ride with your father or I first." Snow suggested, secretly loving the idea.

Emma nodded.

"Why don't you go get started on your writing? You have a lot to do still." Snow said.

"Do I have to?" Emma whined.

"Yes." Snow said.

"Can't you give me an extension on it?" Emma asked.

"Emma, let me remind you: you had two weeks to work on this, you don't need an extension. If you had done it when you were supposed to then you wouldn't have to be doing it now. You'd be done." Snow lectured.

"I know." Emma said in a whiny voice as she slowly walked over to get her writing folder.

Snow shook her head as she watched her get her folder and get to work. "Start revising and I'll be over in a little bit."

Emma mumbled something under her breath, but Snow chose to ignore it. She had to get dinner started and she had a lot on her mind with the new baby on the way. Plus she wasn't sure how they would tell Emma. They were just starting to get to know her and she didn't want her to think that they didn't want her. She knew that her first foster parents had her for 3 years until they had their own baby and gave her up. Snow didn't want Emma to feel like she was being replaced. They would have to really show her that this new baby wouldn't replace her.

Ten minutes later, David came out of the bathroom from taking a shower. He heard Emma grumbling at the table as she worked on her writing.

"If she is like this now, I hate to think what her teenage years are going to be like." David said with a grimace.

Snow chuckled. "I don't want to think about that yet because this one will be in its terrible twos when Emma is thirteen."

"Oh great. We definitely will have our work cut out for us, won't we?" David said softly with a smile.

"Definitely." Snow said with a grin.

David leaned down and kissed her before putting a hand on her stomach with a smile. "I can't believe we are having another one." David whispered to Snow before going over to Emma.

"How's it going, kid?" David asked as he patted her head before sitting down at the table.

Emma just glared at him.

"That well, huh?" David said with a sympathetic smile.

Emma gave him annoyed look and David almost chuckled before getting up to go help Snow.

"Geez, I think I might just give her some space for awhile." David said with a chuckle.

"That's probably a good idea." Snow said with a smile.

Emma continued to work on her paper until dinner time and her mood didn't improve much.

**6:40 pm**

"It's dinner time, Emma. Why don't you take a break and set the table?" Snow said softly.

"I'm not hungry." Emma snapped.

"Emma Ruth, don't talk to your mother that way." David scolded.

Emma was a bit shocked at how stern he was and it actually made her mad so instead of acknowledging him or doing what her mother asked, she turned back to her work.

Snow and David exchanged a frustrated look before they tried to deal with their cranky daughter.

"Emma, your mother asked you to set the table." David said.

Emma ignored him.

"Emma, your father is talking to you." Snow tried, but no response from Emma.

David had enough and walked over to Emma. He took her writing from her.

"Hey!" Emma yelled.

"Set the table, young lady." David instructed her.

"No." Emma said defiantly as she crossed her arms.

David had to mentally count to ten before responding. "Head up to your room." David said in a quiet voice.

Emma just sat there with her arms crossed. David couldn't take her attitude and disrespect anymore so he took her by the arm and made her stand up from her chair. He gave her a swat before turning her to him. "Upstairs. Now." David said sternly.

Emma knew she couldn't push him anymore without getting in deep trouble so she stomped (limp in all) up the stairs to her room. She wasn't even sure why she was being so stubborn or why they were making her mad.

David shook his head in frustration at his daughter. "What has gotten in to her?"

"She doesn't like writing especially having to revise and edit." Snow said.

"Yeah, but she was just so defiant." David said.

"I know." Snow said with a bewildered look.

"I probably should go up there and deal with her." David said with a sigh.

"Why don't you let me? She may just need to talk." Snow said as she walked to him placing a hand on his arm before heading up there.

"Emma?" Snow called softly.

"Go away!" Emma yelled.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Snow asked softly.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Emma yelled again.

"Emma, quit yelling." Snow said softly, but in a voice that commanded respect.

"I can do what I want!" Emma yelled again. She wasn't sure why she was so mad right now, but she felt like yelling and taking it out on someone else. "And you can't tell me what to do! You may have had me, but I hardly know you!"

"Emma, I know that we are just getting to know each other, but that doesn't mean you can treat me or your father that way." Snow said softly.

"I can do what I want! I don't need either of you! I took care of myself before you guys and I did fine! Just go away!" Emma yelled as she took the little figurine on her bedside table and threw it across her room just barely missing her mom.

Snow was shocked at Emma's behavior and wasn't even sure how to respond.

"What's going on?" David said as he burst into the room to see the shattered glass just to the right of his wife. "Emma, did you throw this at your mom?" David asked with a shocked look on his face.

Emma gulped because she hadn't even thought of what she was doing. She didn't mean to throw it so close to her mom. She couldn't believe what she had just done and said to her mom.

"Answer me. Now." David said in a quiet, yet dangerous voice.

Emma wanted so bad to take it all back and felt like crying because she was afraid that they wouldn't want her anymore. She had just crossed a line. She almost hurt her mom. "Yes." Emma almost cried as she shrunk back.

"I'm just going to go downstairs." Snow said with a few tears escaping her eyes. This situation wasn't helping her raging hormones.

David watched her go and then turned back to Emma. "I don't even know what to say to you right now."

She had done it this time. They were done with her. They wouldn't want her now. They would think she was too dangerous.

"How could you do that? What were you thinking? She's pregnant! I can't believe you did that! I can't even talk to you right now." David almost yelled at Emma before turning around and leaving the room. He had said too much and if he stayed he would say things he didn't mean or things he shouldn't say to her. He hadn't meant to tell her she was pregnant. He was already regretting that, hopefully she didn't hear what he said.

Pregnant. Emma had heard him right. They were having a new baby. They really would be getting rid of her. They were replacing her. They couldn't have her around their new baby.

Emma couldn't take it when she realized that she had began to hope in her happy ending with her parents, her real parents, and now it was destroyed, never to happen. It was gone. She laid face down on her bed and cried her heart out because she had ruined it all.

*****OUAT*****

**7:35pm**

"I can't believe that I told her you were pregnant. We need to go up there and tell her the right way." David said feeling completely terrible for telling Emma about Snow's pregnancy in that way.

"Yes, let's go up. I need to bring her plate up as well." Snow said, having calmed down after her encounter with Emma.

They started to walk up the stairs to Emma's room.

"I just can't believe she threw that at you." David said. He was still frustration with her actions even if he felt terrible about what he said to her.

"She is getting older, maybe she is starting to get her own hormones." Snow said with a smirk.

"No. She is not growing up that fast." David shook his head in complete denial.

Snow just smiled as David knocked on Emma's door. He wasn't going to like it when Emma started dating.

When they didn't hear Emma, David opened the door quietly. "She's asleep." David whispered to his wife before walking in quietly.

Snow set the plate down on the dresser. "Let's just let her sleep for now."

David nodded as he draped a blanket over Emma.

David and Snow left the room quietly and went back downstairs. They checked on her later that night, but she was still sound asleep so they let her be.

*****OUAT*****

She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep when she woke up. She glanced at the clock to see it was four in the morning and she was freezing.

She sniffled a little when she realized her parents hadn't ever come back up to talk to her or tuck her in. They really hated her now. She hated herself so she couldn't blame them, but it made her feel sick.

She got up from her bed and walked over to her bathroom. She took a shower and all though she felt terrible she was out of tears. She just felt numb. She was losing her family. They didn't want her anymore. She stood in the shower until she realized the water went cold so she jumped out.

She got dressed and started to pack her things. When they told her she would be going. She'd be ready. She would only take what she brought with her, nothing else belonged to her. She knew the drill.

She cleaned up the glass, made the bed, and cleaned up the room so that it would be ready for when they made it into a nursery.

It was five thirty by the time that she had finished with her room. She sat down on the bed and waited nervously for them to come up and tell her. Her heart was already broken, but this would shatter it into a million pieces. She could take it though because she was tough or at least that's what she was telling herself.

Emma waited for the next two hours sitting against her headboard with her legs up against her chest. She couldn't help replay what she did last night and her parents' looks. Both of them shocked, her mom sad and her dad angry.

When it was closer to when they could possible come up, Emma wondered why she hadn't just ran away because she wasn't so sure she could handle being rejected by her real parents.

She heard footsteps and her heart seized in fear of what was going to come.

"Emma, it's time to..." David started as he came in, but stopped when he saw his daughter all ready awake and ready sitting on her bed. He wasn't as frustrated with her, but he did feel they need to talk about what happened the night before. "Why are you up already?"

"Just wanted to be ready." Emma said an emotionless voice.

David then realized the clean room and her packed bag that she had brought with her. "For school?" David asked, knowing that's not what she meant. He was mentally kicking himself for saying anything last night to her while he was angry.

"No. To leave. I know you don't want me any more, you are about to tell me because you are sending me back." Emma said in the same voice as she was looking at him, but it seemed she was looking straight through him.

"No." David started and Emma's heart shattered. "We aren't sending you back and we do want you."

"You're lying. You are sending me back. Or you will once you think about it. You won't want me around when you have a baby."

"Emma, I'm not lying. Both your mother and I love you. We want you with us and even when we have the baby we will still want you. I'm sorry I told you that way, that's not how we were going to tell you." David said as he approached her slowly.

Emma heard him, but she couldn't hope in what he was saying. "You won't want me."

"Yes, we will and we do want you." David said sincerely, but he could tell this would take time. They would have to prove it to her over and over again.

"So you aren't sending me back today?" Emma asked.

"We aren't sending you back ever." David said.

Emma nodded and grabbed her backpack for school before walking around her Dad to leave the room.

David frowned before leaving the room. He hated to see her revert to the way she had been when they had brought her here. It had taken him a long time to break down some of her walls enough for her to trust him and believe he cared.

When he walked downstairs, Emma was standing like she was in a stranger's house and not her own. "Come on, let's you get some breakfast."

"I don't need anything." Emma said.

"You need something." David said, knowing she was trying to not be a bother, but it wasn't going to work. He put a blueberry pop tart in the toaster for her and got out some juice.

Emma was standing awkwardly by the counter, but not sitting down.

"Sit down, Emma." David said softly, but also in a voice that commanded she obey. He looked for something easy to make for her since both Snow and himself had overslept. Snow had to rush to get ready and go to work. David had made all their lunches as she was getting ready. She had left right before he went up to get Emma up for school.

Emma sat down and he put the juice in front of her than the pop tart. She stared at it for a second.

"Eat, Emma." David said softly.

Emma obeyed, but David was racking his brain trying to figure out how to fix this, but he knew it would take time. He wanted to just wrap her up in his arms and tell her that he was never going to let her go, but he knew she wouldn't accept that.

"Emma, I know you think that we are replacing you, but that's not true. We love you and we will prove to you that we want you and love you. You are with us for the long haul. You are our daughter, we love you."

Emma looked at him and wanted to believe what he was saying, but she couldn't let herself. She took a couple bites of her pop tart and drank the juice before standing back up. "Can we go now?" Emma asked.

David sighed as he handed her lunch to her. "Yes."

The ride to the school was quiet. When pulled up next to the school, he took Emma's hand to stop her from getting out. "Remember, I'm picking you up early today for your appointment."

"I don't need to go to that." Emma said.

"Yes you do and you are going. I'll be here to pick you up around 1:30."

"Ok."

"Emma, I love you. Have a good day." David said softly, but he couldn't help the sad tone in his voice.

"Bye, David." Emma said before she left the truck.

David sat there stunned. He didn't realize how much it would hurt for her to stop calling him Dad, but it was like a ton of bricks fell on him when she called him David.

He got his phone and dialed his wife's number. "We have a problem..."

******OUAT******

**1:30pm**

"I'm here to pick up Emma, she has an appointment." David said to the secretary.

"Just sign her out here and I'll call her classroom."

David nodded before signing Emma out. As he was writing her name, Emma Swan, he realized that maybe adopting her would help her believe that they were serious and that they would never be giving her up. She would be Emma Nolan instead. He liked that a lot even though his last name was from the curse.

"She'll be down in a minute."

David nodded as he quickly signed his name by Emma's name.

He watched as Emma came in and knew that she still was acting like she had when she had just gotten there. Her face was emotionless as she saw him and his heart sank because he was hoping this would all just blow over. "Come on, kiddo." David said as he put an arm around her shoulders to guide her out.

"How was school?" David asked when they got into the truck.

"I forgot my writing folder." Emma said.

"Oh well, your mother is still the teacher so I'm sure that she will make an exception this time." David tried.

"The substitute is going to be the new teacher." Emma said. She wanted to cry because she had actually had a pretty terrible day. The substitute didn't like her because she had forgotten her writing assignment and then gave her a whole speech on just because she was the teacher's daughter didn't give her the excuse to not turn things in on time. A bunch of the other kids including Bobby were telling the teacher how she got special treatment. The teacher then looked to Emma and told her that wouldn't be happening anymore. She then made her write during recess and made her bring her lunch into the room to write during that time too.

"Well I'm sure your mom can straighten that out." David said interrupting Emma's thoughts.

"I doubt it will help. She hates me already." Emma said quietly.

David just barely heard her, but he did. Her voice sounded sad and lonely. "I doubt she hates you. She hardly knows you."

"She thinks she knows me and that's all she cares about." Emma said as a tear fell down her face.

"It wasn't a very good day, huh?" David asked softly as he squeezed one of her shoulders.

"It was fine." Emma said as she stiffened up and put her emotionless mask back on her face so he couldn't see how she was feeling.

"I know that's not true. I know you Emma and I know what you are trying to do, but I can see past this mask you put on. You aren't alone and you will never be alone again." David said with a sad smile.

Emma stared ahead because she couldn't look at her Dad or else she might break down and she couldn't risk that.

David sighed as he pulled into the hospital's parking lot. He looked over at Emma and knew she was trying very hard to keep up her act of not needing them, but he saw the fear she was trying to hide from having to go to the hospital. "Come on, let's get this over with, Em."

David put his arm around Emma as they walked into the hospital. He was surprised that she was letting him do that, but then again he knew that she was nervous from being at the hospital.

They went to the physical therapy room and David checked Emma in for her appointment. "It will just be a few minutes."

David led Emma over to the sitting area and sat down with her. "This will be over before you know it."

Emma bit her lip, wanting so badly to be comforted by him, but she wouldn't let herself.

David kissed the top of her head and brought her closer to his side even if she didn't admit she needed his comfort, he knew she did need it.

"Emma Swan?"

They stood up and walked over to the tech that had called her name. "How's your ankle, Emma?"

"It's fine." Emma said.

"She's still limping especially when she is tired." David said ignoring Emma's glare at him.

The man nodded before leading them to the physical therapist.

"We are just going to do a few exercises that I'll have you do at home as well." The physical therapist said before instructing Emma to do the first exercise.

After forty-five minutes, the physical therapist gave David some last minute instructions before letting them leave.

David stopped at Granny's before going home and helped Emma out of the truck. She seemed pretty tired after her exercises.

"What are we doing?" Emma asked.

"I thought we could get some ice cream." David said with a smile.

Emma almost smiled, but stopped herself. She couldn't let her guard down, but she was finding it harder and harder to keep up this facade.

David had seen her start to smile and knew his Emma was there under the surface, he just needed to keep working at her.

"Why don't you go find a table while I order?" David said as they got inside.

Emma nodded and sat at a booth. David sighed before calling his wife quickly to update her on what was going on with Emma.

"I wish I could come home, but I have that meeting at 6:30 and I'm not ready for it." Snow said through the phone.

"It's okay, just don't work too hard. You need to take care of yourself." David said seriously.

"I'm fine, David. Keep me updated on Emma. I hate that she has reverted, but hopefully it won't take too long to get her back to where we were with her."

"Yeah, I hope so. Well I'll talk to you later." David said before hanging up and ordering.

He walked over to the booth and sat across from Emma. "Do you have any homework to do?"

Emma nodded. "Yes." Emma said with a frown. The substitute had given her a lot of extra homework for leaving early and not turning in her writing assignment not to mention the normal homework.

"Just reading and math?"

"No, she gave me extra homework." Emma said.

David frowned. He wasn't sure about this new substitute that was supposedly the new teacher. "Hm well when we get home you can show me what all you have to do." David said.

He wanted to see how reasonable the homework that she was given was. If it wasn't he would let Snow know since she was still the real teacher.

Ruby brought their ice cream and made some small talk with them before leaving them to eat.

"How early did you wake up, Emma?" David asked softly when Emma tried to hide a yawn.

"Four."

"Oh Emma, that's too early." David said softly. He hadn't realized she had been up that long.

Emma shrugged. She couldn't have slept any longer.

David frowned, but he knew she would have to go to bed early tonight to make up for it.

"Well I guess we should get home and get you started on your homework." David said once they were done with their ice cream. Emma hadn't been talking unless she was asked a direct question. Most of the time she was avoiding even looking at him. David was trying to come up with ways to get Emma to stop this little charade, but he knew it would take time. He just hated it.

"You aren't going back to work?" Emma asked.

"Not today." David said. He talked to Snow and they agreed that it would be best if he just brought her home after her appointment. She needed to feel cared for and loved.

Emma knew that it was because of her and wondered if she was ever going to get in trouble for what she did last night. She felt really bad for throwing the figurine so close to her mom. She hadn't even seen her mom since she had left her room. Maybe David wanted her, but she didn't anymore. She wouldn't blame her, it made sense for her to want her new baby to be safe.

After David had gotten Emma home, he had her get out all her homework. "She gave you all this to do tonight?" David asked in surprise.

"Yep."

"This is hours worth of work on top of what you normally have." David said with a shake of his head. "Ok, this is what we are going to do. You do the reading and math first while I call your mother."

"It's fine, I'll just do it." Emma said, not wanting him to bother her with this.

"No, this is way too much for one night. Start on your math." David said as he dialed his wife's number.

"Hey Snow, your sub gave Emma a bunch of extra homework that would take her hours to do."

"What? She should only have reading and math to do. That's all I told her to give them. Did she give everyone extra work or just Emma?"

"Emma said it was because she forgot her writing folder, but it's not just writing homework."

"Well I'll be there tomorrow so just have her do the math and reading and finish her writing assignment if she hasn't yet." Snow responded.

"Ok, good. Thanks!" David said. "I'll see you later."

"I'll try to get home as soon as I can after the meeting."

"Ok, make sure to be safe."

"I will. See you later."

"Ok, bye." David said before his wife hung up.

"Ok, kiddo. All you have to do is reading, math, and finish your writing assignment."

Emma nodded, but she felt like she needed to do all of it.

"How's your math coming? Do you understand it?" David asked as he looked at her paper over her shoulder. She hadn't figure any of them out yet, but she had been erasing over and over again on the first problem.

"Uh...I wasn't there for math." Emma said softly.

"Don't you have math right after lunch?" David asked.

"Yeah, but she sent me to the buddy room right after she told us what we were going to learn."

"Why did she send you?" David asked with a grimace.

Emma took out the buddy referral and handed it to him.

David took it and read it. It said that Emma had refused to answer a math question and then was disrespectful to the teacher. "Did you know how to answer what she was asking?"

"No, I had no clue what the answer was." Emma said as she looked down in shame.

"Were you disrespectful to her?" David asked. He had a feeling that this lady just had it out for Emma.

"If I was, I didn't mean to be. I just really didn't know the answer." Emma said as one tear fell from her face.

"I believe you." David said as he signed the form and handed it back to her.

Emma just stared at him. "I'm not in trouble." Emma asked after a moment.

"No. It doesn't sound like you did anything wrong." David said as he wiped away the tear on her cheek.

"Ok." Emma said, but looked surprised.

David smiled at her. "Ok, let's see what you are doing."

David looked at her work and quickly showed her how to do it. She caught on pretty quick and was able to get it done. He left her alone to read and finish her writing assignment while he started dinner.

Emma finished her reading and writing in the next hour while her Dad was making dinner for them. She knew he said she didn't have to do the rest, but she didn't want the other kids to think she was getting special treatment. They all knew that she had gotten extra homework and would tell the sub that she didn't do it when the sub was there on Wednesday again.

She looked up at her Dad and got out another assignment when he wasn't looking. She worked on it until dinner was ready.

"Ok, Emma. Put your stuff away it's dinner time." David said from the kitchen and Emma put away her work.

"Did you finish?" David asked when Emma came over to him. It was weird that she wasn't initiating any of their conversations. She normally was a bit more talkative than this.

"Yeah." Emma said as she took the plates and brought them to the table without saying anything else.

They quietly worked to set the table and get the food and drinks on it. Once they sat down and started eating, David saw that Emma was getting rather sleepy. Halfway through their meal, Emma put her head on her hand as she ate. "How do you know this sub is going to actually be your new teacher?" David asked. She didn't need to be falling asleep yet.

Emma's head snapped up and looked at David for a second. "Um, she said that she would be."

"Oh. Was today the first day she has sub for your class?"

"No. She has two times before."

David nodded. "Are you about done?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm done." Emma said as she rubbed at one of her eyes.

David hid a smile as he watched her try to keep her eyes open. "Come on, let's clean up and then maybe we can read more of your book."

Emma yawned and stood up to take her plate to the sink. "When is mom...Mary Margaret coming home?"

David heard her slip and smiled. She had to make a mental effort to not say mom and dad now. "Your _mother_ has a meeting, but she should be back by 7:00."

Emma frowned thinking her mom was probably avoiding her. She figured that her mom would get a sub for tomorrow so that she wouldn't have to see her tomorrow either.

"Hey what's wrong?" David asked as he saw her sad expression. She quickly schooled her features though when he asked.

"Nothing."

David let it go, but he knew she wanted her mom home. He presumed she felt guilty for what she had done the day before which reminded him they never talked to her about it. He was a little distracted about her thinking they were sending her away. In a way, she was punishing herself.

After cleaning up, David had Emma get ready for bed before coming back downstairs to sit on the couch with him. Before he started reading though, he turned to her. "Emma, there is something we need to talk about. Your behavior yesterday wasn't acceptable and you really need to work harder at controlling you temper. You could have hurt your mother. Do you regret your behavior?" David asked softly.

"Yes." Emma said truthfully.

"I thought so. I think you need to apologize to your mom, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." Emma said.

"Good girl. Now, let's read your book."

"That's it? No punishment?" Emma asked, stunned.

"I think you are punishing yourself, so there is no punishment besides apologizing."

Emma couldn't help the tears that came down her face when she realized that he wasn't punishing her at all for what she did when she had down something so bad. "But...I almost hurt her...I deserve..." Emma stammered through her tears.

David knew that this is what would really help Emma realize that they loved her unconditionally. He took her in his arms, but turned her to face him. "Emma, the reason there is no punishment is because you know what you did was wrong and are sorry for it. Do you think you will do something like this again?" David asked.

"No, I promise!" Emma reassured.

"See, there's no need for a punishment this time." David said. "You are forgiven." David said softly before kissing Emma's forehead. She cried so he brought her close so that she was laying against his chest.

He hoped this would break through her thick skull that they loved her and wanted her. He held for a good while as she cried, but after she stopped he turned her around so that her back was against his chest. "Why don't we read for awhile?" David said as he grabbed the book, keeping his arms around her as he started to read it.

After reading half the chapter, David looked down to see his daughter's eyes starting to close. "Let's get you up to bed, sweetheart."

"I'm awake." Emma said through a yawn.

"Yes, but you won't be for long." David said with a chuckle.

"Daddy?" Emma said quietly.

"Yes, Em?" David asked with a huge smile on his face. She hadn't called him Dad at all throughout the day so hearing Daddy was very nice.

"Can I call you Dad again?" Emma asked quietly.

"Of course, Emma. No matter what, I will always be your Dad so you can always call me Dad." David said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby."

"Ok, Daddy." Emma said as she closed her eyes.

He smiled as he adjusted her in his arms before getting up from the couch with her. He walked up stairs and put her in her bed. By the time he tucked her in, she was sound asleep. He kissed her forehead before turning the light off and leaving the room.

He then went downstairs to see it was way past seven and his wife wasn't home yet. He dialed her cell phone to see if she was okay.

*****OUAT*****

"Emma, we have to go." David said in an urgent voice as he wrapped her in a blanket and picked her up in his arms.

"Tired, Daddy." Emma complained in a half asleep voice.

"I know, but Daddy has to find Mommy so I have to drop you off with Ruby for a little while." David said quickly as he rushed down the stairs with Emma. He had gotten a call from the man who claimed to be Emma's old foster Dad saying he had his wife and that if he brought him Emma that he would return his wife to him. Of course, there was no way that he would give this man his daughter, but the man had given him a place to meet him so he was going to meet him and get his wife back.

"Why? Where is she?" Emma asked, but her eyes were having trouble staying open.

"That man has her, but don't worry I'll get her back." David said with determination.

Emma woke up a little more as she heard that her old foster Dad that she couldn't remember had her mom. She frowned as she realized this was her fault. "It's my fault. He sent me a note to meet him, but I didn't."

David stopped on the way to the truck as he heard her. "What?"

"It's my fault." Emma said again.

"No, it's not your fault, but what do you mean he sent you a note?" David asked as he continued to the truck and put her in.

"There was a note on my desk this morning from him. I should have meet him like he asked and then he wouldn't have taken her." Emma said with a frown.

"No, you were right not to meet him, but you should have told me that he sent you a note. You don't ever go meet anyone without our permission, okay?" David said firmly.

"Yes, Daddy." Emma said.

"Good girl." David said as he buckled her in her seat, blanket and all. He then shut the door and ran to the other side of the truck to get in.

"I'm going to drop you off with Ruby, but I'll be back to pick you up after I get your mom." David explained.

"I can just come with you." Emma said as he drove to the Inn.

"No, you can't come and I expect you to listen to Ruby." David said firmly.

Emma nodded slowly. David could tell she was still half asleep.

"What time is it?" Emma asked as he pulled up next to the inn.

"It's eleven, but you can sleep here until I get back." David said softly before turning off the truck and getting out to go to the other side to get Emma out.

When he opened her door, she was trying to unbuckle herself, but she was having troubles with it. "Let me get it, Em." David said as he made quick work of her seatbelt and picked her up out of the truck.

He carried her inside to see Ruby and Granny in there waiting for him. "Keep her safe." David said as he put Emma on the couch.

"Don't worry, she will be." Ruby said and Granny nodded, she had her cross bow with her.

David kissed Emma's forehead. "Be good and try to sleep, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Emma nodded, but looked like she was holding back tears.

David gave her a soft smile before standing up and leaving.

Ruby kneeled down by the couch. "Sleep, Emma. He will be back soon." Ruby said softly.

Emma started crying because she was afraid that she was going to lose both of her parents to this man she couldn't remember plus a baby brother or sister. She didn't want to lose her family.

"Oh Emma, everything is going to be okay." Ruby said as took Emma in her arms and sat on the couch with her.

Emma wanted to believe her, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be okay. Plus she knew this was all her fault.

*****OUAT*****

3:45am

David turned off the engine with a tired sigh as he reached the inn. The man, Eddie, hadn't shown up till 12 and then had demanded that David go get Emma to bring her to him. David of course told him that there was no way he would be handing over his daughter to this man. The man then told him he wouldn't get his wife back until he had Emma then took off.

David had done his best to follow him, but the man had gone into the forest. David had chased him through the forest, but the man had jumped on a hidden motorcycle after they were deep into the forest. David had followed the tracks as fast as he could, but lost the trail when he got to a hidden side road. He had to then back track to his truck before finding the side road again.

He had driven up and down the road looking for any sign of the motorcycle, but he had lost his trail so he decided to head back to get his daughter. He had spent most of the night trying to find his wife, but he didn't feel any closer to finding her then when he had found out she was missing. He did wish he had punched this man when he had a chance.

David walked to the door and knocked on it. Granny came to the door still holding her crossbow and let him in. "How's Emma?" David asked.

"She's with Ruby. How did it go?" Granny asked.

"He didn't have her with him. I chased him, but I lost his trail on a side road. He wants Emma." David said with a grimace.

Granny nodded as she led David into the living area where he had laid Emma down.

Emma was laying with her head in Ruby's lap and it looked like she was just barely awake. She caught sight of her Dad when he came in and looked relieved, but also sad probably because he wasn't with her mom. "Daddy..." Emma cried as she reached her arms out to her Dad.

David quickly picked her up and held her close. "I'm here, baby. I'm here." David said softly. He sat down on the chair, keeping Emma against his chest as he rubbed her back. David then looked towards Ruby to whisper, "did she sleep at all?"

"Off and on." Ruby answered with a sad smile.

David nodded, he had expected as much from Emma. Actually, he was surprised she had slept at all. She probably had tried to stay awake, but being as tired as she was from waking so early the morning before probably hadn't helped. "Ok, Emma. Let's go home." David said softly as he stood up with her in his arms. She, however, was pretty much asleep in his arms.

Ruby handed him the blanket they had brought and David wrapped it around Emma before thanking them. Ruby had told him that she could help track Snow later. He had told that he would come around after he had dropped Emma off at school.

David walked to the truck and went to the passenger's side door to put Emma in the truck. Emma woke up with a start as he put her down. "Daddy?"

"Shh, baby. We're just going home, close your eyes." David said as he buckled her up and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before shutting the door.

Emma was trying to keep her eyes open as David got in the truck. He looked over to see her eyes drooping closed, but then she would open them really quickly. He needed to get her back to bed as soon as possible.

David hurried home and walked quickly over to Emma's side to see that Emma was trying to get out without taking her seatbelt off. She looked very confused when she couldn't get out. David smiled softly before unbuckling her seatbelt and taking her into his arms again.

David walked up the stairs and saw a note on their door. He took it off, but didn't look at it until he was in the loft. He locked the door when he got them inside. He glanced at the note as he still held Emma.

Bring me Emma or else you won't see your wife again. - Eddie

David rolled his eyes. He was sick of this man, who thought that he would just hand over his daughter. For one, it was his daughter not a toy they were talking about. For two, his wife would kill him if he ever traded their daughter for her. No, Ruby and him would track her down and if that didn't work he would get a tracking potion from Gold. He would find his wife.

"Ok, let's get you to bed, Em." David said softly.

"Daddy? Can I sleep with you?" Emma asked as a few tears fell down her face.

"Yes, baby." David answered softly as he brought her to his and Snow's bed.

"Is Mommy okay?" Emma asked with more tears.

"I'm sure she is." David said as he got into bed. Emma snuggled up next to him.

"This is my fault." Emma cried.

"Emma, none of this is your fault and you don't need to worry because I will find her." David said with determination.

Emma frowned because no matter how she looked at it, it was her fault. The man wanted her so he took her mom. Also her mom wouldn't have been working so late if she hadn't thrown that figurine at her the night before. Not to mention that their new baby was in danger as well. She had to do something to make it right, but her Dad wouldn't let her right now. If Eddie contacted her again, she would meet him so he would leave her mom alone.

"Emma, go to sleep sweetie. You're safe and everything is going to be fine." David said when he noticed that Emma hadn't fallen asleep.

Emma, though, was more afraid for her mom than herself. She closed her eyes anyway and tried to sleep. She would need her sleep to save her mom and the new baby from this man.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It was encouraging to get good reviews! Here is another chapter! I'm working on the next chapter now so hopefully it won't be too long. Plus I am stuck inside all day because it's basically a Snow Day here so I should have time! Enjoy! :)**

**Curse Broken at Eleven **

**Chapter 15**

Emma woke with a start and realized she was safe with her Dad, but her Mom wasn't safe. She then realized she needed to go find Eddie and give herself up so that her mom could come home. She climbed over her Dad to get off the bed.

"Emma, what are you doing?" David asked as he glanced at the clock to see it was on an hour later than when they went back to sleep.

"I...I..." Emma stammered with a face of full of guilt.

"Emma..." David warned.

"I'm going to go give myself up to him so Mom can come home." Emma said as she started to back away towards the door.

"Freeze, young lady." David said sternly.

Emma froze to her spot.

"Now, come over here." David said firmly as he pointed to the spot next to the bed.

Emma walked slowly over to him.

David took her chin in his hand. "You aren't to go to the man no matter what. If you do, you will be in VERY big trouble." David said sternly before pulling her up on the bed and over him to lay her next to him.

Emma frowned, but got under the covers anyway.

"Now sleep." David said as he poked her nose, but then put his arm around her pulling her close to him to make sure she didn't try to leave the apartment.

"Daddy, I need to go though." Emma said after a moment.

"Emma. You aren't going and that's final." David said firmly.

Emma knew he wasn't changing his mind, but she hadn't either. She just couldn't go now or when her Dad was with her. She would have to sneak off later.

She snuggled up to her Dad again, but she had a hard time falling asleep despite how tired she was. She felt so guilty and worried about her mom being trapped by the man that wanted her. She also knew her Dad would resent her if anything happened to her Mom or the new baby.

Emma couldn't help, but keep tossing and turning as she tried to sleep which wasn't helping David sleep at all.

"Emma, what's wrong?" David asked after a couple of minutes of his daughter tossing and turning.

"I can't sleep." Emma stated the obvious.

"Well I can tell that, but there has to be a reason why you can't sleep. What's on your mind?" David asked.

"Do you think Mom's okay?" Emma asked softly.

David frowned because he hated that Emma was worried and that his pregnant wife was being held by a man that wanted Emma. "I'm sure she is fine. Your Mom can take care of herself."

Emma nodded against his chest as she let a few tears slip from her eyes.

"You are going to need your sleep for today, we both are so close your eyes." David said as he started to rub circles on her back.

David kissed the top of her head as she slowly fell asleep. He knew she was exhausted and needed sleep. He was going to still send her to school, but he was just going to send her in a little later than normal so she could catch up on some sleep.

After another minute, David could hear he even breaths and feel her relax against him. She had a fistful of his shirt in her hand and her head resting against his chest. He smiled softly before closing his eyes too.

****OUAT****

"Emma." David said softy as he sat on the bed. He had gotten up and got ready, but had let her sleep for awhile longer. He was hoping he could get her to the school by 9:30. He had called the school earlier to let them know what was happening and that Emma would be in a little late.

He had also called Fredrick since he worked their as the PE couch to see if he would watch out for Emma.

"Emma, baby, it's time to wake up." David said as he touched her cheek.

Emma groaned and tried to turn away.

"Emma, wake up, sweetie." David said with a chuckle.

"No, tired." Emma groaned again.

"I know, but you have to go to school." David said as he started to take the blankets off of Emma.

"Five more minutes..." Emma said as she took the blanket back and pulled it over her head.

"Emma." David scolded as he pulled the blanket down again.

Emma frowned.

"Come on, get up." David said as he patted her leg and stood up.

"Can I just stay home today?" Emma asked, thinking it would be easier to go find Eddie if she was alone then at school.

"No, not today. Come on." David said in a no nonsense voice as he picked Emma off the bed and set her down on the floor. "Go get ready."

"But Dad.."

"Emma." David warned.

Emma sighed as she went upstairs to get ready. She got ready pretty slowly, hoping her Dad would change his mind. She had remembered that she hadn't finished all her extra homework and she really hoped it was a different sub. It was supposed to be her mom, but now it wasn't.

Emma let a tear fall down her cheek as she realized that her mom was still missing and she wouldn't see her at school like normal. She had to save her somehow. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't.

She wiped away the tear when she heard her Dad calling her again and grabbed her backpack before going downstairs.

"There you are, let's get going." David said as he handed her a coat.

They went outside to the truck and David drove to the school. David and Emma hopped out of the truck when they got there and David walked Emma in to the office.

"Now, I'll pick you up after school. Don't go with anyone else or by yourself. Got it?" David asked as they walked.

"Yes." Emma answered. She got it, but that didn't mean she would obey.

"Good girl." David said before they walked into the office.

After David signed her in, he knelt down in front of her, taking her by the arms. "Everything is going to fine. I will find her." David said before bringing her in for a quick hug. "Now get to class." David said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Emma got to her class and was hoping it would be a different sub.

She opened the door and slipped in to see the same substitute. She almost groaned because she realized that she hadn't done all the extra homework.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Miss Swan." Mrs. Rogers said sarcastically.

Emma wanted so badly to talk back to her, but she held her tongue.

"Well don't just stand there. Put your stuff away and put your homework on my desk."

Emma wanted to scream at her that it wasn't her desk, but her mom's desk. She once again refrained though and did what she asked, but only put what she finished on her desk. A majority of the extra work, she didn't do.

She sat down at her desk and watched as Mrs. Rogers looked over her homework. "Where's your extra homework I gave you?"

"My Dad and Mom said that I don't have to do it." Emma replied softly.

"Well then I guess you will be doing it during lunch and recess. Plus you will have extra work tonight. You don't get special treatment here, Miss Swan."

Emma just looked at her, but didn't respond. She was mad, but this time she didn't feel like fighting back. She was exhausted, worried, and feeling incredibly guilty so she couldn't worry about this sub who hated her.

"Do you have anything to say, young lady?"

"No." Emma answered.

"Out of all my years subbing, I have never met a more disrespectful, spoiled brat." Mrs. Rogers said and some of the students gasped. "Just because you are royalty or the savior, doesn't mean you get away with not doing your work and being rude."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"That's it. You're going to the buddy room." Mrs. Rogers said as she pulled a piece of paper and filled it out.

Emma wanted to roll her eyes again because all she did was roll her eyes at how ridiculous the teacher was being. She stood up and walked over to the sub.

"Take this and go to the buddy room." Mrs. Rogers said strictly.

Emma took it and knew this was going to be a long day.

1:30 pm

Emma had spent her lunch and recess doing busy work for Mrs. Rogers. Also she had been ridiculed many times for how poorly she as doing in school. She had never been so down about her grades. Her mom was also so nice to her and encouraging. She never pointed out how far behind she was, she just helped her improve.

She couldn't imagine what it would be like to actually have Mrs. Rogers as her teacher. She would never learn anything since Mrs. Rogers always sent her out of the room during lessons or just told her how far behind she was. It was depressing and embarrassing.

"Emma, Answer number 5."

Emma looked at the question, but since she was sent out of the room for the lesson she had no idea how to do it.

"She doesn't know it!" Bobby said. "She's so stupid!"

"Bobby shut up." Ella said. "She isn't stupid."

Emma knew Ella was her friend, but she was surprised she had stood up for her.

"Emma, we are waiting."

"I don't know it."

"Told you!" Bobby yelled.

"Shut up, Bobby. I wasn't in here for the lesson." Emma said as she rolled her eyes.

"Emma, we don't speak that way in this classroom." Mrs. Rogers scolded.

"But..." Emma started to argue that she hadn't been the only one.

"And we don't talk back."

"I wasn't the only one! You just don't like me." Emma yelled.

"That's it. You need to go to the focus room." Mrs. Rogers said as she walked to the phone to call the focus room.

Emma had never been to the focus room, but she knew she didn't deserve to go there.

"Emma, they are waiting for you." Mrs. Rogers said with a stern expression.

Emma got up and left the room. She wanted to cry because she hadn't done anything bad enough to be sent to the focus room. Plus she was having a terrible day and she had no idea whether her mom was okay.

"Hey Emma, how's it going?" Mr. Jones, aka Fredrick, asked her.

"Not the greatest. The sub I have hates me." Emma answered.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Oh she does. I have been to the buddy room three times and now she is sending me to the focus room." Emma said looking pretty sad.

"Hm, well the day's almost over. Do you think you can survive till then?"

"I hope so." Emma said.

"Hey, I'll come around at 2:30 and get you to help me with the gym equipment. Okay?"

"Ok, if I don't get expelled by then."

Fredrick laughed. "You better get to the focus room, I'll see you later."

Emma nodded before heading to the focus room. The focus room was at the end of the hallway. She hesitated at the door, but then felt someone yank her back putting a hand over her mouth. She tried to yell, but her yell was muffled by the hand.

She was brought into a room before she felt a pinch before everything went dark...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here you go! Hope you like it! :) Plus I may be adding a 'Snow day' story today under my story _Home_ for those who like my stories. :) **

**Curse Broken at Eleven**

**Chapter 16**

"You can go home." Eddie said as he pulled Snow up roughly.

"Why?" Snow asked curiously.

"I've got what I want. I don't need you anymore."

Snow's face paled as she realized he must have gotten Emma. "No, I'm not leaving. Where's my daughter?" Snow demanded as she tried to get away from him.

"She isn't your daughter and you are leaving."

"I gave birth to her. She IS my daughter. Now take me to her!"

"Sorry, I can't do that." Eddie said before putting a canvas bag over her head.

**2:20 pm**

David heard a knock at the door and walked over to the door thinking it was one of the dwarves or Ruby.

They had been searching for Snow all day, but they hadn't found much at all. David was getting ready to head to Gold's to get a tracking potion.

He opened the door to see his wife tied up at the door. "Snow!" David said as he knelt down and picked her up in his arms. "Are you alright?"

David untied her once he set her down on one of the kitchen chairs and looked her over. She looked exhausted and had some bruises. Just to be safe he was going to take her to the hospital to get checked out.

"David, he has Emma." Snow said frantically when she realized that she was home. Eddie had given her something that made her feel dizzy and out of it.

"No, she's at school." David said confidently.

"No, she's with him. He said he had what he wanted." Snow said as she shook her head. "We have to go, David." Snow tried to get up, but David stopped her when she started to sway.

"Do you know where he is keeping her?" David asked as fear seized his heart. He shouldn't have sent her to school.

"In the woods, somewhere. I knew before, but I can't quite remember now." Snow tried to remember, but it was giving her a headache. "I'm sorry, David, I can't remember."

"It's okay, we'll find her. But we need to get you to the hospital." David said as he grabbed his coat and keys before picking her up in his arms again.

"David, just go get Emma. I don't trust that man." Snow said.

"I will, but I need to get you to the hospital first." David said, he was really starting to get worried about her.

David got Snow to the hospital as quick as he could and on the way he called Graham to tell him he found Snow, but now Eddie had Emma. He also got ahold of Grumpy and Ruby to help him search the woods.

They got to the hospital and David carried his wife in.

"What happen?" Whale asked.

"I'm wondering if she was drugged with something. She couldn't remember things and she seems really out of it." David said in a worried voice.

Whale nodded. "Put her here."

"Another thing, we just found out she's pregnant." David said even more worried.

"Ok, we will take care of her." Whale said before they took her into the ER.

David watched them go and wondered where Eddie was keeping Emma. He was hoping Snow would remember, but if she didn't he was going to go to Rumple.

He couldn't stand for Emma to be with that man.

An hour later...

"David? Your wife is going to be fine after some much needed rest."

"And the baby?" David asked.

"Is perfectly fine." Whale said with a smile. "You can go see your wife. She's a bit groggy and is very worried about Emma. Is it true that man has Emma now?"

"Yes, but he won't for long." David said confidently.

"Well she is on the last door on the left."

"Thanks." David said and then walked down the hall quickly.

"David, did you find her?" Snow asked when he walked up to her bed.

"Not yet. Do you remember anything else about he where he kept you?"

"It was in the woods in a cabin, but I'm not sure where. I'll come with and help you." Snow said as she tried to get up, but David was faster then she was. He gently pushed her down.

"No, you need to rest. I'll get her." David said softly.

Snow frowned. "Ok, just find her please."

"I will. Stay in bed and listen to the doctor." David said before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

*****OUAT*****

Emma woke up slowly and tried to move, but found she couldn't and she was laying on something hard. She felt sick and weak.

"Good, you're awake."

"You...where's my mom?!" Emma asked as she tried to look around the room.

"She left after I told her I had you."

"What?" Emma asked.

"That was the deal and she took it. She actually was the one who told me where to find you."

"You're lying." Emma said with watery eyes.

"No I'm not. Your parents don't want you." Eddie said. "You really don't remember me?"

"No..." Emma said. She did have a bad feeling about him and she was afraid of him, but then again he kidnapped her.

"Well that might be better. Let's get started."

Emma's eyes widen in fear as she wondered what he meant by that.

"Now this may hurt just a little my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter!" Emma yelled through her tears.

"Oh but you are." Eddie said as he cranked the dial of something she couldn't see and then all she could feel was pain.

"This is how we deal with your kind!" Eddie told her after it stopped.

"My kind?" Emma asked as she grimaced in pain.

"People with magic. We don't need your kind here."

"I don't have magic."

"Oh yeah you do, but I'm going to figure out how to get rid of it." Eddie said with a smirk.

Emma was confused at how he knew about magic and wondered if he knew all long who she was. She was scared at what else he was planning to do to her. She couldn't tell what his end game was, but either way she didn't want to be around him.

"What do you want with me?" Emma asked.

"To study. Basically I need a lab rat and I know you have magic from before. You really don't remember me?"

"No, I don't." Emma said with a frown.

"It's probably better that way...you won't know what's coming." Eddie said as he pushed the button again and Emma yelled in pain.

She wasn't sure how much she could take of this and was really hoping her parents would find her. But then she remembered her mom had left her here alone. She didn't want her. She wasn't sure what she was crying from more, the pain of whatever she was connected to or the pain of rejection from her mom.

*****OUAT*****

"Hey David, I found that file you wanted me to get." Graham said as he met him outside of the hospital.

"Good. I just want to see if it says anything about this man." David said as he looked through Emma's file that her social worker had given him when he got her.

"It says that he was her foster Dad for 3 weeks and they took her away from him because he hadn't sent her to school plus she was malnourished. She had to be in the hospital for three days because of him. It doesn't say exactly what he did though." David said, but he was about to blow up from anger. He couldn't believe someone could treat his baby so badly. It said in the report that Emma either couldn't remember what happen or was too afraid to tell to them.

"That's terrible." Graham said with a frown.

"Well, I'm going to find her. Rumple should have something I can use." David said as he took off towards Gold's place.

After making a deal to leave Rumple alone if he left him alone, David rushed back to the apartment to get something of Emma's to use the tracking spell on. Once he got it he met Ruby, Grumpy, and Prince Thomas to help him find her.

He poured the tracking potion on Emma's baby blanket that she always kept under her pillow and they were off following it.

"This must be it. Get ready." David said as the blanket hit the door of a log cabin in the woods. He picked the blanket up and took out his gun to get ready before breaking into the house.

His blood ran cold as he heard a scream that he knew to be his daughter's, it was coming from the basement. He motioned towards the door of the basement and then quickly walked over to it. Grumpy opened the door and David went through it first.

David hurried as fast as he could to find Emma. She had stopped screaming only to start again. He could tell she was screaming because she was pain which made his blood boil with anger at Eddie for hurting his daughter.

She stopped screaming again and he could hear her crying as he neared the room she was in.

As he opened the door he saw Eddie about to push the red button on the machine that had wires connected to it. He shot at the machine twice before aiming his gun at the man. "Get away from my daughter!" David roared.

Prince Thomas and Grumpy grabbed him and took him out of the room. David rushed over to Emma to see her pale and exhausted. She looked so frightened as well.

"Oh baby. Let's get you out of here." David said as he and Ruby started to unbuckle the straps keeping her down.

"Daddy?" Emma cried out softly. She hardly knew what was going on anymore, but she thought she heard his voice.

"I'm here, baby. It's going to be alright now." David said as he gently picked her up once all the wires and straps were off of her.

She grasped on to his shirt and hid her face in his shirt as she cried.

"You're safe now. I've got you." David reassured her has he started out of the room. Ruby put Emma's baby blanket over Emma and David gave her a thankful smile.

David let Ruby drive his truck so he could continue to hold his daughter. Prince Thomas and Grumpy had called Graham and we're now waiting for him to get there.

"Ruby drive fast please." David said in a worried voice. He wanted Emma checked out as soon as possible. She looked like she was still in quite a lot of pain and she looked like she had no more energy left.

"Daddy, daddy, don't let him get me..." Emma cried as she clang to him.

"Emma, he's gone and he won't ever get you again. You are safe with me." David reassured her as he held her close to him.

"He won't hurt me?" Emma asked in a fearful voice.

"No, I won't let him." David said as he rubbed Emma's back trying to soothe her. She hadn't stopped crying since they found her and it was really beginning to worry him. He wanted her to feel better, but nothing was helping it seemed. It broke his heart to see her this way. "Shh, it's okay, Emma."

Emma snuggled closer to him. She didn't want him to let her go.

Ruby pulled into the hospital's parking lot and David quickly got out of the truck with Emma safely in his arms.

This was way too familiar for his liking since only two hours ago was he bringing his wife to the hospital.

"What happened to her?" Whale asked as he rolled a bed over to David for Emma.

"He was using a shock machine on her." David answered in shock.

"What?" Whale said horrified at Emma having to go through that. "Put her down here and I'll check her out."

David started to, but Emma wasn't letting go of him. "Ok, um I don't think this is going to work."

"Ok, just bring her over here." Whale brought them over to a private cubicle.

"We'll need to get her hospital gown on. I'll give you a minute." Whale said before leaving the cubicle and drawing the curtain closed.

"Ok, baby. We need to get you in this hospital gown." David said softly as he sat on the bed with her and started to take her boots off.

"Daddy, this hasn't been a good day..." Emma mumbled against him as she cried.

"I'm sorry, honey. I won't let anything else bad happen to you." David said as he got her last boot off.

"I remember him now..." Emma said with a shaky voice.

"You do?" David asked softly as he helped her out of her shirt and put the hospital gown on her.

Emma nodded as reattached herself to him. She wasn't doing much to help him get her in the gown. She was too much in shock and fear to do anything.

"You want to talk about it?" David asked softly as he continued to try to get her gown on.

Emma shook her head no.

"That's alright you don't have to, but if you ever want to your mother or I wouldn't mind hearing it."

Emma started to cry harder at the thought of her mom. "No she wouldn't." Emma cried out.

"Emma, why do you think that?" David asked out of confusion.

"Because Eddie said she left there without me on purpose. She doesn't want me." Emma explained.

"She didn't want to leave you. She tried to stay to protect you, but he left her at our door tied up. She wants you, Emma. Always have." David said firmly.

"Really?" Emma asked in wonder.

"Yes." David answered. "Now, why don't you lay down on the bed and I'll sit beside you." David asked. Emma was still clinging to him like her life depended on it.

Emma didn't respond, but he felt her tighten her grip on him. He knew she was just scared, but he also wanted her checked out.

"Emma, the doctor needs to be able to look you over to make sure you are alright. Let's turn you around so that he can. Come on, I won't let you go." David said as he turned Emma around so that her back was against his chest. She hadn't wanted to so it had been a bit of a struggle, but David was able to get her turned around. David wrapped his arms around her to make her feel secure and safe. She grabbed on to his arms tightly after he did.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe, baby." David said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ready?" Whale asked as he knocked on the wall.

"Yes."

Whale came in and knew that this was going to be difficult since Emma looked so frightened and upset.

"Ok, Emma I need to just look you over and get an IV started." Whale said softly.

David felt Emma tense up and knew she wouldn't want the IV.

"First, I need to take your temperature." Whale said before turning on the thermometer and putting it in her ear. Emma tried to jerk away, but David kept her head still.

It beeped and Whale looked at it before putting on his stethoscope and listening to her heart. "Can you lean forward so I can listen to your lungs?"

Emma didn't move so David leaned her forward so that he could.

"Can you take deep breath?"

Emma compiled with his requests until he took the stethoscope away and then she quickly leaned back against her Dad. Not only did she want to feel safe, but she was exhausted.

Whale checked a couple more things before looking up at David. "I need to get a blood sample to test to see if she has any drugs in her system."

Emma tensed again in his arms and he knew this wasn't going to be very easy. David nodded at him.

"Ok, Em. You got to be brave for me, okay?" David said softly as Whale got the IV ready.

"No, daddy." Emma shook her head no as she kept her arms close to her.

"Emma, do you trust me?" David asked quietly.

Emma nodded.

"Then you have to trust me to know what's best for you." David said as he took one of her arms and stretched it out for Whale. Emma tried to bring it back, but David held it firmly.

"Daddy, no, please." Emma pleaded.

"Look at me, baby. It's okay, you are safe. Just relax and listen to me." David started and Whale nodded to keep talking to her. "After you and your mom are discharged, we can have a movie night and relax."

"But I'm grounded?"

"I think your mother would agree that we can end your grounding." David said with a chuckle.

"Can you make popcorn?" Emma asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Maybe." David said with a smirk.

"What movie?" Emma asked, but then felt the stick from the needle and winced.

"All done. Good job, Emma." Whale said as he got the blood sample in the bag. He then hooked up fluids to Emma's IV.

Emma looked down at the IV with a frown, but then looked at Whale.

"We will transfer her to your wife's room in a few minutes. I think with some rest and these fluids she should be fine. We will keep her here till I get the results from the blood test, but I'm pretty confident that with some rest she should be alright." Whale told David.

"Thank you, Whale, for everything." David said sincerely.

Whale nodded before leaving the cubicle.

"Ok, Em. Let's get you in bed. We are going to go up to see your Mommy." David said as he put Emma down on the bed.

She hadn't realized what he was doing until she was already sitting on the bed instead of his lap. She tried to scramble back up to him, but David covered her with the blanket and pushed gently down on the bed. "That's not too bad is it? I'm still here and I'm not leaving you." David said as tucked her in.

"You won't leave?" Emma asked softly with watery eyes.

"No, I won't leave."

"Ok." Emma said after a moment, she trusted her Dad.

David smiled softly before wondering how his daughter got from school to being with Eddie. He frowned at his daughter thinking he knew the answer. "Emma, why did you meet Eddie?"

Emma's eyes widened. She had been planning to meet him to save her mom, but she hadn't. "I didn't." Emma said with sad eyes.

"Then how did you get over there?" David asked with confusion. He knew she was telling the truth by her surprised look.

Emma's eyes started to water again as she looked her Dad. "The sub was making me go to the focus room..." Emma paused to look up at her Dad with a sheepish look despite how much she didn't feel like it was fair.

"Go on.." David said, meaning they would discuss that later.

"Right when I got to the door...someone grabbed me and pulled into a room. Everything went dark after a felt a prick." Emma finished and a few tears fell down her face.

"He took you from school?" David asked as put his arms around Emma.

Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have had you go to school. I thought you would be safe there." David said softly.

"It's okay. I thought it would be okay too." Emma said as she looked up at her Dad. She didn't want him to feel responsible.

David smiled sadly as he hugged her.

A couple minutes later, it was time to get Emma up to the room her mother was in.

"It's time to get you up to your mom." David said as he stood up, but stayed near Emma's bed.

"Can't I just walk?" Emma asked, feeling a bit embarrassed having to be pushed in a bed.

"No, it's hospital policy." David said with a chuckle.

Emma frowned as the hospital workers began to transport her out of the room. She kept an eye on her Dad because although she wasn't feeling as scared, she still didn't want to be without him.

The rolled Emma's bed into the room.

"Emma! Is she alright?" Snow asked her husband.

"Yes, she just needs rest." David said as he came over to his wife and kissed her forehead.

David then went and asked the nurse something before going over to Emma. "Come on, sweetie." David said as he carefully picked Emma up out of bed and brought her over to Snow's bed. He laid her down beside his wife.

"Thanks, Charming." Snow said softly. She needed this and so did Emma.

David smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked softly.

"Yes, I'm a little tired, but I fine."

"I'm sorry this was all my fault." Emma cried.

"Shh. None of this was your fault. It was that man's fault." Snow said as she hugged Emma a little tighter, keeping her close to her body.

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't thrown that figurine at you, you would have come home earlier and not gotten taken by Eddie!" Emma told her with tears streaming down her face.

"Emma, I had a meeting that night. I am sorry I wasn't home, but it wasn't because I was trying to avoid you. I was worrying about you all day long." Snow explained as she rubbed Emma's back.

""But weren't you mad at me for throwing that figurine at you and your new baby? I could have hurt you."

"I wasn't mad at you, a little shocked, but I was mostly worried about you especially when I heard from your father that you thought we were going to send you back." Snow said with a sad expression. "Emma, you do know that we love you and will never send you back, right?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't understand why you would still want me after what I did. No one would want me after I did that." Emma said as she looked down at the blanket that was between them. She felt her mom's hand lifting her chin and she closed her eyes tight. She opened them a moment later to see her Mom's face looking at her lovingly, but also in a determined voice.

"Emma, you are our daughter, whom we love unconditionally. It doesn't matter what you do that will never change our love for you." Snow answered in a firm voice.

'Are you sure that you wont ever give me up?" Emma asked in shaky voice.

"More than anything. You are with us for the long haul." Snow said with a smile.

Emma giggled. "Dad said that too."

"Well it's true, you are stuck with us." Snow said.

"Good." Emma said as she hugged her Mom again.

"Emma, there's one thing that I have been worrying about." Snow said after a few moments.

Emma leaned back with a concerned frown.

"I am so sorry for the way you heard about the new baby. Your father and I wanted to tell you differently since you are going to a big sister to your little brother or sister."

Emma bit her lip to prevent a smile from coming to her lips. "I always did want a brother or sister…."

Snow smiled widely. 'Well you will have one in about 6 months, but I want you to know that I will still love you when this baby comes. I will always love you."

"Thank you, Mom. I love you too." Emma said before snuggling up to her Mom.

Snow brought Emma close to her before freaking out slightly over remembering that man had her daughter. "Are you feeling alright? Did that man hurt you?"

Emma's face changed when she looked into her Mom's concerned and loving face. "It was scary and he…he hurt me."

"How sweetie?" Snow asked in concern.

"I was on something hard and I was strapped down….I couldn't move. He then attached things to me and then all I felt was pain. It felt like forever and then I heard Daddy's voice. I thought it might be a dream. I was so scared." Emma told her Mom as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Oh Emma, I am so sorry. He won't be able to hurt you ever again." Snow said with tears falling down her face as well at hearing all that Emma went through.

Snow and Emma once again hugged, this time Emma fell asleep snuggled up to her Mom.

David walked back into the room a few minutes later. "How are my girls?" David asked in a whisper.

"Better. Emma's asleep." Snow said as she reached for her husband.

"And you?" David asked after kissing her lips. He was leaning over her with one hand resting on her pillow as the other caressed her cheek.

"Horrified about what that man did to my baby." Snow said as a few more tears trailed down her face.

"She told you." David said with a sad expression.

Snow nodded.

"She's safe now and Graham locked him up. It's taking everything in me not to rush down there with my sword…." David said, but trailed off.

"Just stay here please. I want you here and I know Emma does too. Plus it's not going to help to go down there now. I know you want to and believe me, I want to go give that man a piece of mind, but it won't help right now."

"I know, but he can't get away with this. First he takes my wife and then my daughter…." David said he focused on Emma.

"He won't get away with it, but right now we need you here." Snow said firmly as she brought his face to look at her.

David sighed, "Okay."

"Thank you." Snow said softly.

"Anything for my girls." David said before kissing his wife. When they separated, he looked into Snow's eyes loving before kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Snow said softly.

David smiled before looking down at his daughter who was snuggled up to her Mom with her head resting on Snow's chest. He kissed Emma's head before pulling up a chair and watching over both of them. It didn't take long for Snow to fall asleep as well. He relaxed knowing that they both were finally safe and sound.


	17. Chapter 17

**Curse Broken at Eleven**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, this took so long to get out! It was a busy fall and even busier the last week with Christmas! Hope you like this chapter and I'm thinking about skipping had after finishing up this storyline. I don't mind hearing suggestions or ideas so leave a review or PM me with an idea. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**6:30pm**

The hospital staff had asked David to put Emma back in her bed so that both of their patients would get proper rest. Dinner came shortly after so David woke Snow to get her to eat her dinner. His next job was to try to get Emma awake and eating.

He sat down on the bed and lightly caressed her cheek. "Emma, wake up sweetie."

Emma blinked her eyes open in confusion. "Dad?"

"Hey sweetie, it's time for dinner." David said as he ran his hand through Emma's hair.

"Dinner?" Emma asked sleepily.

"Yes, let's get you sitting up so you can eat." David said as he started to adjust her bed.

He then moved the bedside stand so that it was over Emma's lap with her dinner on it.

Emma scrunched up her face. She just realized she was in the hospital and she had to eat hospital food. "I am not that hungry." Emma said with a frown.

"Emma, I know it doesn't taste the best, but you need to eat." Snow said from her bed, where she was watching David help their daughter.

Emma frowned as she looked at her mom and then at the food. "But it's gross."

David and Snow just looked at her with their mom and dad looks.

"Oh alright, but I am not going to like it." Emma said before trying some of the food.

David and Snow stifled their chuckles at her response.

*****OUAT*****

**2 am **

David woke up to whimpers as he slept on the couch. He got up and made his way over to his daughter's bed. She was clearly distressed as she slept. "Emma." David said as he sat on her bed.

Emma continued to whimper in her sleep.

"Emma, wake up, sweetie." David said as he gently patted her face.

Emma blinked her eyes open and looked around the room with a frightened face. "He's here…" Emma told him in a shaky voice.

"He's not here, sweetie. You were just dreaming." David said softly as he rested his hand on her head.

Emma moved her head side to side with a confused look. "No, he was here."

"Sweetie, he's locked up. He won't get to you." David told her.

Emma looked up at her Dad still looking scared. "Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I won't let him." David said seriously.

"Daddy?" Emma asked as she grabbed onto his arm.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I remember him….he hurt me when I was younger." Emma told him quietly.

"What did he do, Emma?" David asked, knowing that the report didn't say what happened because Emma didn't tell them.

Emma looked up at her Dad with tears in her eyes. "He took me out of school early one of the days and got me ice cream. He seemed nice enough, but then he took me downstairs to the basement. He kept making me call him Daddy or else he wouldn't give me food. He made me stay downstairs. If I tried to get away from him, he would inject me with something that made me sleepy and dizzy."

"Did he ever do anything like he did to you this time?" David asked softly.

Emma nodded as she tried to keep the tears back. "It was only the last little bit. He said that I was from a different world and had magic so I didn't belong here. It scared me to think I had magic, but it made sense that I was from another world. It made sense that my parents hadn't come to get me if they were in a different world. He said that once he took my magic out that we could be a family and I would finally get to have a real Daddy, but I didn't want to be with him. I was scared of him. I was scared to be stuck with him. I don't really remember them finding me. I just remember waking up in the hospital being confused at what happened. I couldn't remember him until he started to hurt me again with that machine. I really don't like him, Daddy. I don't like him. Don't make me stay with him…" Emma broke off in tears.

"Oh Emma, I would never make you stay with anyone that hurt you. You are staying right here with me and your mother." David said as he carefully gathered Emma in his arms.

"I don't have to call him 'Daddy?'" Emma asked through her tears.

"No, of course not. He isn't your Daddy is he?" David asked softly.

"No, you are my Daddy." Emma said as she held onto him tighter.

"Yes, baby girl and I love you so much." David said before kissing her head.

"Love you too, Daddy." Emma mumbled from his arms.

*****OUAT*****

**Two Days Later (Friday)…**

Emma and her Mom had been discharged from the hospital late on Thursday, but had been instructed to take the rest of the week and weekend easy. They would both be able to return to school and work on Monday. Emma was starting to anxious about returning to school when her Mom was officially not the teacher and the sub supposedly was the real teacher now. Her Dad was planning on going in to talk to her teacher about her missing work from the last few days. She was hoping that he would see what awful teacher she was when he saw her, but she had a feeling that she would suck up to him.

Eddie was locked up at the station and Emma was not allowed to be there while he was still there. They were trying to find a more suitable place for him to be, but they hadn't found a place for him yet. Emma was still scared of him, but she felt like she needed to face her fear and confront him for what he did to her. The only problem was that her parents didn't want her anywhere near him or the station.

**9 am**

"Well I am off. I am going to go get Emma's work from school and then run to the store for a few things. I should be back in an hour or so." David told Snow who was in the kitchen getting a hot chocolate.

Emma was sitting on the couch watching TV since her parents' finally ended her grounding because of everything that happened.

"Make sure you rest while I'm gone." David told Snow and then turned towards Emma, "And Emma, be good for your Mom."

Emma nodded, but she was already thinking of a plan to sneak out of the house while he was gone.

David left and Snow came over to Emma. She sat down and drink her hot chocolate. Emma was trying to figure out a way to convince her mom to go take a nap so she could sneak out.

**5 minutes…**

"I am so tired." Snow said as she snuggled down in her chair.

"Maybe you should take a nap." Emma said slyly.

"You know maybe I will, but will you be okay if I do?"

"Mom, I have a lot of TV to catch up on since I have been grounded for an eternity. I wouldn't be leaving the couch for awhile." Emma told her Mom seriously.

Snow chuckled. "Alright, but if you do need anything just wake me up, okay?"

"If I need anything I will." Emma said with a smirk.

"Good, enjoy your shows." Snow said with a smile before heading off to her room.

Emma waited 10 minutes before chancing to move around the apartment to get her stuff to sneak out. Thankfully her mother was sound asleep when she snuck out of the apartment five minutes later.

Emma snuck out of the building and looked at her mom's phone that she had snatched before leaving. She needed to make sure that if her Dad texted her mom that he was on his way that she could hurry back to the loft before he got there.

She had 40 minutes at the most to get to the station and to get back to the loft before her Dad came home and realized she was gone. She did not want to get in trouble with him again.

She was just about to the station when her mom's phone rang and she took it out to see her Dad calling her Mom. "Crap." Emma said to herself as she looked at the phone.

The call ended and a moment later there was a voicemail. Emma debated listening to it, but then decided against it. Her Dad would call that eavesdropping and that would get her in trouble too. She took a deep breath as she looked towards the station. She debated chickening out and just going home, but then she straightened up and walked into the station.

Emma walked down the hallway with more confidence then she actually had before turning into the office. She saw him and froze.

"Well who do we have here? Come to say hi to your Daddy?" Eddie taunted her from his cell.

"My Daddy isn't here." Emma said quietly, her confidence diminished as soon as she saw him.

"Oh that man may be your birth father, but he gave you up and sent you away. That's no Daddy. I took you in when you had no one and gave you something you didn't have, a Daddy. Now go get the keys and unlocked this door."

Emma shook her head no. He made her feel like she was five again when she was around him.

"You don't want Daddy to get mad do you?" Eddie asked her in a voice of warning.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Emma yelled out in frustration. "You _never _were my Dad….Dads don't do what you do." Emma continued.

"I was trying to save you, Emma, so we could be a family. I was doing what was best for you." Eddie said in a sickly, sweet voice.

"No." Emma mumbled. "That's not it. What is the real reason you were doing that to me?"

"If you let me out, I'll tell you." Eddie said with a sick, twisted smile.

Emma froze as she thought of letting him lose. Her immediate reaction was not to let him out, but she really wanted to know why he took her when she was five and why he took her again.

"Come on, Emma. I won't hurt you. I promise. Just let me out so we can talk." Eddie said in a half-way normal voice.

Emma started towards her father's desk where the keys were to the jail. She wanted answers and for once, he seemed to be telling the truth.

"Good girl." Eddie said as she picked up the keys. "Now come unlock this cell."

Emma paused when she felt her mom's cell vibrate. She took the phone out to see a text from her Dad to her mom. She didn't read it, but wondered if she was doing the right thing. She put the phone away knowing it wasn't the right thing, but the thing that would get her answers that's what she wanted. She turned towards the jail cells. "If I let you go, you will leave me alone and give me answers?"

"Yes." Eddie said.

Emma started to walk slowly towards his jail cell with keys in her hand, but when she got a foot away she stopped.

"Get over here." Eddie said as harshly as he reached out and grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her roughly against the jail cell bars. "Give me the keys." Eddie growled at her.

Emma knew now that she couldn't give him the keys, but he might get them if he gets her other arm. "Let go!" Emma cried as she tried to struggle away from him.

"Emma!" David called as he ran over to them and pulled Emma from the man's grasp. David glared at the man before bringing Emma to Graham's office. "What are you doing here?" David asked after he shut the door.

"I wanted answers." Emma answered truthfully.

"So you came here to put yourself into danger by letting him out?" David asked sternly with a baffled look on his face as he gestured to the keys in Emma's hand.

"No! I just wanted him to give me answers!" Emma yelled at her Dad.

"Don't yell at me." David admonished. "Then why were you about to let him out?" David asked in a softer tone. He was confused to why his daughter would let out the person who had just kidnapped her and her mother.

"He said he would tell me if I let him out of the cell." Emma answered and looked down at the floor, she knew now that it would have been a mistake.

"Emma, you can't trust him. He could have taken you again. He came really close to getting those keys from you." David told her in a firm, yet kind voice.

"I know." Emma said with a frown.

"I am guessing your mother doesn't know you're here. Let me call her." David said as he took his cell out and speed dialed Snow.

Emma eyes widened when he did. It was a moment later when her Mom's phone started to vibrate in her pocket and she closed her eyes.

"Emma Ruth, why do you have your mother's phone?" David asked in shock.

"I needed to keep track of the time so I took it." Emma said, but looked guilty still.

"And…" David said with a suspicious look.

"I was watching for you to tell Mom you were on your way back home." Emma said as she looked down at floor.

David sighed. "Phone." David said as he held his hand out.

Emma took it out of her pocket and stepped up to put it in his hand.

"Now, are you alright?" David asked as he took the keys from Emma's hand and looked at her arm. He saw a little bit of red where Eddie had grabbed her, but other than being a little shaken up she seemed fine.

"Just a little sore." Emma admitted truthfully.

"We will get you some ice to put on your arm when we get home. Let us know if anything else hurts, okay?"

"Ok." Emma answered.

David lifted Emma's chin so she was looking at him. "Emma, all I am trying to do is protect you. I thought that you had learned your lesson before when you snuck out to find Eddie for answers."

"I did! I knew he'd be locked up!"

"But he almost talked you into unlocking his cell and he almost did get the keys, if I hadn't decided to drop by the station, he could have had you again. Is that what you want?"

"No! I don't want to be with him!" Emma yelled as a few tears fell from her eyes. Did he want her to just go with him? Was she too much trouble to keep safe?

"Then why aren't you listening us? We are trying to keep you safe from him. I know you are still use to having to protect and take care of yourself, but we are here now and you need to start trusting us to take care of you."

"I do trust you guys, but I wanted answers from him!" Emma said with more tears.

"I understand, but this is not the way to do that." David said softly.

"But you wouldn't let me get answers." Emma said with a frown.

"I want you to get the answers you want, but I doubt he is going to tell you. And frankly, I don't want you around him."

"He was about to!" Emma yelled again.

"Do you really believe that he was going to give you the answers you wanted?" David asked with a frown.

"Maybe…" Emma said stubbornly, but she was starting to see what her Dad was saying.

"Emma, I just don't know how to get through to you." David said with a frown. "I won't lose you to him or anything else dangerous."

"You're not going to lose me to him. I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you and Mom." Emma said in frustration.

"Emma, I almost did lose you to him. Not by your choice, but by him taking you and …." David closed his eyes tightly as a tear escaped his eyes. "I could have lost you for good and then you come here to him. You almost let him out and he would have taken you again. Don't you understand the danger you put yourself in tonight?" David asked her seriously.

Emma was stunned by seeing her Dad cry about losing her. She hadn't thought much about what he went through when Eddie took her and it made sense why he was so upset that she came to the station to see Eddie.

"Do you?" David asked firmly.

"Now I do." Emma responded quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know you didn't mean to, but you just have to realize that we are trying to protect you." David said softly, hoping that he finally was getting to through Emma's thick skull. "Now, do I need to worry about you doing something like this again?" David asked with his signature dad look and voice.

"No, I'll listen and obey you and mom." Emma said seriously.

David smiled in relief before pulling Emma into hug and kissing her head. "I love you, Emma and I don't want anyone to ever hurt you."

"You can't always protect me, Dad." Emma said with a chuckle, she still found some of these moments to be a bit awkward.

"I know, but I am going to do my best to keep you safe." David said seriously.

Emma smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Now, lets get home. Your mother is probably wondering where you are." David said.

"Hopefully she is still asleep." Emma said mostly to herself.

"Oh that's how you snuck out." David said as he shook his head.

Emma grimaced.

David put an arm around her to lead her out of the office and to his truck. As he did, he dialed the home phone to try to get ahold of his wife.

"_Hello?" Snow asked in a sleepy voice. _

"Hey did you just wake up?" David asked softly.

"_Yeah, I was really tired after you left and Emma suggested I take a nap. It was a really good idea." Snow said through the phone._

David looked down at his daughter with his dad look and Emma could guess what her mom said. She looked away quickly.

"So you don't know that Emma isn't at home?" David said carefully.

_"What? She is here, isn't she?" Snow said in a panicked voice._

"No, she is with me now. She snuck out while you were sleeping and snuck over to the station."

"_What?!" Snow interrupted him in a shocked and horrified tone. _

"She's okay and I talked to her about the seriousness of what she did. We are about to head home now."

"_I can't believe that she snuck out and that's why she wanted me to take a nap. I should have known!" _

"This isn't your fault and she is fine. She won't be trying anything like it again." David said as he looked at Emma with a meaningful look.

"_Oh she won't be that's for sure." Snow said in frustration. "Did you give her a consequence for this?" _

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you about it later." David said. He didn't want to talk to Snow about it with Emma in the room.

"_Okay, well I'll be waiting for you two here." Snow said with a tinge of frustration in her voice._

"We should be there in a little over 5 minutes." David said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Emma looked at him sheepishly after getting in the truck. "Is she mad at me?"

"I wouldn't call it mad, but do you blame her?"

"No. I guess not." Emma said in a defeated voice.

David nodded with a sympathetic expression.

When they were almost home, Emma looked over at her Dad wanting to ask him a question that she had been worrying about ever since he caught her in the station. She was about to ask, but then chickened out.

"What is it, Emma?" David asked after Emma looked over at him a couple more times as she bit her lip.

"Am I in trouble again?" Emma asked as she nervously bit her lip again.

"What do you think?" David asked with a sympathetic tone.

"That I am." Emma answered with a sigh.

"Your mother and I will talk and let you know what we decide." David said softly. He hadn't decided exactly what to do about the situation. He felt like he had a really good talk with Emma at the station.

*****OUAT*****

Emma and David both grabbed a few of the bags of groceries that David had bought before he stopped at the station and brought it into the loft.

Emma was nervous about what her mom was going to say when she got back. She knew she had a right to be mad at her about what she did, but she was still nervous about the inevitable lecture she was sure to get.

"Good you're back." Snow said with a relieved sigh. She then looked to Emma, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Emma was shocked at her mother's concern for her. She was expecting to get yelled at right away, but she didn't. It just went to show that her mom, like her dad, worries and wants her to be safe.

"Only a little, but I am okay. And I'm really sorry for sneaking out and putting myself in danger. I know now that it was wrong to go there without permission. I am sorry that I worried you. I won't do that again. I promise." Emma said in all honesty.

Snow was surprised at how genuinely sorry Emma was for what she did. She looked at David and noticed his proud look that was directed at their daughter. "Thank you for apologizing, Emma. It looks like you learned a lesson with all this."

"I did." Emma said earnestly.

"Good. Now, where are you hurt?"

"Just my arm where he grabbed me and pulled me against the cell bars." Emma answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

Snow gasped at the new news of what Eddie had done to Emma.

"Mom, I'm fine, really. Just a little sore." Emma said quickly, not wanting to worry her mom.

"I'll be right back, I am going to go get the rest of the groceries and Emma's school work." David said, but he still had a smile on his face from Emma's apology.

"Okay." Snow said before pulling Emma over to the table. "Sit, sweetie."

Emma watched as her mom hurried off to probably get the first aid kit.

"Alright, let's look at your arm." Snow said as she lifted Emma's arm up from her lap to see where Eddie had grabbed to her. She saw that he had managed to dig his nails into her skin so she found some ointment and a bandage, but put it aside. "Come on, Emma. I need to wash your arm off." Snow said as she stood up and pulled Emma gently to get her to stand up as well.

Emma frowned, but just followed her mother to the kitchen sink. Snow took Emma's arm and put it under the warm water. Emma jerked a little as it stung her arm from where Eddie's nails broke the skin. Snow gently washed her arm before grabbing a clean towel to wrap lightly around Emma's arm before leading her back to the table.

As they were sitting down, David came back in with the rest of the bags and Emma's school work. He saw Snow starting to put the ointment on Emma's arm. "Did she get cut or something?"

"He must have dug his nails into her skin." Snow told him as she looked up from her work.

David frowned. He didn't realize that Eddie had did that to her.

David set the rest of the bags down before picking up Emma's school work. "Here is Emma's school work. I'm going to put it on the desk over here."

"Alright, I look it over today and Emma can start working on it a little later." Snow said as she grabbed the bandage to wrap Emma's arm.

"Sounds good." David said before starting to put away the groceries.

Snow finished up Emma's arm and David brought over a bag of frozen peas for Emma to ice her arm with.

"Keep that on for a little while." David said softly. "Snow can I talk to you?"

Snow nodded and they both went into their room. Emma grimaced. She knew what they were talking about and she really hoped that they would let her off the hook for this one.

_**In Snow and Charming's room **_

"What should we do with Emma? As you can see, it seems like she learned her lesson from this already." David said quietly.

"Yes, I think she has, but it does scare me that she's done this more than once now." Snow said with a frown.

"I know, but I don't want to ground her from everything again."

"Neither do I." Snow said with a puzzled look.

"She does need some kind of consequence beside the lecture I gave her." David said with a grimace.

"I agree." Snow said softly.

"What if we go ahead and ground her, but not from tv, internet, or phone? She could just be grounded to us? I want to trust that she won't do this again like she said, but I am not sure if she will. If that makes sense."

"I understand what you are saying and I think it is a good compromise. It also gives us the excuse of keeping her close." Snow said quietly.

"How long?" David asked.

"Maybe a week." Snow said.

"That's fine with me. Should we go tell her?" David asked.

Snow nodded and they walked out of the room towards Emma.

"Emma." David called softly to get her attention as they walked over to her. "Your mother and I talked and decided that for the next week you will be grounded to us."

Emma scrunched her face up in confusion.

"What your father means is that the only thing you will be grounded from is being able to go to places on your own. You can still watch TV, be on the phone and internet, but you will just have to be with either your father or I or at school. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do." Emma said trying to keep back the excitement of getting off easy this time.

"Alright, why don't you go ice your arm on the couch." David said softly.

Emma nodded and hurried off to the couch before her parents changed their minds.

*****OUAT*****

**10:45 am**

"Alright, Emma, I'm leaving work. I expect you to stay with your mother and be a good girl for her." David said with a meaningful look.

"I will." Emma said, knowing that they'd be watching her close today.

"Good and try to get some of your schoolwork done." David said before turning to leave.

"Dad?" Emma called.

"Hm?" David said as he turned back to her.

"Who is the new teacher?" Emma asked with an uncertain expression.

"Mrs. Rogers. She seemed nice enough. I think you will like her, maybe not as much as you like your mother." David told her truthfully.

"Ok." Emma said, but she was already worrying about school on Monday and all the days following it.

David frowned. "What's wrong, Em?"

"Nothing." Emma said with a fake smile.

David narrowed his eyes, but decided to just talk to her later about what was bothering her. They had the weekend to figure out what was worrying Emma about her new teacher and hopefully get her feeling better about school.

"Ok, alright I'll see you later. Love you." David said with a soft smile before leaving the loft.

"Love you too, Dad." Emma replied even though the door had already shut. She was lucky to have parents that cared so much about her and loved her so much.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much for your suggestions! I'm trying to cover everything I can into the story. I hope it all makes sense! If you have any questions let me know! :) I will be trying to tie up everything and then I will be skipping ahead to Emma being 13. Please Review and Let me know how you like this chapter and any suggestions are welcomed! Enjoy! **

**Curse Broken at Eleven**

**Chapter 18**

**1:00 pm (Friday)**

Emma was trying to work on her homework, but the idea that she had magic was bothering her. Did she really have magic or was Eddie just messing with her? How would she even figure out if she had magic?

Maybe she just had true love magic and that was it. Maybe that's all she was meant to do: break the curse, but wasn't that all just part of Rumple's plan? Wait…Rumple had magic…maybe she could ask him!

Emma glanced at her Mom who was resting on the chair as she worked on her homework at the kitchen table. She couldn't leave again after what she did earlier, but she needed to know more about magic and more specifically her magic. Maybe she could call. She could call from her room.

Emma got up from her seat and started to her room.

"Where are you going, Emma?" Snow asked softly from the living room.

"I need to get my math notebook from my room." Emma lied to her mom.

"Okay, sweetie. Is your arm feeling okay?" Snow asked in concern.

"It's just a little sore, but it's fine." Emma answered truthfully.

"Well when you get back down, you can ice it again." Snow said as she got up from her seat to go to the kitchen.

Emma bit her lip as she continued up the stairs. She would have to make this phone call quick.

She went upstairs and went straight to the phone to call Gold's store.

"_Hello?" Rumple answered. _

"Uh hi, this is Emma, Emma Swan." Emma said, all of sudden nervous.

"_Charming's kid. What can I help you with, Miss Swan?" Rumple answered._

"Let's cut to the chase. How do I know if I have magic?" Emma spit out.

"_Magic? You think you have magic?" Rumple asked in a surprised voice. _

"Well someone told me I did and I don't know if it's true or not." Emma said.

"_You may have magic. It would make sense if you did since you are the Savior. I can help you figure it out…..for a price." Rumple said. _

"What's the price?" Emma asked, knowing her parents wouldn't like this.

"_Let's just say you will owe me a favor." _

"Okay. So how will you help me figure it out?" Emma asked.

"_Come to my shop tomorrow." Rumple said. _

"Could I come early tomorrow morning?" Emma asked, knowing she was grounded and would need to sneak off. Not that she was proud of this plan, but she needed to know and she wouldn't be putting herself in danger like last time.

"_You don't want anyone to know, do you?" Rumple said in a knowing voice._

"Can I come early?" Emma asked in an irritated voice.

"_Be here at 5:00 o'clock sharp." Rumple answered before ending their call._

Emma put the phone down with a satisfied, yet worried look. She knew if she got caught her parents would kill her. Rumple seemed to have turned over a new leaf, but that didn't mean he could be trusted. Her parents would certainly not trust him to work with their daughter that is why she wouldn't tell them about it. Oh but it was tricky business going to him when she knew they wouldn't approve and because she was grounded.

"Emma?" Snow called from downstairs.

Emma jumped up realizing that she was taking to long. She grabbed her math notebook and started downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Snow asked when Emma came down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"I couldn't find my notebook, but I finally found it under my bed." Emma lied.

"Oh well ice your arm, sweetie. You can take a break from homework while you do. Come sit down with me." Snow said as she directed Emma over to the couch.

"Okay." Emma said slowly, wondering what her mom was up to.

Emma and Snow sat down on the couch and Snow spread a blanket over them.

"Emma, I've been meaning to talk to you." Snow started slowly as she made sure Emma had the ice on her arm. "How are you feeling about this new baby?"

Emma hadn't expected that and if she was honest with herself, she had been avoiding thinking about this new baby. It was too much to think about and she'd rather deny it was happening at all. This new baby could replace her and she wasn't ready for that.

"Emma?"

"I don't know, it's all new…." Emma said softly.

"I just want you to know that if you have any questions you can always come to me or your Dad. And Emma, we love you and this baby isn't going to replace you. We will still love you when this new baby comes." Snow told her seriously.

"I know, Mom." Emma said, knowing that her mom was telling the truth, but she also knew that things could change once the baby was actually there. She didn't want to think about it yet. She would rather pretend that the baby wasn't coming at all.

"I love you, Emma." Snow said softly as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"I love you too, Mom." Emma said softly.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Snow said with an excited grin.

Emma smiled softly and thought a movie would be a good idea to get her mind off of her magic and now this new baby.

*****OUAT*****

**6:45 pm – At the Dinner Table**

"So how are you feeling about this new teacher? Do you know her?" David asked, having wanted to talk to her about this since he got home two hours ago.

"She's the substitute that always came when Mom couldn't be there." Emma told him, her stomach was starting to get upset thinking about her new teacher.

David nodded, understanding that this teacher was the one that gave her extra homework and sent her to the buddy room and focus room. "I know that this teacher as the substitute wasn't the greatest, but why don't we just give her chance for a little bit? But tell us everything that happens and if we need to talk to her we will. She may just need to get to know you."

"Maybe, but I'll be fine." Emma said, trying to the get the attention off of her.

"If you want Emma, I could take you to school on Monday and we could talk to your teacher together." Snow said.

"No!" Emma's eyes widened. That would not be good! She already thought she was her mother's favorite and that she got special treatment from her mom when she was the teacher. "I mean. I think I'll be fine." Emma said quickly before she got in trouble at yelling 'no' to her mom.

"Okay, but if you need us to talk to her let us know." Snow said, knowing why Emma reacted like that. She had been around kids and Emma long enough to know when they were embarrassed about their parents.

Emma nodded, but she wasn't sure she wanted her parents coming in and making it worse at school. She really hoped it would be different on Monday, but she seriously doubted that it would be.

**Saturday around 2 am**

_Emma woke up and tried to get up, but found herself bound down. She tried and tried to get out of them, but it was no use. She was stuck in a dark room, strapped down to a hard bed. She started to cry when she realized where she was. Eddie caught her again._

"_Don't cry, sweetheart. Daddy's here." Eddie said as he came over to Emma. _

_Emma tensed up as she realized he was in the dark room with her. "Go away." Emma said in a shaky voice._

"_Now why would I leave my girl alone?" Eddie asked in a sickly sweet voice._

"_I am NOT your girl!" Emma yelled with a new found boldness, but as she did sparks started to fly from her body. "What's happening?" Emma asked in fear._

"_That is your magic. It's dangerous. You're dangerous. That's why I am trying to destroy it before you destroy everyone in your path." Eddie said as he flicked on the lights._

"_I won't hurt anyone." Emma said once her magic went away._

"_Oh you will. You will hurt everyone you love and everyone you think you love will not understand you or love you anymore. They will see you for who you are….a monster and that's exactly what you are. But don't worry, I am going to destroy the magic in you even if it means destroying you." Eddie then pushed the red button causing electrical shocks to go through Emma._

*****OUAT*****

David and Snow both jumped out of bed when they heard screaming coming from Emma's room. They both ran upstairs and into Emma's room. She was screaming and crying as she thrashed around in her bed.

They went to either side of her bed as quickly as they could.

"Emma, Emma, wake up, sweetie." David called as he put his hands on her face.

Emma slowly came to and saw her parents. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry." Emma cried to them.

"Sorry for what, sweetie?" Snow asked softly as she wiped away a few of Emma's tears.

Emma just continued to cry without explaining why she was sorry. David pulled her up and they both pulled her into a hug. They knew she was still coming out of her nightmare so they gave her time to wake up.

"Shhh, it's okay, Emma." Snow said softly as she rubbed Emma's back.

Emma started to wake up and realize what happened. She dreamed about Eddie again. She had been dreaming about him every night and it was always about her magic. The magic that she was supposed to have according to Eddie. She doesn't need to know if it was true….

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Snow asked when Emma stopped crying.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you guys." Emma said sheepishly.

"It's okay, honey, we don't mind." Snow told her.

"Do you want to talk about your dream?" David asked softly.

"It was just about Eddie again. It's okay." Emma shrugged it off as best she could.

"It might help to talk about it."

"I know, but I just want to sleep." Emma said with a sad look. She didn't want to think about Eddie or her magic. It was too much to think about.

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk just let us know." David said with a kind smile.

Emma nodded before laying back down and closing her eyes. She felt her Mom and Dad kiss her before she fell back to sleep.

**Saturday at 4:40am**

Emma woke up to her alarm and quickly shut it off so that it didn't wake her parents. She groaned. She couldn't believe she was waking up this early on her own! She got up and brushed her hair before throwing it in a ponytail. She put on some yoga pants and t-shirt so if she was cutting it close, she could look like she just got out of bed.

She snuck downstairs as quietly as she could and grabbed her coat and her boots, but didn't put them on. She unlocked the door quietly before quietly opening the door and sneaking out before shutting the door as quietly as she could.

Emma went down the stairs and then put her boots and coat on. She then started off to Gold's store. She really hoped this was worth it.

She got to the store at 4:50 and sat on the curb to wait for Mr. Gold to come. If her parents knew what she was doing, she'd be in big trouble so she needed to make sure she didn't get caught. She couldn't afford to get caught.

**5:00 am**

Emma saw Rumple coming and she stood up quickly.

"Miss Swan." Rumple said with a smirk.

"Can we skip the pleasantries and just figure this out?" Emma asked quickly.

Rumple chuckled. "You do have your father's tack." Rumple said as he unlocked his shop.

Emma rolled her eyes, but followed him in.

"Alright, Miss Swan, Magic comes from emotions so what you need to do is channel your emotions to try to do magic. If it works, we will know if you have magic."

"That's it? Just try to do magic? Why didn't you just tell me that over the phone?" Emma said in an irritated voice.

"Do you want my help or not, Miss Swan?" Rumple said in a bored voice.

"Yes, but I can only be here for a little bit." Emma said.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. We will start with a simple task. Move this book."

Emma looked at him with a confused look before moving the book with her hands.

"Not with your hands." Rumple said in a harsh voice. "Use your magic to move it."

Emma rolled her eyes before looking at the book and concentrating really hard.

"Stop thinking! Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavor – its emotion. You have to feel it. Ask yourself why am I doing this? Who am I doing it for?"

Emma tried again and again, but she couldn't summon her magic to move the dumb book. "This isn't working. Wait does this mean I don't have magic?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Oh you have magic, I sensed it right when you got here." Rumple said.

"What? Why didn't you just tell me?" Emma asked infuriated.

Rumple just shrugged. "You have no clue how to even use it. Knowing you, you need to see it to believe it."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, but knew he was speaking the truth. She hadn't seen any magic come from herself no matter how much she tried.

"Well that's enough for today. Come back tomorrow if you want to continue." Rumple said before going into the back without another word.

Emma shook her head in disbelief before glancing at the clock. "Seven O'clock! I'm so dead if they are awake…." Emma groaned as she ran out of the store, but was stop short when Regina, or the so-called Evil Queen, was right in front of her. The same women that her parents had been trying to protect her from, but they hadn't seen or heard from her since the curse broke.

"Well if it isn't Miss Swan." Regina said in her evil voice.

Emma's heart started to beat fast. Magic was in Storybrooke… Did she have magic here?

"What do you want?" Emma asked when she found her voice again.

"What I want?" Regina laughed evilly. "What I wanted was for you NOT to break the curse, but you had to go do it anyway. What I WANTED was to destroy your mother's happiness. You messed everything up. You ruined my plans. You broke the curse."

"But were you really happy under the curse? Because you didn't seem happy to me." Emma said with a confused look.

"That is none of your business!" Regina yelled at her, stepping closer to Emma.

"You know, maybe if you dropped this villain act and tried to be normal, to be good, you could get your happy ending. Good always wins, you should know that better than anyone. So it makes sense that becoming good would get you your happy ending." Emma said logically.

Regina looked at her like she was dumb even though she was thinking about what Emma said. "Stupid little girl. Being good doesn't get you anywhere. This is the only way I will get my happy ending. And my happing ending is destroying your mother's happy ending which is you." Regina said as she reached through Emma's chest for her heart.

Emma had never felt this type of pain before and then Regina yanked her hand back, but it wouldn't come out.

"What?!" Regina growled as she once again tried to pull Emma's heart from her chest. "This can't be possible!"

"You won't win like this. You need love. Love is…" Emma paused as she realized what kind of magic she had and where it came from. "Strength." Emma said and a blast of white light came from inside her and blasted Regina back.

Emma stood panting with her hand on her chest. "What was that?" Emma asked.

"Are you alright, Miss?" A man came running up to the pair and held out a hand to help Regina up from the floor. He hadn't seen the magic or what Regina did.

"We're fine. Now please excuse us….Who are you?" Regina asked rudely as she stood up on her own.

"Robin Hood." Robin answered.

"The thief. Great." Regina said sarcastically.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you….you're the Evil Queen." Robin said with a frown, but there was something in him that wanted to help her. He could see that she was hurting.

Regina just glared at him as he now stood between her and Emma Swan. "Get out of my way." Regina said coldly.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you hurt this girl." Robin said in firm, unwavering voice.

Regina glared at him before stalking off.

Robin watched her curiously before looking at the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit shaken, but I really need to be going."

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"Emma Swan."

"Oh your David's kid aren't you. What are you doing out this early?" Robin asked in concern.

"Just getting something from the store for my Mom." Emma lied quickly.

"The store is the other way." Robin said with narrowed eyes.

Emma bit her lip. This guy was good, then again he did say he was Robin Hood…

"I am not good with directions, I got lost." Emma said quickly. "But I'm really late and my parents are going to start to worry if I'm not home so I better go!" Emma said before running off towards her house.

Robin sighed and knew he had to tell her parents what happened for her safety. It was no coincidence that the Evil Queen had been with the Savior. Evil Queen wanted revenge on Snow White and getting Emma would be a way from her to get her revenge. He had to tell his friend what he had witnessed.


	19. Why?

**Curse Broken at Eleven : Chapter 19**

**A/N: Sorry this took forever! Here is a short chapter! I think I will be jumping a head in the story soon, if not the next chapter. I have more written for when she is 13, but haven't bridged the gap yet! Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 19: Why?**

Emma ran as fast as she could to the loft. She knew she couldn't sneak in the front door because she was sure her parents were awake by now, but she still had a chance if she snuck into her room throw her window.

It seemed like an eternity before she reached home, but she finally did. She went straight to the side of the building where she could climb up the fire escape to the third floor and then to her room in the loft. This is one of the things she was told never to do, but she had no choice in the matter if she wanted to prevent getting caught.

She started the climb to her room and finally made it to her room. She slid the window open quietly before slipping in the room as quietly as she could. She closed the window and sighed in relief. She made it. She shrugged off her coat and her boots before changing back into her pajamas. She did it. They would never know that she snuck out and saw Gold. She laid down on her bed and she smiled in relief until the nasty little emotion called guilt crept into her head.

Emma shook her head. No. She wasn't going to feel guilty. She did what she did to find out more about herself and she did. She found out that she did have magic. Crazy magic that somehow saved herself from Regina. She didn't know how to control it or use it, but she had it and it was from her parents' true love.

Emma sighed as she realized that she should just go downstairs. She pushed back her guilt and concentrated on her victory of not getting into more trouble. She looked at herself in the mirror and hoped she looked like she just woke up. She then started downstairs.

She froze when she saw that Robin Hood was in the loft talking to her Dad. "Oh no….He wouldn't…" Emma thought to herself until her Dad turned to her with a stern glare. "Oh he did…" Emma answered her own thought.

"Thank you from coming by and letting me know, Robin." David said gratefully before seeing Robin out of the loft and closing the door. "Down here, now." David said in a quiet voice.

Emma bit her lip nervously as she started to come to him. When she reached him, she looked to the floor. She then felt him lift her chin to look at him.

"Are you alright?" David asked in a concerned voice.

Emma was shocked by his question even though by now she should be use to this type of caring from her parents. "Uh yes." Emma mumbled.

"Did she hurt you?" David asked again.

"She tried to take my heart, but I'm okay now." Emma said seriously.

"She what?!" David asked in horror.

"She couldn't though…." Emma said quickly.

David pulled her into a hug as he closed his eyes. It took a moment before he was able to continue his conversation with his daughter. He pulled away from her and looked down at her. "Why were you not in your room like you were supposed to be?" David asked.

Emma gulped. She knew it was coming and she either could tell the truth or try to lie. "I just went for a walk…"

"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth. I know you were in front of Gold's when Robin found you with _her." _David said sternly.

"If I tell you will you promise to not get mad?" Emma asked with a sheepish look.

"Emma, I'm not in the mood for games. Tell me the truth. You are already in enough trouble for sneaking out without permission and while you were grounded." David told her sternly.

"I called Mr. Gold yesterday to ask him about my magic. He told me that I could come at 5 am and he'd help me figure out if I actually had magic." Emma said with a sheepish look as she avoided looking at her Dad.

"Emma! Do you know how dangerous that could have been? Rumplestiltskin cannot be trusted. He is still the dark one. And Magic..." David started.

"Always comes with a price….I know. August told me that a dozen times." Emma muttered.

"You didn't make a deal with him, did you?" David asked, alarmed.

Emma looked at him with wide and guilty eyes and David had his answer.

"What was it?" David asked firmly.

"I just owe him a favor, that's it." Emma said as she shrugged her shoulders, trying to to make light of the situation.

"Emma, that's not good!" David said in frustration.

"David, what's going on?" Snow asked as she came from their bedroom, having just woke up.

"Our daughter snuck off to meet with Rumplestiltskin at 5 in the morning to help her figure out if she had magic then I am guessing on her way home, she ran into the Regina. Regina tried to take Emma's heart, but she couldn't. Robin Hood was able to step and protect Emma. Robin came over here as soon as Emma ran off and he told me what he saw." David said carefully to Snow.

Snow's eyes widened in horror before rushing to Emma and hugging her. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Snow asked as she frantically looked Emma over.

"I'm okay." Emma said quietly, but then her Mom looked down at her with a stern look and she knew she was in for a lecture.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed! I thought you learned your lesson yesterday about worrying us and putting yourself in danger!" Snow scolded.

"I didn't think it would be dangerous." Emma said with a frown. She really didn't think it would be dangerous at all. She had no clue that Regina would be out looking for her.

Snow shook her head. "It is dangerous sneaking out of the house without our permission and going to see the Dark One. And it is dangerous for you to be out and about when we have no idea where you are. If something happened, we might not have known in time to save you." Snow said in a serious and broken voice. David put a hand on her shoulder for support and Snow reached up to take his hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys again. I just didn't think it was dangerous and I needed to know if I had magic." Emma told them seriously. She felt terrible for worrying them again. She really had learned her lesson last night, but she hadn't thought this was dangerous. She knew they wouldn't have approved, but didn't necessarily think it was dangerous.

"We forgive you, Emma, but you need to learn that the rules we put in place are to protect you. We need to know where you are and who you are with to keep you safe. With Regina loose, we cannot risk not knowing where you are. Sneaking out of the house to meet Rumplestiltskin is not safe and not wise. It's dangerous. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Emma said softly.

"Your mother and I are going to talk and then we will let you know what your punishment is going to be." David said. "Go on and sit on the couch."

Emma frowned, but walked slowly to the couch. She couldn't believe that she was in trouble again. Especially after she had gotten in trouble the day before and actually got a light punishment.

Snow and Charming walked over to their room to talk.

"What do you think we should do?" Snow asked her husband in a tired voice.

"I am not sure. We just grounded her yesterday for a similar thing and she snuck off the next day."

"I know, but I really think she learned her lesson yesterday. But then again she snuck out again."

"I know, but she didn't see the danger in it. Not that that's a good excuse." David said softly.

"Why don't we just extended her grounding one week and add no phone or internet?"

"Hmm…. Alright, but if she does something like this again it's going to be longer."

Snow smiled softly. "I know, but it's not like she hasn't snuck off before. She just has to know that going to Rumplestiltskin is not okay."

"Definitely." David said firmly. "Let's go talk to her."

They walked over to Emma.

"Now, Emma, before we tell you your punishment, we want to know something. Why after you snuck off yesterday and we punished you, did you do the same again?"

"I didn't. I didn't go to see Eddie." Emma said, confused.

"That's not what we mean, Emma. You snuck off without our permission and got yourself into a dangerous situation both yesterday and today." Snow said softly.

"Oh, but I really didn't think it was dangerous either time. I know now that going to Eddie was dangerous, but I didn't think going to see Mr. Gold would be dangerous. I didn't know I'd run into the Evil Queen."

"We know that you didn't know that you would run into her, but that is something that is a real possibility and something we are trying to protect you from. That is why we need to know where you are and who you are with. Do you understand?" David said softly.

"Yeah." Emma said seriously, but then looked up at her parents with a sheepish look. "So I'm in more trouble than yesterday?"

David and Snow exchanged an amused look at their daughter's little pout.

"Emma, we are going to increase your grounding another week and instead of just being grounded to us, you will be grounded from the phone and internet as well." Snow started.

"And under no circumstance will you be allowed to see Rumplestiltskin and you will be with your mom or me when you are not at school.

"But he was going to help me figure out my magic." Emma said quickly.

"I will talk to the Blue Fairy and see if she can help you, but Rumplestilitskin will not be helping you. Got it?" Snow asked.

"Yeah." Emma answered. "There something I haven't told you guys yet. The reason that Regina couldn't take my heart was because something came out from inside me and blasted her away from me. I think it was magic, but I don't know how I did it." Emma told them in a worried voice.

David and Snow exchanged a concerned look before sitting on either side of Emma on the couch.

"You want to tell us more about it?" Snow asked softly.

"It was weird and made me feel funny." Emma replied. "I went to Mr. Gold to see if I actually had magic. He was having me try to do magic while I was there, but I couldn't. Then right before I left he told me that I did have magic because he could sense it. I didn't really believe him until I blasted Regina away from me. Now, its just weird and I don't even know how to use it."

"This is all new to you and to be honest, new to us, but we will do everything we can to help you through this. But no more going to Rumple or anyone else without us. We will talk to Blue and see if she can help you." David said softly.

"Okay." Emma said as a tear fell down her face. She wasn't sure she liked knowing she had magic. It was something she didn't know how to control. That wasn't something that she liked since most of her life, she felt out of control. Until the curse broke, she was always in a temporary home, temporary parents. She wasn't in control of where she lived or who was in her life. She didn't like that she didn't know anything about the magic that was inside her and she definitely didn't like not being able to control it.

"Oh Emma, everything is going to be okay." David said as he pulled Emma into a hug.

Emma nodded as a few more tears fell down her face. "But what if I accidentally use magic and hurt someone? Eddie was trying to get it out of me…."

"Emma, magic is apart of you and that means it shouldn't be taken out of you. Eddie was wrong, terribly wrong." Snow told Emma as she joined the hug.

"And Emma, I'm sure Blue can help you figure it out so that you won't hurt anyone with it. But why don't we just take this one step at a time, okay?" David said kindly.

"Okay." Emma said with a soft smile and David kissed her forehead.

"Now why don't we go make some breakfast?" David said with a smile before getting up and pulling Emma up with him.

"Soooo you guys didn't mention that I was grounded from the TV so does that mean I can still watch my shows?" Emma asked with a hopeful grin.

Snow and David looked at each other in confusion, they hadn't said anything about the TV? Normally that was the first to go in her groundings. David then looked at Emma who now was giving him a puppy dog look. "Oh alright, you aren't grounded from the TV, but you have to get all your school work done first before watching any TV."

"Thanks, Daddy." Emma said with a huge smile.

David just shook his head. She had him wrapped around her little finger, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**;) Love to hear your thoughts! **

P.S. For any of you that like my other stories, I might be adding another story to my Home short stories!


	20. Mrs Rogers

**A/N: **So here's another chapter because I am avoiding working on my end of semester project for my class! Rather give you all a chapter than do homework! Here you go! Enjoy!

**Curse Broken at Eleven**

_**Chapter 20: Mrs. Rogers**_

_Sunday Night_

"Are you ready for tomorrow, kiddo?" David asked as he sat down on the couch.

Emma grimaced, if she was being truthful, she would say she wasn't ready, but she didn't want to look like a sissy. "Yeah, I guess."

"Just give this teacher a chance, I am sure that you two just need to get to know each other." David said knowing why she was worried about going to school the next day.

Emma nodded, but she couldn't seem to get the nervous feeling to leave her stomach.

"Emma, it's time for bed." Snow said as she came into the living room.

"Can't I stay up for a little longer?" Emma asked with a frown. She knew the faster she went to bed the faster she would be at school.

"No, honey, you need to get all the rest you can get for tomorrow." Snow answered kindly.

"I've been resting all weekend…" Emma started to whine.

Snow and David glanced at each other with a knowing look.

"Come on, I'll walk you up." Snow said as she took Emma's hand to pull her up from the couch.

"But Mom….Can't I just stay up till 9:30?" Emma asked as her Mom lead her to the stairs.

"No, Emma."

"9:15?" Emma suggested.

"No." Snow responded.

"9:00?" Emma asked.

"Emma, it's not up for discussion." Snow said, having enough of her arguing.

"But Mom…" Emma whined.

"Emma, your mother said no." David told her from the living room.

"But Dad I just want to…" Emma started, but when she got a stern look from her Dad, she frowned. "Fine, but I'm not even tired."

David rolled his eyes, but smiled as Emma went upstairs with her mother. She was tired, but trying to avoid her bedtime because she didn't want to go to school.

*****OUAT*****

Emma tossed and turned in bed as she dreamed about her new teacher. She just knew that her teacher hated her and would continue to hate her. Her dreams shifted from thinking about her teacher to Eddie escaping and kidnapping her from school again. She just hoped her teacher wouldn't send her to the focus room again, that's how Eddie got her before. She just didn't want to go to school.

*****OUAT*****

David watched as Emma ate her breakfast in a daze. She looked tired and he had an idea why she was tired, but he was hoping that this new teacher was better than Emma was making her out to be. When he talked to her, she seemed nice enough and not extreme in any way.

"Emma." David waited for her look at him. "Finish up and get your stuff so we can go."

Emma grimaced as she looked back down at her cereal. She was just pushing it around with her spoon. She had knots in her stomach which were causing her not to be very hungry.

David frowned as he watched Emma slowly get up and walk over to the kitchen to dump her cereal. She had hardly ate anything.

"Here's your lunch, Hun." Snow said as she came into the kitchen and grabbed Emma's lunchbox to hand to her.

Emma went to take it and almost felt like crying, knowing that her mom wasn't going to be her teacher anymore. She was okay with it at first, but now knowing that this new teacher hated her, she would rather have her mom. "I wish you were my teacher still." Emma mumbled as she looked down at her feet.

Snow lifted her chin. "If the teacher gives you a problem just let me know and I'll take care of it, but first give her a chance and be respectful to her. Okay?"

Emma nodded, before hugging her.

Snow smiled softly as she hugged her daughter back, "Everything is going to be alright, sweetie."

Emma let go after a moment with a little embarrassment for acting like she did. She normally wouldn't initiate a hug, but she just missed her mom already.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Snow said with a smile and ushered her towards David.

David and Snow shared a worried look over their daughter's head as she grabbed her backpack. They had already discussed the issue with her teacher and we're going to give it time unless something happened than they'd intervene whether Emma wanted it or not.

"Ready, kid?" David asked as she came back to them.

Emma nodded solemnly.

David and Emma left the loft for the school as Snow continued to get ready to go to the Mayor's office. She wasn't so sure she cared too much about being Mayor, but she was the only one that could do it right now. She just wished that Emma wasn't so worked up about this new teacher. She would love to continue being her teacher, but she just couldn't right now. It just broke her heart to see Emma so nervous and worried about going to school. Hopefully it would change.

*****OUAT*****

Emma walked into class with a sense of dread. She put away her bag and grabbed her folder out of her backpack that had all her makeup work in it. She quietly walked up to the teacher's desk to hand in her work.

"Mrs. Rogers? I have my make-up work." Emma said as kindly and confident as she could, but voice wavered a little from her anxiety.

Mrs. Rogers looked up and glared at Emma. "Oh it's you. You better be caught up because I don't have time to catch you up."

"I am. My mom helped me." Emma responded softly.

"You mean she did it for you?" Mrs. Rogers said in disgust.

"No, my mom would never do that. She teaches me and then has me do it on my own. I do my own work." Emma defended her mom and herself.

"Well." Mrs. Rogers huffed in annoyance as she snatched Emma's work from her. "We'll see if you are caught up. Get to your seat."

Emma turned around and headed to her seat, as she went she couldn't help, but roll her eyes at the lady.

"Emma rolled her eyes at you!" Bobby yelled to the teacher as Emma sat down at her desk.

"Emma Swan. I know that you are use to getting away with anything and everything, but here in my class things are different. You aren't the teacher's pet anymore and you better get use to doing things my way." Mrs. Rogers scolded Emma in front of the whole class.

Emma couldn't help it, but Mrs. Rogers just made her extremely mad. She didn't get away with anything with her mom and she wasn't a bad student. She was a good student!

"I'll be taking 5 minutes of your recess for your behavior." Mrs. Rogers continued.

Emma wanted to roll her eyes again. She knew by the time it was recess, she would have lost all of it. Mrs. Rogers just didn't like her at all.

"Everyone get started on your morning work and when you are finished you can get your books out and silent read." Mrs. Rogers ordered her class.

Emma started on her work and was pleased that she knew everything on her sheet. Mrs. Rogers couldn't say that she wasn't 'caught up!' She smiled softly to herself as she worked on it.

*****OUAT*****

"Time." Mrs. Rogers called as the students filled in their last multiplication problem. She then started to collect the papers. When she got to Emma's she picked it up, but Emma was whispering something to Ella.

"Miss Swan, since you can't seem to keep your mouth closed I'll have to move your desk so you are sitting on your own." Mrs. Rogers said with an evil smirk.

"But I wasn't the only one talking. The whole class was talking." Emma complained. She had already been sent to the buddy room once for 'talking and disrupting the class' according to Mrs. Rogers.

"Don't talk back to me, little girl. You will be now staying in for the whole recess." Mrs. Rogers said with an irritated look.

Emma rolled her eyes. It was only 10:30 and she had lost her recess.

"She rolled her eyes again." Bobby yelled.

Emma glared at him.

"Maybe we need to call your parent as well." Mrs. Rogers warned.

Emma looked back up at her with a nervous look. She had never called her Mom or Dad and that was something that did scary her. She didn't want to disappoint or get in trouble with her parents.

Mrs. Rogers smirked at the look she got from Emma. "_Yes, calling her parents was a good idea. Then I can get some payback from the insufferable brat." _Mrs. Rogers thought.

"We can call right before lunch." Mrs. Rogers said with a satisfied smirk.

That's when Emma got mad. This was just so unfair. "Go ahead! All you have is that I have talked and rolled my eyes." Emma told her.

"Such a spoiled little princess! You can go to the buddy room!"

"Gladly! At least I'll learn something in there!" Emma replied rudely as she stood up from her chair and started towards the door, but before she knew it Mrs. Rogers grabbed her upper arm to hold her back.

"For that, you can go to the focus room instead of the buddy room. I know you enjoyed it last time." Mrs. Rogers said with a knowing look at Emma.

All the blood rushed from Emma's face as she thought of going to the focus room. That's where she was going when Eddie kidnapped her. Suddenly she had a sickening thought, what If Mrs. Rogers had worked with Eddie and sent her to the focus room knowing he would kidnap her?

"They are waiting for you, Emma." Mrs. Rogers said after calling the focus room.

Emma slowly made her way down to the focus room. Everything in her was telling her to turn around and run, but she knew that was just the fear in her so she kept walking.

"Emma! Glad to see you back!" Mr. Jones aka. Fredrick said and Emma jumped. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you." Mr. Jones said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just that the last time I was going to the focus room, I kinda of got kidnapped…" Emma said with a nervous chuckle.

Mr. Jones nodded in understanding. "Well, do you mind if I walk you down? I have a free hour now anyway."

"I don't mind." Emma said feeling a lot better about having an adult, that was a freaking prince, with her!

"So what did you do to get you in the focus room again?" Mr. Jones asked as he walked her to the room.

"Nothing much. My teacher doesn't like me much." Emma replied seriously.

"Hm." Fredrick said with a confused look. He knew Emma was a good kid, but he also thought Mrs. Rogers was a good teacher. "Well hopefully things start to get better for you." Mr. Jones said with a kind smile as they reached the room.

"I doubt it, but thanks anyway." Emma replied, but she was looking anxiously at the focus room door. She was glad that Fredrick walked her, but she remembered that this was spot where she had been taken. She was a bit nerve-racking.

"Your welcome. And don't I see you today for gym?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Yeah, right before lunch. Hopefully, I'll be out by then." Emma said as she glanced at the door. She didn't know what happened in the focus room. She never did end up going before.

"I'm sure you will be." Mr. Jones said as Emma started to open the door.

Emma went in and nervously looked around. There wasn't much in the room. There was a teacher's desk and a couple desks in the room.

"Come on in, Emma." A man said from his desk and Emma walked in slowly. "Sit down in one of the desks."

Emma did, but was very nervous. She didn't know what to think yet.

5 minutes went by and the man didn't say anything to her so she just sat their quietly, getting more and more nervous as the time went by.

"Alright, Emma. Come here." The man said and Emma almost jumped as the quiet was interrupted. She then got up and walked over to stand in front of the desk. The man finally looked up at her. "So why are you in here today?"

"My teacher sent me." Emma replied.

"Why did she send you?"

"Because I was talking in class, but everyone else was too."

"Why else?"

"Because I was disrespectful to her."

"Why were you disrespectful to her?"

"Because she was going to send me to the buddy for talking when everyone else was talking too."

"Emma, that isn't an excuse to be disrespectful to your teacher. Mrs. Rogers said that you not only were talking to disrespectful, but you kicked a couple of desks on your way out."

Emma's widened. "I did not!" Emma almost shouted.

"We don't yell in here, Emma." The man gently scolded her. "She also said that you tried to kick her."

"She's lying. I didn't try to kick her." Emma defended herself.

"Emma, it will be better for you, if you just tell me the truth." The man said with a stern look.

"I am." Emma replied.

The man sighed. "Well then I guess you will be in here for a little while longer. You can grab a dictionary, a pencil, and a notebook and starting copying down the "L" words and their definitions."

Emma stood their stunned for a moment. He didn't even consider that she was telling the truth and now she was going to have to copy down definitions from the dictionary? This was terrible! And it was all Mrs. Roger's fault!

*****OUAT*****

Emma ended up having to lie to the man in order for him to let her out of the focus room. She walked back to class to find it empty besides that Mrs. Rogers was sitting at her desk. Emma rolled her eyes as she saw her. She walked over to her desk with the slip of paper that she was supposed to give to her.

"I'm supposed to give this to you." Emma said quietly.

Mrs. Rogers glared at her before snatching it away from Emma. She read it and smiled. It said that Emma admitted to what she did (kicking the desks and trying to kick her teacher) and that Emma was ready to come back to class.

"You lied." Emma said quietly.

"No, it sounds like you were lying." Mrs. Rogers said.

"I didn't!" Emma replied angrily.

"Let's get something straight, little girl. I'm your teacher now and things are going to go a whole lot differently. You aren't going to be able to skate by free in my class just because you are a princess! You don't get special treatment! You don't deserve it."

"I never asked for special treatment, but I would expect you to be fair." Emma said.

"Ha! When has life ever been fair? And frankly, I don't like you or your family. I think its about time that one of your kind got treated like the rest of us."

"My kind? What do you mean by that?" Emma said in confusing.

"Royalty, but you aren't royalty in this room and there is nothing that you can do about it. You tell your parents: I will just make them believe what I am saying is true. They won't believe a word you say. I'm going to make the rest of your year a living hell."

"They will believe me over you." Emma replied, but was worried and it could tell through her shaking voice.

"Will they?" Mrs. Rogers said with a smirk. "We'll see about that when we call your father about you kicking desks and almost kicking me…"

Emma didn't know what to say. She felt trapped and she really hoped her Dad would believe her over Mrs. Rogers, but she wasn't sure if he would.

"You better get to gym, Miss Swan, before it's over." Mrs. Rogers said as she turned back to her work.

Emma frowned as she left the room. This was turning out to be a terrible day.

"Glad you could join us, Emma." Mr. Jones said kindly as Emma came in 15 minutes late.

Emma gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She was just happy to be in specials, even if it was gym. She was glad to be away from Mrs. Rogers for a little while.

*****OUAT*****

_Recess _

Mrs. Rogers had made Emma stay in the classroom for lunch and recess. She said that everything she ate they would be calling her Dad to tell him about everything she did. Of course that didn't help Emma's appetite. She tried to eat, but only ended up eating a fourth of her sandwich and a few grapes. Her mom always packed really good lunches, but Emma just couldn't eat it because of how nervous she was.

"Miss Swan, it's time to call your Dad."

"Do you really have to call my Dad?" Emma pleaded quietly.

Mrs. Rogers laughed. "What are you worried that your Daddy's going to get mad at you? I'm sure you will just get a slap on the wrist and then you will be free to be a spoiled little brat."

"I am not spoiled and I'm not a brat."

"Could have fooled me.."

Mrs. Rogers dialed David's cell phone and told him all that Emma did, adding in the lies about Emma kicking desks and trying to kick her. Emma just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and she's even rolling her eyes right now." Mrs. Rogers said and Emma scowled at her.

"She definitely has an attitude problem." Mrs. Rogers continued before pausing to listen and then holding out the phone for Emma. "Your father wants to talk to you."

Emma gulped nervously as she took the phone.

"_Emma?" David said when Emma didn't say anything._

"Hi Dad." Emma mumbled.

"_What's going on with you today? Why are you kicking things and trying to kick your teacher?" David said in a disappointed, yet confused voice. _

"I didn't. She lied about that." Emma said, hoping he would believe her.

"_Emma, I doubt that your teacher would lie to me." David said._

"You don't believe me?" Emma asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"_I am just getting two different stories so I am not sure what to believe. Do you understand?" _

"Yes." Emma replied quietly.

"_Your teacher told me that you have been disrespectful to her as well. Rolling your eyes and talking back to her, is that true?" _

"Yeah, but she was lying to focus room guy…" Emma complained.

"_Emma, you need to be respectful. It just gets you in trouble when you aren't. Now, we can talk about the whole kicking thing when I pick you up after school, but I want you to be on your best behavior for the rest of the day." David told her a relatively soft voice. He could tell she was already upset over everything and he didn't want to jump to conclusions that she was lying about the teacher lying until he talked to her in person. _

"Yes, but can you just come get me now?" Emma asked quietly, hoping her teacher didn't hear her.

"_No, honey. I want you to finish the day." David said softly._

"Please." Emma whispered into the phone.

_David's heart was breaking at her small plea, but knew that she needed to be at school and that it wouldn't be long before the day was over. "You only have two and half hours, Emma. I want you to stay this time." _

Emma closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears at bay. "Ok." Emma mumbled.

"_I love you, Emma. We will talk about all of this after school. Be good." David said softly. _

"I'll try." Emma said.

"_Bye, honey. Give the phone back to your teacher." David instructed. _

Emma handed the phone back to her teacher, who looked down at her smugly. Emma just looked away and hardly heard the words her teacher was saying to her Dad. She really had wanted her Dad to come get her early. She just wanted to get away from her teacher.

*****OUAT*****

Emma made it through the next two hours with only having to go to the buddy room once which was better than normal. Emma tried her best to be respectful and she didn't talk at all besides when she was supposed to. She just was trying to obey her Dad.

"Excuse me. Can I borrow Emma for a little bit?" Emma's head popped up at hearing her voice and smiled at seeing her favorite teacher now that her mom wasn't teaching there, Mr. Jones (Fredrick).

"Well she hasn't exactly earned a reward…" Mrs. Rogers said, not wanting to give anything special. "Why don't you take Bobby?"

"This isn't a reward. I just really need Emma's help. She'll be back to pack up." Mr. Jones said in away that didn't allow for Mrs. Rogers to change his decision. "Come on, Emma."

Emma put her stuff away and walked past Mrs. Rogers, daring her to do something while another teacher was there. "See you later, Mrs. Rogers…" Emma said as sweetly as she could. She saw Mrs. Rogers eyes narrow dangerously, but she didn't do anything.

Once Emma was in the hallway and the door was shut, Mr. Jones looked over at Emma. "I thought you could use a break."

"Do I ever! She called my Dad at lunch and told him that I was kicking desks and tried to kick her when I didn't. He told me to be on my best behavior and I have been, but it is really hard to be extra good." Emma explained quickly.

Mr. Jones just chuckled. "Well you can help me clean up the gym supplies in the gym."

Emma smiled. It was nice to have a break. Unfortunately, she still had to go back to the room to get her stuff and being dismissed once the break was over in twenty-five minutes.

"Thanks for the break." Emma said as she got to her class.

"No problem, Emma. Have a good night." Mr. Jones said before heading down to the teacher's lounge.

Emma sighed before pushing the door open.

"Finally Miss Swan. Get your stuff and get packed up." Mrs. Rogers said in annoyed voice.

Emma rolled her eyes, on accident, but Mrs. Rogers saw it and grabbed her by the arm again. "Just for that you can have some extra homework tonight."

Emma just scowled at Mrs. Rogers. She treated her so unfairly it was ridiculous. She didn't even understand why she did!

Emma went to get her stuff after Mrs. Rogers let go of her arm and shoved her in that direction, causing her to fall. She rubbed her wrist as got up and headed to get her bag. She just wanted the day to be over all ready! She didn't care if she got in trouble at home, she just wanted to be home and not be at school!

As she reached the door, Mrs. Rogers pulled her back into the classroom to whispered to her. "Don't you dare tell your parents that I grabbed your arm and shoved you to the ground. If you do, I will personally get Eddie out of jail and help him get to you again. I did it once, I can do it again." She then pushed Emma out of the room.

Emma bit her lip to stop herself from crying at the threat she just received. Mrs. Rogers just admitted that she helped Eddie get to her in the first place and now she was saying she would do it again?! Emma wouldn't tell her parents about it! She couldn't go back to Eddie again!

**Let me know what you think! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this took forever again! I was stuck on apart in this chapter, but I rewrote it a little and got it going again! Hope you enjoy!**

**Curse Broken at Eleven: Chapter 21**

Emma left the building and immediately looked for her Dad's truck. She was a little more nervous about seeing him when she saw him standing outside of his truck. She knew that she really didn't do anything really bad at school, but if he really didn't believe her it would break her heart. Plus she wasn't exactly on her best behavior throughout the day. She did let her temper go a few times and she wasn't exactly very respectful.

"There you are, Emma." David said as he closed the distance between them and pulled Emma into a hug. "How was the rest of your day?"

"I only got sent to the buddy room once and Mr. Jones got me out of class for a little bit to help him clean up the gym supplies." Emma told him.

"You mean Fredrick?" David asked, it was hard keeping track of who was who with all the Storybrooke names.

"Yeah." Emma replied as her Dad opened the door and let her climb in.

"Why were you sent to the buddy room?" David asked.

Emma looked down before answering, "I rolled my eyes at her."

David looked at her with a confused look. "That's it? She sent you to the buddy room for rolling your eyes?"

Emma looked up, she expected him to be mad at her for not being respectful enough. "Yeah. I was trying really hard not to be disrespectful to her, but she makes it _really _hard, Dad."

"We need to go talk to her and get this straightened out." David started as he took her hand.

"No, Dad." Emma said and David turned back to her with a concerned look. "It will just make it worse and I don't want to see her again…." Emma continued with a sad look.

David sighed, but decided it could wait. "Alright." David said, but was planning on talking to her the next morning. "We have a couple of things to discuss anyway, don't we?"

"Do we have to?" Emma said as David got into the truck.

"What do you think?" David asked with a sympathetic smile.

Emma rolled her eyes as she looked ahead. "That we shouldn't talk about it…"

David just shook his head with a smile. "What am I going to do with you?"

*****OUAT*****

After getting to the station, David sat Emma down to have a quick talk about her day and see for himself if she was lying or telling the truth about the events of the day.

"So why were you sent to the focus room?" David asked.

"I was talking to Ella when Mrs. Rogers was collecting papers. Everyone else was talking too, but she called me out and said she would have to move my desk. I tried to point out that everyone was talking, but she didn't like that I was talking back and took away the rest of my recess. I rolled my eyes at her so she threatened to call you or mom then I got mad…."

"What did you do then?" David asked worried that she did start to kick the desks or something.

"I talked back to her….I guess I was kind of rude, but she makes me so mad that way she talks to me. She then was going to send me to the buddy room so I told her I would gladly go because that teacher actual teaches me. That's when she sent me to the focus room instead. But I didn't kick anything!"

David frowned. He could tell that Emma was telling him the truth and although she may not have been respectful, she hadn't been trying to kick the teacher or the desks.

"You don't believe me, do you? She said that you wouldn't…" Emma said with tears starting to stream down her face.

"Shh, kiddo, I do believe you." David said as he pulled her out of her seat and into an embrace. "I just don't like that your teacher lied to me."

"You do?" Emma said in surprise and relief.

"Yes, sweetie." David replied before pulling her away from him slightly. "However, I am not very impressed with your disrespectful behavior, but I have a feeling she provoked you."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"It means she made you mad on purpose." David replied seriously.

"Oh yeah she did. She kept calling me a spoiled little princess or a brat. She thinks that Mom gave me special treatment when she was the teacher." Emma told him quietly as more tears came down her face. She hated going to school now.

"Well that's all going to change because I won't have my girl being treated that way. She should have never said those things to you." David said seriously as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Now did she do anything else?"

Emma shook her head no, not thinking about the two times Mrs. Rogers had grabbed her and the one time she shoved her down.

"Good. Now, why don't you get started on your homework and I'll talk to your mom about all of this later." David said and Emma nodded before grabbing her backpack to get her homework out.

*****OUAT*****

"Is something wrong with your right hand, Em?" David asked as he noticed that Emma was using her left hand to write when she was right handed.

"It's just a little sore, Dad." Emma replied, but avoided his eyes. She remembered what Mrs. Rogers said and she wasn't going to chance her letting Eddie out so he could come after her.

"Emma, look at me." David said in his dad voice. He knew that she was avoiding looking at him because she was trying to keep something from him.

Emma kept her head down because as soon as she looked at him, she would either tell him or he would know she was lying.

"Look at me." David said as he put a finger under her chin to lift it up so he could see her eyes. "Is something wrong with your hand?"

"No." Emma told him which was partially the truth it was more her wrist then her hand.

David frowned before picking up her right hand. "Emma! Your wrist is swollen. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just fell down at recess…"

"You didn't have recess. Your teacher took it away and she called me during it." David gently scolded her at her lie.

"Oh yeah…it was a gym, it just seemed like it was recess." Emma replied with a nervous chuckle.

David narrowed his eyes before picking up the phone to dial the school's number. "Yes, can I speak to Fredrick…erm, I mean Mr. Jones."

Emma grimaced, he was verifying that she was telling the truth which probably meant that he thought she was lying. "Dad…" Emma started to whine.

David held up his hand, signally that she was supposed to stop whining. Emma rolled her eyes, but David tapped her knee and gave her a disapproving look.

"Yes, hi Fredrick. I was just wondering if Emma happened to hurt her wrist in your class today?"

Emma hoped that he didn't remember her class very well and said that she might have hurt it.

"Alright thank you…" David said, but then it looked like he was listening again. "Oh, really? Thank you for letting me know."

Emma frowned in confusion.

"That would be great, thanks." David said before hanging up and looking at her with a stern look.

"He told me that he let you sit out of gym class so you were sitting the whole time."

"Oh…yeah.." Emma said slowly.

"You forgot? Huh?" David said, but the way he said it meant that he wasn't buying that she forgot. "Please telling me the truth, young lady."

Emma grimaced for what she was about to say. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Something bad will happen if I do…" Emma replied quietly.

David frowned. "Did Mrs. Rogers do this?"

Emma just looked at her lap. She couldn't tell him.

"Emma, I need to know." David said in a softer tone.

"I can't." Emma mumbled as she started to cry again.

David sighed softly before grabbing his keys and coat.

Emma looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to get your wrist checked out. They will be able to see how it was injured." David said. "Put your homework away."

"Dad, I don't need to go to the hospital!" Emma replied in a panicked voice.

"Yes, you do. Your wrist is either sprained or broken. It has to be looked at." David said firmly, but not unkindly.

Emma knew he had his mind made up and she wasn't going to be able to change it so she slowly started to put her things away. However, as she started her Dad took over probably because of her wrist being swollen.

After going to the hospital and getting her wrist checked out, they found at that her wrist was sprained. It was a mild sprain that should be better within the week. They also found out that it was a sprain that occurred when she fell down and she tried to brace herself by putting her arm out.

"So someone pushed you down to the ground. Who was it?" David asked as they got to the loft.

Emma closed her eyes with a grimace. "Dad…" Emma whined as she opened her eyes again.

"Emma, I need to know who it was that hurt you so I can prevent it from happening again." David said in a frustrated voice as they walked into the loft. He had tried to get her to tell him many times, but she refused to.

"Is she alright? Emma, who did this to you?" Snow said as she rushed over to Emma to check her wrist that was in a sling to keep it still and elevated.

"It's a mild sprain and I'm almost positive it was her teacher, but she won't admit that it was." David told her with a sigh.

Emma rolled her eyes, he was starting to get really frustrating, asking her over and over again. Didn't he understand that she couldn't?! If she did Eddie would come and get her again!

"Don't roll your eyes, Em." David said with a firm look, but he was mostly worried about her being abused by her teacher.

"But you won't listen to me! I can't tell you! Don't you understand?!" Emma yelled at him. This had been a terrible day with all that happened at school, having to go to hospital, and then having to keep from her parents that she got hurt because she was threatened with Eddie coming to get her. It just wasn't her day and her Dad wasn't helping anything!

"Emma." David warned at her outburst and she looked down sheepishly. "I'm just worried about you, kiddo."

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Emma responded as tears started to stream down her face.

"Hey, kiddo, it's okay." David said as he took the few steps that were between them and wrapped her in a hug as he lifted her off her feet. He then took her over to the couch.

"I'm going to set up a conference with her teacher and the principal. Something is obviously not right here." Snow said as she came over to them and started to rub Emma's back.

"No, Mommy. You can't. It'll make it worse!" Emma said through her tears.

"How will it make it worse, baby?" Snow asked softly.

Emma didn't answer, she just cried harder.

David and Snow just exchanged a worried look. They had to do something about this lady. Their daughter shouldn't be this upset over school and they wouldn't stand for it.

When Emma settled in David's arms, David pulled her away slightly and lifted her chin to look up at him.

"You don't have to tell us, but we are going to be meeting with your teacher and the principal." David started and then looked up at Snow before continued, "And I think that until this is settled, you will stay out of school with with your mom or I."

"David…" Snow said, not liking that her daughter would be missing school.

"Snow, we can get her work so she won't get behind. I don't want her with that lady." David defended his idea.

"Okay, but only until this is solved." Snow said with a smile.

"Of course." David said with a grin.

Emma smiled too. She didn't have to go to school?! Plus with her parents, neither Eddie or Mrs. Rogers could get to her if she was safe with her parents.

"But while you are out of school, you will be having private lessons with me in both math and reading." Snow said with a firm look.

"What? No, Mom!" Emma whined.

David chuckled.

"Oh yes. I will not have you getting behind because of this." Snow said adamantly.

"But…"

"No, buts. You will be having lessons with me. End of discussion." Snow said in a no- nonsense voice.

"Dad..." Emma whined as she looked to her Dad with help.

"Oh no, you don't. That won't work." Snow said firmly.

"Sorry, kiddo. Your mother is not going to change her mind." David said with a chuckle as Emma continued to look to him to change her mother's mind. Emma looked down with a pout, but didn't argue anymore.

"We better get dinner going." Snow said after a moment. It was already five and they all had a long day.

"Can I watch TV?" Emma asked as she bit her lip.

"Well you haven't finished your homework, have you?" David said.

"No, but my wrist is sprained." Emma said with a puppy dog look.

"Then I guess you will need some help with writing." David said with a smirk.

"I'll help her if you want to make the tacos for me." Snow said ignoring Emma's pouting.

"That sounds good." David said with a grin before looking down at Emma. "Go on and get your backpack, honey."

Emma groaned before getting off of her Dad's lap. She wanted to watch TV, not do homework with her Mom.

David and Snow exchanged an amused look at her grumpy attitude before David stood up and pulled Snow up with him.

"We'll fix this and get her back to school. I promise." David promised her.

"I know. I just hate having to pull her out of school, but I don't want her there with that lady if she is hurting her. Maybe I should have never quit my teaching job." Snow said feeling guilty for everything her daughter was going through because she wasn't her teacher anymore.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You were just trying to do what you thought was best. We couldn't have known about how this teacher would be for Emma." David said as he looked down at his wife with a concerned look for her.

"I know. I just hate seeing her so upset." Snow said with a frown.

"Me too, but we will fix it." David said confidently before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"Ugh! Really? I'm right here and I think I have been scared enough." Emma complained from the kitchen table where she had gotten her things out and was just waiting for her mom to come and help her.

David ignored her and kissed his wife once more which got another disgusted sigh from his daughter. He pulled away from his wife and smiled over at Emma who was glaring at them in disgust. David just chuckled before heading to the kitchen as Snow headed to Emma.

**Sorry it isn't much! **


	22. Worry

A/N: Here the next chapter! Next chapter I will be jumping ahead a little! Hope you like it!

Curse Broken at Eleven

Chapter 22: Worry

"If I am not going to school, why do I have to get up so early still?" Emma complained as her Dad served her breakfast. It was a bowl of cheerios with some strawberries in it with some orange juice.

"Because you are going to spend the day at your mom's work and she has to be there by 8:00 today." David told her and Emma frowned. "At least it is a little later than if you were going to school."

"But I should be able to sleep in since I am not going to school today." Emma complained as she played with her cereal with her spoon. Getting a spoonful and then letting it drop into the bowl.

David watched her for a few minutes while he made his wife some toast and made himself some coffee. "Emma, you need to eat it, not just play with it." He gently scolded her.

Emma looked up sheepishly before taking a few bites of her cereal.

David smiled kindly at her for obeying him before heading over to pour himself some coffee.

"Daddy?" Emma said after a few minutes of peaceful quiet.

David looked up in surprise. She didn't call him "Daddy" too often. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Maybe you and mom shouldn't talk to my teacher… I can just tough it out." Emma said, trying to look confident, but failing.

David smiled sadly at her. "You don't have to do that, and you shouldn't have to do that. We will talk to the principal about your teacher and get it straightened out. You don't need to worry about that."

"But I don't want…" Emma started, but then stopped herself. She was worried that Eddie would get to her parents and hurt them if they talked to the principal or her teacher.

David narrowed his eyes slightly in worry. "You don't want what, sweetie?"

"Nevermind." Emma said as she shook her head.

Before David could press her for more information, Snow came out of the bathroom to get her toast.

"Emma, are you almost ready?" Snow asked as she picked up her toast to eat.

"Yeah, just need to get my bag." Emma said and slipped off her chair to get her bag and avoiding her Dad who was ready to ask her more about what she meant.

"I'll call the school this morning and get a meeting with the principal. I'll text you when it is and I'll see if Ruby or Granny can watch her while we are there." Snow said before standing on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Have a good day." David said with a smile before looking over at Emma. "Be good for your mom today."

Emma smiled cheekily at him. "Always am, Daddy."

David raised his eyebrows and smiled at her calling him Daddy for the second time that morning.

David walked over to her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "See you later, sweetie."

"Bye, Daddy." Emma said with a smile.

David grin got bigger as they left the loft.

*****OUAT*****

"The meeting is at 3:45. Granny said that she will watch Emma for us during it. I'll drop her off on my way to the school." Snow told David over the phone at lunch time.

"Why don't I just meet you there and we can go together? Then maybe we can get dinner when we come to pick Emma up?" David suggested.

"That works. Meet us there at 3:15?" Snow said.

"I'll be there. How's my girl been?" David asked referring to Emma.

"I've been fine, thanks for asking." Snow said with a smirk.

"Well I'm glad, but I was referring to our lovely daughter." David said with a chuckle.

"Good, you want to talk to her?" Snow asked, loving that she married a man who loved their kid just as much as she did.

"Yes, please." David said happily.

"Your Daddy wants to talk to you." Snow said, not realizing that she referred to David as Daddy instead of Dad.

Emma smiled, knowing she wasn't in trouble this time. She took the phone. "Hi, Dad." Emma said with a grin on her face.

"Hey sweetie, how did your morning go?" David asked.

"Fine, besides when mom gave me a math lesson." Emma said truthfully.

David chuckled. "Well at least you got it over with."

"Yeah, I guess." Emma said.

"Is it fun being at your mother's work?" David asked.

"Yeah, but not as fun as the station." Emma said with a smile.

"Of course not." David joked. "But it must be nice being with your mom, right?"

"Yeah, it's like she's my teacher again." Emma said in an excited voice.

"I bet. Well I better go. You have a good afternoon and keep being a good girl. I'll see you a little bit later."

"Ok. Bye Daddy." Emma said in a sad voice. She missed her Dad already.

"Bye sweetie. Hand the phone over to your mom." David asked kindly.

Emma did and began to eat her lunch again. She didn't know why, but she really missed her Dad now. She loved being with her Mom after she quit being her teacher, but since she was with her Mom, she missed her Dad. And with the whole thing with Eddie and her teacher threatening to let him out, she wanted to be with both her parents. She had a terrible dream the other night and it made her even more worried that it was possibility that he could get out.

"Emma? Emma?" Snow called gently until Emma looked to her. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking that's all." Emma replied after a moment.

Snow frowned, but didn't push her daughter. "I was thinking after lunch, we will do your reading lesson and then you can do a little reading."

"Do we have to do the lesson?" Emma whined.

"Yes, but after you read, I'll let you get on the computer and play some games till we leave." Snow said with a smile.

"Really?" Emma asked in excitement. Her Mom normally didn't let her get on the computer.

"Yes, really." Snow said, planning on putting her on educational games that she could at least learn from, not meaningless games.

Emma smiled. She never got to play games even on her Dad's work computers at the station, but maybe the next time she was there, she convince him to let her since her Mom let her.

*****OUAT*****

An hour and half later…

"Mom, can I play on the computer yet?" Emma asked as she looked up from her book again.

Snow sighed. This was the fifth time her daughter asked in the last 15 minutes of her reading on her own. "Emma, I told you that I would tell you when you could get on the computer, but if you keep asking me, I won't let you at all." Snow warned her.

"But its been a long time already, Mom." Emma whined.

"It's been 15 minutes and you haven't even been reading that whole time. Now, are you going to read or do you need me to take away the computer for good?" Snow said with raised eyebrows.

"I'll read." Emma said in a defeated voice.

"Good." Snow said with a shake of her head. It was a lot different having her daughter doing work at her office than when she was in her classroom with Emma in her class. Emma wasn't as good of a student as she was when she was in the classroom. It seemed that being the parent instead of the teacher was a little bit harder than being her teacher in her classroom.

Emma frowned before starting to read again. The time seemed to be dragging. She just wanted to play on the computer and then go see her Dad.

The next half an hour went by rather slowly for Emma, but finally her mom let her get on the computer. She didn't even care that it was educational games she was playing. She was just glad to be on the computer finally.

An hour later…

"Time to clean up and get going Emma." Snow said breaking the silence in the room. Emma had been rather quiet as she was on the computer.

"Ok." Emma said quickly before exiting out of the internet page. She was ready to go see her Dad even if it was only for a minute.

Snow was surprised at how quickly her daughter got off the computer. She was thinking it would be a struggle getting her off, but it wasn't at all.

Emma grabbed her bag with her good arm and waited for her mom to finish getting her things.

"Is your wrist feeling okay? Do you need some more medicine? If you do, I better give it to you know before we get to Granny's." Snow started to ramble.

"My wrist is fine, mom. Can we just go now?" Emma asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes, but are you sure your wrist feels okay?" Snow asked in worry.

"Yeah it's fine." Emma told her despite the slight ache she was feeling.

"Okay, let me just do one quick thing and then we will go." Snow said as she logged out of her computer and grabbed her purse and bag.

Emma waited impatiently in front of her desk. "Come on, Mom."

Snow laughed. "I'm coming, Emma."

*****OUAT*****

Snow and Emma got out of the car and started walking to the diner. Just as they did, they saw David pulling up in his truck and park so they stop to wait for him.

"Hey girls." David said as he came over to them, but before he came to them though, Emma ran over to him and hugged him.

David chuckled as he hugged her back. "Hey princess. How was your day?"

"Fine." Emma said as she pulled away and took his hand.

David looked over at Snow with a grin at his daughter taking his hand. "Just fine?"

"Yeah, any day is just fine when Mom makes me do lessons." Emma said as she rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Oh I see." David said as he eyed Snow who was rolling her eyes.

"But she did let me play games on the computer." Emma said with excitement.

"Really? I'm impressed." David said as he looked at Snow.

"They were educational games." Snow said defending herself.

David, however, caught the look on Emma's face and knew that his daughter had been playing other games as well. He shook his head with a smile at his little troublemaker.

"Oh we better get her inside and get going before we are late to our meeting." Snow said as she looked at her watch.

Emma frowned. She didn't want them to leave her. She wanted to be with them, but not at the meeting. She'd rather they all just went to Granny's for dinner and then went home together. "Do you guys have to go?" Emma asked as they walked to the diner entrance.

"Yes, Emma. We have to get this settled so that you can go to school again." David said softly.

"But what if something happens?" Emma asked worried about Eddie getting out.

"What would happen?" Snow asked curiously.

Emma bite her lip. She couldn't say, but what if her teacher let him out after their meeting. "She might get mad…" Emma said with a concerned look.

"She might be, but that's not any reason not to confront her about it. She isn't being a good teacher to you and we won't stand for that. Now is there anything else we should know about before we go?" David asked, knowing she was still keeping something from them.

Emma bite her lip, trying to decide what would be better.

Snow put her finger under Emma's chin and lifted her face so she was looking into her eyes. "Emma, did Mrs. Rogers threatening you with something?" Snow asked softly.

Emma's eyes started to water with one tear escaping before she nodded sadly.

David and Snow frowned at seeing Emma's answer. They could tell she was very conflicted in telling them anything.

"Emma," David started and Snow let go of her chin so that she could look up at David. When she did, David began again. "Whatever she said, we can deal with, but if you don't tell us we won't know what we need to do to keep you safe."

Emma was crying a little more at this point. "She…she said that she would break Eddie out of jail if I told you that she pushed me down at school. She said…." Emma stopped as she cried harder at the thought of him getting her again.

David pulled Emma over to a table outside of Granny's and sat down before pulling her on top of his lap. "What did she say?" David asked her softly.

"That…she'd help him get me like she did before…" Emma finished and turned into her Dad, crying harder.

"Oh Emma. We won't let her or anyone else get him out. We definitely will not let him ever get you again." Snow told her daughter as she rubbed her back.

"Your mother's right, we won't let him ever come near you again. Don't you worry about that, princess." David reassured her.

They waited for Emma to calm down some before setting her on her feet.

"Now, your mother and I are going to take care of this. Are you going to be okay with Granny?" David asked softly as he wiped away her tears. "Or would you rather go with us?"

Emma looked torn at the option. "I want to be with you guys, but….I don't want to see her." Emma said sadly.

"Well than you stay here with Granny and we'll be back as soon as we can. Okay?" Snow said with a soft smile at her daughter.

"Okay." Emma responded.

David pulled her in for a quick hug. "Everything is going to be okay. You just let us handle, okay?"

"Ok." Emma replied in a muffled voice as she held on tightly to him.

They pulled apart and Snow put an arm around her daughter. "Come on, Granny's waiting for you." Snow said as she walked Emma to the door as David followed them.

*****OUAT*****

"You'll be back soon?" Emma asked worriedly as her parents were about to leave.

"Yes, we will be back before you know it." David said as he crouched down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Ok. Just be careful. She's mean." Emma told her Dad.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about us. We will be just fine." David said with a smile.

Snow leaned down and kissed the top of Emma's head. "Love you, sweetie. We'll be back as soon as we can."

*****OUAT*****

"Do you think that was a serious threat or she was just bluffing?" Snow asked as David drove to the school.

"I don't know, but we are going to get to the bottom of this." David said determined.

"Yes, we will." Snow said determined as well. "I just can't believe that women would threatened our baby. Especially with Eddie, after all she's been through with him. It just infuriates me."

"I know what you mean. I'm just glad she finally told us. Now we can deal with this lady and figure out why she is threatening our daughter. If she did have anything to do with our daughter's kidnapping... I'm going to get my sword out..." David ranted getting angrier as he talked about it.

Snow half smiled and half grimaced. They were both getting riled up, but it was understandable.

*****OUAT****

Snow and David meet with the principal who called down Mrs. Rogers. She broke down in anger at Snow and Charming, confessing to the fact that she was apart of helping Eddie get to Emma as well as pushing her down to the ground at school. Apparently, she had been a bitter maid in their castle that they didn't even remember. She had blamed them for being in the position she was in, just because they were royalty. She was a bitter person and in the end they pity her more than anything.

She was fired from her job and Charming was going to put a restraining order on her from their family. He had been ready to throw her in jail for being apart of their daughter's kidnapping, but Snow encouraging him to take pity on her. However, they both agreed that if she tried to do anything else, they wouldn't hesitate to throw her in jail.

They also increased the security on Eddie and decided that they would arrange for him to go to a prison outside of Storybrooke. That way, they would never have to deal with him again and Emma would be safe from him.

They made it back to Granny's and walked in to see Emma sitting at one of the back booths with her back to them. Granny came up to them.

"How's our daughter been?" David asked her.

"Worried about her parents and a bit antsy. She's been asking about when you two would be back, every five minutes." Granny said.

"I'm not surprised. She was pretty upset before we left." Snow said with a sad frown.

"Well I'm sure she will be okay now. Did you two get everything figured out?"

"Yeah, they fired her teacher and found one to substitute for her until they found a new teacher." David said with a grin at his wife.

"Wow, that fast?"

Snow smiled and nodded. "I told them I would step back in until another teacher was found."

"Oh I'm sure Emma would love that. Well I better get back to my customers."

David and Snow headed to Emma who hadn't realized they were there yet.

"Don't we even get a hello?" David asked as they came up to see her looking out the window lost in her thoughts.

Emma turned to them with a huge grin before getting out of the booth and hugging them both. "I was so worried!" She told them.

"Well you didn't need to be and you don't have to worry about seeing Mrs. Rogers again. She isn't going to be teaching anymore."

"Really?" Emma asked in excitement. "Wait, who is going to teach my class then?"

"They are bringing in an experience teacher to sub for awhile." David said with a cheeky grin.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Your mother." David said with a grin which only grew at the big smile his daughter had on her face at the news.

"You are?!" Emma turned and hugged her mother.

"Yes, sweetheart." Snow said with a grin.

"That's great! It will be back to normal!" Emma exclaimed in excitement.

Snow and David chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"It will only be until they find a replacement." Snow warned her, so she wouldn't get her hopes up.

"That's okay!" Emma said still ecstatic about her mom being her teacher for even a little while!

David and Snow smiled. Everything was back on track and they could settle down and focus on the future. They would have a new addition to their family in about 6 months! They had a lot to look forward to!

**Please review! Next chapter, I will be skipping ahead to after the baby is born. If you have any suggestions, please message me. I have gotten a couple of ideas that I am going to work on for the next few chapters, but any others would be nice! Thanks! **


	23. Changes part 1

_A/N: First of all, Happy Thanksgiving! Okay, so I forgot I had this idea for this story. I tweaked it a little and I still plan on using some of the ideas I have gotten if they fit well into the story! This is going up in two parts hopefully both today! Hope you enjoy!_

**Curse Broken at Eleven**

**Chapter 23: Changes Part 1**

_A lot can change in just a few months... and that's exactly what happened for the town of Storybrooke and our favorite family, the Charmings. _

_Of course, Snow is pregnant with her second son and the family is anxiously getting ready for his arrival. Yes, it is boy! Snow and Charming have been reassuring their daughter that she wouldn't be replaced by this baby and nothing would change. Their love would only expand to love both their children. Emma wasn't so sure, but she wanted to believe them. _

_Regina wasn't as evil anymore and had pretty much redeemed herself in the eyes of her parents. However, it did still hurt them that because of her they lost the first eleven years of their daughter's life. It was still a work in progress to forgive her of how she wronged them. _

_A big reason to Regina's change was due to Robin Hood her true love. It had taken a little while, but Robin won her over and helped her overcome the darkness in her. _

_Now, Regina, Robin, and his son, Roland, were a happy family of three. Robin also had been fast friends with David and became his deputy. Graham mysteriously died months before, making David the sheriff. _

_Lastly, Peter Pan had come to Storybrooke and was causing chaos for its inhabitants. They had also found out that Peter Pan was actually Rumplestiltskin's dad. And he was worse than Rumple. He was about to curse the town again, turning all of them into servants. He wanted to turn Storybrooke into the New Neverland. _

_They tried their best to stop him from starting the curse, but weren't able to. However, Rumple did kill his dad and Regina found a solution, but not a perfect one. _

"So we'll all go back to the Enchanted Forest?" David asked Regina in a slow voice.

"Not all of us. Just those who were brought over by the curse." Regina told them sadly.

Emma stiffened under her Dad's arm. He had one arm around her, holding her close to him.

Regina continued, "everyone else won't come back with us..." as she looked at Emma, August, Roland and lastly Robin. "And in order for this to work, I have to lose the person I love the most. It's the sacrifice I need to make."

"Wait so Emma can't come with us?" Snow asked in a fearful voice.

"If she can't, we will just have to cross the line with her..." David started in a determined voice.

"You can't. It won't work. You can't escape the curse." Regina answered sympathetically.

Emma was blinking back tears. She was going to be separated from her family again.

"She will have to go with Robin, Roland, and August across the line to survive the reversal of the curse." Regina continued.

"I don't want to leave you..." Emma said in a heartbroken voice to her parents.

David frowned before lifting Emma up so she had her arms and legs wrapped around him like a koala.

"There's something else..." Regina started with a frown.

"What now?" David asked with a sigh.

"When I destroy the curse, it will be like we never existed...we will go back to just being stories. Robin, Roland, and even August will remember that the Enchanted Forest exists, but will have no memories of Storybrooke or the curse breaking..."

"So I won't remember..." Emma started as she looked at her parents sadly before hiding in her Dad's shoulder to softly cry. "I won't go. I want to stay with you guys."

"You have to or else you will die." Regina said quietly. "It's the only way for you to survive."

"She's right. You have to go." Snow said as she rubbed her daughter's back. "It's your best chance."

David closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his face. _Not again. They were losing her again. It was her best chance, but it wasn't fair. They were going back home and they couldn't take their baby with them. They were losing her all over again. _He wiped away his tear before speaking up. "Your mother's right. You have to go."

"She won't be alone. I'll take good care of her." Robin said sincerely.

"Thank you." David said sincerely. At least she wouldn't be alone.

"You'll have to hurry, the curse is on its way." Regina said in a hurried voice.

*****OUAT*****

_At the town line, right after Regina promised to curse them with good memories since Storybrooke would be no more._

"I don't want to do this..." Emma said as she stood in front of her mom and dad.

David stepped up and knelt down on one knee in front of her. "We will find a way back to you." David said softly.

Emma let her tears fall before closing the gap and hugging her father. David wrapped his arms around her and stood up with her. Snow joined their hug.

"We love you, sweetheart." Snow said softly.

"You guys better go now. It's almost here." Regina said as the clouds were coming closer to them.

David set Emma down and Snow came to her. "We want you to keep this." Snow said as she took off her ring and put it on a necklace before putting it over Emma's head. "Even if you don't remember us, you'll have something from us other than your blanket. But keep it safe, we will be coming back for it... and for you." Snow said with a sad smile. "We always come back for what is ours."

Emma bit her lip as tears came down as she gripped the ring in her hand. "Please hurry."

"We will be back as soon as we can." David told her as he wiped away a few of her tears and kissed her forehead. "Now you must go." David said as Robin came behind her with Roland and August bedside him.

Robin took her hand to start pulling her towards the car.

Emma looked at her Dad and her pregnant Mom with a sad look. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She was losing her family and she just found them. She felt like it was all slipping through her fingers and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Come on, Emma. We better go." Robin told her softly as he gently pulled her to the car. She got in the backseat with Roland as August got in the front seat. Robin said goodbye to Regina with one last kiss before jumping in the driver's seat and crossing the line.

*****OUAT*****

"Am I supposed to feel different?" Emma asked the others after they crossed the line. She was heartbroken after leaving her parents, but she would hold out hope that she would see them again.

August laughed. "What do you mean different?"

Emma frowned. "I mean, I thought we'd forget, but I still remember." She still could remember Storybrooke and her parents. Would it take time and she'd soon forget?

"Maybe you hit your head harder than we thought..." Robin said in worry at his foster daughter's comment. "Are you feeling okay?"

Emma's head did hurt a little, but she hadn't hit it on anything recently. "I'm fine. You guys don't remember?" Emma asked in worry, why was it that she was the only one to remember?

"Remember what?" Robin asked kindly, but in worry.

"Storybrooke. Finding my parents, finding your Dad" looking up at August and the over to Robin, "finding Regina..."

"Whose Regina?" Roland asked.

"Emma, we haven't found where the Evil Queen has cursed our families yet. We've been looking, but we haven't found a lead." August told her.

"But we did. I broke the curse eight months ago..."

"Eight months ago, I found you two and became your foster parent. You must have been dreaming..." Robin told her gently from the driver's seat.

Robin had found August and Emma eight months ago and they soon realized they were all from the Enchanted Forest. They joined forces and became a temporary family until they could discover Storybrooke. Although, they wanted to constantly be searching, Robin knew his child and fostered children needed schooling so they were only searching for the summer. Then they would settle down in New York to get him a job and get them in school. They would search again on their breaks from school and summer break.

Although they were all searching for their families and friends, they had found some happiness with each other.

Emma shook her head, they didn't remember. Only she remembered. She held onto the ring tightly before looking down at it. She gasped quietly. Maybe that's why she remembered, her parents' wedding ring. It helped her remember them and their time in Storybrooke. She'd never forget. And she'd be waiting for them to find her like they promised.

******OUAT*****

After a week more of "searching," they ended up renting a place in New York after Robin found a job as a police officer.

Robin enrolled the kids in school, August in high school, Emma in middle school since she'd be entering 6th grade, and Roland in preschool since he was only 4.

Emma didn't want to go to school since she knew her parents would be back for her any time. She now had some "fake" memories of her time with Robin, August, and Roland, but still could remember her parents and Storybrooke.

"I don't want to go to school." Emma whined to Robin on the first day of school.

"Emma, we've been through this. You have to go to school." Robin said as he packed her lunch and gave it to her.

"But they'll be back to get me soon!" Emma continued to whine. It had now been two weeks and Emma still believed they were coming, but there was still a little part of her that was slowly losing hope.

August and Robin exchanged a look. They were getting really worried about her. She had been convinced for the last two weeks that she had already broke the curse and found her parents.

Emma rolled her eyes. She knew they didn't believe her and were worried about her mental health.

"Emma, we will find them someday, but today you need to go to school." Robin told her gently as he lightly cupped her face with one hand.

Emma nodded sadly, thinking of how her Dad would have done the same thing as Robin was doing with his hand. It made her miss her Dad even more. She was glad that she at least had Robin who genuinely cared about her.

"I'm ready, Papa!" Roland came into the kitchen in excitement for preschool.

Robin smiled and picked his son up. "You are, are you?"

"Yes, Papa! I'm a big boy now!" Roland replied seriously.

"Yes, yes. Well we better get all of you to school." Robin said as he set Roland down and gave him his lunch box.

Emma frowned, still thinking that going to school was pointless.

Plus she didn't like going to new schools. The kids always made fun of her for being a foster kid.

The new school and the new class ended up being exactly how she figured it would be. She got teased for being low in reading, a foster kid, and for her ring. It wasn't a good day at all.

The thing that kept her going was knowing that at any moment her parents would be coming to get her.

However, days went by, weeks went by, and months went by without any sign of her parents. As the time went by, Emma slowly lost hope that her parents were coming and began to wonder if it all really had been a dream. Her memories of Storybrooke and her parents were becoming more and more hazy as the time went by. Almost like they were just a dream. The only thing that kept her believing was the ring, but even that, according to August and Robin, was something she had since she came through the wardrobe. It was from her parents, but she had it all along.

*****OUAT*****

_Five months from when Regina reversed the curse and they had all returned to the Enchanted Forest and Emma, with Robin, Roland, and August, had crossed the town line._

11:15 pm

Emma came out of her room slowly and walked into the living room.

Robin was sitting at the couch watching the news on the TV.

"Emma, what are you doing up?" Robin asked in concern as he saw her up.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't sleep."

Robin frowned, but patted the spot beside him.

Emma sat down and Robin put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked softly as he felt her forehead with his other hand.

"I'm fine." Emma responded. She had just woken up after dreaming of her parents, but she wasn't sure if they were actually real or not. It made her sad. She wanted to be with them, but she wasn't sure if they were real or not anymore.

"I don't know about that, you feel a bit warm." Robin said in worry. "Did you have another dream?" Robin asked as he saw the dried tears on her face.

Emma nodded and started to cry a little. She wanted her parents so bad. She thought they'd be coming for her, but they hadn't and the longer it had been the more she realized it was just a dream, not reality. No one was coming for her. She had made up the whole thing. She had never broken the curse or met her parents.

"Hey sweetheart, we will find them someday." Robin reassured her.

"I'm beginning to think maybe it really is just a dream." Emma cried as she buried her head into Robin's shirt.

"Maybe, but your parents, the curse, the Enchanted Forest are real. I promise you that." Robin reassured her. "And I will get you back to your parents. I promise you that."

Emma continued to cry, wishing for her parents.

Robin comforted her as best as he could until she seemed to fall asleep. Instead of moving her back to her room, he let her stay with him until he finished watching the news. He felt for her and knew that she was struggling with not having her parents. He also knew that she wasn't having the best time at her new school which wasn't helping anything. He wished he could make it all better for her, but he didn't know what else to do for her.

He felt a strong need to protect her and take care of her. So he would do his best to take care of her until he got her back to her parents.

*****OUAT*****

The door bell rang and Emma groaned as she woke up.

Robin woke up as well and realized that he had fallen asleep before he had gotten Emma to bed or went to bed himself.

"Wonder who that could be?" Robin said groggily as he got up from the couch and headed to the door.

Emma stayed on the couch feeling rather nauseous. She knew she had to get up though for school so she started to sit up and then stand up.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Robin asked as he came quickly over to her since she looked like she could fall over.

"Who was at the door?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Just a sales lady..." Robin said, but looked a bit rattled by the visitor.

"This early?" Emma asked as Robin got her to sit back down on the couch.

"Yeah." Robin said as he looked towards the door.

"Got to get ready..." Emma mumbled as she was about to get up.

"No, you are staying home today from school." Robin said as he gently pushed her back down on the couch. He then felt her forehead to find that she was burning up. "You're sick, sweetie."

"No, I'm fine." Emma replied, shaking her head, as she laid down in a ball on the couch.

Robin chuckled softly. "I'm afraid you aren't." He grabbed the blanket and covered her with it.

*****OUAT*****

"What's wrong with Emma?" August asked as he saw Emma on the couch.

"She came down with a fever. She's staying home from school." Robin told him.

August frowned, he felt very protective of Emma, she was pretty much his little sister. "You want me to stay home with her?"

"No, I already called in so that I could stay home with her." Robin said as he continued to make August and Roland lunches. "Can you take Roland to school today?"

"I can take the car?" August asked in excitement. Normally Robin would take Roland to school; and Emma and August would take the bus to school.

"Yes, as long as you are careful. You will also have to pick Roland up after school." Robin instructed him with a firm look to convey his seriousness.

"Of course I'll be careful." August said in excitement.

"You better be." Robin said with a pointed look. August hadn't always been careful driving.

Just then Emma stumbled into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up, Emma?" Robin asked with a frown.

"School." Emma said tiredly.

Robin came over and scooped her into his arms. "I already told you, no school. You have to stay home to get better."

Emma didn't argue this time since she was so out of it. She didn't have much drive to go to school anyway, but she didn't tend to admit to being sick.

After getting Emma settled in bed and the other two kids off to school, Robin was able to think of the visitor he had this morning. It was definitely the Evil Queen, but there was something about her that drew him to her. But there was no way they once were in love. He would have remembered that!

A hour later...

The doorbell rang and Robin went to answer it.

"Please don't close the door." Regina said before Robin could close the door on her. "I know you don't remember, but I have something that will help you remember." She added as she showed him a little vile.

"Drink the stuff the Evil Queen wants me to drink? Yeah, I don't think so." Robin said and Regina winced.

"Robin please..." Regina started to plead.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Emma, you need to be in bed..." Robin said worriedly. She was looking pretty miserable just standing there.

"Regina?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"Do you remember?" Regina asked in awe.

"I don't think I ever forgot... I thought I dreamed it up." Emma said.

"You didn't. Storybrooke is real and so are you parents, but they need your help." Regina said as she took a step towards her granddaughter.

"Don't come any closer..." Robin said firmly as he blocked Emma from her.

"She won't hurt me." Emma told Robin as she took his hand.

Robin turned to her with a worried look. "Are you sure she is telling the truth?"

"Yes, more than anything. Everything I thought was just a dream wasn't. It really happened. I know it now for sure." Emma told him.

"This will help you remember." Regina said sincerely.

"Okay." Robin said believing in Emma most of all.

Robin took it and drank it. All of his memories came flooding back. "Regina...Regina!" Robin said as he rushed to her and kissed her.

Emma smiled, but then frowned. Why didn't her parents come with Regina? And what took them so long getting back to her? Did they still want her?

"I'll have to get August and Roland from school. Oh and Emma..." Robin said as he turned to see her still leaning against the wall. "Lets get you on the couch for now."

"But we have to go..." Emma told him tiredly.

"We will, but we need to pack up and wait for August and Roland to get home." Robin told her softly as he guided her to the couch.

"But I need get my stuff...and I want to show mom and dad my stuff from school." Emma said referring to the folder that Robin had kept of Emma's progress reports and class work.

"I'll get everything together. You need to rest for awhile." Robin said as he covered her with her blankets. "And stay put, you aren't well enough to be walking around."

"I'm fine." Emma mumbled stubbornly.

Robin chuckled softly before heading back over to Regina.

"What's wrong with her?" Regina asked Robin as he came back to her and picked up the phone.

"I'm not sure. She has a fever of 101 and seems very weak and tired." Robin answered with a worried look.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She probably is just coming down with something." Regina reassured him.

Robin nodded as he found the school's number to let them know that August needed to come home.

*****OUAT*****

2 hours later...

"I think we are ready." Robin said as he looked around quickly to make sure they had everything for the drive.

Emma was sitting at the table with her coat on with a blanket wrapped around her. She was shivering quite a bit even under her blanket. She wasn't feeling good at all, but she wasn't about to let that get in the way of going home.

"Alright, Em. Let's get you to the car." Robin said as he scooped her up in his arms.

"What's wrong with Emma?" Roland asked

as they started out of the apartment.

"She's sick, buddy." Robin told him.

"I'm fine..." Emma mumbled. "And I can walk."

Robin just chuckled quietly. Everyone knew that neither of her statements were true.

Robin got her in the back seat next to August. She laid her head against his shoulder as Robin buckled her seatbelt.

"Let me know if you are feeling like your going to be sick or something, okay?"

Emma nodded.

August put his arm around Emma as Robin shut her down and rounded the car to get in the driver's seat. "Sleep, Em." August said.

Emma smiled as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. She be home soon enough and she couldn't wait! As she slept, they started off towards Storybrooke.

**Part 2 Coming up!**


	24. Changes Part 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews for part one of this chapter! Here is part 2! Hope you like it! _

**Curse Broken at Eleven**

**Chapter 24: Changes Part 2**

3 pm

"Come on, Emma. You need the medicine. You have a high fever." Robin pleaded with Emma.

"I don't need it." Emma grumbled as they sat in the booth at a local diner in the town they stopped to take a break from driving in.

"Yes, you do." Robin argued back.

"Well I don't want it. It's gross." Emma said with a little pout on her face.

"Emma, you need it for your fever." Robin said firmly.

"Please don't make me take it, Robin." Emma said with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Emma…" Robin said with a groan. Those eyes always killed him. She needed the medicine, but maybe they could wait till they stopped for dinner.

"Please, Robin…." Emma continued to plead with her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but later you will take it." Robin said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

*****OUAT*****

"Let's drop August off first. Then I'll take Emma in to her parents if you'll stay with Roland." Robin said as they crossed the town line.

All of the kids were passed out in the backseat.

"Of course I will." Regina said with a motherly smile. She missed Roland. They had become quite a little family before they were separated. She would do anything for Roland.

*****OUAT*****

The reached the loft and Robin found Emma's bag and backpack before reaching into the car to unbuckle Emma and wake her up. She had been sleeping on and off since they left. They hadn't got her to eat much of anything since she was extremely nauseous.

"Emma, wake up. You're home." Robin said softly as he shook her shoulder.

"Home..." Emma repeated with a smile.

Robin smiled before helping her out. She still had a blanket wrapped around her. Robin led her in all the way to the loft.

Emma stopped suddenly as they reached the landing to the loft. "What if they don't want me anymore?" She said with a gasp. She was beginning to rethink it all. What if they hadn't wanted to find her?

"Emma, of course they want you. You are their child. They love you." Robin told her softly as he guided her closer to the door.

Emma nodded, but was worried.

Robin knocked on the door, but kept a hand on Emma's shoulder.

When the door opened they both were shocked. It wasn't Snow or David, but a random stranger.

"Wait...where are David and Snow?" Robin asked confused.

"Oh when we came back with the curse, they were in a different house. They are at 4967 Tennyson drive." The man said kindly.

"Oh okay, thanks." Robin said as he started to guide Emma away from the loft and back down the stairs.

So much was going through Emma's head as they walked back to the car. So much had changed since she was with them. It was a new house. There was a new baby she hadn't even meet. Plus when they got separated and her parents went back to the Enchanted Forest, her mom was a month away from her due date. So not only was the baby born, but they had lived as a family without her with her baby brother for at least three months. She felt she was going to be stepping into a new family that had nothing to do with her. She was an outsider to her own family.

Robin drove to the Charmings' new house and parked in their driveway. He knew it was the right one by seeing David's truck in the drive way.

Emma looked at the house and got really nervous. It wasn't too big, but it was a cute little house. She just didn't have any part in this new house.

"Alright, Emma, let's try this again." Robin said before getting out of the car.

Robin helped Emma out of the car and grabbed her bags again.

Emma was looking extremely worried as they went to the front door.

"Everything is going to be okay." Robin told Emma as they got to the front door.

Emma nodded, but didn't say anything.

Robin felt her forehead, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Emma mumbled.

Robin smirked at how stubborn she was. She wasn't fine at all. She was burning up and using the last of her energy to get home.

Emma was a nervous-wreck as they waited outside the door after Robin knocked on the door.

She felt like she was being given to a new foster home, she didn't even realize it when she stepped behind Robin to hide herself before the door opened.

"Robin!" David said in excitement. "I didn't know you were back. How'd you know to come back?"

"Regina found us and we drove all the way back today." Robin told him. "Anyway, I was returning someone to you..." Robin said with a smirk as he looked down to see that Emma was hiding behind him. He gently pulled her out from behind him.

"Emma..." David breathed with a smile, before looking over at Robin, "does she remember?" David asked.

"Actually, she never forgot. We thought she dreamed it all." Robin answered with a guilty look before gently nudging Emma towards her Dad.

David wrapped his arms around Emma in a hug. "I'm so glad your back." David told her, but then realized the blanket she had around her and that her face looked pale.

"She's running a fever and hasn't been feeling good all day. I gave her some medicine this morning before I left, but it hasn't seemed to help." Robin told him.

"I'm fine." Emma mumbled.

David and Robin both chuckled.

"Here are her things." Robin said and handed David her bags. David set them inside the door.

"Thank you, for everything." David said with a meaningful look as he put an arm around Emma who was shivering and looking a bit unstable as she stood.

"It was my pleasure." Robin said before looking down at Emma. "Feel better, Emma."

"I'm..."

"I know, I know, you're fine." Robin said with a chuckle as he looked up at David.

David smirked. She definitely was stubborn. He could imagine how many times his daughter had told Robin that she was fine throughout the day.

"Well I better be off. See you both later." Robin said before leaving.

David closed and locked the door before looking down at Emma. She was looking up at him shyly. He wasn't sure why she was being so shy, but he was glad she was back. He felt her forehead, "not feeling too good, huh?"

Emma shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, honey. We'll get you feeling better in no time." David told her. "Let's get this off you." David said as he started to pull the blanket and her coat off of her. She shivered and David frowned, she needed to be in bed.

"Come on, lets go surprise your mom." David said as he started to guide her to the stairs that were right next to the door.

"Wait..." Emma said as she stopped and went to her bags to get something out.

David watched her curiously as she pulled out a folder and then came back to him. "What's that?" David asked.

"Something I wanted to show you and mom." Emma told him with a little smile. She was proud of her work and was excited to show her parents.

David smiled, but then frowned as she shivered again.

"Snow? There is someone who wants to say hi..." David said as he brought Emma into Neal's room.

"Emma? Oh Emma! How did you get here?!" Snow asked as she set Neal down in his crib and ran over to hug her daughter.

"Robin brought me back." Emma told her as she hugged her mom back.

"But how'd he know?" Snow asked looking at Charming.

"Regina." David said and Snow nodded. They had known she was trying to find away to cross the line without anything happening to her, but she hadn't told them she was leaving.

"And you remember?" Snow asked Emma.

Emma nodded as they pulled apart and Emma took the necklace with the ring off. "I think this helped me keep my memories..." Emma told them as she handed her mom back the ring.

Snow and Charming exchanged a touched look, but also a pained look. For her to remember was both a blessing and curse. To remember when no one else could, must have been really hard on their daughter. They had figured she hadn't remembered so she wouldn't have realized she was missing them.

"I wanted you and dad to see these..." Emma said as she handed Snow her folder of her work that Robin kept.

As Snow took the folder, Emma shivered and coughed a little. Snow set the folder aside and felt Emma's forehead. "David, this child is burning up!" Snow exclaimed, now seeing how pale her daughter was.

"I know." David said softly.

"She can't be in here... she'll get the baby sick." Snow said worriedly.

Emma stiffened up at what her mom said. Things definitely had changed.

"Oh I wasn't thinking..." David said as he looked towards the crib. "Let's get you to bed." David added as he started to guided Emma from the room.

Snow followed them out of the room.

"Wait, which room?" David asked. They hadn't really been thinking about where to put Emma when she got back. They hadn't expected to be in a new house when they got back to Storybrooke.

"How about the first room?" Snow said, thinking Emma would like it because of its window bay.

David nodded and led Emma to that room. "Now, we haven't had time to do anything with this room, but we will get it fixed up for you." David said as he helped her to the room.

"I'll get some clean sheets and blankets for her." Snow said as she got into the hall closet.

David got Emma in the room and sat her down in the bay window. He grabbed a blanket to wrap around her until he could get her in bed. "There you go, that should keep you warm." David told her softly. "How long have you been sick?"

"I'm not sick." Emma told him.

"Emma." David said with a knowing look, but also it gave her a gentle warning to tell him the truth.

Emma remembered that look, she wasn't fooling him at all. "Since last night." Emma told him reluctantly.

"I'm sorry your ill, but we'll get you better in no time." David told her softly as he kissed her forehead. "Now do you have any pajamas?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Robin packed for me."

"Well I bet we have something you can wear. I'll be right back." David told her before slipping out of the room.

Emma looked around at her new room. It was a good size room, but it was set apart from the other rooms. Is that why her mom wanted her in it? It was far away from the rest of them.

Emma shivered again even under the blanket. She was feeling rather nauseous sitting up so she leaned her head against the wall beside her.

Snow came in with the blankets. "Oh sweetie, you'll be in bed soon." Snow said sympathetically.

"I'm okay." Emma said softly.

"I'll be quick, honey." Snow said with a smile at her daughter.

David walked back in. "Here these should work." David said as he gave them to Emma.

"You can go change in the bathroom." Snow said as she looked over at Emma.

David pulled the blanket off of her and helped her to the bathroom.

*****OUAT*****

"She seems quiet." Snow said in worry as David started to help her with making the bed.

"I know. I think she's just feeling shy." David said with a frown.

"We'll have to buy her a new comforter and paint the walls." Snow said thoughtfully as she put a old quilt on the bed.

"And probably some clothes. She only brought one bag with her." David said.

Snow nodded.

Emma came back in wearing one of David's old t-shirts and Snow's leggings. She was holding her clothes in her hands.

Snow came and took them from her. "I'll take these, honey."

"Thanks, mom." Emma said.

David then came up to her and guided her to the bed. "Hop in sweetie."

Emma crawled in the bed and her Dad tucked the blankets in around her.

"Warm enough?" David asked.

Emma nodded even though she was still shivering.

David saw her shiver and grabbed another blanket to put over her. He then sat down on the edge of the bed. "You okay?" David asked as he lightly cupped her cheek, just like Robin had done in New York. "I know a lot has changed again."

Emma couldn't help the tears that came at the gesture and care she saw in her Dad's eyes. She sat up quickly and hugged her Dad. "I missed you." Emma cried out.

David hugged her back. "We missed you too, Em. So much." He held the back of her head with his hand.

David laid her back down after and re-covered her with her blankets. "Now, I want you to get some sleep, but before you do, we need to check your temperature." David said as he took out a thermometer from his shirt pocket.

"I don't want to be a bother." Emma said with a frown.

"You aren't a bother, princess. Now open up." David asked her kindly and Emma obeyed uncharacteristically.

As they waited for it to beep, David wiped away Emma's tears with his thumbs and smiled down kindly at her.

"I'm so glad your back." David said softly. "We thought of you all the time. Wondering how you were doing, where you were, and if you were okay."

The thermometer beeped and David slipped it from her mouth. "Where were you guys?" David asked as he looked down at the thermometer. It said 101.5.

"New York City." Emma answered.

David frowned in surprise. "You guys drove all the way from New York today?"

"Yeah...I think I slept through most of it. August was making fun of me. He said I was drooling in my sleep." Emma rambled and rolled her eyes.

David smiled softly. "Well you do drool a little..." David teased her.

"No I don't!" Emma replied in a whiny voice.

David chuckled before kissing her forehead. "Oh I did miss you, princess." David added with a smile.

Emma smiled softly at knowing she was wanted

and missed.

"Now, it's time for you sleep." David said just as Snow came back into the room.

"Wait, she needs medicine for her fever." Snow said as she came to David's side with a cup of water and children's medicine.

"I don't need that." Emma spoke up. Robin had given her some medicine before they left, but when he tried to get her to take it later in the day, she refused and convinced him not to make her take it.

She had Robin pretty much wrapped around her finger.

"You have a fever of 101.5. You do need the medicine." David interrupted her.

"101.5? David, that's high." Snow said as she felt Emma's forehead with the back of her hand.

"I know, but I'm guessing she hasn't had medicine lately." David said with a knowing look.

Emma got an idea. "But I did... just two hours ago."

David and Snow exchanged a look. They knew she was lying.

"Well I better call Robin and see when you exactly had the last dose of medicine..." David said as he pulled his phone out.

Emma's eyes widen, she'd be caught in her lie. Yet, she couldn't be the one to tell her Dad and Mom that she didn't take it.

David dialed Robin's number when Emma didn't speak up.

"Hello?" Robin answered.

"Hey this is David. Um...Emma said that she took medicine just two hours ago, do you remember the last time she took it?" David asked as he watched Emma bite her lip nervously.

Robin chuckled. "The last time she had medicine was before we left New York at around 10:30. When I tried to give her more around three, she refused. Your daughter is quite stubborn."

"Oh I know. I figured that's what happened." David said.

"Yeah she pretty much had me wrapped around her little finger while we were cursed with different memories." Robin added.

"She does have that affect on people." David responded. "Well thank you for the information."

"No problem. Talk to you later" Robin replied.

David hung up and looked down at his daughter. "Do you want to tell your mother the truth or should I?" David asked her with a disappointed look.

Emma looked at her dad than her mom before looking down at the blankets. "I guess it was more like this morning before we left." She mumbled guilty.

"Yeah around ten thirty. She refused to take it later." David said with a sigh, but was holding back a smile at how cute his daughter looked.

"Emma!" Snow scolded her. "Well you are taking it this time." She added firmly with her mama bear look.

"But Mama..." Emma started with a puppy dog look.

"Uh uh. You aren't getting out of this by using those eyes on me, young lady. They might work on Robin or your Daddy, but not me." Snow said with a firm look.

Emma smirked as her Dad looked offended at her a Mom, but she knew he was only faking being offended.

"Alright. Take your medicine." Snow said as she poured the medicine into a spoon and then held it in front of Emma's mouth. "Open up, Em."

Emma reluctantly opened her mouth and took the medicine. She then took the glass of water from her Dad and started to gulp it down.

David smiled. "Whoa, slow down, honey." David said with a chuckle.

"I can't help it that it's gross." Emma responded.

David chuckled as he set the water glass down. "Well I think it's time for you to get some sleep." David said before kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

David pulled away with a smile before getting up off the bed.

"We are just down the hall if you need us." Snow said before leaning down to kiss Emma's head. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Mama." Emma mumbled as she closed her eyes.

Snow smiled in surprise at the Mama. She loved it, but she never heard her call her that before tonight. She had called her Mom and Mommy, but not Mama.

She was glad that her baby was back again. She wasn't going to let her leave again! It was just way too hard to live apart from her!

*****OUAT*****

"David, I know we cast this curse to get back to Emma so that she could defeat the Wicked Witch, but I am not sure I can let her get anywhere near Emma." Snow said worriedly.

"I know. I don't want her hurt, but if she's the only way to save Neal and the town then I am not sure what else we can do." David said worriedly. He felt the same way. They were between a rock and a hard place. They felt like they had to chose between their children and that wasn't okay with them. They loved them both and needed to keep both of them safe.

"I know. We just have to be very careful and I don't think we should tell her just yet about the Wicked Witch. I can see her going out on her own to defeat her." Snow said with a shudder.

"Yeah. We will wait to tell her and then she will be with one of us until the Wicked Witch is defeated." David agreed in a determined voice.

**More to come! Please Review! **


End file.
